Untitled, Unwanted, and Deleted
by mandymld
Summary: In 2003, Elizabeth comes  home with Cam & Steven and learns her father has died.She is rebuilding her friendship with Jason, which leads to truths for more than just them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am not really sure where I am going with this, it's the result of a sleepless night. The end game is Liason, and as for Sam and the baby... she is most definitely not a good person. But other than that, I only have two plot lines that will stay the same. Jason will find Elizabeth's forgiveness and Sonny will be redeemed a bit. And, Liz, thanks for being my sounding board... **

Chapter One

Just as Jason walked off the elevator, he turned to when he heard his father talking to Elizabeth Webber. Moving closer, he listened in as he gave her the news. "I am so sorry, I thought you knew."

Seeing how embarrassed she was, Jason waited until Alan had left before approaching his friend. "Hey, what is it?"

Elizabeth just shrugged the hand resting on her shoulder off, while she had been away, she had come to realize a few things and this only had confirmed what she had already known. "Nothing, excuse me, but I have to head home."

"Elizabeth?" he asked softly then stepped back to let her pass when he saw the tears in her eyes and knew she was barely holding it together. "Hey..."

"Nothing, Jason. There is nothing you can do." she snapped finally tired of his trying to be nice. She wasn't in the mood for nice and while they had supposedly made peace with all that had happened in the past, well not really but they were back to saying hello when they saw one another.

Letting her go, Jason was going to to just walk away and made plans to see her after work when he heard his father talking to someone on the phone. "Elizabeth didn't know, I was offering her my condolences and she didn't know..."

Jason could hear the regret in his father's voice and slipped off to wait for the man. He had to know what was going on with his... well he didn't know how to describe Elizabeth... the truth was, when he tried, there was an ache in his heart.

Hearing his name being called, he turned to Sonny who was practically running towards him. "What is it?"

"Sam has an appointment today. I need you to get the results, so I can find out if I am the father." Sonny had just reconciled with Carly and really didn't need this to be true but Sam had shown up at his office and told him she thought she was pregnant.

Nodding, Jason walked away and sat down in Alan's office. When the man returned, he said awkwardly "I heard you talking earlier. Why were you giving Elizabeth Webber your condolences?"

"Why?" asked Alan a bit testy with his son. "Why don't you leave the poor girl alone, she doesn't need to be sucked back into the insanity that is your life."

"Look, I was just worried... she made it clear she doesn't want anything to do with me." he said not adding that that had hurt a bit. Their past still haunted him because she was the only reason he ever thought what if... what if...

"Jeff died." Seeing his confusion, Alan said dryly "Her father, was buried two weeks ago. For some reason no one thought to inform Elizabeth."

"Where is Audrey?" asked the enforcer. He winced inwardly that he hadn't known Elizabeth's father's name, yet knew so much else about her.

"On a trip, she left the day Elizabeth came back from Napa. From the sound of it, she doesn't know either." he said then when Jason had left went to make another call. Listening to his daughter complaining about Nik, he just sighed and said "Give him some time, Emily..."

Jason got the proof that Sam's kid was created during the time she was sleeping with Sonny, he was not happy to overhear Jasper Jacks ask if it was his kid. Swearing he called Sonny and gave him the news. "Sam slept with Jax the night of the fire?"

"Yeah, apparently so." he replied before heading out. Stopping off at the warehouse, he overheard two of his men talking and almost snapped Max's head off when the guard agreed with them.

Heading to his office, Jason tossed down his keys and sat there, brooding as he tried to figure out what had him so off balance. He knew the men were right and that he was overreacting to everything but they were wrong about the reason. He was actually relieved to have gotten his divorce papers. It gave him peace to know that part of the mistakes he had been making was rectified.

Grabbing the keys to his bike, needing to ride off some of his frustrations, he saw the lights on in Elizabeth's studio and started to go and see what he could do but instead sat there on the bench for what felt like forever. Just as he was about to just head back to his place, he saw a man standing near the entrance to the studios and then checking a piece of paper.

When the blond entered, Jason was a bit worried about Elizabeth then really worried when he saw the out of state tags on the vehicle parked in front of the building with the baby seat inside.

Moving in, he hurried up the stairs and slid into the shadows when he saw the man carrying Elizabeth's newborn son out and then saw Elizabeth hug him saying "Thank you, Steven. I just have to talk to Dr. Collins and deal with this."

"I know, when you are ready... I wish I could help... but my own life is equally a mess." said the man who hugged her yet again before leaving. When the door didn't close all the way, Jason went to say something only to hear Elizabeth talking to yet another man, one he hadn't seen arrive.

"Thank you for waiting."

"No problem. How are you doing?"

"Angry, with my family... hurt and yet not surprise. I thought I had come to grips with this, with the way I always end up being the one left behind... I mean like we talked about... I am never first, and never had been."

"Elizabeth, your family issues shouldn't influence your entire life." said the man while Jason who had been planning on leaving was a bit pissed and stuck around when the person on the phone said "Like we talked about, you have let your family's lack of openness influence your other relationships. First with Lucky then with Jason Morgan. Finally with the mess you found yourself in with Zander and Ric."

"I know, it's just I knew Lucky was selfish, some part of me always knew. I think that I had accepted I would never be first with him, with his family... I had resigned myself to that. Then Jason came along."

"And broke your heart." said Kevin.

"He was the first person that let me be me, that encouraged me to fight to be first then when I had the courage to do so, he was the person that let me down the worst. Not that I wasn't at fault. I just blindly trusted him, never realizing that what I thought was love was only well... friendship on his part. I just wish he had told me... I think the reason it hurt so badly was he lied to me, told me he would try then..."

"Then didn't." said the man. "Have you considered talking to him about this?"

"No, because I am at a good place with myself with Cameron... I just can't deal with the hurt because deep down, Jason is the one..."

"The one..." asked the doctor.

"I am not sure." she said bleakly. "Lucky, Ric and Zander, they hurt me but deep down, I almost expected it from them. It's why I was able to care for Ric and Lucky. I knew they were deeply flawed but Jason, to me he hung the moon. To learn he didn't love me, that I was just an obligation... then when he came to me that day; after Courtney blinded me and I fell back into old patterns and agreed to forgive someone that I loathed for him, for his sake... when I was possibly permanently blind... and he walked away without a word like he did... I just can't let myself get sucked back into his world..."

"But yet you said you are friendly with him..." said Kevin.

"Like with Lucky and Ric, mainly out of memories of the past... some part of me will always wonder what if... but yet I know that in the end, I am unimportant to him. That I never cross his mind unless I am right in front of him...

The man outside sat down against the wall stunned as he listened to Elizabeth talk about their past. "When he fought with Sonny walked away from the business for Courtney, that is when I knew... that our whole well I guess relationship isn't the right word. I knew that he truly loved her and that if he fell that fast well... I wasn't ever in the running. I thought I had gotten past it, then when I heard what Sonny was saying the other day... that Jason even considered doing that... I knew..."

"Are you ever going to tell me what you overheard... you know I won't write it down and no one else will ever learn what you tell me, we have discussed this Elizabeth. And I think you need to talk about this..."

"I know, I do know, but it hurts so badly just thinking about it in my head, that to say it out loud... will make it worse for me." she said quietly then taking a deep breath then another just blurted it out. "When Ric... when Ric had Carly, Sonny ordered Jason to grab me, to threaten to kill me... I can't believe that someone I loved... that someone I trusted so much could do that... that I was so blinded by Jason and the friendship that I at least thought we had... that is what I can't get past."

There was silence as the man on the phone sat there trying to find something to say while the man in the hall was stunned at the pain he could hear in Elizabeth's heart and the matching hurt in his own. When Elizabeth started talking again, the man outside stood on shaking knees as he got how far apart things were between them...

"Dr. Collins, can we finish this up later, right now, I need to get away. I can't deal with discussing yet another person who has tossed me away... I can't go back to the nothingness I was feeling. I won't, I have Cameron to take care of. As for Jason, I will just keep out of his way and he will go right back to forgetting about me. It's what he does best." she said in a bitter tone as she hit the end button on her phone.

Jason ducked into the bathroom when he heard the door opening to the studio then saw through the crack as Elizabeth hurried down the stairs. The mobster stood there for a second, his heart torn as he finally realized why things in his life were so off balance. Because in his life, the bad was offset by the very little good and most of that was wrapped up in a woman that seemed to actually believe he would kill her.

Letting himself into the studio, he looked around and saw the homey little touches she had given the small space and then saw the baby blanket on the back of the sofa. Lifting it, he rubbed it against his face, thinking about how soft and sweet smelling it was and how Elizabeth had a son, a little child that she would bring up to be as sweet and innocent as she was...

Walking around, not really understanding any of the paintings, he saw one that looked vaguely familiar and lifted it. Realizing that she still had it, then slipping it back into the middle of the what looked to be a bunch of half finished ones, he walked to the door and then back to the sofa, placing the blue blanket back where he found it before heading out.

Elizabeth let herself into her grandmother's house and saw Steven laying down Cameron. "Did you hold him this entire time?"

"Yeah. He is so peaceful. Are you sure he is your son?" drawled Steven then pulling his sister into his arms said "I can't believe she didn't tell us."

"Who knows what Carolyn is thinking." she said then added "The main reason I am not so upset is that at least I wasn't the only one she didn't tell."

"Grams is going to be so mad when she returns from her cruise." said Steven who then looked at her more closely "Are you sure you are okay?"

With a sad laugh she hugged him and said "Shouldn't I be asking you that. Between your marriage ending, your daughter dying and now dad, I think you have it much worse than I do."

"No, I think at this point I am numb." he said with a sad sigh. "I keep going back to that moment, when Lisa and I were arguing, I should have never let her leave my house angry. I knew better. Then when she threw the car in reverse and put it into the garage... I can't look at that house, I can't even stand to see one similar." he said with a bitter laugh. "I wish I had kept my mouth shut, at least Diana would still be alive."

Hugging her brother, then listening to him talking about starting work at GH, she gave him the news she had been given before their worlds had been rocked by news about their father.

"Dr. Quartermaine said as soon as my practical training is done, I will be more than welcome to start working full time at GH." she said with a grin. "I was going to call Emily but..."

"She is still trying to work this mess out with her fiancee." replied Steven. "If he walked away, why is she fighting this so hard."

"Because Emily still wants the four musketeers." she said sitting down at the breakfast bar and preparing a cup of tea. "I get it, I really do, I just don't know that she is going to get her wish. And if she keeps pushing Nik, he might run away even more."

Jason arrived home just as Carly was letting herself into his penthouse. "Carly, what is it?"

"Look, you really need to think about this... you are scaring everyone with this attitude. Maybe if you talk to Courtney, and I mean really talk to her, try and explain your side of things... she didn't last with that cop and Jason, if you don't do something she is going to be dating Jax... not that he is any real competition for you."

Carly saw Jason walk over and was shocked when he poured himself a shot before turning and standing there staring at her without saying a word. "Jase, what is it?"

"When Elizabeth walked out, you were saying the very next day that if she walked, she couldn't handle my life, that she wasn't worth it, but yet when Courtney does the exact same thing you have been bothering me for weeks now months to chase after her. Why is that?"

"Jason, you didn't love Elizabeth. And you do love Courtney, that is the difference. I hate to see you sad." she said while inwardly snarling at even the name Elizabeth then smirking as she realized she should bring it up to Courtney, that would get her running back to Jason quickly enough.

"How do you know I don't love Elizabeth?" he asked rather curious as to why she would think he loved Courtney yet not the woman who had consumed him for years until she walked away, hurt at what she saw as his lack of trust.

"Jason, because you knew I didn't like her. I mean, Jason, think about it. Sonny, you and I are a team, and Elizabeth just didn't fit with us. I mean, why would you love someone I hated?" she asked with a smile.

Jason listened and thought about what she was saying and realized how his life had gotten so screwed up, Johnny had been correct before he had left town. He had told Jason he had turned into a yes man for Sonny and Carly and was no longer the man he had known. Tuning in to hear Carly still talking, he struggled not to give in to the urge to tell her the truth about a lot of things...

"That isn't how it works. Besides, Courtney told me that you said you didn't love her and I was there the day she told Elizabeth that. If you had told her that you loved her, she would have protested that statement."

Jason just told her to go home and said as she left "Carly, someday we need to talk, not today but that day is coming soon. And when we do, I don't think you are going to like what I have to say."

With that, he shut the door and looked around the place where he slept. Seeing all the crap that Courtney had cluttered his penthouse up with, he called down and had the guard bring him up some boxes. Soon sticking the stuff in them and thinking about the past few years, Jason realized exactly what he had done and what Elizabeth had done.

Both of them had lost themselves in mistakes and in the day to day living of other peoples lives. When he was finished with the living room then then the kitchen, Jason called down and had the guard haul the stuff away.

"Sir where to?"

"The trash." he said blinking at them even asking the question. Heading upstairs with yet even more boxes, Jason started to pack up the rest of the stuff then realized that the whole bedroom had to go. Grimacing as he finished the boxes, he had them taken out before heading to sleep in the bedroom he kept ready for Brenda not that she would ever return.

As he lay in the bed, he found his mind once again drifting to the past and knew that he had to fix things between Elizabeth and he. Even if the rift was too wide, he had to try because the one thing Jason knew was that Elizabeth Webber was a part of his soul and he had lost himself for the last few years but no more. 

The next day, Jason listened to Sonny's idea and sat there staring at the man. "It won't work, Sonny. Do you really think this woman who is in love with you is going to walk away, give birth then let you raise her child with Carly the woman you went back to after telling her it was over?"

"Oh yeah, I do." he said with a slight smirk. "Besides, like I told her, even if it turns out to be mine, I am not going to blow my marriage to the woman I love for her. That no one hurts my wife, my family and gets away with it."

"What exactly did you say to her, Sonny?" he asked a bit annoyed with his partner as he listened to what he had told this woman. Jason couldn't stand the dark haired woman, but even he was shocked at what was said.

"Are you... Sonny, I really think we need to have a long talk. Contrary to what you seemed to have thought at the time, there was NO WAY IN HELL, I was going to let you hurt Elizabeth. I had no intention, none of doing what you wanted." he stated coldly then looking at his boss said in a snide tone. "You wanted to grab Elizabeth because you felt like you owned your mother Adella not to hurt your half brother, what about what you owned Elizabeth..."

"Like I told her, I repaid any debt I felt she was owed when I hid her from Helena Cassadine." he snapped. " She was just my brothers wife to me. Nothing more and right then, she was disposable."

Looking at Sonny in shock, Jason said "Not to me, she wasn't."

"You were with my sister, you loved her, don't you think you owed Carly and Courtney to bring my wife home." Sonny knew he had to make Jason face the truth, because it if wasn't, then he didn't know what to think.

"No." he said then added. "I would have grabbed Ric but I would have NEVER, EVER TOUCHED ELIZABETH. That you still seem to think Ric's life is more important than hers, maybe we need to reconsider this partnership."

Walking to he door, he looked at Sonny then said out loud for the first time. "We both know, even if Carly and you don't want to face it. I was reeling with the ending of my relationship with Elizabeth."

"What relationship?" sneered Sonny angry at the way Jason seemed to be calling him out over nothing.

"See, that tells me all I needed to know. I loved her, Sonny. Part of me always will, she is my Brenda, Sonny." He saw his bosses' eyes widen. "The woman I would die for, but I know and knew even then she was way better than this world, than me. And I think you knew this, why else would you push things like you do, I am out of here."

Hopping on his bike, Jason returned to his penthouse then called on Emily and his grandmother Lila. "Emily, I need a favor."

"Sure." she said sitting there, slightly heartbroken after another fruitless visit with Nik who still didn't know her. She had seen him talking to Elizabeth and had been angry her friend wouldn't help her, but her grandmother had made her see reason... it just hurt, after all the help she had given Elizabeth back when Lucky returned from the dead, for her not to help like that.

Lila had pointed out that maybe by not helping, Elizabeth WAS indeed helping them. It was convoluted but Emily has really listened and was now in a waiting game and needing something to keep her occupied.

Listening to his request, she smiled in excitement then said "Jason, I really don't know a lot about color and that sort of stuff."

"Emily, I just don't want it to look like it does now, badly decorated by unskilled hands and cluttered with a lot of crap. All I ask is that my pool table stays. And I guess the room for Brenda." he muttered at the end to her amusement. "Here."

Taking the huge roll of money and the credit cards, she asked "Where are you going to be?"

"Out of town, if asked, you think it was on business." he warned her then hugging her watched as she left.

"Jason, my dear, what is really going on?" asked Lila with her bright blue eyes penetrating his mask. "Oh dear, if you really are still in love with her, fight for her, Jason."

Sitting on the ground, in front of her wheelchair, Jason confessed everything that was going on, to his shock, his grandmother just let him talk, in spite of clearly wanting to say something to him. "Oh my poor, poor boy, really both of you screwed up. What are you going to do?"

"Take back my life, remind Sonny that I am his partner, not his flunky and at least make sure she knows the truth. It's all I have left." he said morosely. "I just don't know why it took so long for me to figure it out."

"Because Jason, sometimes the noise that is our day to day life, overwhelms our hearts. For you, it is worse because of your job and honestly the people who surround you." she said with sad knowing smile.

"That is why I am taking off, I want everyone to think I am away but I am going to just head up this place I know, I need the time, the time to work this out." he said softly.

AT GH, Courtney saw Elizabeth Webber wearing the pepto bismo pink nursing scrubs and wanted to make a snide remark but she didn't dare. She was finally going to get what she always wanted, she had gotten the money, thanks to her relationship with Carly, she had the power but now, she was going to get the respect she so richly deserved.

"Ms. Matthews?" Turning, she saw the old bag waiting for her and said with a phony smile "Yes?"

"I am afraid that your situation isn't acceptable. Mr. Sanchez was removed from your care this morning and I have notified the state that you are not to be given another foster child until this situation is rectified."

"I told you, things were working out just fine." she stated with gritted teeth.

"Where you live is not a suitable situation for a teenage boy, Ms. Matthews. I have placed Diego with another family. While I can understand how with your sudden wealth wanting to do good, might I recommend a slightly smaller scale. Something more appropriate to your education level and skill. Like maybe helping out at a soup kitchen."

"But I don't like to cook." she protested.

"They do need servers and from what I read of your well very inflated resume, the only jobs you have ever held are as a waitress and a hostess and though it isn't on there, I was told you worked in a strip club. Something that should have been disclosed to us before applying as a foster mother."

Courtney stormed past Elizabeth at the hub who was talking to her training nurse then came back and glared at the brunette. "I bet you loved that, didn't you. Well guess what, I am not giving up, I will get what I want, no matter what you tell people."

"Okay, good lucky, Courtney, but why don't you try doing it elsewhere." said Elizabeth rolling her eyes and wondering what the blond was talking about. "There are sick people here, who need our help and you are interfering."

"Good job for you, Lizzie, changing bedpans." she sneered. "Right at your job level."

"Miss, if you don't leave this hospital, I will have to report you to the chief of staff for disturbing things." announced Steven from behind the blond.

"Go right ahead, do that, he is my father-in-law and will be on my side over poor pathetic Lizzie Lansing." Turning she got a good view of the handsome blond and said "Bet you didn't know she was married to psycho."

"Funny, I would think not knowing you were married to someone like that is better than knowingly being married to the mob." said Emily walking up. Then with a wink at Elizabeth. "But then that is your real worry. Elizabeth is a free woman, Jason is a free man and you, you are out on your ass. Elizabeth is working a job for which you need an education and you, you are hiding your past trying to buy respectability with money you earned by rescuing a dog."

"Jason, is your brother what do you think he would say about your insult?" she sneered.

"See, my brother is who he is, you, I tried to befriend you, out of spite to someone I care deeply for and for Jason's sake. But now I think my brother has woken up to who and what you are... by the way, what you accused an unknowing Elizabeth of, that was my father. He was the one who told DSS about your true past. No amount of white wash will change that you were a stripper, Courtney."

"Well your brother is a drunk and that was all his fault."

"See, I don't think so. Yeah, he caused the damage, but you, you were way too eager to strip. My guess is that it fell right in with you and the blond she-wolf who also slept with both of my brothers..."

Turning away from Courtney, Emily told Elizabeth and Steven she was sorry to hear about their dad. "What happened?"

"He was shot in Georgia, but by the time they medivacced him to Moscow, it was too late." said Steven. Courtney was furious, how dare that witch Emily treat her that way... well she would see... she would pay for choosing Elizabeth over her.

Without telling Elizabeth what was going on, Emily got her to help with the shopping for redecorating Jason's penthouse. She didn't know if she had been telling the blond bimbo the truth, but she had wanted to rub her nose in it that things were over between her brother and her.

Spending the time with Cameron, Emily found herself not finding any real connections to Zander and was a bit surprised to realize the love she felt for that little boy had nothing to do with his parentage. Who didn't love a 10 week old who seemed to follow you with his eyes...

In the meantime, Sonny was frustrated to realize his threats against Sam hadn't worked. She had pointed out that Jax could very well be the father of her child and even went so far as to threaten an abortion when he said he wouldn't let her keep the baby.

Sweating as he tried to figure out a way to solve things without losing his volatile wife, he was starting to get desperate but he knew that with the mood Jason was in, he had to discuss things with him before implementing the only plan that he found might work.

Seeing Jax talking to his sister, he wished with all his heart that the child was the blonds, that way things could be back to normal. Carly and he without secrets, Courtney would dump the blond and realize he had been a substitute for the man she really wanted. Then his partner would be back to normal, all it would take was his sister telling him she wanted to come home...

Arriving home, he listened as Carly bitched and complained that Jason hadn't been answering his phone and that Emily was over at his penthouse, right that minute, and had DARED to tell her she wasn't welcome.

"He is out of town, Carly. Whatever Emily is doing, I am sure it is Jason's way of taking her mind off of the mess with Nik and his lost memory." After Courtney arrived and listening to the two of them bitch, he almost just sat down and shouted out that Sam was having his kid, just to give them something new to complain about.

When their tones seemed to have calmed down, Sonny started to listen in again, and as they talked trash about Elizabeth Webber, finally got what Jason had been saying the night he had left.

Looking at the two women who had done so much to influence his attitude towards the brunette, his mind flashed to what he had seen earlier that day at GH while attending a board meeting. Elizabeth helping an elderly woman who had just lost her husband... trying to superimpose either of the two blonds talking onto her face, he was shocked to realize that he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

"I have to go to the warehouse." he said then seeing Carly's eyes narrow in suspicion, he said "I was hoping you would come with me, we could go for a romantic ride afterwords?"

Sighing, Carly looked over at Courtney who looked ensconced in the chair she was sitting in and thought about Jason before saying. "Maybe next time?"

Pretending regret, Sonny went straight to the building and stayed there until midnight, a bit annoyed that the whole reason was the peace and quiet he found without his wife or sister there.

Calling the house, he talked to Carly who said Courtney was still there, "I have to go to GH, we had a worker get hurt and I need to check it out, I will see you in the morning."

Once he hung up, Carly looked at her friend and said "When are you going to wake up and take Jason back?"

"Carly, I have moved on." she said with a top-lofty expression not wanting to add that she wanted more than what the blond had settled for. She wanted it all, money, power and most importantly respect...

When she had left, Courtney was on her way home when she saw the dark haired man sitting on the docks. Stopping, she smirked internally as she finally found a way to get revenge on that bossy snotty bitch Emily I was adopted Quartermaine.

"Nik?" she asked as she sat down near the man. Pretending not to know his story, she soon had his trust when she said "I still feel bad, I was one of the last people brought off the building. You gave up your seat and that could have been me."

The dark haired pregnant woman had been leaving her boat when she saw the two talking. Listening in, she couldn't help wondering what the trashy blond was up to as she snowed the amnesiac.

Thinking about it as she walked towards the car lot, she thought about the man she loved and the child she was carrying. There was no way she was letting Jasper Jacks get custody of her child, he had the file that Alexis Davis had created on her and then had somehow found out the rest... which was more than enough to get this baby taken away.

This was her ticket to marriage to Sonny. There was no way she was losing him. She had fought hard for this one and no screeching blond like Carly Corinthos was going to stand in her way... she just needed an angle... a way to get Sonny to trust her, then he would watch his child grow, inside of her and bang... the blond bitch would be well on her way out.

Making her meeting, she listened and said "So you know what to do?"

"Yeah, but they might decide to do the more accurate test later on." he warned. "What will you do then?"

"By then, I will have access in a limited way to more funds and will find someone to bribe. For now, I just have to get Jax off my back and Sonny to trust me."

The man sitting the car, thought about it and grinned. He would love a chance to get revenge on Sonny Corinthos and taking away a child he thought was his was almost as good as taken away one that was...

Sam asked if he was certain he could do what she needed only to be told it wouldn't be the first time he altered a DNA test. 

The next morning, Sam left out the pamphlet for the convent before heading out the door with the duffel bag. Pretending to be attempting to lose Sonny's guard she made damn sure he followed her to her first appointment then to where she caught the bus this time making sure to lose the man. 

The guard quickly called his boss who told him to find out where she went, NOW! When he returned the call, Sonny said thank you then made a few calls. When he listened to what the woman said, he fumed as he figured out that Sam was going to abort the child.

There was no way in hell he was going to let her get away with that. Arriving at the clinic, he was relieved to see it was closed and had just returned to warehouse in time to see Jason pulling up on his motorcycle.

"I need you help, I have a way to deal with Sam..." stated Sonny who then filled him in. "I need you to claim you are the father. I don't know how we work it, but we find a way. Then when the baby is born, you divorce her and keep the baby."

"No." said Jason looking at his boss in astonishment. "I thought about this and I have another way. At least if it is yours. Oh, she can stay at the penthouse but we will have eyes on her at all times and I am going to arrange for a nurse to move in."

"What for?" he asked then added "Why not marry her?"

"Because there is something off with Samantha McCall and I don't trust her and clearly neither do you. But she will go along with my plan but you are going to stay away... you screwed this up the minute you threatened her, Sonny. She won't ever trust you, not that I really blame her." he said scolding his boss.

Sonny sat down then said "WE have to talk about something else... I did what you asked, thought about things while you were gone... you were right, I went too far in thinking you would harm Elizabeth. I am sorry for that."

"I am not the one you owe the apology to." he said growling. "She is, but she won't let you near her and I can't say I blame her. She only talks to me in passing and that is mainly because of the ingrained good manners."

Sonny said "I do get it, you know... Brenda and Elizabeth being the same... I have spent the last few nights wondering what became of the man who loved her, the first time she was in town. The man I was before Carly..."

"Carly isn't at fault, Sonny. Yeah, she eggs you on, but you do what you want, never thinking of the consequences to those around you."

"Like you... I get that... I do..." said the mobster when said with a sigh. "I don't trust Sam, that is part of the problem... the other part is I am regretting getting back together with Carly. I sat there one night listening to Courtney and her... know what I learned?"

Seeing Jason's face was a mask he said "That you were right, Carly acts like she owns both of us and that you are going to come to her some day and beg her to come back. I truly think that she used my sister..."

"Courtney and her were in it together... I just didn't see it because I was hurting..." said Jason. "I let her tell me who what when and even how to get with your sister but by just giving in... it has cost me way too much... I have lost..."

"Elizabeth and the child who should have been your first born son." said Sonny. Seeing Jason's shock, he said with "Not the child with my sister, I am talking about Elizabeth's little boy. I helped do this... and I think there might be a way to fix this... all of this... and we use what Sam is trying to do to fix both of our mistakes."

"Why if you aren't happy with Carly are you going to stay married?" asked Jason.

"Because I love my sons and honestly... I think that if I can find me again, I can save my marriage. I still love Carly, I just don't like her very much." he said with a heavy sigh.

Jason stopped and thought about it then with a empathic sigh realized Sonny was where he had been during his relationship with Courtney only he had children to think about. He had loved Courtney but mainly because she had been there, patting his ego, telling him he was her hero, but in truth, he nor she had truly known each other, He had loved the idea of not being a loser in love anymore and she had wanted... who knows.

With the death of the child he had never known about, it should have ended then, but guilt had pushed him into making an even worse mistake. Suddenly relieved that he had escaped that he then felt guilty about the baby he was happy not to be a father to, Jason thought about Elizabeth and the little boy that Sonny was right, that he wished was his own...

Walking outside without a word to Sonny, he looked across the harbor to the island in the middle and felt sadly at peace. He had work to do to achieve his goals, but in the end, he needed to fix his friendship at the very least with Elizabeth.

If he had heard Sonny's thoughts, Jason would have been shouting no as his best friend decided to reclaim that role and try to fix things for him. Sonny was thinking about what Jason had been saying regarding Sam and a nurse and had an idea...

Heading to GH, the mobster went looking for the student nurse and found her talking to a blond doctor while trying to convince someone to return her son. Hearing them all laughing, he stood back and watched wistfully as another nurse tried to convince Elizabeth to keep her son for the night. "But Jack and I need practice and Cam is such a good baby, look at him, he is even smiling in agreement.

The new mother gave her son a wry knowing grin then waited a few minutes then saw the nurse sniffing then looking down at the little baby before suddenly handing him back quickly. "What are you feeding him?"

Steven offered to change Cameron while the two nurses kept on discussing children, childbirth and lack of sleep. Seeing the dark haired man watching his sister, he returned Cam to his fancy pram and nodding at his sister walked over and asked "May I help you?"

"I was hoping to talk to Elizabeth for a moment, but I can wait until she is finished." he said politely while mentally planning on having Bernie do research on this rather possessive young man.

"Somehow I doubt you are one of my sister's friends." stated Steven as he crossed his arms and glared at the man. "See, if you were a friend, I would have met you last week at the memorial for our father, but you weren't there... so why do you want to talk to my sister, again?"

"I didn't say, look please ask Elizabeth if she is free a minute?" asked Sonny as he figured out Jason didn't have any competition for regaining Elizabeth.

"Steven, I will take care of this. Could you take Cameron to my car." she said to her brother staying between her son and the godfather. Looking coolly at Sonny, she said "If this is about your insecure sister, leave me out of it. I have done my last favor for anyone with name Corinthos or who shares blood with you."

Sonny flinched at the coldness and anger he saw in her eyes and said "Look, I just was hoping we could talk."

"Whatever it is you want, Sonny. The answer is no. I am done being used and tossed away by people and frankly you are the last person on this earth that should have the nerve to be asking me for anything."

"Elizabeth, I am sorry for what I said to you back when you came and asked me to let Ric and you be. I have always considered you a good friend-"

Hearing her snort, he was shocked as she started to laugh. "Really, well I guess I should be glad I am not your enemy because Sonny with friends like you, well either way I have enemies but at least I don't have to worry about them smiling at my face while stabbing me in the back."

"Look, I know Ric did a number on-

Looking around, Elizabeth made sure no one was close then moved next to Sonny and said "Ric has nothing to do with this. I will never trust you again, not after hearing from your own mouth how you wanted to kill me. Let me make this very clear, Sonny. I will never, ever be stupid enough to trust you, and you can pass that message on to the so called more than friend. I am finished, I took abuse from your bitch of wife, your imbecile sister and your sad and pathetic brother who saw me as a way to get to you and the man who has his head stuck so far up your ass he can't think on his own. I am done, got it, DONE."

Walking to the elevator ignoring the dazed and confused man following her she stopped just before getting on and said "I have a child, a son and I won't let him ever see his mother being used or walked over again. Not for anyone, even people I had once thought were my friends."

The door closed, Sonny stood there in shock as he finally registered how badly he had screwed up. Turning to the guard following him he asked "Francis, what the hell just happened here?"

The man stood there, with a blank face, not wanting to tell his boss something that should have happened ages ago. Inwardly smirking and shouting yes, he just said "I have no idea, do you know why Elizabeth would think any of that stuff?"

The mobster returned to the chapel, sat down and went through the last couple of years, he had done so from Jason's prospective, and now did so from Elizabeth's and then stood. "We have some work to do."

Walking into his penthouse an hour later, Sonny looked at his wife and said "We are going to the Island, as a celebration of getting our lives straightened out. Why don't you call Courtney and invite her along?"

"What about Jason, did you already ask him?" she said with a bright smile.

"No, he will be staying here, he has to keep an eye on Lorenzo for now." Then knowing she wouldn't go and wouldn't ask Courtney without incentive, he said confidently "I have an idea how to fix things with Jason but not here, you know how things always get crazy around here."

"But how will they fix things if they are apart? He has been acting strangely, Sonny and then there is the question regarding Elizabeth, I think she is planning on trying to sink her claws back into Jason, we can't let that happen, Sonny."

"Carly, I have to go to the Island for meetings, I am inviting you because one of your arguments was that I don't treat you as an equal, now that I am, you are fussing about going. Fine, I will go alone, you can stay here and piss off Jason by interfering or you can help him by getting Courtney out of town, there are some things going on that... let's just say it would be safer for her to be gone." 

Elizabeth went home and was taking care of her son when she heard her brother returning from their grams empty house. Letting him into the small cottage, she saw the packages he was carrying and said "What on earth?"

"Dinner, as well as the pipe to fix your leak." he said with a grin. "Maybe then you will have calmed down enough to tell me what was going on earlier."

"I was just informing someone I have no intention of lying down and being roadkill for anyone, no matter how connected they are." she said then hearing the door bell let in Emily who said as she lifted the white bags with food from Kelly's. "I brought the busy mom dinner."

"You and me both." said Steven with a laugh. The three sat down and ate, talking about the hospital, Cameron and eventually Nik. "So, anyhow, I am going to take Grandmother and your advice and let things happen."

"Em, I am so sorry." said Elizabeth hugging her friend. "So, did you finish redecorating?"

"Yeah, I should tell you..." with a guilty expression on her face, she told her who it had been for.

Elizabeth tensed, a bit angry but then looking at her son said "It's fine, but Emily for now on, please leave me out of things, regarding Jason, okay?"

With a sad smile, Emily agreed then said "So, Steven, how did you find out about this place?"

"It was my parents house, well the people who bought me, the Taylors, they left it to me and dad had been using it as rental property... when I found out it was empty I talked Elizabeth into moving in since I didn't want to."

"He likes the indoor pool and girls in the laundry room too much at his new apartment." teased his sister when she saw his face and knew that he had no intention of living in a house again, not as long as the memory of his lost daughter plagued him at least. 

Sonny left the penthouse and met Jason at the warehouse along with Max, his younger brother Milo and Francis. "I have Marco on Sam. He says she is staying at the convent for now, but eventually she is going to have to return. Jason, are you still willing to work on getting her here."

"Yes, but it will be on my terms." he said evenly then saw Sonny nod at the men ordering them out. "What is it?"

Telling him about his visit to the hospital and not telling him his plan to hire Elizabeth to watch Sam, just saying he had wanted to apologize, he gave him the full story of what she had said.

"I knew, I just..." Jason's voice went hoarse as he said "That she would even think... that she could believe I would... that hurts worse than... but when I think about what has happened... I know... that I caused her to believe that... I just... god, Sonny. I hate what she thinks I became..."

Gripping his shoulder, Sonny said "I understand. I was standing there, listening to her and seeing Brenda's face. I know, trust me, I do."

"I am going to take Carly and Courtney to the island, give you some time to try and fix things without their interference but I don't know how long I can distract them."

"Sonny, neither of them would have the power to hurt this, if I hadn't given them it. I let my hurt and her hurt and anger... plus the other stuff..."

"Other stuff..." asked Sonny.

"I thought about some stuff while I was away, then talked to my grandmother... I get why Elizabeth was so angry when she left my penthouse... for the longest time I couldn't see past my anger that she wouldn't listen to me... that she didn't see things the way I did... but we were both in the wrong."

"You both were too stubborn to talk to one another, you were too busy listening to yourself shouting." said Sonny his mind elsewhere. "Jason, I promise, I will help you fix this... I owe you my life and I owe a woman who was once my friend because she was right, if I had given the order, I would have been furious with you for not carrying it out, yet Elizabeth has never done anything to hurt me and has been more of a friend to me than either of my family members. I am also going to do some thinking..."

"About..." asked Jason.

"The dark times and how when I go there the damage I do. You have told me for years there is something wrong and I have let Carly talk me out of getting help... let her fluff up my ego and now... for the sake of my children I can't do that anymore." 

Jason watched the jet leaving the airport from his motorcycle on the access road to the runway, his mind on how to fix things with Elizabeth. First up... was finding a way to get her to talk to him... the only way he had would cost him her trust because it meant doing something he knew was going to set her back up.

Calling Francis he asked "Have you checked her schedule?"

"Yeah, but Jason are you sure about this? You do realize this could blow up in your face?"

The blond enforcer said "Either way it is going to blow up, but I need to talk to her, and this could if I do it right, at least get her to listen to me, even if the words only said and not heard."

"It's your life...her brother pushes her to paint, at least once a week. He usually keeps her son for her that night." said the man as he went to do something that he was not happy about. An hour later, after Elizabeth had left for her studio, he watched as she drank the sedative laced hot cocoa and soon was fast asleep.

Lifting her, he carried her to the safe house and then looked at the man pacing back and forth before saying. "Good luck."

An bit later, a groggy Elizabeth stood holding her head as she tried to figure out where she was. Leaving the bedroom, she was glad to realize the door wasn't lock. At the front door however, she found she couldn't get out, same thing with the windows.

Hearing footsteps, she turned around and saw Jason standing there with a cup she assumed was coffee and turned white angry with herself for being stupid enough to tangle with Sonny. "Jason, please for my son's sake..."

The blond looked up in shock as he saw the tears running silently down her face and the one things he hadn't considered came out of her mouth. "Please don't kill me."

His eyes widening in horror, he could only stare as she looked at him with what seemed a fatalistic certainty he was going to kill her. "Don't do this..."

Anger and bitterness slipped out as she gave up hope. "Why, will it give you nightmares, wait the brain damaged thug doesn't do nightmares, does he? You know, I defended you for years, protected you, cared for you, and all it ever got me was heartache, drugged and married to a nut job and blinded by your drug addicted bitch of an ex-wife. Is this better, Jason. If I make you angry, does it make it easier for you to kill me?"

When he stood there, not moving, she walked up to him and stared him in the eyes then said. "Here, does this make it better, if you don't have to face me?"

With that she knelt and faced the floor. "Does this help? Does it make it easier for the killer in you to do your boss' bidding? Or is it your ex-wife, once again blaming me for her own screw ups. No, I know it's the best friend who still wants to fuck you, is that who wants you end my life? What petty thing set her off? Set any of them off?"

Furious that he didn't say a word, she stood then turned then whispered "Why? That is all I want to know, why?"

In shock, Jason just looked at her, not knowing what to say. He had expected anger at being grabbed, he had expected her to fight him, but this... this was slowly killing him. Turning, he walked to the kitchen, sat down the coffee cup and walked back to where she stood in the doorway.

"Why? You want to know why?" he said his tone hard as he looked at her. Then watching as she stood there, not moving, not talking now that she had had her say... and a dam burst and things that were better off left unsaid came bursting out in pain and anger.

"Because that bastard Lucky was always first, even when you knew he was a lying piece of garbage. Because you trusted that bastard Ric who you knew all of ten minutes before you gave him your heart. Because I would have died for you, I would have done anything and I mean anything for you, but you always rejected me and my heart."

When Elizabeth started to close up, Jason reached out and grabbed her saying "No, you wanted to know why, well why don't we talk about why? How about how you slept with Zander knowing I was in love with you? How about how you never gave me the chances you did everyone else in your life... how about you... you had a child with another man? A child that years ago I dreamed of us having...?"

"That you think I would... that I could... you don't know me at all. I loved you, you Elizabeth Webber, I spent years dealing with your preference for that loser Spencer, that you would ever think that I could k—ki- that I could do that..." he said his voice trailing off. "It is more proof that everything I thought we once had was nothing..."

"I know how that feels." she said in a hard tone. "Only I had to hear it straight from you while talking to the bitch who knew I was in love with you. There is nothing you can say, Jason. We all know exactly where I rank in your life and that you will do whatever Sonny tells you to do."

Flinching, Jason walked past her and sat down on the sofa looking at her as she continued. "Let me guess, if I am not here to be killed... you must want something from me. If the great and powerful Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan now deign to notice little ole me, I must have something you want or need. My guess would be need because if it was just want, you would have figured another way to get it."

Staring at her, Jason finally gave up trying to win her one way and went for the other. "Of course you are right, we do need something from you. Sam McCall is pregnant."

"So who is the father, Sonny?" then with a snort, she said "Yeah, of course it is Sonny, let me guess, he needs you to say it is his so that he can have his perfect world... what, does he want me to warn Sam, to watch out from drugged out strippers who might hit her with her car if she thinks she is losing you?"

Gritting his teeth as he let her talk, Jason said "No, we think she is lying about it being Sonny's but the only reliable DNA test can't be ran for a while."

"Okay, so how does the great one need my help because trust me, even if it is his, I would help her hide it, no kid deserves to be sucked into that mess you all call your lives. And with Carly as a stepmother, that poor kid wouldn't stand a chance."

"No, we are taking care of the DNA tests, we are just afraid she might harm the baby if she doesn't get what she wants." he said softly.

"So why doesn't Sonny give her what she wants, wait, of course, he is too selfish to do so. Why be truthful and honest when lying and cheating works better, at least for Sonny. He got what he wanted, so he moved back to what he had." she sniped.

"So what was to be my part, was I to spy on this sad and pathetic creature who was stupid enough to trust you. No way, after all minus the kid, I have been the roadkill on the Corinthos/Morgan family's highway to paradise and frankly all my sympathy is with her."

Flinching, he said "At some point, we are going to have to clear the air, because you are living under some pretty wrong ideas."

"No, we don't. I am quite happy with my beliefs, they keep me and my son safe from you and your sad chosen family. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to go home to my son now."

Chapter 2

When Jason opened the door to the SUV, Elizabeth gave him a scornful glance then said "I think that you get that if there is a repeat of this, I would have no problems going to Mac Scorpio and getting your ass tossed in jail. If not, consider this a warning."

Slamming the door shut, Jason saw the blond hair of his guard in the shadows and just shook his head no, letting the man know that he hadn't been able to fix things, that he had been right, things were worse than they had been before his brilliant idea.

Heading home, he let himself into the penthouse for the first time since Emily had redecorated it for him and breathed a sigh of relief. Reaching for the note propped up on the mantle, he went to the fridge hoping her message about stocking it included some beer because he had a very large urge to get drunk.

Once on the new sofa, he pulled open the note and sighed.

_Jason;_

I hope you like the changes and I have to say I understand the reason behind them. I am so sorry for my part is encouraging you to marry Courtney. Mainly because I knew that you were doing so in spite of having feelings for Elizabeth.  
  
_Elizabeth and I were lost to one another for a while but since we started talking, one subject is forbidden and that is my brother, you. I see her anger and pain buried deep beneath her surface indifference and know that you have a long road ahead of you._

I hope you succeed because Jason, if my bout with cancer taught me anything, it is that life is too short to have regrets and do nothing about them. However, before you move forward and try to repair things, I hate to say it but you need to take a good look at the mess that is your own life. 

_When Elizabeth came back early from Napa with Cameron, we talked and she told me that she spent the time before her son was born thinking about things and made a few decisions. One of which was not to fall back into the trap of being her old self. The one with low self-esteem and who let everyone walk over her._

She told me a few things, like how Courtney was drugged up and then hit her. How you covered it up. I was furious with you, after everything you have said to the family regarding how they covered up for AJ, how you used that as a major part of the excuse when you walked away... then to marry the woman who caused Elizabeth to be blind...

_I was even more shocked at the coldness she described from when you asked her not to press charges. But I didn't bring it up to you, because I have seen you still for the last few months acting pretty much like nothing changed... then I noticed that things HAD changed._

You weren't giving in to Carly's rather incessant demands to fix your marriage, you were taking long rides on your bike and most importantly, I saw that you were laughing with the few select guards that you let know the real you. 

_Then Elizabeth came home, oh, everyone was saying you were in a bad mood because your divorce was final, but then I saw you talking to Elizabeth one day. I saw your face, big brother and I knew... but then I saw hers about a month ago, then heard her call her brother who had been with her when she gave birth. She was talking in code, but I could hear the pain and knew, just knew something had happened..  
_  
_When I heard Elizabeth was back talking to Dr. Collins, the man who treated her for her PTSD, I knew that whatever had sent her back to being scared had to have involved either you or the people around you. Jason, give it time, Elizabeth on the surface is hard and angry about your right now, but deep down, deep down, she is hurting and for her to hurt THAT bad, she has to still love you. What you have to work on, is regaining her trust._

With love; Emily.  


Wanting to crumble the note, Jason just tossed it in his box before heading up the stairs to his new bedroom. Entering what should have been the largest room in the upper floor, he was a bit surprised to see it wasn't.

Walking back into the hall, he wandered around looking at the changes and was amused to see that Emily had somehow had the entire upstairs reconfigured from what used to be a four bedroom apartment to a three bedroom and that the square footage lost from the former master bedroom was now the closet for his new room.

Seeing another note, he read it then sat down and thought about what she said. Then looking at the clock, knew that Bernie would still be up since it was only 10:30. Calling the accountant, he made a request then fell into bed, thinking that tomorrow was another day and one that would hopefully give him an idea of how to fix this mess with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth went up to the studio and made sure she hadn't left any of the expensive paints she had been working with open, then decided to head home, knowing she would destroy any painting she tried to work on in the mood she was in.

Just as she hit the ground level, she saw Sam McCall and frowned. Jason had talked the whole ride back to her studio, she had tuned most of it out but what had been clear was that the woman was supposedly staying at a convent in upstate near the Vermont border.

Not sure why she did it, maybe because she didn't want to end up in the middle of the mess she had going, Elizabeth stayed out of sight but moved in close enough to hear her talking to a dark haired man. Frowning as she tried to figure out where she knew the voice from, she was a bit pissed to listen as they plotted on fixing the DNA tests to say Sonny was the father when it was a good possibility he wasn't.

When the two had left separately, she hurried home. Seeing Steven asleep with Cam on top of him, she gently eased her brother's fingers from where they were curved around her son and lifted him to take him up to bed. When the blond didn't move, she went to her room and found her extra pillow and grabbed a light blanket before tossing it on him.

While it was the beginning of July, it was a cool night with the breeze coming off the lake. Returning to her own room, Elizabeth changed into her bed clothes then sat down and followed Dr. Collins orders. Writing down a time line of how she had left that day without writing notes regarding what had happened at each time, she found for the most part her day had been a good one... until Jason Morgan had reared his arrogant ass.

The next morning, after feeding Cam, Elizabeth sat there trying to figure out whether she owed it to Jasper Jacks to fix things. Deciding to go talk to the man after a quick stop to pick up something else she needed to talk to the man about, she had no sooner entered his office then she heard him discussing Courtney Matthews with with the woman from social services as she was leaving..

Hearing the blond vouch for the former stripper, she started to leave disgusted at his being taken in by the blond but in the hall waited until the woman was gone then asked his assistant if she could find some time to talk with him. Being let into his office, she saw him coming around the desk to shake her hand and held up hers.

"This will be quick. First of all, I heard Sam McCall discussing faking the DNA tests on the docks to show Sonny as the father and I didn't think you deserved to be lied to."

Seeing his shock, she said "Then when I arrived, I heard your glowing recommendation to Mrs. Potts from Social Services. I am going to tell you a story and if you try to repeat it, I will deny telling you, but do you recall hearing I was hit by car that drove off and that I was blinded temporarily."

"Yes." he said a bit confused. "I heard, Courtney told me that some druggie stole her car. I know she felt pretty bad about it."

Scoffing, Elizabeth sat down and said "Oh, it was a druggie alright. However, Courtney was the person behind the wheel and zonked out in drugs. But I also have talked to her since. She made it damn clear that it wasn't an accident."

Seeing his doubt, she said "Oh, I am not lying. As for your saying that Sonny's influence was responsible for her behavior, sorry it happened before Sonny. It was while she was still married to AJ. Her brother, who trust me, I am not defending, wasn't party to it until she refused to stop working there."

"No, you have that wrong and Elizabeth, I read the police report, I know that someone stole her car. She said you hated her but I never would expected you to come to me with lies like this..." he said dazed. "I thought you were better than that."

With a smirk, she said "I have proof. Here."

Listening to her tape, he looked up in shocked disbelief then said quietly "I clearly owe you an apology. I can't believe I bought into her act. How come you didn't get her sent to jail, let alone went along with the coverup."

"I just wanted it to go away. I was blind, feeling sick as a dog all the time and not ready to take on the mess that is the Corinthos family." Elizabeth could still recall how sick she had been then and add that to being blind, she sometimes wondered what would have happened with Jason's request if she had been well.

Jax sat there, thinking on the past and then his recent interest in Courtney Matthews who he had thought was just caught in a the middle of a bad relationship. From her version of the story, she had been an innocent young girl caught up with being in love with a bad boy. Strange how she had left out quite a bit. When Elizabeth had stood, he once again thanked her for the information regarding both Sam and Courtney then walked her to the door.

Sitting down at his desk, he made a call and a mere two hours later had a file as thick as one of his business contacts. Reading through it, he at first was going to walk away but then he received another file from the same source twice as thick.

Reading it then needing air at the idea of this woman being the possible mother of his child, Jax went to GH were he stopped to visit the nursery. "They are wonderful, aren't there?"

Turning to see Emily Quartermaine standing there watching the babies next to him, he said "Yes, I just can't help thinking... there is a woman, she is pregnant and I am one of the possible fathers... yet..."

Seeing her curious expression he gave a sad sigh then said "She is just the last woman on earth I want as the mother of my child."

Sam had been paying off the lab tech when she heard what Jax was saying and her lips thinned as she pressed them together in anger. Snarling to herself that at least the tests would say that he wasn't the father, she thought about it then went to see the tech again. "I want the results to still say what I want them to, but I need to know the truth, for myself."

Nodding he said "For what you are paying me, I will make them say I am the father if that is what you want."

Shuddering as she walked away, Sam saw Elizabeth Webber watching her from the hub. Wondering why she seemed to be staring at her, she just shrugged thinking what did she care about some lowly student nurse thought about her.

In Port Charles, it seemed every where Elizabeth turned she was running into Sam McCall. When Steven gave her the letter regarding their dad's will, when she went to Kelly's for lunch with Emily, when she stopped into bank, the woman was there, talking to someone or coming in afterwords.

Today she had volunteered to work a few training hours at the Mercy Hospital free clinic as a clerk and sure enough, Sam showed up when the paramedics brought in a man having a heart attack but refusing to go to the hospital.

Seeing Mike Corbin, she didn't even look at the man just told them to ignore the patients wishes and take him to the emergency room then scolded the gambler asking if he was trying to kill himself? When Sam chased after the ambulance, she just shook her head at the four inch heels on the pregnant woman's feet. 

Sonny got the call from Port Charles. He had been talking to Jason, trying to find out why things weren't working out with Elizabeth only to be told it was Jason's business and he had enough troubles without Sonny trying to help. Knowing what he had to do in spite of wanting to keep them away, he regretfully went to find Carly and Courtney who had been clamoring to return to Port Charles and gave the blond the news.

"Sonny, we have to hurry home, Mike needs us." said Courtney with tears in her eyes. The mobster sighed then told them both. "I have arranged for the jet to come back and get us, so be ready in six hours."

The entire flight back, not a word regarding Mike was even mentioned as the two women fixated on the missing member of their quartet. At least Carly did, Courtney just plotted how to reach Jax and make sure he saw her playing the dutiful daughter.

When they arrived in Port Charles, Sonny gave a heavy sigh when Carly pouted that Jason hadn't met them at the airport. The only good part about it was that Courtney had suggested maybe he would be at the hospital when they arrived. His wife kissed their two boys then hurried into a limo with her sister in law.

When they arrived in the parking lot, Carly banged on the dividing window and snapped "Why the hell are we at Mercy?"

"Mike Corbin refused the transfer to GH when it was offered." stated the limo driver.

"We will just see about that." fumed Carly. "With all the money we donate, he should have been taken straight there not to this substandard public hospital."

Rushing in, they were sent to Mike's room and saw him lying there while a small petite brunette was talking and joking with him. "Sam, what the hell are you doing with my father-in-law?" snapped Carly.

"Be nice, she saved my life." protested Mike.

Sam demurred the statement and said "No, I just called 911. Thankfully Elizabeth Webber was in the clinic when we got here. She insisted he be immediately taken to the hospital."

"He should be at GH and as soon as I see his doctor I am going to make sure that happens. Why didn't Elizabeth do that, she knows how important we are to that place. Sonny is on the board." boasted Carly.

"Carly, I wanted to be brought here. I know a nurse that works here." said Mike. "Now, why don't the two of you tell me what you are up to."

Inwardly planning on letting Elizabeth have a piece of her mind for her oversight, Courtney went to the hall and called out to a passing nurse. "You there, I want to speak to Mike Corbin's doctor immediately."

"Mr. Corbin's doctor will be back tomorrow morning." she told the bossy blond. "If you wish to speak to him, that is when to be here."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Since you are visiting the patient, my guess would be a family member or friend, but it doesn't change the facts. Dr. Adams will be here in the morning, right now I am certain he is already on the golf course."

Courtney watched as Sam left, her eyes narrowing when she realized the woman was a little thicker around the waist then she used to be. Shrugging her shoulders, certain that she was wrong, Courtney walked back inside and listened as Carly asked where Jason was and Mike looked at her startled. "Why would he care?"

"Because you are his father-in-law, everyone knows that." she stated. "Besides, Sonny and I are his best friends, he should care because of that if nothing else."

Wanting to snap why would he care when his own son didn't, instead he just reminded Carly he was his ex father-in-law. "Not for long, Courtney and he are working on reconciling."

On their way to the limo five minutes later, a laughing Courtney said "I am getting paranoid, remember when I thought Elizabeth was pregnant, well I was just looking at Sam McCall and thought the same thing. But it really just looks like she needs to lay off the Kelly's food for a while, she is getting a little thick."

At GH, Elizabeth saw her ex-husband Ric using the same smarmy moved on Alexis Davis he had on her and just sighed. She liked the high strung attorney but she truly doubted the woman would believe her if she tried to warn her about the man.

Walking into Alan Quartermaine's office, she said "You asked to speak to me?"

"I am sure you heard about Mary Bishop. You were the last nurse in her room and I am afraid we have to talk to you about that. I think you might need an attorney here to protect your interests. Just to be on the safe side since it is an official visit from Mac."

Seeing Mac Scorpio standing there, she felt her jaw drop then looked at Alan and said "Why, I went in checked her blood pressure, took her temperature and then left after making sure her IV line was working okay."

Mac kept his expression hidden, he didn't actually think Elizabeth had any connection to this but she had been the last person in the room who was making her best friends' life miserable. "Did you see anyone lurking in the hallways."

"Lurking no. I saw the board members minus Sonny Corinthos going to their meeting down the hall, I saw Emily and the rest of her class working with nurse Johnson, I saw... er, Mac, I saw a man in military dress blues but well he seemed to be visiting Mrs. Oliviet, but when I talked to Mrs. Oliviet later, she said her grandson hadn't been there."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" asked Mac annoyed.

"Because she has Alzheimer's. I just assumed she forgot him." she said then said "I actually think I have a picture of him, well of his back anyhow. Maybe if nothing else, he saw something."

Returning with her camera, she showed him the photo she had taken earlier that day of Emily in her brand new lab coat. "See, the man back there."

Mac squinted then asked "Elizabeth, may I take your camera, for now?"

"Yes but can you be careful, I have a picture on there of Cameron trying to eat his feet." she stated.

When Mac had left, Alan told Elizabeth. "I wish you had come to me about this... I spent the morning trying to convince Mac to wait until I got an attorney for you. He was told it was a possibility you over medicated the woman since you were still a training nurse and she was given too much of her sedative."

"But, I don't administer meds, sir." she reminded the chief of staff. "Sir, I have to head out now, I am meeting with the attorney who called to talk to Steven and I."

"Go ahead, and Elizabeth, once again, I am sorry I wasn't gentler in giving you my condolences regarding Jeff."

"Dr. Quartermaine, I had no idea you even knew my father." she said with wide eyes. "Between that news and finding out he was dead... you had no idea I would be that upset."

"Elizabeth, just a second, you didn't know that Monica used to be married to your father?" he asked in astonishment. "Were you aware of her relationship with Rick Webber?"

"Yeah, I knew about that, and I knew my dad was married before, but I thought only to Heather. I had no idea that she had EVER been married to my father." she said then when at the door asked "Er, do you know my mother as well?"

"No, Jeff met Carolyn after he left town. We would only run into them at medical conventions." he said then when she had left, sat down wondering what to do about Mary Bishop. He had been afraid his daughter had killed the woman who had lied to Nik for several long weeks about who he was.

Elizabeth rushed into the room and asked "Steven, have you been waiting long?"

"No, Elizabeth this is dad's Colorado attorney. Turns out Dad never updated his will before he left for Europe."

Looking at the man, she then looked at her brother who looked a bit flustered. "What is it? I mean, if dad didn't leave me anything, I truly don't care, he left me behind and forgot about me all these years so why should that be a surprise."

"Well, how about I cut to the chase then give the two of you a copy of his will." said the man. "Okay, simply put, he left his house to his wife, Carolyn. He left your sister a trust fund worth about 2 million dollars. He left the two of you a trust fund of about the same amount to be equally divided. Then there was his real estate holdings."

Seeing their surprise, he said "When your father's first set of parents died, he invested his inheritance in local real estate, then when your Grandfather Steve Hardy died, he did the same. Here is a list of the properties. There seems to be a small problem though, your father had a habit of buying distressed properties and fixing them up then reselling them."

"There is no money?" asked Steven a bit surprised. His father tended to be very conservative with his investments.

"Actually you are both two very wealthy individuals, at least in land, but that is part of the problem. There was an illegal attempt to control some land you dad bought back in the early nineties. Your father has continued paying taxes on it and well... it seems that someone, somehow faked up a bill of sale."

"So someone built on our land?" asked Steven. "Wait, is this the land you mentioned near the hospital?"

"No, see the land near the hospital where you both work is office space. That is owned by you, Dr. Webber, this is strictly your sister's land." he said "Now, I had my people look into it and from the records it looks like a Mr. Frank Smith faked up the deed, but with his death, the land was sold to a Corinthos/Morgan corporation."

"So we own the land their warehouses sit on?" she asked in shock and inwardly laughing at the irony.

"No, not that land. I believe the plot is further down the Harbor. It's identified as city property plot 5G, 6G, and 7G plus the build up landfill area that used to be known as Viewpoint. Now since the improvements done on the land were illegally done, you don't owe the company a dime. However the building is an apartment building so you might have to work out a deal with the lease tenants. However there are two penthouses at the top..."

Elizabeth burst into outright laughter as she got what he was saying. "I own Harborview towers?"

"Yes, Ms Webber you do." said the man who handed her the paperwork. "With the will having gone through probate, here are the copies for your records and for your attorneys. I have to head back to Boulder as I am not licensed to practice here in Port Charles."

When the man had left, Elizabeth looked at her brother who knew her whole history with Sonny and Jason, minus the death threats and said "How do you feel about moving into a penthouse?"

"Elizabeth, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked then said "Or should I say Lizzie?"

"Oh, it's Lizzie, and I will let it be, for now." she said. "Until one of them pushes me too far, then I will take great pleasure in having them removed. I can see Mac Scorpio's face the day I ask him to evict Jason and Sonny. He might have a heart attack right there and then. I almost wish Taggert was still here." 

Heading to Kelly's to meet her babysitter, Elizabeth paid Georgie for watching Cameron then saw the teenager lingering as they walked down the docks towards her studio and asked gently "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... you know about Sage Alcazar, what happened at the Quartermaines?" she said a bit fearfully. Then looking around asked Elizabeth if they could talk down on the old bench. They never saw Jason stopping just out of sight as they continued their conversation in what they considered privacy. Looking at Elizabeth, Georgie repeated her question.

"I know that she pushed you to the limit and you were worried because there was a blackout and that you locked her in an empty unused cooler." she said.

"Dillon has been acting weird since then." she said with a heavy sigh. "I just don't know what to think. I mean, I feel bad about what happened but at the same time..."

"She deserved to be locked up in the cooler." said Elizabeth. "I get it, Georgie did you know there was a raving lunatic wandering the house? NO, you didn't. I heard about this diary she left, but Georgie, she made the choice to be a bitch to you. But she wasn't the one who cheated, yeah she chased but Dillon made the decision to stop running. No matter what, he was the one who owed you, not Sage at least regarding the affair. Her attitude afterwords, well that is on her."

"I know, things haven't been so good between us. I just feel so guilty."  
"Okay, I have no idea how to explain this but don't. And Sage, no matter what else, put it out there, she was honest that she wanted Dillon. She had the courage to be truthful with you, at least..."

"The thing is... Dillon is claiming I am looking for an excuse to break up with him... I don't think I am, but I honestly don't know." she said slightly miserable. "He suggested we take a break so I can make up my mind but I don't want to lose him but things are uncomfortable enough for us and I am not ready to take the next step."

"Okay, hold it right there. Are you talking about sleeping with him?" she asked. Seeing Georgie blush, Elizabeth said "Don't do it, at least not if you are having doubts. Trust me, as someone who let herself get pushed into that twice. I know the mistake you are making."

"What do you mean?" asked the confused sixteen year old.

"I slept with Lucky when he came back because I was grateful that I got my miracle and he came back to me. Too bad at that point, I didn't want him as a boyfriend any more but I let my friends convince me that things would go back to normal... it didn't. Lucky and I are barely friends and I think if I had made different choices back then things wouldn't have happened the way they did. As for... did you know that I slept with Ric Lansing and got pregnant? That is why we got married... I let someone goad me into sleeping with him to prove to myself that I was over another man. It was without a doubt one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

"Who would do that?" Then she groaned as she came up with a name.

"The Doublemint twins." she said knowing the younger girl and her sister called them that. When Georgie laughed she said "They were at Kelly's talking about all these wonderful plans Jason and Courtney had. Did you know that Jason and I used to be friends?"

"Yeah, dad was always worried about you, when things got bad between Jason and you last year, he said that he wasn't surprised. That Carly saw you as a serious rival to her need to be first in Jason's life. When Maxie pointed out she wasn't jealous of Courtney, he said of course not, Courtney let's Carly run her life and that anyone with half a brain could see Morgan was still hung up on you."

"Well, he had it half right, see Jason never loved me. He told her that, I overheard him." she admitted then kept talking "But then Ric talked me into going out one night and I ran into Carly and she hurt my feelings. Then I walked to Kelly's and ran into Jason and Courtney. They asked me something that to this day still hurts badly... but then another run in with Carly and bam, I wanted to make myself feel like less of a loser and all I saw was a charming man, I had no idea he was using me..."

"I sort of get what you are saying but Elizabeth, I love Dillon." she said.

"If he truly loves you, he will wait. I know that sounds like a cliche and sort of bad coming from an unwed mother, but Georgie, don't be pushed into something. If and when you are ready, you will know. You will have no doubts."

"Have you ever felt that ready?" she asked then pulled back and apologized only for Elizabeth to say wistfully. "I thought I was, but the man I talked about trying for that future with, turned out to be worse than a frog, more like a weasel."

"What do you mean..."

"Long story but in the end, the man I thought I could spend the rest of my life with... well... he was made up, a person I saw in my head. He wasn't real and now that the truth is known, I have to wonder... well... I have to wonder why I didn't notice now badly I was being used."

Sitting silently for a moment, Elizabeth looked at her and said "At least you know Dillon loves you, but one bit of advice, talk to him. Be truthful about what is in your heart and listen with your ears open to what is in his. Don't let Tracy interfere but do understand that no matter what, she will always be his mother and the Quartermaines will always be in his life." Jason saw his phone light up and went back up the stairs and around the corner heading towards Kelly's for a bit to listen to what Francis wanted.

Kissing the top of Cam's head as he rested in his lightweight stroller and walking to the steps, Georgie turned and said "Thanks Elizabeth. I guess I had better get home, I have to talk to my dad about some stuff."

"Good luck, Georgie." she said with a sigh as the younger girl rushed away. Hearing footsteps, she groaned when she Carly coming down the stairs. She knew her luck had been too good, the wicked witch of the west had been gone and things had been so quiet.

"Aren't you going to even acknowledge me?" asked the blond as she came down the last step and moved in front of Elizabeth. "I want to talk to you."

"Well the usual custom among friends is to say hello in greeting. But since we aren't friends, why would I bother. And frankly Carly I could give a crap what you want."

"You, you stay the hell away from Jason." she said. "And the rest of my family. Do you hear me? You stick to your low rent friends and family and living in that little tiny cottage on that lower class street and stay the hell away from my friends and family."

When the blond moved in closer, Elizabeth got nervous and said "Hey, back up before you send Cameron's stroller into the harbor."

"No, not until you promise me to stay the hell away from Jason." she said breathing fire. "I know you were kissing up to Mike, hoping he would be your way in, but surprise, it didn't work and you know why, because Courtney and Jason are getting back together."

"Carly, look take your rants elsewhere." she said moving to tighten her grip on the stroller. When the blond grabbed her wrist and started to pull it up, Elizabeth went past worried and straight into terrified. "Carly, stop before you send Cam into the river, now just back away. I don't know what your problem is today, but I haven't seen Jason in a couple of weeks, now STOP!"

Sonny had seen his wife's limo down by the docks then seen her hightailing it this way and had been worried because he had heard that Sam was back in town but what he came onto was even worse as his wife seemed to be in the grip of some sort of fit and screaming at Elizabeth who was desperately trying to protect her child.

Not wanting to shout and make things worse, he just moved quickly down the stairs just as Carly started to shake the younger girl and before he ever managed to get to them, had sent Elizabeth into the water along with the stroller.

When his wife seemed to realize what she had done, Sonny saw her look around then start back up the stairs. Seeing him, she said "I can-"

Pushing past her, Sonny took off his jacket and dived in without a word to Carly who was suddenly screaming his name. Seeing Elizabeth who seemed to be unconscious, Sonny freaked when he realized she didn't have the stroller any more.

Diving deeper, he watched as the brunette seemed to float to the top. Going back up to the surface he could hear Carly screaming for him to get out of the water just as footsteps came rushing down from both directions. Seeing Alcazar and Jason, he took a deep breath and called out, "Elizabeth's son, is in the water in his stroller."

Both men dived in, not taking the time to remove even their shoes. Barely a minute later, Lorenzo came up with the stroller and raising it, shouted for Carly to help him but the blond stood there paralyzed in shock at Jason for ignoring her and shoving her out of the way.

Sonny had come up for yet another breath and saw that the dark haired man had the baby then saw Jason swimming over to Elizabeth. When he had pulled her out of the water, he reached out and helped Lorenzo undo the little boy while Sonny pulled himself out.

Moving closer, he saw that the dark haired little boy was breathing and shouted for Carly to call 911 but the blond just reached out and said "No, look we have to get out of here, don't you get it, no one will know, we can say we saw Lorenzo talking to Elizabeth and with the way she is a slut, they will believe it is a lovers quarrel."

When she reached out and grabbed Jason's shoulder and shouted at the man to stop kissing the petite woman, Sonny just reached out and took her phone from her purse only for Carly to grab at it and toss it into the water.

Hearing footsteps, they all turned and saw Courtney who said "Carly, why did you want to meet me down here?"

Getting the baby to check on him, Lorenzo stood and handed him to Sonny before walking over to the tall blond and grabbing her purse and ignoring her screeching turned his back and searched it before calling 911 on her phone.

"We need two ambulances and a police officer down at the Elm Street docks. A woman and her baby was just pushed into the Harbor by a crazy woman."

When Carly smiled at the gangster and said "Thank you for helping us." he just looked at her in disgust and said to Corinthos. "I won't help you cover this up. I knew she was losing it regarding Elizabeth Webber but to go this far and to almost kill a child is as bad as listening to her and your sister plot covering up Courtney trying to run her over to cause a miscarriage."

Jason hadn't looked up from where he was working frantically on Elizabeth who was breathing but had blood gushing from the top of her head but he heard every single word. Planning on talking to the South American later, he saw Sonny looking at Cam and then at Elizabeth while frowning.

Courtney just stood there, not sure what was going on. Hearing the rush of footsteps, she moved out of the way and when Mac and two other men arrived and asked what was going on, she shrugged and said "Calamity Jane strikes again. Elizabeth Webber was pushed by some nut job into the harbor with her baby."

Lucky rushed over to where Jason was standing to let the paramedics work on Elizabeth and then saw Cameron in Sonny's arms and tried to take the little boy who started fussing and kicking. "Here, give me the boy."

"We will take him." said the second team as they helped carry the baby and the bleeding woman up the steps. When Lucky frowned and tried to protest, Mac reminded him he couldn't be involved with the case since he had been dating Elizabeth.

A bit shocked at that since Jason had been keeping an eye on Elizabeth, trying to find a way to talk to her, to fix things and had seen the cadet being told to leave her alone, Jason just said "When I came Sonny was in the water and shouting. Alcazar and I dove in and he pulled out Elizabeth's son and I pulled Elizabeth to shore."

"Sonny, what did you and Carly see?"

"Carly saw nothing, she was the one who pushed Elizabeth in." said Sonny looking coldly at his wife. "I was coming down the stairs and saw her attacking Elizabeth. I saw Elizabeth trying to protect her child and my wife, shoving her into the water."

Carly just stood there, not believing that Sonny would tell them this. "What are you doing?"

"He is telling the truth, Mrs. Corinthos, you might want to try it sometime." said Lorenzo as he took the offered towel from the man standing there. "When I arrived, she was trying to stop Morgan from diving in, she wanted them to let Elizabeth die and blame me."

"Sonny, why would Carly do that, we know that Elizabeth had to have provoked her." said Courtney. "After all, we all know how jealous Elizabeth is of all of us."

Shaking his head, Jason picked up Elizabeth's purse and handed it to Mac before turning to Sonny and said "I am going to the hospital."

"I will meet you later Mac, I will come down to the station but you should know, I am going to arrange for Dr. Gail Baldwin to examine my wife, clearly there is some sort of mental issue going on here." said Sonny looked at Carly in shock. 

AT GH, Steven was paged to the ER where he saw a doctor checking over his nephew and heard shouts for Tony Jones to the exam room. Alan stopped him and gave him the news. "It looks like she was in the harbor and hit her head against the docks. She needs stitched up, but I wanted Tony to check on her because of what happened last year."

Nodding, Steven was handed Cameron just as Lucky Spencer arrived. "How, is my girlfriend?" he asked the hub nurse. When she just blinked he said "Elizabeth Webber, how is she?"

"I can't release information regarding a patient without their express consent but I think I saw her brother over there." she said helpfully then saw his frown.

"Look, I am a cop, just tell me, I really need to know. And her kid, what happened to it?" Lucky didn't really care but he wanted to get back with Elizabeth, his life made so much more sense when she was fixing things for him.

"Lucky?" Turning he saw Emily and went over with a grin. "How is Elizabeth?"

"She just needed some stitches. Is it true that Carly pushed her in, while she had Cam with her?"

"Yeah, but that part is Elizabeth's fault. She shouldn't have been down by the docks with that stroller. When we have our own kids, I am going to have to insist she stop going down there, what if that had been our child?"

Blinking a bit, Emily thought back to what Elizabeth had told her earlier and asked "When did you and Elizabeth start seeing each other again?"

"When she returned from Napa." he said with a smile. "I can just see us, years from now sitting in rockers on the front porch of Mama's house with our children around us, our own Luke and Laura and their children. She will be knitt-"

Staring at her old friend in disbelief, she said "Excuse me Lucky; but where is Cameron in this picture?"

"Cameron who?" he asked blinking.

"I thought so." she said walking away without another word. Seeing Nik arriving, she was a bit shocked when he came over and asked for Mike Corbin. "Oh, I thought you were here for Elizabeth, uh, I think Mike refused to be brought here. I think he is at Mercy."

"Okay, I hope Elizabeth feels better. Tell her I said hello." With that he left and Emily stood there with her jaw open in shock.

"Emily? Is everything okay?" asked the blond coming up behind her.

Turning to Jax, she said "I don't believe it, but yeah. For the first time in a while, yeah, well except for poor Elizabeth. Carly went nuts and shoved her and her son into the harbor."

Hearing heavy footsteps rushing in as Jax went into the ER area, Emily turned to see Jason. Seeing how frantic he was, she knew what she was going to do would hurt him but just toughened up. Grabbing his arm, she heard his request and ignored him until they had privacy.

"Why are you asking, to protect Carly or because you care about Elizabeth?"

Reeling back a bit at the anger he said in a hurt tone. "Elizabeth and Cameron. How is he?"

Sighing, she said "I am sorry, but when I heard that it was Carly..."

She saw his face and felt bad but then told him. "Cameron is doing okay, mainly a little water got into him. He must have been asleep and whoever got him out that quickly kept him safe. As for Elizabeth. She had water on her lungs, she needed stitches where her head hit the docks and they want Tony Jones to check her out."

"Oh god." Jason felt his mind rush to a hundred different scenarios, none of which were good but Emily said "It is just as a precaution."

Nodding, he asked "Will you let me in to see her?"

"No, but only because Elizabeth asked me not to before." she said with a regretful smile. "Jason, why did Carly do this?"

"I don't know. Mac had her taken to the station and Sonny called Gail to talk to her since she was raving the entire time." When Jason thought back to Carly grabbing his arm, trying to stop him from helping get Elizabeth and her son out of the water then tossing her phone to prevent them from getting her help... he couldn't help it. No matter that Sonny was convinced it was something mental, that she could even think of doing that to Elizabeth let alone an innocent child...

Then his mind went to what Lorenzo Alcazar had said regarding the hit and run. That Courtney and Carly had thought Elizabeth was pregnant at the time, that the accident hadn't been an accident. Leaning against the wall, he looked at his sister, not really seeing her as he tried to figure out when his life had gotten so screwed up.

Was it when he returned the last time? When he had seen Carly coming down the stairs in Sonny's shirt after he had decided to tell her the truth and she blew his friendship with the man to bits? When he had slept with Courtney in a bid to make the pain go away?

"Morgan, how is she?" asked the dark haired man.

Jason stood a bit then said to Alcazar, "Thank you for your help but why do you care?"

"I have seen that woman around the hospital. I knew her from when Ric hurt her, when he drugged her, then when your wife deliberately hit her with her car then lied about it. This is just the latest incident and I can't help it. I look at her and see an innocent caught by others selfishness."

"When we get a moment, Sonny, you and I need to sit down. Regarding that car accident. We were told it was just that, an accident."

"Your wife-"

"My ex-wife." he said firmly.

"Your ex-wife ran down the woman you have a very deep past with and you believed her when she said it was an accident? No wonder they say love is blind, in your case Morgan, it is deaf and dumb too." he sneered walking away.

Then deciding that he didn't like the sudden closeness between the DA and the woman who killed his brother, he tossed up another nugget of information. "You might want to ask yourself this... why after Lansing went to such effort to blame you for the accident was he so cozy with his kidnapping victims who claim to loath him. They were meeting in secret around January of this year." 

Gail sedated Carly then went to see Mac and Sonny Corinthos. Shaking her head, she said "She isn't sick, Sonny. Just furious. I have never seen anything like it. From her overwhelming hatred for Elizabeth's son to her blaming Elizabeth for Mike Corbin's heart attack. She seems to feel that Elizabeth is the cause off all her problems in life."

"Wait, but you said she wasn't sick." protested Mac.

"She isn't. She has no known psychological disorder other than being obsessed. I can work with her, but it isn't an excuse or anything that will allow her to skate on what she did." said the woman frowning.

Once they left, Mac sat down and thought about what he had heard from the blond. Then made a call. "I want the file regarding Elizabeth Webber's hit and run on my desk when I return. DO NOT let DA Lansing know about this request. I also want Carly Corinthos case file pulled. I will be back in two hours."

At the hospital, Sonny had stopped Emily and asked where Jason was. Arriving in the chapel, he said "I have always thought of this as a peaceful place. How is she and her son?"

"Stitches and they want to keep her on oxygen for the night. Cameron is doing well. Her brother is taking him home." he said without looking up. "Don't ask, I won't help her."

"I am not going to ask. I made the mistake last time I pushed you to cover for Courtney. Especially since Carly let it slip that she knew-"

"That Courtney hit Elizabeth on purpose. I remember being suspicious, but thinking that I had to be wrong. That no one would do that, not to Elizabeth. Then we learned about the drugs and it all seemed to fit, but now... I just... I wonder... I think Elizabeth knew, I would bet she knew."

"I just don't get it..." he said bleakly. "Is this our fault?"

"Yeah." said Jason. "We let them think they have the right to run roughshod over anyone and anything they want as long as it kept them out of our hair. I just wanted peace from the voices in my head... now. ..."

"I know, man. I know. Have you tried to talk to Elizabeth?"

With a melancholy chuckle, Jason told him what he had done regarding Elizabeth then told him her reaction. When he saw the white under Sonny's dark tan, he said "Yeah, I know... I got drunk for two days afterwords. Now, I just... I can only watch and protect from afar. She has it all wrong but Sonny... I get why she would think that. We have..."

Then Jason told him what Alcazar had said and he saw Sonny tense before saying "Set up the meeting."

Standing, Sonny said "I have to head home to the boys... but I have no idea other than letting Carly deal with this. I will provide an attorney but that is all. I thought I saw Sam slinking around earlier."

"Yeah, she has been seen by Francis talking to Lansing. I want to know why but I think we proceed with your plan. First, though... I have to talk to Elizabeth..." he said bleakly. "I can't let her think that it is the truth... if the rest of the world..."

"I agree. You can't lose whatever little you have left... I will have Bernie do some checking around regarding Ric and what he was up to at that time."

Jason walked down the hallway and saw Steven Webber tossing Lansing out of Elizabeth's hospital room, then saw Lucky lurking down the hallway. Knowing he stood no chance of talking to her at this time, he left and went to arrange a meeting, one he didn't think he was going to like what he was told.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Elizabeth was holding her son when Steven came back. "I think Lurky er Lucky got the message this time peanut."

Looking up she gave a quick laugh in spite of everything going on and said "This is Ric and Lucky nothing short of a shotgun is going to ensure they get it and even then they will just remind us they are the law."

With a snort, the blond sat down next to her and said softly "Thank god. I can't believe I almost lost you. Not after all that we had to do to get to this spot."

"Hey, that is all on Carolyn, she made you feel like an intruder and that we were all a family without you, the same thing she did to me in regards to the rest of them. But you know, I can't help wondering what she thought about dad's will."

Blowing a raspberry, he said "According to the attorney, she has no idea our net worth and thinks that Sarah got the better end of the deal. That was why she signed off on the probate so easily. I hope you are going to use what you have to make that woman pay."

"I would, I probably will, I just have to figure something out first." she said then with a heavy sigh tried to figure out what was in it for Jason, Sonny AND Lorenzo Alcazar to protect her. What did they get out of it since all three were Carly's biggest ass kissers.

Hearing a knock, Steven growled and went to the door only for his sister to call out. "Relax if it was one of the stooges they wouldn't bother knocking."

Letting in Mac, Steven asked "Is that woman still in jail?"

"Yes and I am going to have one of the ADA's charge her with attempted murder as well as a slew of lesser charges. I am not trusting my officers or Ric to handle this, that is why I am here." he said pulling out his notebook then with a sigh opened a package he had with him. "Your camera."

"Thank you Mac, was the photo a help?" she asked as she immediately checked her picture of Cam.

"Yes it was. More than you can possibly imagine. Also, here." he said handing her a wrapped flat gift.

When she opened it up, Elizabeth felt the tears flowing as she showed it to Steven. "Thank you."

Picking up the small photo in the white frame of Cam trying desperately to stick his feet in his mouth, Steven looked from the police commissioner to his sister and said "May I ask why?"

"Because Elizabeth has always been very good to my girls and I." he said then with a groan sat down in the chair next to the bed then asked "Elizabeth, I need you to tell me what happened, but is it possible to have your brother take your son elsewhere and get someone in here for you?"

Nodding he walked into the hall then seeing Emily sent her in. As the two heard first hand from Elizabeth what had happened, Mac wrote everything down while Emily vowed that Carlybabes was going to pay, big time.

"Elizabeth, do you know of any reason she would hate you son? I mean, from what I remember, she didn't have a problem with Zander at least not one that would have her trying to kill his son."

"I don't know for sure that she was trying to harm Cameron. Unless you know something different." she stated. "Like I said, she wasn't making a bit of sense."

"Okay, Emily I need a few minutes with Elizabeth alone, please." When the intern had left, Mac said "I am going to tell you a story, you don't have to confirm or deny it, but I want you to at least hear it."

Then he told her "When you were hit, the person driving the car was a druggie but it wasn't some nameless faceless person. This person deliberately aimed for you and sped up. When they hit you, they for some reason were under the belief that you were pregnant."

Seeing her shock, he continued "The person called her BFF, they called an outside third party, then within minutes everything was covered up. You were brought to GH, and Ric was called because you were only recently divorced and hadn't updated your file. Now, they somehow found out that what they believed wasn't true so they went to their normal protectors and then a lot of pressure was put on a liaison between you and them. You agreed to cover it up, I don't know what they used, but it was probably some other stuff that had happened near that time."

When Elizabeth didn't react he said "The reason they now felt safe going to that person is that they no longer believed this liaison was the father of your not so real child."

At this point, Elizabeth was in shock but it got worse. "Elizabeth today when Carly pushed you in, Sonny tossed her under the proverbial bus. Then Lorenzo Alcazar came down and made a statement. Now the only person I hadn't heard from has been lurking around this hospital, getting updates on your condition. Then immediately came to me when I arrived and without an attorney gave us a handwritten statement that confirms our belief that Carly tried to stop them from helping you."

Elizabeth wanted to sneer that whatever Jason needed from her was big but instead just asked "What do you think is going on?"

"I think that Carly finally pushed them too far, but what I need to know from you is could the reason be that Carly was determined not to rescue you was that Cameron is Jason Morgan's son?"

This time she did laugh and said "It would have had to have been immaculate conception. We have never ever had sex, Mac."

"Okay, is it possible that they think the two of you have done so?" he asked. "By they I mean Carly and or Courtney?"

"I don't know, I have no idea what is going on in either of their minds." she said.

Mac left and Emily returned and when Elizabeth laughed as she told the woman Mac's theory, she was shocked when Emily said with a sigh "See, Elizabeth... I don't see either Zander or Ric in Cameron. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Emily, I would remember having sex with Jason." she said a bit annoyed with her friend for even thinking that.

"Don't get mad, please. It's just I was kind of hoping..." she said slightly embarrassed. Elizabeth hugged her friend then said "Emily, Cam just looks like a carbon copy of me, according the photos gram has. Its why Steven calls him peanut."

Letting it go, Emily just didn't think even Carly Corinthos was that insane. That there had to be some sort of reason the blond was trying to kill Elizabeth's son... not even that nut job would harm an innocent child unless it interfered with her obsession...

At the Quartermaine house, Alan was telling Monica all that had happened. "So let me get this straight, according to Mac Sonny, Sonny Corinthos was the one who turned in Carly?"

"Yeah, he seems to think she is crazy." he said then added "Tony said she is going to be just fine but they are having a hard time locating her medical records from then. The last time he saw them was when Audrey got a copy to send to Elizabeth in California this spring."

"When will she be back from her cruise?" asked the blond when Lila wheeled herself over.

"She is off the boat and visiting with Tom and Simone. I will give her a call. The problem is that Steven and Elizabeth keep telling her everything is fine. They don't want her to know."

"Why the hell not?" snarled the elderly man near the door.

"Because she was warned by her doctor about her high blood pressure. And until Ric suddenly started chasing after poor Alexis, he was bothering the woman every single day wanting to talk to Elizabeth."

Changing the subject as Brooklynn and Dillon entered along with a new classmate of theirs, Monica asked what they were up to. "We promised to help Diego. He is looking for his mother, he thinks she was deported to Mexico."

"Just don't go flying down there on the ELQ jet, I have enough to deal with right now." warned Edward as he walked off to his study. As the others all went their separate ways, the new boy asked "Where is your girlfriend Hornsby?"

"At home, or at the hospital." snapped Dillon. He just felt like Georgie never had any time for him anymore. At least he would see her the next day, Luke Spencer had asked for their help with something.

Brooklynn tried to dump the dark haired young man on her uncle but he stuck to them like glue. "So, what was in that note you got yesterday that freaked you out so much?"

"N-nothing." stuttered the singer not wanting to tell anyone that someone had photographed her removing her shirt at the country club. 

While Jason was on the phone, Sonny let him know he was heading to the penthouse to make sure the boys were in bed for the night. Seeing his sister sitting there tapping her nail against the wood of his desk as she glared at him, did NOT make him very happy but when she asked "Where is Carly?" He was furious.

"In jail and she will stay there until the courts decide what to do with her." he said then walked up the stairs hoping she got the message to leave. After checking on Michael and Morgan, the mobster changed yet again and was on his way to his meeting with Lorenzo Alcazar.

However, apparently Courtney hadn't realized he wasn't happy and snapped "How can you do this? I mean for Elizabeth Webber? Why didn't you just leave her in the damn harbor, hasn't she down enough to mess with this family? When will you realize she is nothing more than a trouble making bitch who stole Jason away from me?"

"Interesting interpretation of events, Courtney. Why don't you go home to that loft you conned my partner out of and keep pretending to be lady bountiful, maybe someone, someday will really believe you care about someone other than yourself." he said then when he had maneuvered her out the door told the guard. "Don't let anyone other than me back in here tonight."

Huffing, Courtney stood there ignored as her brother got on the elevator and kept her away as he hit the close door sign. Her hands on her hips, she said "Well I never..."

Walking over to Jason's, she pulled out her key and went to unlock it only for it not to work. "Uh, Paulie, something is wrong with my key, I can't get my penthouse door unlocked."

"Sorry, Miss Matthews, Mr. Morgan changed the locks and we were told not to let anyone in who he didn't give prior approval to." he said trying to keep a sober expression on his face.

"Well, I am his wife, so I am allowed."

"Sorry ma'am,. But I was told very clearly that that included Mrs. Corinthos and you." he said then when she stormed to the elevator hitting the button, he said helpfully "It is going to take a few minutes since Mr. Corinthos just left."

Glaring at him, Courtney stomped down the stairs, growing angrier with every step. Once in the garage she climbed into the new car she had bought herself and inhaled the smell of the leather before pulling the jaguar out into the street. Once away from the Towers, she looked at her watch and grimaced.

At her loft, she pulled out her phone and checked the missed calls. Wondering why there was no calls from Jax, she vowed to find a way to make him come to her tomorrow. Seeing the unknown number, she hit redial in spite of it being so late and soon was rushing off to meet Nicolas Cassadine and pour some more malice in his ears regarding his fiancee and her best friend Elizabeth.

Jason was waiting when Lorenzo entered a few minutes before Sonny returned. "I heard you made a statement to the police?"

"Just like you did." he retorted to the younger man. When Sonny joined them they were sitting silently and staring at one another. "You called the meeting."

Nodding at Jason, Lorenzo took the package he was carrying, opened it and tossed the various items on the desk. Lifting them, Jason grimaced as he saw the dates, and times stamped on the photos. "Lansing and Carly were meeting. Why would she talk to him, after all he did?"

Jason was already on the next set when Sonny asked the question and he felt sick as he saw the street camera photos of Elizabeth's accident. These were followed by ones of Elizabeth and him talking after Emily and Zander's wedding. But the files were what had gotten his attention.

Looking up at the man he snarled "Why do you have Elizabeth's medical records? And two copies at that."

"Read page twelve on both of them. They are from the date of her accident."

The first one was what Jason had already known, the second one made him sick. "She was already pregnant?"

"Yes, kind of interesting don't you think?" he asked leaning against the desk and staring at him. "Yet the results the doctors were given didn't include this. She was very lucky that the drugs given didn't harm or kill her child."

"How did Courtney know about this?" asked Jason. "And who changed the records. Was it you?"

"No, that was the late Andy Capelli, at the request of Lansing. It isn't until after the accident though that he learned of the pregnancy and since he knew it wasn't his kid..."

"Who is the father?" asked Jason his heart breaking for Elizabeth at the lies surrounding her pregnancy. Sonny lifted his head, he didn't know the how and it was clear that neither did his partner but he did know the who.

"You." he said then a taking a breath said "You said you never slept with Elizabeth, are you sure?"

"Yeah, trust me, that isn't something I would let myself forget." His tone made that very clear to both men who then waited. The minute it seemed to finally clink, he sat down hard and said "OH MY GOD  
I am a father, but she hates me... does she know?"

"Not according to my man down at the station. Mac Scorpio asked that very question. At least you now know why Carly and Courtney came to me to cover the accident, then only went to you afterwords. Now as to today, I don't know, but I think your wife, Corinthos, I think something tipped her off that the baby is Jason's."

"NO, that is actually incorrect." said the man in the doorway. As the three of them turned, all were wondering what Max could possibly know. "Carly went after Elizabeth because of something Sam said to her today. I have been watching her and she is playing a deep game, boss."

"Why would she send Carly after Elizabeth? What does it gain Ms McCall?"

"If Carly goes to prison, a clear shot at Sonny." said Jason. "I told you she was obsessed. I just want to know why she used Elizabeth as the target."

"Well Francis has the answer but he is busy right now tracking down an anomaly." said Max. "Turns out, Sam has been meeting with Ric Lansing outside of Elizabeth's studio building since it is practically empty. The night Jason dropped her off, she saw them talking but I don't think she knows it was Lansing."

"Jason, you have to ask Elizabeth..."

"She isn't even talking to me." he said bleakly.

When Lorenzo left telling them that this didn't mean they were partners except in this Webber matter, that he had his own plans and business to ruin and if they crossed him there he would have no problems taking them out. Once he was gone, Jason said "I have no way to fix this and even less of a chance than before to tell her the truth."

"Never mind that she was angry before about you asking her to forgive Courtney, when she learns she was pregnant with your child..." Sonny knew that things just got worse and that while he had no intention of interfering, they still had to come up with a plan to deal with Sam.

"Just go home and sleep on it, it might make better sense in the morning." said Sonny as he left. Jason sat there then felt his phone buzzing. Reading the text, he hurried to the hospital and slipped up to the correct floor and then found his way into the room of the sleeping woman.

Looking at her, the slight bruising on her face and the white cotton covering the side of her neck and Jason vowed to fix this or die trying. "How are we parents, I swear I would never forget sleeping with you, one doesn't forget ones dreams."

While the brunette in the bed slept the sleep of the righteous, her best friend stood in the hall and watched as her brother held the delicate hand and kissed its palm. When he laid his head down on the bed and seemed to fall asleep, Emily thought about what she had heard him say and knew she had a medical mystery to solve. 

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of her son cooing and saw her brother standing next to the window wearing his lab coat while whispering to Emily. "Morning."

"Hey sleepyhead." she replied. "Are you ready to head to the craziness that is the Quartermaines for the day?"

Resigned to the agreement she had made the day before, Elizabeth took the offered overnight bag and went to shower very carefully. When she returned she quietly fed Cameron and waited to be released. When it seemed to taking way too long, she wasn't surprised when Steven and Emily came in with a grim expression on their faces.

"What is it? Did Tony Jones find something on the tests?" she asked fearfully.

"No, look, Mac Scorpio is outside." With that Steven let in the lawman and sat down next to his sister.

"Mac, what is it?"

"Ric Lansing overrode the ADA and dropped the charges against Carly, claimed it is her word against yours. That Sonny's testimony is privileged since they are married." Mac had trashed his office when given the news, even more so when he realized that thanks to Capelli, the case against Courtney would only level charges against Morgan and the victim of the accident.

"Did Jason and Sonny do this, your opinion, since I know you wouldn't be able to prove it?" she asked in a terse tone.

"I don't think so. Why else would they come down and offer statements?"

"What about charging her for trying to prevent Elizabeth from getting help?" asked Emily.

"There is no law requiring them to do so. I am sorry, Elizabeth." he said then standing asked if she would be staying at her cottage? Emily rushed off determined to have her parents let her stay with them while Steven had a bad feeling about what was about to go down.

"No, I don't feel really safe there but I know a very safe place and I will be moving in just as soon as I clear the trash out." she said grimly. Turning to Steven she asked for her purse. Showing Mac the papers, she said "As soon as I get an attorney to file these, can you arrange their delivery?"

Reading them, Mac let out a few loud guffaws as he finally understood exactly what they said "I will do so personally. Which penthouse?"

Before she could even answer, he was on the phone with Alexis Davis and said meet me at the courthouse and I might be able to help you with that problem you are having. Or at least get you in touch with the right person.

Hanging up, he looked carefully at Elizabeth and said "Are you up to a trip to the courthouse, right now?"

Nodding yes, she said "I just am worried about protecting Cam from them."

"Not a problem." said Alan Quartermaine in the doorway. Then showed in a man who was the size of a small truck. "This is Edgar, Edgar this is your charges mother."

Seeing her look, he said "Carly has cost me a grandchild and while I know that the records say Cameron isn't ours and you say you didn't sleep with Jason... I am not taking any chances." 

Courtney was now getting worried, she had ACTUALLY CALLED Jax but he had still not returned her calls. Instead he seemed to be playing least in sight. Heading towards the docks, knowing she had promised to meet Carly at the diner when she was released, she was hoping to run into Nik.

Sure enough the Greek was heading back across the island just as she arrived. "Want some company?"

Nodding, he was amused as the blond landed on him once in the shuttle craft. At the docks, he helped her up the stairs and showed her around. When they came to the stables, he grimaced but followed her in there, watching as she pretended to like horses even as he pretended to know all about these particular ones.

A bit of lunch later, along with a bottle of nice wine and they were rolling around in the hay and stable blankets. Getting dressed, Courtney smirked as she took one more thing away from the two brunettes. Kissing Nik, she hurried back to Kelly's in time for her meeting with Carly while Nik went to his dungeons.

"Well, well, well. What have you kept hidden from me?" he asked the man whose face matched his own. "The very lovely Miss Courtney Matthews was here, visiting. We used your barn, but hopefully next time I will get her in your bed. I was planning on using your fiancee but she doesn't seem to be pining the loss of you anymore and this blond, well she is seeking me out."

The real Prince just leaned against the wall and tuned out the man who blamed him for what his wife did. Hoping that somehow they had protected poor deluded Mary Bishop, he started to pay attention again as the man mentioned how he had decided not to pay his little sisters tuition. "That very lovely young woman will be coming home soon, maybe big brother should give her a big old kiss, what do you think?"

At the courthouse, Alexis listened to what Elizabeth had to say regarding her inheritance and then said "While it will hurt his ego, it won't do much else, Sonny has been building a house on the outskirts of town."

"That is fine, but we also own a few other buildings." she said showing her the paperwork. "We own the office building where Courtney has her new office and the building with her loft in it. I am thinking of forcing her out."

"How, on that one. I thought Morgan bought it for her?" she asked.

"He did, but I read the paperwork, am I right in what this says?" she showed her the morals clause and saw the moment that Alexis' eyes lite up.

Alexis called Ned then asked him to take care of his plan regarding Carly that she had something else in motion before calling her assistant. "Give Ned Ashton the file."

Seeing Elizabeth was still there and that Mac had wisely left she said "Carly blackmailed me with something I told her in a moment of weakness to represent her in court during her custody case."

"Thanks Alexis." she said when the papers were filed. "When will they be delivered?"

"You want maximum affect on Courtney, right?" When Elizabeth nodded yes she replied. "There is a party this weekend, for her foundation. I RSVP'd no, but Jax originally sent a yes, I will see if he can be my date. He told me about Sam."

"Good, I just didn't think he deserved to be screwed that way." she said. "I know the results are due in this week. I hope for his sake it comes out how he wants it to." 

"Me too, as for Courtney, lets ruin it for her today, so the party is messed up." When she was about to leave, Alexis hesitated then asked "Elizabeth, Ric has been hanging around a bit,. He never noticed me before and..."

"All the sudden he is everywhere?" she asked dryly. "Well whatever it is you have that is connected to Sonny Corinthos, that is what he is after. I guarantee it. Ric, all his plans are about Sonny and Jason."

Thinking on her secret, Alexis thought about it, "No, only one other person knows and I doubt Carly will tell Ric anything."

"Alexis, don't be so sure on that." she said reaching out and touching the attorney's arm. "If Carly needed something bad enough, she would tell the person to get what she wanted. No matter the long term damage to herself... she only thinks in short term."

Getting the message, the woman just nodded, this was one secret that there was no way, no matter what the blond would tell anyone. Not if she wanted to stay married to Sonny. 

Sam was frustrated, the lab tech had promised her the results in time for her big unveiling tomorrow night at Courtney's fancy soiree, she had no intention of losing now. Seeing Elizabeth Webber arriving at the station from where she was staked out waiting for Ric Lansing, she ducked behind the telephone pole. Why did the woman keep turning up wherever she was?

Jason thought about his plan to unravel Sam McCalls and made the call. When the pregnant woman asked if he was calling for Sonny, he lied and said yeah. Planning on meeting at the hospital, Jason was picking up the briefcase when the phone rang.

Answering it, he was furious at what he was told and then ordered Francis to protect Elizabeth at all costs. "Does Sonny know?"

"No, he took the boys to the park then was planning on making lunch with them." he said with a heavy sigh. "He is not going to take this well."

"No, he isn't, at least we now have proof that Carly and Courtney have something good on Lansing."

Stopping at Elizabeth's house, Jason saw that no one was there and made the call. "Where is she?"

"With Alexis Davis of all people, something regarding her dad's will." said Max. "Francis said he was on his way to trade spots with me."

"Yeah, Carly got out."

Hearing the curse words, Jason grimaced as he got that more than a few of them knew of the hatred the blond had for Elizabeth. Wanting to snap why didn't they put a stop to it, he knew the answer would have been that they thought Jason and Sonny had allowed the crap to go on.

Elizabeth had arrived at the Quartermaine mansion and had ran into Edward and Ned who were grinning as they left the study. "Have you seen my son?"

"Emily has him in the rose garden with Lila." stated Edward with a smile that scared Elizabeth a bit as she backed away. Turning to join her son and the two women, she spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying the sun and the company. 

When Carly let herself into the penthouse, she saw her husband sitting with his back to her as he read some sort of business file. Tossing her purse at his head she shouted. "How dare you take up for that bitch over me?"

Standing, Sonny growled. "The boys are asleep, keep your tone down. And where have you been? Justus told me that the attorney he sent bailed you out out this morning."

"Trying to fix what you screwed up." she snarled. Sonny just stared at her and realized that Carly truly thought he was in on her plan. When she proceeded to talk, he just listened as he got that she had taken his questions as meaning he had done all of this as some sort of plan.

"At least one good thing came out of this..." she said with a wide grin. "Mac Scorpio made it clear that that little bastard wasn't Jason's. I was so relieved. I was afraid we would be stuck with her muffin face until we figured out a way for Jason to get custody. It is a shame in a way, I would have loved to help him raise a child again."

Sam waited until she was sure Carly was home then knocked on the door in spite of the guard standing there. When the blond answered the door and glared at Sam before saying "Get the hell away from my door, skank."

"I need to speak to Sonny, if I had known you were here, I would have done this elsewhere, but I guess that it is too late." she said before the blond made a gesture of haughtily showing her in. "The slut who spread her legs for you will we were apart is here and demanding to speak to you."

Sam had correctly predicted that Carly wouldn't leave even after Sonny tried to insist so she put on an apologetic face and said "Sonny, the tests, the results are tomorrow morning. Do you want to be there?"

"Tests for what?" pounced the wife from hell. Sonny almost told her, just to get her off his back but the thought of the two boys upstairs were the only thing keeping him quiet but that didn't work when she suddenly turned on Sam with narrowed eyes and hissed. "Dammit, I thought that Courtney was imagining things. You whore, you got pregnant with Sonny's child, how could you?"

"Carly, calm down. There is another possible father." said Sonny. When Carly laughed as asked "So who is the real father?"

"Sonny or Jax." said Sam quietly. She was beginning to love the idea of rubbing this woman's face in the results. "If you want, I don't mind if you are there. I think we are both hoping for the same results, I just have to ask that you not shout if it doesn't work out the way we both want. For my baby's sake because if Sonny is the father, this little one is the brother or sister of your own children."

Sending Carly screeching yet again. Sam pretended to be sorry as she left quickly. Once in private, she gave a quick laugh at the mental image of Carly's face when she found out the results. 

Jason tracked Elizabeth down to the Quartermaines and slipped into the den when he saw his grandmother alone. "Jason, this is an unexpected surprise, well only partly since I am sure you know Elizabeth is here."

"I need to talk to her grandmother, but we will most likely be shouting and I am afraid the family will stick their nose in."

"Oh dear, I will see... how about I send her down to the boathouse, the two of you can get as loud as you want and no one will hear unless they should wander down that way."

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth was pacing back and forth in front of the boathouse. She had agreed to listen to Jason as long as Lila sent someone down in a half hour. Gathering her courage, she pushed the door open and saw him sitting on one of the canoes. "I was getting ready to come out."

"No, this is fine. Now, I am here because of a promise to Lila, I agreed to let you talk for the first ten minutes, but that is all." she said before crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Now that he was facing Elizabeth, Jason had no idea where to start but decided to go with the last time they had seen each other. "I saw you last night, I know that there was no lasting damage from what Carly did."

"This had bett-" Jason covered her mouth with his hand and said "You agreed to listen, remember?"

Nodding she just glared at him. "Now, I wasn't here about Carly, I just wanted to know are you sure we haven't ever had sex?"

Seeing her rage, he said "I will take that as a no." When her eyes became blue laser bolts, he continued on. "Now, I don't remember that either, but I want to ask for us to run a DNA test."

"No, I already had one done." she said "I am not going to let you manipulate things for your own needs."

"Fine, for now." he said in warning. "Now, as for what Carly did and her getting out of jail. We didn't do that, Sonny sent an attorney but that is all. Ric Lansing got her off on the charges, we think they were working together on something."

Wanting to tell them to talk to Alexis, she kept her mouth shut instead feeling she owed it to the attorney.

Jason saw she didn't respond so he said "I don't know why she did it, Gail Baldwin says she is obsessed with you, for some reason. But either way, Sonny and I had nothing to do with this."

When she rolled her eyes, he had to resist shouting that she wasn't actually listening but then continued. "I really didn't need your help that night. I just said that because you were making me angry and I wanted to hurt you back. I just wanted to talk, I was glad I did grab you because I did learn some stuff that I didn't know. However, I am sorry for scaring you and making you worried I would harm you."

When she sniffed but didn't say anything, he cautiously continued. "What you said regarding Sonny, yeah, he did talk about doing that... however Elizabeth, there was no way in hell I would have EVER LET HIM DO IT. DO YOU HEAR ME?"

When she said "Everyone in Port Charles heard you, hopefully you can convince one of them, because you won't me."

"You are the most stubborn, annoying, obstinate pig headed..." suddenly running out of adjectives, he just sat back down on the canoe and said "Elizabeth, I screwed up, yeah, I get that, but here," he said pointing at his heart. "I am the same man you were friends with all those years ago."

"I hope not, because that means you used me for years instead of just since that bitch sunk her claws into you." she said coldly then looking at her watch said "Ten minutes are up. Jason, I have proof and you know what, I don't give a crap anymore. Father or not the father, I would no more let you into my son's life than I would Ric Lansing."

"Well then I still have a chance after all you remarried him after knowing what he did to Carly." he said in a snide aside.

"Don't go there. You married the bitch who blinded me AFTER she had done so thinking I was pregnant with your child, but wait, she had an excuse, didn't she. She miscarried and was so upset she got addicted to drugs. Not that that was an excuse for anyone else, but hey, it's Courtney the lying backstabbing bitch who is the love of your life... so, she might have killed your kid, after all, she has an excuse, she can't have kids..."

"Elizabeth, I know you can't forgive me for that, but please, just listen to me." he said softly.

"No, Jason. I waited for weeks on end in that penthouse wanting to listen, wanting to work on us, but instead while I was waiting up all hours of the night, worried you were lying someplace dead, you were watching her strip and going home with your brother's wife and fucking her. No, you don't get to use that tone with me, not any more." she sneered.

"Damn it, please. Look, I..." he had no words because clearly she thought he was a liar no matter what he said. "Fine, I will go, but for the record, I never slept with her while we were together." There was silence except for the sudden rain that started to fall, making Elizabeth realize that she had been about to give in to his pleading and she turned her backbone to steal as the mental image of Jason kissing Courtney in the rain and telling the blond he had never loved Elizabeth.

"But wait, Jason..." When he turned with the hopeful expression on his face, Elizabeth said "I truly don't care. I gave up on you having a real heart a few years ago. Oh, and Jason... according to what you told Courtney, we were never really together and you didn't love me. So I guess you were telling the truth, at least if you look at it that way."

Jason walked out the door, ready to give up hope as he sloshed down the drive to where he had parked the bike. Stopping, he lifted the helmet he had bought all those years ago so that she could ride with him and glared at it before tossing it into a familiar looking tree.

Reaching in his pockets for the keys, he started to swear as he realized they were back in the boathouse. Seeing no lights on, he rushed back only to stop outside as he heard the gut wrenching sobs from within. Peeking in the window he felt his heart break as she fell to her knees and sobbed while muttering "Damn him, why can't he stop doing this to me... why does he keep hurting me like this, what did I EVER DO to deserve this... why can't I hate him..."

Stepping away, he went to the house and slipped inside and called Max. "Bring me a truck down by the oak trees at the Quartermaines in an hour."

He watched from the shadows as Elizabeth cried herself to sleep. Entering, he lifted the mother of his child and carried her up to the main house covered by one of the tarps. Seeing a silent Edward holding open the door, he just followed his directions and placed Elizabeth on the bed. When he took the towel from the old man, he dried her off then removed her shoes before tucking her beneath the sheet.

Grateful to find that the old man had discreetly left, Jason kissed her on the top of her head and whispered I love you and I am not going away.

Out the door, he saw a light on in what looked like a nursery. Stopping inside, he saw Cameron fast asleep and Edward next to the crib. "I don't know what happened tonight, but if you hurt that girl or this child in anyway, I will destroy you."

"I would never do so." replied Edward "I would safely say that the young man who came to me two years ago looking for her while she was missing wouldn't have either, I suggest you find out what happened to him because babies grow up and mothers, well if their hearts aren't cherished openly and truthfully they grow cold. Don't let that happen to you."

With that the man left Jason alone with his son for the first time ever. Kneeling and gently touching his son's cheek, Jason whispered "I love you, I promise I will fix this. I will find out why they did this to us to your mom. Then I will do whatever it takes to make us a family because I love her so much."

Walking down the back staircase when it was almost two, Jason saw the lights flashing and knew Max was out there. Exiting through the living room, he saw the picture and stopped in his tracks. Going over, he picked it up and made a plan.

Once in the truck he said "Take this make me a copy then return it to the mantle before morning."

Looking with wide eyes at the clock, Max said "That is only four hours away."

"Then you had better get me to the Towers and get moving." he said then handed him some money. "Max, thank you and after the results tomorrow, take the next two days off."

Carly woke up smiling as she stretched. Sonny was sleeping in the guest room and she just knew she would get a very nice piece of jewelry out of this. Her smile faded as she realized that it was too late to alter the tests to make sure that Jax was the father.

At least Courtney seemed to be out of her trance she had been regarding Jason. Plotting on how to right that wrong, she decided to suggest that the blond find a surrogate to carry their child. That way she would have everything she ever wanted including helping Jason raise his own child. With Courtney as it's mother she would never have to worry about him putting the child first over Michael, but like it's mother the child would know it's place... second to the Corinthos family.

Hurrying down the stairs, she wasn't happy to discover that Sonny had already left. Normally when he had pissed her off, she would have a gourmet breakfast waiting for her. Opening the door she asked "Where is the paper?"

"Mr. Corinthos took it with him. He said if you got up to tell you he was taking the boys to the new house."

Growing as she went back inside and pouted as she poured herself a bowl of cereal, she was thinking of hiring an arsonist to burn down that monstrosity so that Sonny would be forced to by a fancy house closer to where the rest of the rich people lived instead of the middle of freaking nowhere and with pillars and a huge pool in back instead of using the same dark and depressing architect who must had created the house on Spoon Island.

Hearing a knock on the door, she heard Courtney clamoring to be let inside and went to yank open the door. "What is going on?"

"They won't let me into Jason's penthouse." whined the blond who said "Hey, you have a key, let me in please?"

"I can't, they still have my purse at the police station." she said while leading Courtney into her own home. "What has you so upset."

Dropping into one of the captain's chairs she said "I figured you would be raving as well, with what I heard them talking about in Kelly's this morning."

"Oh, is this about that skank Sam McCall's supposedly having Sonny's kid, don't worry, it is more than likely Jax'."

Furious but deciding that was probably the reason he hadn't called and moving on to Nik now that she had used Jax for what she could, Courtney said "No, I am talking about the article in the newspaper."

Calling down to the lobby, Carly spate out for them to bring her up a damn newspaper, immediately.

When it arrived, they looked through it then saw the article. "How dare they write such a false story."

Calling Justus, Carly was told that he was no longer her attorney. "Mrs. Corinthos, your husband made it clear I was to file divorce papers this morning and that you could keep the penthouse since he and the boys were moving into Graystone."

"What the hell is Graystone?" she snapped. Getting his response, she said "No way in hell is he going to steal my children."

Courtney just sighed, since she had known them this had been completely normal, one or the other would cause their marriage to collapse and they would fight then end up taking each other back. It was boring actually. 

Elizabeth saw the various interested parties arriving for the results of the DNA tests and watched when Carly was refused admittance to GH, When she was told she was barred unless for a medical emergency, the blond fought with the two security guards then screamed at Courtney to get upstairs and protect her brother.

"Elizabeth, would you please be there?" asked Justus. When she looked at him in shock, she said "I don't know that I want to be party to this..."

Getting her to agree finally, Justus just nodded at Jason when they arrived. Courtney was going to complain about Elizabeth being there but looked down at her own designer outfit then at the brunette wearing the scrubs with her hair tied up and looking tired and knew she presented a better picture of womanhood.

Sam entered with Dr. Meadows and said "We will keep this short and please remember this is a hospital, so there is to be no shouting."

Opening it up, she said "Regarding Jasper Jax, he isn't the father."

Sam pretended to be upset while Sonny looked at Jason in surprise but that soon ended when the older woman continued on "Regarding Michael Corinthos Jr. He isn't the father."

There was shock for a minute then she continued on "Regarding Richard Lansing..."

"But he didn't give a sample." stated Sam never realizing her mistake, what she should have said was she hadn't slept with him and that there wasn't a way he was the father.

"We ran the test after it was requested by Mr. Lansing." Sam relaxed certain this was some sort of plan on his behalf.

"Richard Lansing is the father 99.8 percent positive." There was a roar in Sam's ear as she looked around in shock while Jax just fled and Sonny watched as the rest of the room quickly left including Courtney who was more than likely running straight to his wife.

"Okay, Elizabeth can you please close the door." said Justus then added after he thought about it "And please stay inside."

"Ms McCall, I have a statement from the lab tech that you you asked him to alter the tests, for the record, Mr. Corinthos is the father." announced Dr. Meadows. "I agreed with Mr. Corinthos request that this be kept quiet and now I am leaving. Elizabeth, I will send you a copy of her medical files so that you may keep me up to date on her blood pressure."

Mumbling that someone needed to keep an eye on hers as she glared at Jason then Sonny.

Sam was smugly smiling. So Sonny was the father and she was about to get everything she ever dreamed about. That smile faded when she saw the three men sit down opposite her and then the attorney say "It's real simple, Ms McCall."

When she looked around, only Jason seemed relaxed so she just smiled at Sonny and said "I told you so."

"Ms McCall you will get everything you deserve as the mother of one of Mr. Corinthos children, a place to live, money to spend, a reasonable amount. In exchange you agree to certain conditions."

"I won't give my child to you, I won't." she said suddenly bursting into tears while secretly thinking what the hell was wrong with herself, she never cried, at least not for real.

"I owe you an apology. I was angry that day and was hateful and mean out of fear of ruining my marriage, that is no longer an issue." said Sonny smoothly.

"The conditions are as follows, you live where you are told, you let Elizabeth Webber help you ensure that your child is healthy. She is not a fan of myself or Mr. Morgan so she will more than likely be on your side."

Sam looked assessingly at the naive brunette and quickly agreed. "Where will I live?"

"We would like you to move into Jason's penthouse, for your own security." stated Sonny. "Elizabeth will be there too, at least we are hoping she will agree."

Glaring at the mobster then she suddenly smirked and then giggled as she thought about how it was no longer Jason's penthouse and said "I agree to live at Harborview Towers with Ms McCall in Penthouse four. But only if I chose the guards assigned to us."

"Agreed, Sam?" asked Jason.

She was a bit uneasy about that one, but said "Fine, however I want at least 25,000 dollars a month. I have seen Carly spend that much in one store."

"She is my wife and the mother of my children, I will agree to five." said Sonny and she quickly retorted 20 and they agreed on ten.

As the deal with reached, Elizabeth saw Jason's face and knew he thought he got something over on her but she just kept her smile in place and couldn't wait for him to find out her plan and it didn't have her living in that ridiculous penthouse. 

Carly was having a good day, she had been to the Port Charles Herald and had given her side of the story regarding Elizabeth ending up in the Harbor, Courtney had told her that Sonny wasn't the father of Sam's unwanted brat and she was on working on her future. Courtney had even been excited by the idea of a surrogacy.

She knew that as soon as Sonny was over his guilt he and her boys would be home but in the meantime she would take the free time and spend it at the new spa down by the Riverside building. But first, she had something to do and she was going to make someone pay.

Only to be deflated when she arrived at the Quartermaine residence when the maid told her that Ned was in Las Vegas, something about his mother eloping. Hurrying home to get her favorite purse as she made dinner plans with Courtney she found Mac Scorpio standing outside her penthouse.

"Carly Corinthos, you have been served. You have twenty four hours to vacate this premise." he said then walked to the elevator as her screams of outrage as she called her attorney then Sonny were music to his ears.

Lucky arrived at the door feeling a bit nervous as he knocked. When Courtney saw who was standing there, her expression reminded him of a confused dog while he told her the news. "Ms. Matthews, this is an eviction notice from your owners association, you have twenty four hours to vacate this loft before they have your stuff impounded. Here is the paperwork explaining how you violated the morals clause in your agreement."

Courtney stood there, the papers slipping from her open hands as she stared at Nik's brother. "Why are you here again?"

"You are being kicked out, Ms. Mathews, you have to leave." he said then suggested she call her attorney. 

Sonny hung up then told Jason. "Carly is claiming she was kicked out of the penthouse. She is bringing the papers to Justus but I told her I had nothing to do with this... did you?"

"No." he said with a frown as he left the warehouse for the day to get ready for his new roommates.

"Mr. Morgan." said the nervous process server. "You have been served."

Sonny's phone rang as Jason open the papers, reading the name of the company, he wondered how the hell she arranged this even as he started to laugh. Seeing Sonny's thunderous expression, he worried about his boss' reaction until he hung up and tossed the phone into the nearby harbor. "That bastard Smith, turns out he didn't actually own the damn towers. And somehow we have never paid a dime in taxes on them so the real owners who just showed up are stealing them."

"Uh, Sonny." he said then watched as his boss paced back and forth as he snarled about how much this was going to cost to fix and that he never should have done the upgrades and how he was certain that Lorenzo Alcazar had something to do with this.

"SONNY!" he finally shouted to the shock of everyone nearby. When the man looked at him and snapped what, he said "Elizabeth, Elizabeth owns the towers. Her father has owned the property since the seventies."

Looking at Jason, then the papers and said "Jason, that isn't very funny. But this is some Italian company."

"Yeah and the name translates to The Wind. Lets just say, she wanted me to know who it was kicking you out and demanding I pay an equivalent to four years rent. To be deposited in a trust fund for art students at PCU." he said with a dry chuckle. "And our agreement from earlier, explains why my copy was so late."

"Why do I think I am not going to like this?" asked Sonny his head in his hands.

"Oh there is a nice since of snarky irony to it." he said with a laugh. "I have to go and see her, can you deal with being there when Sam moves in. Damn, I just realized, the twenty four hours she gave Carly, is the same amount we gave Sam..."

"I have to go and deal with my soon be ex-wife." stated the mobster as he slowly walked to the car. Arriving he drove to Justus' office and heard his sister shrieking from outside. From what he gathered, she had been kicked out too.

Looking at the man's assistant, Sonny reached into his wallet and pulled out all his cash. "For having to deal with them."

Going to his limo, he told his driver to head around the corner and wait until the two women had left. Returning he asked Justus. "Is there anything or anyway around it?"

"No, Alexis Davis filed the paperwork. It was sly but all above board. Sonny, I did some checking... the Webbers, they now own property near GH, the house Elizabeth has been living in, the Towers, and... er... the land you wanted for the new docks. But that isn't the end of it... uh, they are talking about suing you for the monies you received as the illegal landlord of the Towers. Your management company just informed me that the amount is in the millions."

"Pay it." he said with a smirk. Then added "As for Carly, where does she want to live?"

"She is refusing to leave the penthouse, the paperwork says she has no choice, unlike Jason's. Er, Courtney has an even bigger problem... her foundation... well she sunk all her money into it... and well she is about to have it taken over. She didn't seem to think I was serious but they are sending in an IRS audit team and this, wasn't the result of Elizabeth... turns out Courtney was using it like a bank for her personal business and openly talking about it."

Groaning he said "How bad?"

"Unless someone replaces the money, we are looking at at least two years." said Justus.

"She will talk, but she knows nothing... except about our covering up her involvement in the accident, damn, she could send Jason to jail."

"I would find a way to shut her up." said the lawyer. "What do I do about Ms. McCall?"

"Get the file ready, but make sure you don't tell Elizabeth. She already believes I am the devil incarnate but Jason doesn't want her to know the rest of the stuff Sam did, he is not sure she would agree to move in."

"Fine, but I think this is just the start of your troubles regarding Sam McCall." he pointed out.

"I can handle her."

"Yeah, but can Jason deal with her while he is trying to woo Ms. Webber? She develops crushes awfully easy and Jason is just her sort. Rich and powerful."

"See, with Elizabeth there, I am not worried besides, I have every intention of stringing Sam along." said Sonny smugly. "What could possibly go wrong."

"If you need to ask, you are kidding yourself." said the attorney. 

Chapter 4

Jason arrived at Elizabeth's cottage and saw her on the front porch talking to a very large man who was laughing at whatever she was saying. When she saw him, frowned then waved him up, he walked carefully to where she was standing with her hands on her hips. "Is there a problem Mr. Morgan?"

Not letting her get to him this time, he said "You are going to live in Sonny's old penthouse aren't you?"

Seeing her smirk, he said "I just thought about what you said... that you would live at the Towers but that Sam would live in my old penthouse."

"Is there a problem with that?" she asked her smile rather ferocious.

"None." he said with a matching grin as he decided to beat her at her own game. "Now, when will you be moving in?"

"As soon as the men Steven hired remodel the second penthouse and the exterminators make sure that all bugs are removed." she tossed back at him. "Oh, did your best buddy get the news, because she was served around noon, so either her crap is out of there or I toss it in the trash. I will give Sonny a little more time to remove the boys things but his... well they will follow the same path as anything Carly leaves behind."

"Regarding Sam, why did you agree to help?" he asked watching her.

"Not for either party in this mess. I see you managed to slither out from under Sonny's demands you claim to be the father... interesting, maybe you have gotten your balls back from Carly's jewelry box. Oh, Jason, you might want to make sure she doesn't have them again, I have no problems tossing that tacky stuff she calls gems into the trash and oops, what on earth would you do without your balls... wait, you will just do the same stuff you have for the last few years. Have a nice night."

With that Elizabeth walked back into her house and closed the door on the man standing there with his mouth wide open. Turning to Steven she asked "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh yeah, this Sam sounds remarkably like my mother... I will be glad to stop another Heather in the making. When do you intend to tell Morgan?"With that the tension was back since Cam's paternity was now the two thousand pound elephant in the room.

"Not until we get the results back. Emily is steaming but she agreed to my request." As Elizabeth went to her list, she crossed off her idea of making Jason stay with Sam, that one wouldn't work, not for what she wanted.

Then looking at Steven who had his arms crossed and his eyes wide as he looked at her in disbelief. "Request, peanut? More like emotional blackmail. I do understand but what I don't get is why you changed your mind regarding the tests."

"Because the night Emily got married to Zander, Jason and I stayed awake sitting there worried about her. Then did the same the next night. I er, had some dreams about sleeping in his arms but thought they were the result of lack of sleep." She couldn't look her brother in the face as she thought about those very hot, hot dreams.

"The kind of sweaty dreams that might make a baby?" he asked then saw her nod. "Why are you so upset then?"

"Because if it is true, I did interfere in his relationship with Courtney and that makes me just like her. I am just hoping I am wrong regarding Cam's parentage..."

"That would be selfish, little sis. Think about Cam... a dead father versus a live one who clearly wants to be the dad. And we both know that that isn't like you." with that he walked to the door and said with a laugh, "Er, Morgan is still out in the driveway, I think you broke him."

Elizabeth took a peek then said "Good, last time he was broken he ended up gaining Sonny and Carly and tossing away his real family, maybe this time, it will be in reverse. Either way, I am going to take everything away from those two."

"What about Jason, I mean if he is Cam's father?"

"I don't know. I know he has regrets but I can't deal with them. Some part of me just can't get past what he did mainly because it's almost like he thinks if he keeps saying he is sorry enough I will let it go. But I can't. I need to know, why? Why was I not good enough? Why did he do some of the stuff he did?"

"When we were in California, you said you made mistakes too, but since we have been home..." he left open the statement needing her to tell him what was going on.

"I know, but it would have been a mistake to have gone to him and apologized for my part because Steven, I don't think Jason really, really gets what he did wrong. This Sam mess is just another example of that. It's why I agreed to help... because there is an innocent child in the middle of this who doesn't deserve to have either of them as parents."

Carly and Courtney were both furious as they were turned away from the gate of Sonny's new house. "Do you think my brother did this? Why?"

"Because he is all the sudden all sunshine and roses regarding Elizabeth." she said with a growl. "You didn't hear him at the police station then last night at the penthouse... but no, I don't think he was the one who kicked me out. I heard Bernie on the phone with someone and it turns out Sonny was never the owner of the Towers, I am just going to bide my time, as soon as he gets what should be his back... I will have nothing to worry about."

"What about my place?" she asked. "Jason bought me that place, how can they kick me out and to claim I have er... what was it again, no moral fortitude, I do too have fortitude."

Carly looked sideways at the blond then with a sigh said "They mean you have no morals."

"Huh?" she asked then said "I have to go to the bank, I need to get some money out of my account. I hate that I can only take out two hundred dollars from the ATM. I need at least five for the ad I want to take out and there was a really cute pair of sneakers at the new fifties store and they don't take credit cards only cash."

"Uh, Court, that should be two separate accounts, you do know that don't you?" she asked cautiously. "You can't use the charity account for personal stuff."

"Oh course I can, Carly. I put all the money into one account and just take out what I need, it's easier that way." she said with a smile. Carly sat there for a minute, then when the blond had left decided to call Mike. Getting his voice mail, she groaned when she realized the gambler was still in the hospital.

"Great, now what am I going to do. Sonny is already pissed at me... wait..." Picking up the phone she called Alexis and told her she was going to represent Courtney. "She needs a really good attorney."

"Uh, Carly, I am Elizabeth Webber's attorney, I can't represent either of you right now." she said then hung up. When the phone rang again, she ignored the blond getting a bad feeling that Carly wasn't going to let go of her secret.

Swearing silently, she tried to decide what to do, then looking in the file Elizabeth had given her, she knew she was making a mistake but did it anyhow. When the phone rang yet again, Alexis answered and said "Carly, don't threaten me or I will make your own little secrets public."

"I don't have any secrets." she said smugly.

"Really, do you think you will still feel that way when you can't reach me from the jail cell I can send you to if you don't leave me alone."

"You don't have anything on me." she stated. "So nice try, but you WILL dump Elizabeth as a client and YOU WILL represent Courtney."

"No I won't, Carly. I know that you have been talking to Ric Lansing, I have pictures. I also know that the two of you are working together to regarding your attempted murder of Elizabeth. His letting you off in spite of the very clear and compelling evidence will convince everyone I am telling the truth. Where as you have no credibility. There are DNA tests that prove Ned is her father. And then there is Sonny who is currently angry with you."

Carly sneered then said "Yeah right, like you can prove any of that..."

"Carly, unlike you, I don't bluff." Reciting the days and times the photos showed her talking to Ric, she then said "I have Courtney in a few of them as well. Keep it up and they will be in the hands of the police and the newspaper by morning. Oh, Carly, that interview you gave today, it won't be ran. I threatened to sue them for slander on behalf of my client."

Carly hit the off button and tossed the phone. Furious, she drove home and then saw the skank standing outside of Jason's door rubbing her back. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"To protect me from Ric, I am going to be staying with Jason. We are going to be telling everyone he is the father."

"No fucking way are you going to sink your claws into my best friend, I will not let you stay here. Not across the hall from me. And not with Jason, over my dead body. You are nothing more than a disease ridden dock whore who slept with three men and didn't know which was the daddy. Go find another fool to take your greedy, well used mouth in." she fumed as she grabbed the pregnant woman's arm and dragged her to the elevator.

When it opened, she glared at the guard and said "Where were you, you know better than to leave your post, it lets the trash get up here. You are going to be fired the minute that Jason hears about this, do you hear me?"

Coming out of the staircase, Jason glared at Carly then snapped "Release her arm, immediately."

"Jase!" She shouted and tossed herself into his arms. "You won't believe the lies she is telling..."

"Carly, I don't care if she told you Michael was the father of her kid." He saw her glare and continued anyhow "Either way, you don't manhandle a pregnant woman or women with their kids. Now why are you here, shouldn't you be finding a new place to live. Noon is going to come awful quickly."

"I am not worried, Sonny will get the building back. He fixed it so it should be his." she said blissfully ignoring the law. "Besides, you won't let them toss me out."

"Carly, if your stuff isn't out by noon, the new owners made it very clear it is going into the trash and they would be well within their rights to do so."

"Then shouldn't you be moving too, unless this skank is lying about moving in." she said hopefully.

"I have to pay four years back rent, I already agreed and Bernie delivered the check along with the one from the management company since Sonny agreed to turn the past rents over."

"Then Bernie can do so for this apartment too." she said then went to her door. "I am sure you can deal with the trash all on your own, I have better things to do."

"Carly, that isn't an option, they have other plans for that penthouse and made it clear they will be taking possession tomorrow." he warned before turning to the guard and asked "Did you get all of Ms McCall's stuff?"

"Yeah, it will be coming up in the service elevator tomorrow morning. We already put the bag in your penthouse to get her through tonight." he said then asked "Am I in trouble?"

"No, I told you to help her, ignore Carly. Sam, we need to talk." he said then unlocked the door. When she was inside and had looked around a bit he said "Your room is the one up the stairs and to the right."

"Nice bath." she said then asked "Why such a large on such a small bedroom and which room is going to be the nursery."

"You will only be staying until the baby is born. So I have arranged for a real estate agent to show you some places in the price range Sonny is willing to pay so that you can start getting it ready for later."

"Fine." she said with no intention of doing so. She would be married to Sonny by then or she wouldn't be giving birth. "So, I need a key to this place and do you have the money Sonny was supposed to arrange for me. Oh, this is a request of my food requirements and the Chinese place I like best."

"Sit down, please." he said trying for politeness. When Sam had sat down, he tossed the packet with the money on the table in front of her. "Your money, as to the others items. Chinese food is forbidden due to MSG, the other you just tack to the refrigerator, the guards will pick it up when they do their weekly run. And no, you don't need a key."

"Yes I do." she said only for Jason to pull out a piece of paper then sit down on the only chair.

"No, because you won't be leaving here without a guard or Elizabeth Webber. And no, she isn't going to be at your beck and call. She is strictly here to monitor your medical issues between her job. She has a young son and will doing this on her schedule and YOU WILL make yourself available when she wants you to."

"You make me sound like a prisoner!" she pouted while letting out tears, only to see that unlike most men he wasn't moved. Frowning a bit, she saw his glare and asked "Why am I here? Why are you treating me this way?"

"We will get to that AFTER we deal with the rest of the rules. There is a maid service who comes in once a week the rest of the time you are responsible to help keep your messes clean. Your friends may only visit when they have been checked out by my staff and only in the lobby with a guard nearby... with Elizabeth and her son here, they MAY NOT come upstairs. Do you have anyone you want to have us check out now so that they can come to see you?"

"No." she spat out. "Anything else?"

Standing Jason went to his desk and pulled out the thick file and tossed it down. Sam turned white as she read her entire history. "Wait, how did you get this?"

"It wasn't hard, when Carly and Alexis had you investigated during the custody hearing, I had Bernie dig deeper and then Jacks did the same. Amazingly we both found things the other missed."

"I thought Jax hated you?" she asked then said "Why would he give you anything?"

"Because I helped out the woman he loved a few years ago and when he heard you were moving in here along with Elizabeth, he wanted to protect her and to warn me about you. Not that I needed much warning." he said then "Let me make this very clear, you are here because of that kid, we are not going to be friends, roommates or any other variation your little con mind can come up with. You so much as look at Elizabeth the wrong way, so much as say one word that she disputes and you are back to the sewers you crawled out of no matter whose kid that is, do you understand me, Miss McCall?"

Sam felt the coldness in the air and shivered as she looked into the ice blue eyes of the man in front of her then burst into tears. When she started to sob, she saw he just sat there, once again unmoved. Quieting the sobs, she tried to stand and waited for him to help her plotting out her next move only for him to suggest. "I would stay seated if you aren't steady enough to stand, oh, and one more thing, the hooker heels are gone. I will arrange for one of the stores to send over some flats or sneakers."

When he walked to the stairs he said "Miss McCall, I don't do warnings, this was for Sonny. You cross me and as soon as that kid is born and you are dead. Do you understand me?"

Sam nodded letting the pretend pants and sobs stop when she heard the door upstairs slam. Looking around in shock, she couldn't help promising to make him pay for what he had said to her. He had said the oh so perfect Nurse Webber and her kid were off limits, well she had no interest in them, but by the time she gave birth, she would have Jason Morgan eating out of her hand and this baby was the key.

He wasn't the only one who had done research, Ric had given her some stuff and she had found out even more BEFORE talking to Mike Corbin and finding out he had ended things with Courtney because she couldn't have his kid. Well, here was a kid, and she would use it to make Jason Morgan regret ever talking to her that way. 

The next day, Carly tossed the newspaper down furious to see that they had written an article but that they had made it seem like she was delusional and lying. Calling the attorney who got her out of jail, she ordered him to the sue the paper on her behalf.

"No can do, Mrs. Corinthos. They sent proof over to Mr. Ward that everything they wrote was true."

"They are wrong." she snapped then said "Now, when Justus bothers to come in to the office, tell him to call me. I want a restraining order against that bitch Sam McCall. She seems to think she can move in across the hall from me without consequences and I won't allow that."

"Oh, you found a place to live, that's great. Mr. Ward was a bit worried you would ignore the eviction order and he doesn't have time to deal with that today. May I have your new address so that I know where to send your divorce papers?"

"Penthouse II, Harborview Towers." she snapped then hung up the phone. Did they really think she was going to leave just because Mac Scorpio handed her some papers. Looking at her watch, she swallowed the last of her coffee and hurried off to her nail appointment ignoring she had less than an hour to clear out her things. 

Emily was running down test results, she had given samples to the three different hospitals in town regarding Cam's parentage. Now she was trying to find who had altered the original tests and how. Sticking her head into the lab she saw a new woman working there and said "What happened to Ernie?"

"I don't know, I was just asked to move to day shift from night shift yesterday. I heard through the grapevine he quit though." she said then went back to her samples. "Dr. Quartermaine, these tests I am running for you, will take a few days."

"I know, I am not here about that. He just was working here a over a year ago and I need him to explain some results to me." she said holding out the paperwork. "The numbers are off."

The middle aged woman said "This sample here, the blood is shown to be AB negative, but the number doesn't match. Instead that is the sample number for AB positive. The mothers does match though. Wait a minute..."

Going over to her microscope she looked at the paperwork then magnified the results. "See, someone wrote over it. The mother has the rare blood and one of the samples for the potential father is close. This other one, it looks like some realized they made a mistake and altered it."

Going to the computer, she pulled up the number then said "Yeah, see, Zander Smith was also AB+ but they originally wrote down A-."

Emily walked away and down to her father's office and sat down across from the man. "Zander was A-, yet the computer is listing his blood type as AB+."

Not getting it at first Alan just started at her, so she asked "Dad, what is Jason's blood type?"

"AB+." His head came up and he looked at his daughter and said "That was how the test was altered but where did they get a sample of Jason's blood?"

"I haven't found that out yet. But I will and I really truly hope I find a way to nail those two bimbos for this... did you hear that they can't be charged with her so called hit and run."

"I know, I was furious with your brother when Mac gave me his theory, but I have a damn good idea how they pushed him into helping them. Now that the real reason Courtney tried to hit Elizabeth is being discovered, I think that the guilt he is already feeling is going to go into overload."

"Why?" she asked. "Because of Cam being his child?"

"No, because at the time, they didn't know Elizabeth was pregnant, I think if he did, no matter what pressure they used, he would have stood firm." said Alan who then stated "Ernie quit this morning. When he was here, he had a black eye and I would say his ribs were taped up."

Getting the unsaid implications, she gave a sigh then said "Too bad Ric and the two bimbettes won't get the same treatment." 

Elizabeth and Steven had spent the morning preparing things for the move. "What are you going to do about Cam's mural?"

Walking into her son's nursery, Elizabeth said "That will be the first room we fix up. For now, I am going to stay in the downstairs maid's room. Are you sure you can keep your temper staying at Jason's place?"

"Don't worry about me, I am looking forward to finally meeting this Sam McCall face to face." he said laughing as he walked out of the room then once downstairs sat on the sofa asked "Are you sure you want to grab the tiger by the tail?"

"Yeah, Mac said that Jason and Sonny didn't do this, so it HAD to be on Ric, I talked to Alexis and have decided to keep her out of it as much as possible, so I am going with that New York City woman."

"The red head." he said with sparkling eyes.

"Ms Miller is a brilliant attorney, Steven, what she looks like she have no bearing on anything. I just think that she will wipe the courthouse floors with my ex-husband." she said with a grin. "I am going to protect Alexis, though. I think I know what her secret is, and honestly... it is her right to tell it when she wants."

"Okay, so do you want me to call the locksmith or is he already on his way?" he asked looking at his watch. "It's noon."

"Let's go." she said just as Georgie knocked on the door. "Thanks, sweetie, I know you should be getting ready for school, so I won't be gone too long."

When the young girl had rushed up to see Cam, Elizabeth turned to her brother and said "Let's go ruin someone's day." 

Georgie watched out the window as Elizabeth left then sat down to silently cry not wanting to wake up Cameron. First Maxie was acting pissy all day, now she had gotten into a fight with Brooklynn over Dillon, then she had pushed him away when he had kissed her only to see that new kid Diego teasing him about it as they left together...

Going back downstairs, she checked the lock on the door, then made sure the rest of the house was secure before calling her dad and asking if she could use the lab for a science experiment. When he reminded her that the lab wasn't his personal property, she said "Then can I at least use one of the portable crime scene boxes to run my own little tests, I promise to pay you back."

She heard him sigh then say that he would talk to her later that Elizabeth had just arrived at the Towers. When he had hung up, she opened the CSU box she had 'borrowed' from Lucky Spencer without his knowledge and reasoned that he was too much of an idiot to be allowed to use one of these and went to work.

Opening the box she had gotten in the mail, she frowned as she sat down to try and figure out who was gas-lighting her and why. Pulling on the forensic's gloves, she took out Sage's diary, then the menu from the now burnt down Port Charles hotel, then the photos of the empty freezer and finally crime scene pictures.

Then she put each item in the small shallow box she brought for that purpose and used fingerprint dust to check them. Taking photographs, she then went over everything carefully and followed the book she had read.

Using each item, she had gathered enough evidence that she hoped to find out who was trying to mess with her. Returning everything to her back pack just as Cam woke up, Georgie rushed up the stairs to bring down the little guy.

As they came back to the living room, she heard a knock on the door and carefully looked out the window, seeing Lucky Spencer, she back up almost to the closet door. When he knocked again, then she heard the scrape of something in the lock, she moved into the coat closet and shut the door with Cam still in her arms.

"Elizabeth? Are you home?" she heard him asking. Then he gave a soft chuckle and said "Perfect, now I can figure out how to win her back. I need to find out that brat's names again too. Somehow, I have to get rid of that annoying little cock blocker."

When he had moved upstairs, Georgie took out her phone and called the station. "Hey, this is Georgie."

The desk sergeant said "Why are you whispering?"

"I am at 245 Grove Ave, Elizabeth Webber is gone and I am babysitting her son. We were out back and when I came back in the front door was open and there are strange noises coming from upstairs."

"Can you get out without being seen?" The man knew his boss was going to freak when he heard about this one.

"Not really, I went to hide in the coat closet plus I have her 12 week old son with me."

"Stay on the line with me, Georgie. I have two patrol cars responding on silent." What felt like forever later, there were quiet footsteps onto the porch then someone opened the door. "Miss Jones?"

"Yeah." she said nodding at the two officers she knew just as she heard noises from upstairs. "Elizabeth told me to lock the doors and keep everyone out. Her ex-boyfriend Lucky has been bothering her and you know that she had a restraining order on the DA, right?"

Two of the men got her out of the house while the other two went up the stairs. Stopping outside the closed bedroom door, they felt ill as they listened to the familiar sounding man inside doing what ever the hell he was as he talked dirty to someone they knew wasn't there.

Opening the door, guns drawn, they wanted to cover their eyes as they saw Cadet Spencer standing there with his pants down at his knees while his privates were wrapped in what looked like... "Spencer, you are under arrest."

"What the hell, get out of here, this is my girlfriends house and you have no right being in here." he said dropping what he had in his hand. Noticing what it was Detective Garcia snapped "Pull up those pants, Edwards, take him into the bathroom and make sure he washes his hands."

"No, wait." said the young girl who rushed in and shoved what looked like Ziploc baggies on them before handing another one to Garcia. When the man asked why she was back inside, she replied. "I had to come back and get Cam his binkie."

"I don't think you dad is going to be too happy you are seeing this." he pointed out. Then looked at Lucky and said "I told you..."

"Er sir, we have his hands wrapped, one of us is going to have to, uh, do you think the person living here as plastic gloves?"

"I do." said Georgie as she rushed back downstairs then handed the binkie to the female officer who had shown up then before they could stop her she grabbed something out of the back pack on the floor and returned upstairs wearing her sunglasses.

Garcia laughed when he saw them and then gave in to a loud chortle when she said "I don't want to be scarred for life. Lucky, when you were told size doesn't matter by every woman you dated, they lied."

Glaring at her, he said "You had no right to call the cops, you just wait til I tell Elizabeth what you did. I was just warming up for our plans for this evening. You have no idea the trouble you are in, besides, you shouldn't be here, I don't want you around because you have such a big mouth."

Wondering why the man was making no sense, she said "You are just pissed to have been caught jerking off using Elizabeth's son's onesie."

"So, I couldn't find any towels. Once we get married, Elizabeth is going to have to do a better job keeping house, I don't want a lazy wife. As for Kevin's onesie, if she didn't want me to use it, why did she leave it on the dresser?"

Shaking her head as she left, she watched as Garcia made a call then called out "Georgie, your dad wants to talk to you." 

At the penthouse, Elizabeth and Steven arrived just as the guards came off the freight elevator with what looked like Sam McCalls' worldly goods. "Hold the elevator." called out Sonny who saw it was Elizabeth and Steven.

"Can we talk?" he asked then saw Elizabeth stiffen then start to say no. "Look, please, if you want your brother can be there, but just give me a minute?"

"Fine." she said then went into what was about to become her penthouse. "What do you want Sonny?"

"I know an apology for what happened is not even close to being enough, but I just want to say I am sorry for my part in the mess over the last few years. This has nothing to do with the Towers, nor with your helping with Sam. It's just owed to you."

"You owe me nothing, remember?" she said in a icy tone. "But while we are at it, thank you for pulling my son out of the harbor."

"No thanks are necessary, Elizabeth." he said then looking at her said "I know you have no reason to trust me, or anything I say but I just wanted to tell you, I haven't liked the person I have become over the last few years and am going to be making changes to my life."

"Fine, Steven can you check to see where Mac is?" she asked then when her brother had left, Elizabeth looked at Sonny and said "For your children's sake I am happy you are making changes... the funny thing is, if I had died, my child wouldn't be here... all because you felt that I should be hurt to make your sick brother do what you want. I was an innocent, but hey, after all. I didn't matter since I was nothing to you. And Sonny, I prefer that to this sudden need for repentance. At least then I won't have to be worried about when you are going to stab me in the back again."

Startled, Sonny was wishing her brother would return when, he saw Jason coming out of the door of his penthouse and then looked at Elizabeth and said "I know I deserved that... the thing is, Elizabeth. I really didn't want to face that there was anything wrong with me."

"You sound remarkably like your brother, he doesn't want to admit there is something wrong with him, either. Funny how the two of you act like you are better than him when the only difference is that he got away with it."

"I would never ha-" Sonny started on his automatic protest that he wouldn't harm a woman at the raising of Elizabeth's eyebrow and said instead "Elizabeth, while I talked about it, I never gave the order."

"Is that supposed to make it right?" Walking off, she saw the guards were taking out the last of Sonny's things as they told their boss they were done then asked what to do about Carly's stuff.

"That is my soon to be ex-wife's responsibility." he said then went to visit with Sam like he had planned. They had a lot to discuss regarding their child.

Courtney and Carly left the spa together, the blond going home to change before her meeting with Nik, but she told Carly she had an appointment regarding a foster child. Carly went to see her mother then made plans for lunch. It was almost two-thirty when she returned to the Towers and was stopped by security.

"Uh, Mrs. Corinthos, I am sorry but you can't go up there." said the man at the front desk as he pushed the panic button underneath the counter top.

"Oh course, I can. I LIVE HERE." she said trying to be nice when she saw the crowd coming off the elevator.

"Uh, sorry but I was told by the new owners that if you showed up you were not to be let in after noon today." he said as he started to sweat. Carly missed seeing Mac Scorpio in the group which was a good thing because she also missed seeing Elizabeth Webber and her brother.

"Excuse me, do you know who I am?" she finally snapped when she saw the lobby had emptied out. "I am Mrs. Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan is my best friend and I am going up to my penthouse."

"No, you don't live here anymore.' he said firmly. When he started to come around the desk, she rushed to the elevator and hurried inside. Once on the penthouse floor, she stopped wondering where the guard was yet again but pulling out her keys she found they didn't unlock the door.

"What the hell?" she said out loud before going over and pounding on Jason's door. When she got no answer, she tried her key for that door only to find it didn't work. "But I just lifted the guards key yesterday, how the heck could it not work?"

Hearing the sound of the elevator arriving yet again, she saw two men getting off and snarled "Who the hell are you?"

"Mrs. Corinthos, we work for the management company, we were just informed that you were here. You need to leave this building or we will be pressing trespassing charges against you."

"Look you are obviously an imbecile, I LIVE here, this is my penthouse. I decorated it for my family. Now someone had better open this door or I am going to have you arrested."

"Why don't you call the police, Mrs. Corinthos? Let them explain it to you. But for now, you have to leave this floor."

"I am going nowhere, this is not going to happen. This is my home, this is where I live." she said slowly emphasizing the words my.

The door to the freight elevator opened and the men standing there asked "Which is penthouse 2?"

"That one. Are you from the paint company?" Seeing there gear, he looked at their ID and unlocked the door staying between Carly and the portal.

"What are you doing? Who authorized this? This is my house and I don't want these walls changed. It took forever to find the perfect shade of maroon." she screamed when they ignored her and started to spread the drop clothes. The blond was staring in disbelief then turned to the two men keeping her out. "Where are my things? What have you done with my furniture and my pictures? You are going to pay, just wait until..."

"Mrs. Corinthos they are in storage at least what wasn't taken out of here by Mr. Corinthos. You have twenty-four hours before it is all sent to the city dump."

Screaming in rage, Carly kicked the door then went over to bang on Jason's door again. When no one answered she hit the down button and vowed to make them pay for what they had done. In the lobby, she hailed a cab then told him to take her to the police station.

Entering she saw Elizabeth Webber talking to Mac Scorpio and couldn't help sneering at the paler than normal woman "Excuse me, I have real business to discuss and the huge amount I pay in taxes mean I get dealt with first."

"Carly, go sit down." said Mac. Then turning to Elizabeth said "As I was saying Lucky was found using that to..."

"I don't need to know anymore. I was planning on pressing charges I just want to see him. Make it clear..."

"What the hell, who do you think you are pressing charges against my cousin, you should be grateful he gives you the time of day, you slut." she sneered then shoving her back said to Mac. "I don't have time to wait why you deal with Elizabeth's petty and most likely imagined problems. Someone stole my jewelry, my furniture and my clothes. What are you going to do about it?"

"Tell you to sit down in that chair right there and wait until I am free to help you, Carly." he snapped then said to the officer walking past. "Would you show Mrs. Corinthos to a chair, please?"

Carly started to rant and pushed past the man and went down to DA Lansing's office and pushed her way in. Inside, Ric had been explaining to the mayor why he had let Carly go and was in hot water. He was a bit worried, he hadn't expected there to be this much backlash, but he now found out that with the article in the paper and Alexis Davis digging around in things, that he was going to have to seriously finesse his way out of this one on two different fronts.

"Ric, you do something and you do it now!" she snapped as she entered just after he had told the Mayor that his only connection to Carly was through his brother and from when he had had his mental breakdown. "If you don't, I will make sure everyone knows exactly..."

Carly froze when she saw the Mayor sitting there looking between Ric and her. "Really, Lansing, care to amend your statement?"

Ric swallowed his anger and tried to smooze the Mayor who said "Reinstate the charges, recuse your self or resign, by the end of business today."

Walking out the door, Ric grabbed Carly's arm and slammed her into the chair. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I told you, you need to do something. Someone stole everything from my penthouse." she shouted.

"Maybe my brother, after you just had to bring Elizabeth to his attention yet again?" he sneered. "Why the hell can't you stay away from her. Now thanks to you, they are asking questions again about Courtney's car being stolen and hitting Elizabeth. Do you want them looking into Cam's parentage?"

"Oh relax, Zander is the father." she said with a wave of her hand. "Right now, you are going to find out who took my stuff and get it placed back where it belongs. Immediately or I am make a call..."

Gripping her hands, he spat out. "Thanks to your little temper tantrum just now, the Mayor has given me two choices, have my office bring attempted murder charges against you or resign and they will do so with the next DA."

"OH, you can make that go away, I am not worried. Now deal with this, Ric, You owe me."

Cursing he tossed himself into his leather chair and looked at her. "You just don't get it do you. I have nothing left. I have no choice but to charge you and you are going to be arrested."

"No I won't." she said in a confident tone. "Sonny can't testify and all Lorenzo and Jason can say is that I wouldn't let them call for help."

"Wrong Carly, that is what you don't seem to get. Spousal privilege doesn't cover this. I knew it going in but tried to help but there in no more try. You are going to jail."

"If you try, I will see you in the jail cell right next to mine." she snarled. "What do you think of that?"

"That you are a fool, you aren't listening to me, Carly."

"Whatever is going on, is your problem, you shouldn't have been put in as DA anyhow, not after what you did to me." she stated just as there was a knock on the door.

"Sir, Commissioner Scorpio wants you. That restraining order you refused to file regarding Lucky Spencer well he was found in his ex-girlfriends house masturbating using her son's onesie. There are reporters all over the station after they heard them discussing the case on the radios."

Ric just swore. "Damn it, Spencer, what the hell were you thinking..."

Carly left the room getting the feeling that Ric had been working with Lucky to torment the annoying little bitch Elizabeth Webber. Stopping in the hallway, she listened as Mac told Ric that the ADA was already on her way to the courthouse. "Spencer is going down for this..."

"Mac, the man needs mental health help, not a jail cell." said Ric.

Mac looked at the DA and said "Here, an order from Judge Criton, you can have nothing to do with any case involving Elizabeth Webber or her family. I also just had a little talk with the Mayor, so are you resigning or filing charges against Carly Corinthos?"

Ric went to court only to be called into the judge's chambers and then sent back to his office. After a call from the Herald asking about rumors that he had been asked by the Mayor to resign, he figured out the fix was in and took the paper straight to Floyd Garret. Tossing it down on his desk he growled. "You are going to regret this, I was your only hope of taking down Corinthos?"

"I want the mob gone and I meant all of it. I haven't said anything but I am well aware of the reason you wouldn't go after Alcazar was your past working for that family, and your father's connections to the Zacharas. You were a mistake, one I am now rectifying." 

In the meantime, Nik was rolling around his bed with Courtney and winking on occasion at the camera as he seduced the blond. "It's a shame you can't stay."

"I have to meet Carly, she has been blowing up my phone for the last hour and if I don't go see her she will be all over me." she said pouting. Then looking at the hot man getting out of the bed giggled and said "But I can come back later."

"See that you do." he said standing over her. Pressing a hard kiss on her lips, he said "I have some hospital business to see to, but a late night dinner on the parapet sounds nice."

Courtney was on the docks, freshly showed and pressed, amused that the ever efficient staff had cleaned and pressed her clothes while she had waited. "Courtney, where have you been? I have been calling you all afternoon."

Turning she said "What is your problem, I told you I had a meeting today."

"I need you help, I can't find Jason and someone robbed my penthouse." she said pacing back and forth. "Have you talked to him today?"

"No, of course not." she said. "Wait, how did they get up to the penthouse to steal anything? There are always guards."

"When Sonny moved out, they are only there when Jason tells them to be. There were painters in my place, you should have seen it. How dare they think they can toss me out. That is my home and no one but no one is going to kick me out of my own house."

"Wait, I thought you said you were robbed?" said Courtney as they entered her building. Arriving at the door, she saw that there was a note posted. Reading it, she said "What on earth?"

Snatching it out of her hands, Carly said "Wait, you have been kicked out too."

Reading the rest of the paperwork, Carly felt her eyes widen then she growled. "This has to be the work of that bitch Alexis Davis. She told me she was working for Elizabeth Webber. I bet she did this, she got you tossed out of here because she was jealous that Jason loves you and not her."

Courtney looked around in disbelief then said "Where are my clothes, all my stuff, they can't just lock me out, can they?"

The two blond walked out the door and soon were at Justus Ward's office. "We need to speak to your boss."

"He is unavailable right now, but he should be back tomorrow morning." said the assistant. "May I have him call you?"

"You get your boss on the phone right now or I will talk to my husband about finding a new attorney." hissed Carly as she held out the phone to the woman; only for the woman to return the phone to its base then stand.

"Mrs. Corinthos, since Mr. Ward is on assignment for your husband, I really don't think he is going to fire him. And we both know that there are limited attorneys willing to work for him who are even half as good as my boss, so don't make threats you can't back up. Now if you will excuse me, this is an office and I have work to do." 

Jason got off the elevator that evening and let himself into his penthouse and saw Sam sitting on the sofa reading a magazine. Tossing his keys down he asked "Did you have a nice visit with Sonny, get everything squared away?"

Sam stood and tried to be sexy at five months pregnant. She had talked to the mobster and all that was clear was that she wasn't going to get that wedding ring she wanted. The con artist was well aware that there was a time to cut your loses and move on.

Looking at the man she knew loved kids and wanted them more than anything before saying. "Yeah, he made things very clear. Why did he stop me from getting an abortion if he wasn't going to take an active role in this child's life?"

"I don't know that he won't. Sonny made it clear however that while he will love his child, that your relationship was over. I am sorry if you thought it might be more, but that is the way Sonny is." he said then asked. "Did the guard get you everything you needed? Did you get your things arranged the way you wanted them in your room?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do about the baby stuff I got. I mean, you said I can't set up the room here, but I just need to see what works and doesn't. The houses that that accountant sent over just don't work when all I can do is read about them and look at pictures."

"Wait, Bernie said he didn't send them over yet." he said looking at her. "When did they arrive?"

"Right after Sonny left." she said then lifted the package from the real estate office.

Opening it up, Jason's confusion left, "These are for me. Yours should be arriving tomorrow. Good night Sam. Oh, Elizabeth said that she will start monitoring your health tomorrow when she moves in."

Sam gritted her teeth then smirked. Little miss no backbone would be no problem when it came to her plans, she had heard that Jason and her were friends but that that had been before she had been married to the man who held his best friend hostage.

Frowning when she thought about Carly, that was going to be her real problem. The blond was too possessive and suspicious to let her have an easy time of winning Jason over. Seeing Jason returning from the kitchen, when he went straight upstairs she asked "I am bored, how about a game of dominoes?"

"No, I have to read about these houses this evening. May I suggest you try on those shoes Max brought over from the mall. You really shouldn't be wearing four inch heels while pregnant." he said with a grimace then started up the stairs again, Sam threw out.

"I was wondering if we can head over to Kelly's tomorrow. I was a bit worried about Mike but I heard he was released from the hospital today."

"Uh, sure, I will have Max take you. I am going to be busy and you need to give me a schedule of your appointments, just put it up on the fridge." Once he had escaped to his room, Jason sat down and plotted his next move.

Just as he had it planned, his cell phone rang. Shocked to see it was Elizabeth, he answered cautiously. "Morgan?"

"We need to talk. Meet me down at the docks."

"Are you sure you should be down there, it is dangerous." he said "How about your old studio?"

"No, if that won't do, why don't we meet at Kelly's, I still have a key." she said then hung up.

Checking to make sure that his roommate was in her room, Jason let the guard outside know that he was leaving then hesitated before asking. "Did she leave today?"

"Only with Sonny, he took her for a drive." said the man on the door. Jason had known Sonny wanted to avoid being in the same room with Sam and a bed so that there could be no chance of repeating his mistake but a drive, that must have been close quarters for telling her that she wasn't going to get the brass or in this case the gold ring she wanted.

Mac hung up the phone then gave a feral smile as he looked at Garcia. "The DNA matches this Conner Bishop. I am going to go over and use Lucky as an excuse, I want you to come with me, be disingenuous, ask to explore the place a bit."

"Where should I look?" asked the Detective as he took the paperwork from Mac. "Why not just plan an all out search? We have the warrant?"

"Because this Conner Bishop is very handy with guns." said Mac. "I would like to be home to help my daughter deal with what she saw earlier."

Nodding, they took the shuttle over to Spoon Island and asked Mrs. Lansbury to speak with her boss. "Tell him it is regarding Lucky Spencer."

The housekeeper hated to disturb her master, Nicolas had been rather tense lately and she really wasn't looking forward to his being upset but she knocked on the door anyhow.

"Sir, there is a police officer downstairs, regarding your brother, Mr. Spencer." Conner wanted to tell him to come back but knew he had to play the part of loving older brother. Looking at the woman lying asleep after he had worn her out, he said "Tell him I will get dressed and be right down."

Turning, he growled as he pulled on some clothes, his night wasn't turning out the way he had wanted at all. First the blond had spent most of it bitching about being evicted, then stated she was going to crash at her brother's palatial mansion after many sideways glanced and expectant pauses.

He had finally gotten her in bed and put her mouth to good use before she had collapsed exhausted.

Hearing the housekeeper grumbling as she returned, Garcia acted the part and when Nik/Conner arrived, wandered around then asked "So, I heard this place is haunted and that you have secret passages and stuff. Do you mind..."

Nik just waved his hand as if to say, go look, just wanting to deal with this and get back to the bedroom where the blond was sleeping. Mac sat down with Nik and told him all that was going on, not leaving a single thing out.

Meanwhile Garcia trotted to the dungeons and found them just where he had been told they would be. Eventually he saw the time was close and made the prearranged call to his boss. "Sir, I am lost, do you think that Mr. Cassadine can tell me how to get back from what looks like the basement on the water side."

Nik heard and rolled his eyes, they were surrounded by water. "Tell him to stay where he is and I will come find him."

Mac made a point of coming with him and saw Nik/Conner hesitate then backtrack at one point. Pretending to hear something, Mac went down the hall only to be called back by the dark haired man. Once they had found Garcia, the man saw his boss' nod then said "Conner Bishop, you are under arrest for kidnapping, and the murder of Mary Bishop earlier this month. You..."

When they had the man cuffed, Mac called in the two men on the boat he had just off shore. "Take him to the station."

Meanwhile Garcia went to where Mac directed him and busted open the door. Seeing the real Prince tied to the bed and looking like he was barely hanging on, he was in shock when the man asked "My wife, how is Mary, is she safe?"

Mac started then asked to see his wrist. Seeing the mark he knew that Nik had, he listened and was surprised to find out that Nik had already pieced the story together then said "Mary, I had married her, but with Conner alive... I just don't know..."

Hearing she was dead, the man broke down and they left the Island to head to GH, no one remembering that Courtney was fast asleep in an upstairs bedroom but the malevolent woman who had snuck onto the island. "Find out who she is then let me know what is happening down at the station."

As the men arrived at the station, Conner struggled with the two men and soon had a gun. Shots were fired and as he was dying he claimed to be the real prince. 

AT Kelly's, Jason entered and saw Emily, Steven Webber and Elizabeth all sitting at a table and from the looks of it drinking hot cocoa. Shuddering as his sister offered to make him one, Steven said "They needed it, but I made coffee."

Getting a cup, he sat down then said "What is going on?"

"Jason, I asked Emily to not tell you using medical privacy issues but we ran another DNA test." said Elizabeth as she sat across from the man who was her son's father.

""The woman down in the lab, put a rush on them and they came back this evening." said his sister then shut up, knowing that Elizabeth had to be the one to tell him.

"I am, aren't I. I am Cameron's father?" he asked holding his breath while positive it was true.

"Yeah, you are." she said then added. "The second night, when Emily almost died, I had what I thought at the time were dreams, weird dreams but I never suspected they were true."

Jason sat back then shook his head. "I remember being at the hospital, being exhausted and just grateful you were there with me... I remember..." he didn't tell her, she would be furious to know that he had been thinking and wishing that it had been them getting married. But that he had believed she wanted nothing more than friendship if that at the time.

They sat there waiting for him to finish just as Emily's phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she said "It's the hospital."

Calling them back, she said "Mom wants me to come back tonight."

"I can drive you,Emily." said Steven knowing the other two needed to talk and do so without witnesses.

Once the room was again quiet, Jason looked at the mother of his son then said "Why didn't you tell me about the dreams, earlier?"

"Because I had a DNA test ran, but here is the question, who knew what and when? And why would Ric set it up for Zander to be the father... why not put your DNA as a substitute for his?"

"At this point, I only have one question, and the rest of it we can figure out together, Elizabeth, are you going to allow me near my son?"

"You yes, your friends and that includes Sonny no. If he is even in the same room, we will be in court and I just want to point out that I have a damn compelling case to keep you away if you do anything I don't like regarding Cam. That being said, you are his father and I won't keep him from knowing you. You have to decide... what legacy do you want to leave your son?"

With that she stood then said "If you want you can come with me, I am staying at my grams tonight, Cameron is there."

"What about your house?" he asked.

"Lucky was arrested there today, I won't be returning there. Even Steven agrees, not after what Lucky did. Poor Georgie, to witness him doing that..." she said then filled him in as they left the diner.

Locking the door, they missed seeing Courtney as she got off the shuttle wondering what was so bad with Lucky that Nik had left her alone. Her eyes narrowing, she went straight to Bobbies where Carly was staying.

Being let in, she said "Jason was with Elizabeth, down by the docks."

Carly vowed to deal with that tomorrow then went to bed as she plotted out her plans to return everything to normal. Courtney was soon asleep, having no idea her own life was about to be ruined. 

In the morning, the town of Port Charles woke up to the news that Prince Nikolas Cassadine had a twin, one who had died in police custody after he had tried to kill two officers. Nik was in serious condition at GH and how, that Courtney Matthews was about to be sued by the IRS for fraudulent claims on her charity.

Meanwhile, Carly took the test and went to Sonny's fortress in the wood. "We need to talk."

"Carly, we have said everything there is to say."

"I wish." she scoffed. "I am pregnant. And, yeah, it's yours."

Rocked back by the news, Sonny said "We need to figure this out. But for now, I guess you have to move back in. Carly, don't make the mistake of thinking that means we will be living happily ever after, it ain't going to be happening."

When Elizabeth woke up in her teenage bed, she felt a presence and saw to her shock that Jason was still there sitting on the floor next to Cam's travel pram. "Jason, did you ever go home last night?"

Nodding no, he said "He is our son. I just have lost so much time with him, with being there for you."

With a sigh, she said "Jason..."

When she saw his face the nurse sat back then looked at the man who was hiding nothing and said "A few years ago, before this nightmare, I would have given anything for you to look at me that way, but now... it just reminds me of what has happened and that I can't trust you."

"I know you don't believe me, but I did love you. I was just angry and bitter that you didn't trust me, that you just let me go. I just wanted to make the pain go away. Then it all just snowballed." he said with his crossed arms on his raised knees. "I just wanted to prove that I was more than Sonny's go to guy, that what you said wasn't the truth... instead..."

The two looked at one another, the brick walls crumbled on the ground as they got the pain and anger that was going to be hard to overcome. Elizabeth looked at the pram then at Jason and said "No matter what, we have to find common ground, for Cam."

"And if I want more?" he asked then said "Elizabeth, we both made mistakes, I just made worse ones, I get that. Do you think you can ever get past what happened with Sonny, with me?"

Standing, she walked to the window having no idea how beautiful she looked to Jason as she stretched a bit in her pajamas bottoms and camisole. "I don't know that I want to. At least regarding Sonny, as for us, I am going to try."

When they heard a knock on the bedroom door, Jason opened it as Elizabeth went to check on Cam. "Elizabeth, my dear, what is Mr. Morgan doing in your bedroom?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Elizabeth saw the frown on her grandmother's face and how then heard Cam waking up. "Jason, can you change and feed Cam while I talk to my grandmother?"

Nodding, he watched as the older woman stiffly walked to a bedroom door and opens it to wave Elizabeth in.

"My dear, what on earth is going on? Why would you bring that man into this house, after all he has done to you? Why blow a chance to make a new start. What about Lucky, he thinks the world of you and to blow-"

"Grams, you asked a question, let me answer." she snapped. Then when Audrey froze then glared at her she said "No, you wanted an answer, so listen. Jason is here because he is Cam's father."

"No, you know that isn't true, Mr. Smith was the father of my great grandson." she said hoping more than believing it now that she saw Elizabeth's face.

"No, he isn't. I don't know the specifics, but it looks like Ric somehow altered the tests, but screwed up and used Jason's sample as Zander's instead of his. And yes, it was a possibility. Look, it's a long story and really the only people who have any real business knowing are Jason and I."

"My dear, just because he might be Cam's father, doesn't mean you have to have him around. Lucky would be-"

"NO!" Then sitting down on the bed, she said "There is no might about it, we ran tests. Emily and the new lab tech verified along with Steven, grams. As for Lucky..."

Hearing her derisive chuckle, Audrey scolded. "Don't be so dismissive, that young man is trying to make a difference in the world, can you say that about Mr. Morgan?"

"Grams, that young man was arrested after breaking into my house and scaring Georgie Jones who caught him using one of Cam's onesie's to masturbate." Audrey's eyes just about popped out of her head at what her granddaughter was saying. "But even if he wasn't stalking me, Grams, he has been introduced to Cam several times; he has yet to remember his name and has this fantasy where we are old together and our children and grandchildren surrounding us."

'That may sound pathetic to you, but let me tell you young lady..." fumed Audrey who was now furious when Elizabeth just held up her hand as if to stay stop.

"Did I mention the children he dreams of, their names are Luke and Laura, and we would be living in his mother's house. Oh, the rocking chairs are the same ones that his mother put on the porch before she died. And oh, Cam, he was no place in this picture..." she said quickly.

"Elizabeth, maybe the boy just doesn't have much of..."

"Grandmother that "man' is a year older than me and you keep acting like he was the same boy who helped me out all those years ago... I spent years letting you, letting his family, letting every single person in this town tell me I owed Lucky, but I don't owe him a damn thing. And why you seem to think he is a better man than Jason... what you can't seem to see is that Lucky didn't become a cop to do good. He became a cop because he thinks it gives him a license to do whatever he damn well pleases."

"Elizabeth, you must me wrong. Being a police officer is a noble profession, a good job, a safe job." she emphasized. "Yeah, he made a mistake but..."

"Grams, no. For Mac Scorpio, yeah, he became a cop to do good. Lucky isn't Mac, he isn't any of the others... he is like Ric, using the job to hide his less then legal activities. As for being safe, oh please, Lucky is no safer well actually he is less safe than Jason... or did you forget Helena Cassadine?"

With a dark sigh, Audrey sat down next to her granddaughter then hugged her loosely before giving her a weak grin and saying. "Thankfully Helena is old, not even she can live forever but I get what you are saying... but this old woman looks at the man in the next room and sees someone who had hurt you, worse than ..."

"Grams, I hurt him too, a few years ago... and I had a chance to escape the mess with Lucky when he was brainwashed. Jason wanted to take me to safety but I thought I owed it to Lucky to help. And Grams, until a few years ago, there wasn't a day I didn't regret not going."

"Okay, I will give you the room to make your own mistakes, or maybe to get it right, who knows." she replied then with a weak grin said "Well, what about this, you keep one thing in mind. No matter what, no matter how angry we get at one another, we are family... and I will always love you."

Elizabeth saw her grimace then gave a smile when she said "Even if you end up working things out with that arrogant member of the criminal class who has such repugnant friends."

Jason had heard every single word, the walls weren't that thick as he changed and fed his son. Cam hadn't done more than open his eyes long enough to see who was feeding and changing him before curling his body up close to his dad while sucking on the bottle.

He felt himself relax a bit when he heard Audrey say she would try to respect Elizabeth's choices then tell Elizabeth she loved her. When they returned, he was sitting in the rocker patting Cam who let out a loud burp then just tightened his grip on the edge of Jason's t-shirt.

"Elizabeth, I have to meet with the hospital board for some reason this morning. Will you let your brother know that I intend for us to have dinner but it is going to have to be late since we both know that I don't want either of you in my kitchen." she said with a glare that had her granddaughter rolling her eyes. "I mean it, stay out. I refuse to buy another range."

Seeing Elizabeth blush, she gave her another hug then said "By the way, I did hear what you said regarding Lucky and I intend to let that young man know just how disgusting and immoral I found what he did to be. When I am finished with him, he will regret ever thinking of do so."

"Mr. Morgan." she said then went to leave the house, knowing that it was going to be tough but that she had to talk to Lila and find out what the heck was going on.

Sonny was at the window, wondering how he fixed his life without losing those he loved. Hearing Carly and the boys who were excited to see their Mom, he gave a sad sigh and knew that for now, he had to play along, In his pocket, was the pregnancy stick and while he wanted to believe that Carly was lying, he knew that they had been reckless on the island.

He had been trying to fix things the only way he knew how, with sex, but this time... this time he might have made things worse. When Jason found out that Carly was back living with him, it wasn't going to matter that she might be pregnant; all he was going to see was betrayal.

"Dad, come on, Mom wants you to fix us breakfast. I am going to call Uncle Jason and Aunt Courtney like Mom said, then it will just like it used to be when we were happy." said Michael as he went to grab the phone. Sonny stopped him then said "Your Uncle is busy right now, as for your Aunt Courtney... why don't you give her a call."

When the little boy had went to do so, Sonny thought back to the newspaper article this morning and decided to finally talk to his sister. Maybe just maybe he could get her to face that her life wasn't going to be what she wanted it to be and he could just ship her off, no muss no fuss.

Elizabeth dropped Cam off at daycare then let his guard Edgar know that Jason was allowed to visit but not take her son out, at least not yet... Changing into the bright pink student nursing scrubs, she was soon up at the 6th floor hub. "I so can't wait to get out of these." she said glaring distastefully at the very bright colors.

"Nurse Webber, we like our nurses dressed, don't scare the patients that way." scolded a smirking Tony Jones from his side of the hub. Then added "Besides, don't you graduate tomorrow?"

"Yes, Dr. Jones." Then looking around said "Where is Dr. Quartermaine and how is Georgie?"

"Georgie is fine. Lucas said she was making fun of Lucky when they were together at the Brownstone."

"I bet Bobbie didn't like that." she said with a laugh only to be told that Bobbie had been disgusted with her nephew.

"Alan." Tony called out to his friend and boss. "Elizabeth didn't hear yet."

"Elizabeth, can you come with me?" he asked then saw her face and said "Emily has been trying to call you."

"My phone died last night... why didn't she call Gram's house?"

"She left a message at yours; I doubt she knew you were there. Nik, well turns out Nik had a twin. Mac Scorpio... okay, I will start from the beginning." he said as he tried to figure out all of it in his own head. Seeing Jason showing up, he called his son over and said "If this is about Emily..."

"I just got her message." he said with a look at Elizabeth. "What is going on?"

"Sit down, now when Mary Bishop was killed, Elizabeth had taken a picture of Emily wearing her lab coat. She turned the photo over to Mac because of a discrepancy. That picture and several at Mary's home led him to do some research. Then he got a sample of Lucky's DNA and compared it to the man living at Wyndemere."

"Nik?" asked Elizabeth confused. "Oh course they will match, they are brothers."

"That is where this gets confusing. See they did match but Elizabeth, he ran them against the AWOL records and sample for Conner Bishop too. He thought Mr. Bishop might be masquerading as Nik, with his amnesia, it would have been the perfect cover." Alan pointed out.

The two in front of him nodded in agreement then he continued. "But they matched Lucky's, however.. . There was an antibody in his blood. Troops sent to Iraq were given shots to protect them against some chemicals... Nik shouldn't have had the antibodies in his system."

"OH my god, where is Nik?" asked Elizabeth as she got that the man she had felt a huge distance from was Conner Bishop.

"Mac served a search warrant last night, found him locked up in his own dungeon. Conner fought with the police as they transported him and was killed." said Alan. "Emily is with Nik, but he is still missing his memories."

"Poor Em." said Elizabeth. "How is she doing and where are they?"

"On 10, but there is more; Nik didn't know who she was, but Conner has been sleeping with some blond, Nik said whoever she was, Helena wants her pregnant."

"Helena?" asked Elizabeth feeling a sense of dread.

"Yeah Nik overheard her when she came into his room and told him that Conner was his brother, his twin. Helena grabbed him before Laura came too and they never told her. But Conner is the oldest..."

"So Conner is the heir?" asked Elizabeth. Seeing Jason's confusion, she explained about the Agnatic primogeniture that required the eldest legitimate heir to inherit.

When Alan looked at her quizzically she said "When you hang around Nik long enough, you end up hearing all about it and when Helena was pushing for him to get together with me, that was the reason she was so against Gia."

"So, what happens now that Conner is dead?" asked Jason.

"Depends on whether or not this blond is pregnant." replied Elizabeth as she stood then went to see Emily who was standing outside of Nik's door with her head bowed. "Em?"

Looking up, with tears in her eyes, she said "He doesn't remember me and I am starting to believe he never will. It's just his devastation regarding Mary's death... this non reaction to finding out she tried to kill me and did kill an innocent girl. At least we now know that it was this Conner who killed her. For sleeping with Nik, of all things."

Hugging her friend, Elizabeth asked if she wanted her to take her home. "No, Mom is in there now with Tony Jones who came up to tell me that Dad was letting you know what was going on. I am going home with Mom. Steven is asleep in the on call room; he stayed with me last night."

Walking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, she never saw Jasper Jacks up until he stopped her and asked "Emily, is everything okay? I heard about Nik, is there anything I can do?"

"No, thanks, Jax. I just have to take the time and deal... how are things with you?"

Shrugging he said "Fine, just trying to work on letting go of the idea of being a dad, even if Sam had been the mother, he or she would have been a part of me."

Sam walked into Kelly's and saw Mike sitting at a table. Talking to the man and glaring at the guard who was hovering, she asked how he was doing.

"Better, I heard you are staying with Jason to protect you from Ric Lansing. You know, maybe if you don't want to keep your child, you can let Jason and Courtney adopt it when they get back together again." he suggested then saw her frown. "Or not, I am sorry, that was in bad taste."

Coming in, after breakfasting at Sonny's, Carly and Courtney were talking amicably while excitedly planning the nursery. Sam narrowed her eyes then hid her anger as she got that Carly was pregnant again. There was no way she was going to let Sonny toss her child out and keep the one with the blond bitch.

"Mike." she said in a friendly tone while ignoring Sam. "Sonny and I are expecting another child, we are hoping for a girl this time. Courtney, meet me for lunch, I have to go to the hospital and make an appointment then deal with getting my stuff. I only wish that Sonny would move us back to the penthouse, I really hate living so isolated in the middle of nowhere."

Courtney hugged her dad then just waved away his concern regarding the IRS and said "My attorney is handling it. Sam, why are you here?"

"Mike has always been kind to me and I wanted to check and see how he was doing." she said just as her breakfast arrived. Courtney had picked up the newspaper her dad had left as he stood and announced he was going back to his apartment.

The two women pretended to ignore each other then Courtney lowered her paper and asked "So, I heard you are living in my penthouse."

"No, I am living in your ex-husband's penthouse." she said emphasizing the ex. Courtney looked at the dark haired woman and then gave an ironic laugh.

"What?"

"Oh, I just got it; you are after Jason, well good luck with that one. Thankfully I have moved on." she said with a sip of the coffee that Georgie Jones had dropped off. "He won't go after you, yeah, you are living there but that is strictly to protect you from Ric. No matter how hard you try to reel him in."

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good chance." she said rubbing her belly then with a secret smile said "He always takes care of Sonny's family, isn't that how you got your hooks into him. You pretended to be scared of your stalker, and then got him into bed. Poof, he let Carly shove him into your life."

"Carly will never, ever let you get your hooks in her best friend. I have seen her maneuvering first hand and you, you are not smart enough to take her on." With that Courtney bared her teeth in a semblance of a smile.

"I am living with Jason and that is half the battle and he isn't getting any elsewhere. And frankly, you clearly didn't have what it took to hold onto him, so I am not worried about that harpy Carly Corinthos." Seeing her assessing gaze yet again, Courtney thought about sending this bitch against the other bitch and smirked.

Leaning in she said "I am not the one you should be worried about. That would be Elizabeth Webber, she plays all sweet and innocent but she has been trying to get Jason for years. It doesn't matter that he told her he doesn't love her; she won't stop until she is Mrs. Jason Morgan."

"Oh please, that skinny little nurse, she is about as worrisome as a five year old. Now if you will excuse Me." said Sam standing and walking over to where Max was waiting. "I need to go to GH, I don't feel so well."

Once there, Sam waited, sure that Jason would show up. The man was in charge of her health and she wanted to remind him how delicate pregnant women could be. She might even throw in meeting with Carly and Courtney then acting like they had upset her...

After getting a checkup from Dr Lee, Dr. Meadows new colleague. She smiled as if relieved when given the all clear regarding her health. "Will you let Jason know, he should be in the waiting room."

"There is no one waiting, except Dr. Webber." she said then added "Are you two acquainted?"

"No. Unless he is related to Elizabeth Webber." she said leaving the room furious to find that the woman was right and that Jason wasn't there. But Carly walked in, the two women glared at one another then the blond walked to the medical assistant and made her appointment.

"Ms. McCall, I am Dr. Webber, are you ready to head back to the penthouse." When she pretended to be upset, Steven just offered his arm then led her right past the hyena who should be in jail for what she had done to his sister.

At the station, Mac was not in a good mood. Someone had called the IRS off of Courtney Matthews, had actually paid the funds to close her charity down and with that agreement the blond was going to go free.

At least, Spencer was staying; he had been fired from the police department and now was facing charges for what he had done in Elizabeth's house. When Ric's resignation letter came across his desk, Mac looked at the Mayor and said "Who are you going to get to fill the position?"

"There was a federal prosecutor who was interested in the job, John Durant but he suddenly called me last night saying he had changed his mind. It was a rather strange call." Confessed the Mayor. "What about Alexis Davis, she is brilliant, more than capable of taking on Justus Ward and her only connections to the mob ended years ago."

"She does work for the Cassadines, I am not sure with the current mess, she would be a good choice, but otherwise, I am fine with it." Said Mac as he went back to his multitude of cases. "What about Carly Corinthos?"

"Thanks to Lansing, we might not be able to charge her, but I want someone watching her, she might be the key to taking down her husband."

"I heard rumors, that that might be ex-husband." Said Mac. "However with those two, who knows. There is a good case against Spencer."

"I want him to pay, the press is baying for his blood." Walking to the door, he asked "Your daughter, how is she doing, after what happened?"

"She is going to be fine. More upset about something else, then that." Mac explained about her summer science project and how she had wanted to use the lab. "She was a bit angry with me for refusing to let her play CSI."

"If it's not going to affect any of our open cases, why not let her? You can use it as community service and who knows, we might have a second generation police officer not far down the road."

Mac sat down and called Georgie still a bit suspicious because he wasn't sure what was going on but that his daughter wouldn't tell him until she was ready. When she didn't seem as enthusiastic, he just put it down to normal teenage antics then listened as she explained what Elizabeth had asked her.

"I am not sure about you being that close to Morgan's penthouse, with that McCall woman living there, but I know that you can take care of yourself. So it is on the condition that you keep me informed."

Carly had arranged for her stuff to be sent to her families new estate then went to join Courtney at the diner. "So anyhow, I sent that bitch after Elizabeth, what do you think?"

"That you should let it go." Replied Carly worried that if they pushed too much Jason might learn their part in the past. "What do you think of this Cassadine mess?"

"What?" she asked then listened with wide eyes as Carly filled her in on what her mother had told her. "So this Conner, he was the real Prince, he and his kids would have inherited it all."

"No, kids, though." Said Carly. "Besides, would you really want to deal with Helena Cassadine the rest of your life?"

Courtney couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing, after all, she would be a princess and her child would be rich. There would be lots and lots of people bowing down to her and then there was the hospital. She could lord it over that she owned it to everyone who had ever looked down on her.

With a heavy sigh, she said "Too bad I can't get pregnant."

"Huh?" asked Carly wondering what the blond was thinking.

"I have been seeing who I thought was Nik, but it sounds like I was sleeping with this Conner. Too bad, I mean, if I was pregnant, that would all be mine." She said waving her hand towards the island in the middle of the harbor.

The man watching her, tossed down some money then made a call. "Madam, I have some bad news. We need to meet."

Helena waited impatiently then listened as the man told her. "Are you saying that the blond can't even go do that right? She can't have kids? What good is she to me then?"

"Madam, I had no idea." He was worried, the woman was unpredictable at the best of times, with this news, and she might just blame him for her grandson dying. She had been ecstatic when he had shown up, then when he had taken charge like she had long dreamed of Nik doing.

"We need to regroup, you find out where the police have my grandson's body. I want him to have a proper burial." With that, Helena slipped off to the hospital where she went to check on the family traitor while trying to figure out how to recoup the money she had just paid to get the blond out of trouble.

Hearing Nik was still without his memories; she saw the young blond talking to Bobbie outside his room and knew that Luke would soon find out his little girl was home. Deciding to stick around some, she returned to her temporary home, plotting to find out the truth regarding the blond her grandson had been tupping so frequently. 

AT GH, Luke let Tracy flee and went to see his stepson, needing his help with Lucky. "We need to talk about your brother."

Nik looked at the man then pulled up the name. "Luke, right?"

"Yeah, I heard about your amnesia, but right now, we need to deal with Lucky. He was arrested for trespassing in Elizabeth Webbers house. Do you remember her?" he asked shortly.

"Yeah, beautiful brunette, she is nice but cautious when talking to me. Lets me ask the questions, what about her?"

"Lucky and she used to be engaged to be married, until she stopped the wedding, she left town to have another man's kid, now that she is back, your brother wants a second chance. She had been avoiding him and now, he had done something foolish and we need to help him."

"What do you need from me?" he asked.

"Alexis has been unreachable, do you think you can give your Aunt a call and then arrange his bail?"

"Alexis, I can talk to, but the Cassadine fortune might not be mine to hand out as bail. Until the courts decide, I can't touch a thing, Luke."

Grimacing, Luke decided to get the money from Tracy but handed the man in the bed his phone. "Speed dial one."

Not sure he wanted to know why this man had his aunt on speed dial, he was soon asking Alexis to represent his half brother. "I can't, I am Elizabeth Webber's attorney and since she is the one pressing charges…"

Nik hung up, and then gave Luke the news. The man grimaced, it had been a long shot, but he had tried at least. Deciding to talk to Justus Ward, he left the room without so much as a thank you, let alone a goodbye.

Jason had just stopped over needing to talk to Sonny and heard from Michael how they had missed having him join his family for breakfast. When he had gotten away he had just entered the study, sat down and said "Something you want to tell me about."

"Carly is pregnant." stated Sonny. "And yeah, Courtney was here for breakfast at my request, I was hoping to convince her to leave town then I got a message from our man down at the station, someone paid off her mess to the IRS, she loses the charity, it is going to be absorbed into the United Way."

"Did you-"

"No, I thought it was Jax at first, but it wasn't, I had Bernie check. Do you have any idea why Nicolas Cassadine would be paying off my sister's debts."

Jason gave it a few minutes, then thought about what his father had told him then was about to tell Sonny but decided to keep his mouth shut until he knew for sure. "I know that Max saw them talking one night while watching Sam. Who knows, maybe that is who she has moved on to."

Letting to go for now, Sonny said "I have asked Carly to move into the Gatehouse, since she is pregnant. Michael is pushing for her to move in here... but I convinced him that with how badly things are, it would be more peaceful for her to stay there."

"Are you sure she is pregnant?" he asked his boss doubtfully.

"Yeah, I wish I could say I wasn't, but when we were on the Island, things just happened." he finished lamely. "I know that things are going to be difficult, but I will try to reign her in, at least here."

"If she is staying here, I will only be meeting you at the warehouse. I do have news. Steven Webber just moved into the penthouse, at Elizabeth's suggestion." When he saw Sonny's confusion, he said "Steven has issues with mothers, something about his own, Heather Grant Webber. He gave me a reason for Sam, turns out we are related, our mothers are cousins."

"I had no idea." said Sonny then he asked "What is your opinion of her sudden behavior?"

"I don't know, I do know that I don't like her sudden need to know where I am every single minute of the day, nor her wanting to be around me when I am home. This morning when I stopped in to change, I had to peel her off of me."

Georgie read the results, then slipped the tech a twenty saying "Thanks, I just was curious how it worked. It's cool, but I thought I took a set of Dillon's, don't know how I grabbed Diego's fingerprints."

Leaving the station, the pretty brunette, thought about how Diego had been hanging around all the time, his flirting with Maxie, Brooklynn and her. Looking at the name on the paper, she was about to drive away when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw Dillon helping a blond out of the passenger seat of his car. "Dillon?" she called out to her on and off again boyfriend.

"Hey, this is..."

"Lulu." said Georgie, then thinking about it, said "Did you come home with your dad? Are you staying at the Brownstone."

"No, dad said with his marriage to Tracy, we will be at the mansion." she all but purred as she looked at Dillon. Georgie saw his face and realized he wanted her to be jealous, but the teenager just felt sort of annoyed, nothing more.

"Okay, see you later, Dillon. I have to go and do something." with that she left, driving to the Towers and taking the elevator up to the top floor. Knocking on what used to be Sonny's old penthouse, she was soon let into the much lighter colored room with drop clothes still in place.

"Georgie, up here." called down Elizabeth. When she arrived, she saw the brunette feeding her son then said "Sit down. How are you after what happened?"

"Fine, I was feeling a bit guilty about being so mean, I told Lucky that his little lucky was just that, little." she replied. "I saw that Lulu was back in town, living at the Quartermaine house."

"How are you with that, in close quarters with Dillon?"

"Fine, I have to be. Things have taken a strange turn with us. We just don't seem to be connecting and what is worse, I am not sure I want to." she said. "When we helped Luke, it was just like old times, but it felt more like we were buddies instead of boyfriend and girlfriend."

"It looks like Cam is asleep, so do you want me to bring you a book or something. I am sorry but the television isn't hooked up yet." she said then saw Georgie pull a book out of her messenger bag. "I have arranged for pizza at six, would you please let the delivery man in, he was already paid and tipped."

Sam had sat down on the sofa, then saw Steven Webber holding out his hand. "Do you want something?"

"The shoes." he said with a smile. Then when she had handed them over, went to the door and let in the guard. "Upstairs in her room, bring all the heels down."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked then stopped in shock when the blond broke the heels off of her shoes then tossed them into the wastepaper basket. "You are going to pay for that."

"No, I won't. I promised to help look after you and I know that Morgan told you to stop wearing those, if he didn't, I am sure that Dr. Meadows did."

In shock as all of her shoes were taken out the door, Sam said "Leave."

"No, can do. I am staying here. Morgan offered me his spare room and I have taken it. Pretty convenient with my sister and her son living across the hallway and this way we aren't in each others pockets.

"That place is huge, you would have plenty of room, why don't you move in there. I don't want you here."

Jason had just entered, planning on rushing up to change before going to help Elizabeth. Seeing Steven, he said "Good, I am glad you were able to get her from Dr. Lee. Have you had a chance to unpack?"

"JaSin, this man is not staying here, I am not living with two men that I don't know."

"Relax, Ms. McCall, gold digging pregnant women are so not my type, they remind me too much of my own dear ole mum." sneered Steven. "I am here to take care of your medical issues since you seem to have had several of them in the past. Jason, Elizabeth ordered pizza for you guys, I arranged for the Veggie place on ninth to bring Ms. McCall and I some very healthy salad along with a fresh assortment of juices. I also had your men take all the liqueur out of here as well as the sodas."

Jason just went to change, then straight over to the other penthouse, hearing noises, he followed the sounds and found Georgie and Cam sitting in the only finished room. His son seemed to be discovering his feet and Georgie was playing some sort of game with him. "This little piggy went..."

She had seen the shadow and looked up a bit scared, then relaxed when she saw that it was only Jason. Then looking down at Cam knew she had to tell Elizabeth she couldn't babysit, not if it would bring danger to the little boy. Deciding to stay at least for today, she felt guilty when Jason had left to join the little boys' mother. 

In the now powder blue room with bright blue trains, and red fire engines then white boats, he stood there amazed as Elizabeth painted. Admiring the picture she made in stained jeans with holes in the knees and a soft worn spot on the rear, he didn't realize he had walked into a ladder until the sound of it clattering as it hit the ground, pulled his mind back.

"Jason, when did you get here?" she asked coming over to where he was fixing the ladder. "We don't need that, all I have left to finish is the borders, can you handle them?"

Grabbing the brush she handed, he went to do what she had already taped off. "It looks incredible."

Looking around, she said "It matches what he has in his bedroom at the cottage. I had everything scrubbed down today and all his clothes washed, I know that Lucky wasn't in there, but I just needed to do it."

"Are you sleeping here tonight?" he asked as he worked on the small edge.

"Downstairs, in the room where Leticia used to stay. Its the only room that doesn't need redone. What was up with all these dark colors, no wonder everyone here was always so depressed." she said working on the last propeller. Finished, she stepped back then painted a smile on the old fashioned biplane then said "Done."

While Jason finished up the wainscoting, Elizabeth washed out the paint brushes then capped the cans of paint. Stepping back to the doorway, they looked around and he said "You are incredible, you do know that don't you?"

Hearing the awe in his tone, she blushed then said "This is the easy part, wait until I have to move everything in here."

"What do you mean? This is a large room." he said then saw her expression. "What is it?"

"Uh, grams when she heard I was having a little boy, well, she went all out before I returned. Cam had the biggest room at the cottage because it was the only one with room for all the stuff she bought." With a giggle, she said "I think he owns every single age appropriate book until he is about ten, plus tons of stuffed animals, then his Aunt Em-"

She stopped in shock then looked at him and said "Wow, Emily is his aunt. I kind of forgot that."

"Well then I am not going to give you this." said the brunette who smirked when they jumped in shock then turned to greet her. "I have been trying to get both of your attention for at least ten minutes. The pizza is here, and don't you dare tell Jason what I bought."

"How about I do." said the blond who came up the stairs behind her. Steven saw her glare then told Jason. "Your sister bought out every single baby store between here and Boston."

"What are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth with a glare at her brother."

"Someone had a snit when all she had to eat was a salad and locked herself into her bedroom, tomorrow we are going to have to search it for food." he said then looking at Emily asked "How are you doing?"

"Better, thanks." she replied with a small smile. "Nik asked me to stop in and see him, it's why I was so late... we had better get back downstairs before Georgie offers Cam up some pizza, she said he looks like he was smelling it."

"Peanut is just like his mommy, that is why I call him her old nickname." laughed Steven as they rejoined the teenager who was on the phone then hung up rather violently.

"Georgie?" asked Elizabeth. When the girl said "I have to go, Elizabeth, I can't babysit anymore."

Seeing the fear in her eyes, she stopped her from leaving and said "Wait, come with me. Jason, you too."

When they were alone, she said "Georgie, I know that look, I saw it in my own eyes when I was a teenager, talk to us. Jason, can you step outside..."

"NO, wait, i-it wasn't that, I just... I am being photographed and followed, then I was sent this box of stuff that belonged to Sage Alcazar. I got a hold of a fingerprint kit and checked, the prints come back to this kid we go to school with, the one that used to live with Courtney."

Jason asked her to give him the box and promised to find out if it was him. "Uh, Jason, please don't hurt him, in case it wasn't him." she said slightly embarrassed.

"I will do some checking and if I approach him, I will have my answers before I do so. Why didn't you go to your dad?"

Taking the photo out of her pocket, she showed it to Elizabeth then fled the room, returning to where the others were promising not to quit when Jason said he could keep her safer if she was around more.

Jason saw the photo and swore. Someone with a high powered lens had gotten very close to the young girl... she was in her bedroom wearing what looked like a camisole and underpants. Elizabeth looked at him then said "These remind me of Tom..."

"It's not him. He won't be bothering anyone, ever again." he promised. "I have to go, are you going to be okay?"

"Jason, I am quite capable of taking care of myself, just because the blond bimbos needed to have you around..."

Pulling her into his arms, knowing she would put up a fight, he said "I meant I was worried these would bring up memories of what happened to you, nothing more. You are the most stubborn..."

Downstairs, there was a knock on the door and Georgie just out of habit opened it and was pushed out of the way by Courtney who saw Emily eating with the blond from the hospital and Georgie Jones. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Why are you here?" asked Emily.

"I called the penthouse looking for Jason, that bitch next door said he was here. Why would he be here when Carly no longer lives here anymore so I came to find out what was going on."

"None of your business but what on earth are you doing in my house?" asked Elizabeth. Then looking at her said "I heard you were evicted, don't think you will be staying here or anyplace else in this building."

"I am going to be staying next door in my penthouse." she said with a smirk. "And your house, yeah, right, you barely have two cents to rub together... how can you afford a place like this. Besides, as soon as Sonny gets his building back, Carly and he are moving back in. She told me so."

"And if Carly said it, it must be the gospel truth." snapped Emily.

"Courtney, Carly and Sonny won't be moving in here, Elizabeth owns this building and you, you are not welcome. We are divorced. Excuse us." he said then grabbing the blond's arm escorted her to the door then out of it.

Starting to head to his place, he grimaced not wanting to run into Sam, so he just hit the down button and said... "Courtney, you don't belong here, and you are not welcome here. We ended, thankfully. You are one of the biggest mistakes of my life and I regret that I ever gave in to my anger and let myself fall in with you."

"But Jason-" she couldn't believe what he was saying. She had believed Carly when she said that she could get Jason back anytime she wanted. Now he was saying she was a mistake, there must be something wrong with him, because Carly was always right.

"No, but Jason. You need to leave and stay gone. I know what is going on, I know that you got kicked out, the management company contacted me about selling the loft and I told them to go ahead. We can set the money up for you, but that is all you are getting. And the only reason you are getting that is that I want, nothing, get that nothing to remind me of what I did."

"How can you treat me this way... for her?" She asked hissing in anger. "How can you forget how much you loved me? All the good times we shared, with Carly and Sonny?"

"Courtney, what good times. Sonny and I sitting there bored to death while the two of you went on and on about things we didn't give a crap about. I stayed with you, I got with you because I was lost, I had made one mistake to many, then when you miscarried, I thought I owed you something, but now... knowing what I know, I wish to go that you had drowned when you jumped off that boat." he replied.

"Jason..." the tear were now causing her nose to run as she stood there in disbelief. "What are you saying?"

"That... that, that I lied to you, Courtney. I guess I lied to myself. I wanted to be less of a loser and you were there, wanting to be taken care of. I fell for it, but in the end... eventually the lies have to end... and you have to face the truth in the mirror when you wake up."

"What mirror? What truth?" she all but screamed. "You told me you loved me, you know you do. Carly told me so, she told me I was perfect... that we were perfect together..."

"Carly had no idea about anything... we were not perfect, you, you are a liar who almost killed someone out of jealousy, you thought Elizabeth was pregnant, that was why you tried to hurt her, it wasn't an accident, it wasn't the result of the drugs, it was you, wanting to hurt the person you knew I loved..."

"NO, you don't love her, you told me you didn't. Remember?" she asked then saw his face close down then heard his heavy sigh."Jason, don't do this, please, I need you not to do this, not right now. I have no one, I have nothing, they took it all away from me."

"Courtney, I told you I was lying, I told you that I was hurting and you knew, you aren't that much of a fool, you can't be. But you wanted to get away from AJ and saw me as a way to have money and a connection to your brother, but for me... for me, you were an escape from the pain, but it didn't go away, it was just buried..."

"She won't ever love you, not the way I do." she said reaching out for his arm. "Please, Jason, give us another chance, you won't regret it. We can always adopt, or use a surrogate, that way it would be your child, you would like that wouldn't you, your own child... one that no one can take away."

"Yes I would." he said quietly then added "But not with you, because Courtney when I think, when I dream of a family, you are not the woman I see as the mother of my children, as the woman I grow old with, the woman who I see when I close my eyes and dream... you were the one I settled for and for that, I am sorry... who knows, maybe if I hadn't you might have turned out to be a better person, but clearly you didn't..."

"I hate you, and someday, I am going to be there, watching when your whole world crashes around you." she yelled. "You go to hell Jason Morgan, and you know what, I hope that when you realize that Elizabeth Webber doesn't love you... that you know exactly how I feel this moment, how you could do this to me, when I gave you everything I had."

"Courtney, either way, she will know the truth... that I will die loving her." he said just as the elevator opened. "Now, I suggest you leave and pass this message on to your best friend... tell her that she will pay for what she did... tell her to look up Ric Lansing in a few days."

Back inside the penthouse, Georgie and Emily who had been eavesdropping pulled back. "Wow, talk about brutal."

The two females looked at one another then Emily said "Couldn't happen to a more deserving wench."

"Where did Elizabeth go?" asked Georgie as she looked around. The young mother had fled when she had heard Jason say he would love her until he died. Steven had gone after his sister but all knew that the only person who could get through to her was Jason.

Returning inside, Jason saw Elizabeth wasn't there and loped up the stairs to find her. Hearing her talking to Steven, he just bowed his head in relief and knew that while they had work to do, at least he knew his feelings weren't one sided.

Heading back downstairs, he said "I have to do some work, Em,, tell Elizabeth I will be back in the morning and that if she wants, Cam and she can use my bedroom." 

Chapter 6 

Jason had headed down the stairs, needing to think before going after Diego. Frowning when he recalled that he had wanted to talk to Courtney about the young man, he decided to see if he could get Bernie to find out something before going to Dillon.

In the garage, he called the accountant who told him he had already been looking into the youngster for Francis, but that he would let him know what he found. Calling the guard, he said "Where are you?"

"Jake's, why?" said the guard as he watched with narrowed eyes as Mitchell Coleman announced he had bought the well worn bar down by the docks.

"We need to talk, regarding Diego Sanchez."

"Meet me at the Overlook." snapped the guard before hanging up. Driving to the rendezvous, he repeatedly counted to ten, furious his boss was back dealing with Courtney Matthews. Seeing the blond man, he said "What?"

"Why are you looking into Sanchez?" he demanded. "What do you know?"

With a sigh, he said "I saw the man taking pictures of her, it made me a bit..."

"What kind, long distance or ..." Seeing Francis tense up, he said "What? What is your problem?"

"Okay, man, but you asked..." With that the guard let loose. "Why the hell would you let yourself get dragged back in by that woman's problems, haven't you learned anything by what she..."

"I just wanted to know about the camera." snapped Jason who then looked at the guard, he knew that the men had never been very fond of Carly or Courtney but then giving him another look said "You knew, didn't you?"

"What?" It was now the Italians turn to snap.

"What they were like, what they were up to. Why didn't you say anything?" he all but howled.

"When was I supposed to do that, when you had your head so far up the bosses rear and his wife's that you didn't realize that they were tormenting Elizabeth. When you were defending the lies to Elizabeth after walking away by saying she was too weak to be a part of your life? When you were screwing your brother's wife? When your drug addicted wife ran over the woman you had slept with two weeks earlier?"

Jason felt dizzy as he looked at Francis then said "You knew?" Then setting down said in a calmer tone. "I didn't remember. Now, looking back, I woke up, sore and tired but I didn't remember. I just felt well rested, content in spite of the chaos that was my life. It's why I married Courtney, I thought that I had finally accepted that..."

Francis looked at his boss with new eyes and said "You are an idiot. Yeah, you slept with her. I had gone looking for you, I wanted to tell you about Courtney. But you came home, then next thing I knew, you went to Paris and married the bitch."

"Wow, fuck!" said Jason as he slammed his hand on the bridge. "I don't owe you any explanations, but I will tell you this, I loved Elizabeth, I was just fucked up. She was too, but that doesn't excuse my behavior."

"I am sorry, I had no idea that you didn't remember." said the guard in embarrassment. "I uh, one thing I don't understand, how did you explain the marks to Courtney?"

Jason had an image, a very powerful and vivid image of Elizabeth biting his shoulder as she tried not scream as she came around him while he was tightly buried deep within her. His face flushed, his mind was reeling even as he felt a need to run to her. "Uh, Jason?"

"I uh, don't think she noticed." he said not wanting to admit that they hadn't then just thought to himself screw it. "We didn't have sex but once before we sent her to Hayes Landing."

"Why are you helping her out, you know what she did."

"I do, and she isn't the reason I was asking. There was someone who was sent a photo of herself wearing very little. She ran the fingerprints and his came back."

"That little shit is stalking Georgie Jones?" asked the now furious guard. Seeing Jason's surprise, he said "I have seen him looking at her, and the Ashton girl since I started looking into things."

"Is he the run of the mill predator or is this about something else?" he asked then explained about the items that Georgie had received. "Can you find out if there is some sort of connection between this Sage Alcazar and Diego Sanchez."

"I will look into it. What should I do about Courtney?"

Grimacing he said "Since Courtney is a byproduct of the investigation, watch her, but if it is a choice between my family and protecting her, you know what to do."

Elizabeth was in a daze as she told Steven goodnight and watched as her brother went next door not long after the two younger woman had left. Telling the guard outside the same, she went to what had been the Nanny's room and saw Cam was fast asleep. Kissing the top of his head, she thought about Jason's offer then about the woman living there and grimaced at even the idea of going over.

When her head hit the pillow, her last thought was what Jason had told Courtney and for once she wasn't remembering his painful words from a few years ago, but his words that evening telling the blond that he would die loving her, that he regretted what had happened.

As she slept, she dreamed of all that would have happened if she had just taken the chance that night to listen to him instead of storming out in anger, pain and lacking the ability to trust.

Emily had told her parents that Jason had finally done what they had all dreamed of. While Monica had gone up to bed, talking to her daughter, asking if she was sure she was making the right decision to let Nik go, Alan was downstairs sitting in the study.

Looking at the photos. Then the one that should have been up there but that was in drawer since AJ was in the doghouse and thought about calling his oldest and telling him that the blond had finally got her due, but he was afraid that in his need for vengeance, he would return and blindly go after Jason and his family instead of the woman who broke his heart.

On his way to bed, Alan stopped in Jason's old bedroom, it was still the same way it was when he had been Jason Quartermaine and looking around, he knew that it was time to accept that this new version of his son was here to stay and that it might not really be a bad thing.

Georgie had slipped into her bedroom just as Mac returned from the station. Hearing the knock on her door, she let him in and said "Is everything okay dad?"

"Yes, I was just curious, Bobbie said you were looking for darker curtains, that you are having a hard time sleeping. Is there something wrong? Should we arrange for a doctors appointment?"

Now feeling guilty about the worry in her father's voice, she reminded herself that if he knew the truth, he would be ten times more worried and said "No, it's stupid but since I don't have a morning class this fall, I just wanted to sleep in a bit. I saw the curtains that Emily bought for Jason's place and was thinking of getting some but..."

"Okay, I get it." he said kissing her on the top of her head then asked "Are you ready for school or do you need to do more shopping."

"Clothes and stuff done, but until classes start I won't know what I need there and then there is the laptop I want. I can't decide between the Dell and the HP." she stated. "Plus, then I have to get a carrying case, I just can't decide if it is worth the trouble."

"If you are going to continue to work at Kelly's, I would almost prefer you get one, that way you can do your homework on it." he pointed out, aware that she had often been up well into the early morning finishing her homework.

"But it could also be damaged there." she pointed out.

"Then buy the insurance." he said before asking. "Why don't I buy you the laptop, then you buy your new curtains and the messenger bag you are going to need."

Seeing her pout, he said "Georgie, you are only 16, there is no need for all this independence. Sometime I worry about you more than Maxie. At least with her I am still needed once in a while."

"It's just..." she couldn't tell him, not with Tracy's comment still ringing in her head. The dark haired woman had sneered, reminding her that she wasn't Mac's real daughter, that he could walk away at any time. Georgie frequently found those words to have a grain of truth in them.

"Its alright to need people Georgie." he said quietly as he walked back to his bedroom with a frown on his face. He had known that Felicia and to a lessor extent Frisco's leaving had done a number on Maxie, but lately he had come to realize that it had affected Georgie even worse, especially Frisco's absence from her life. He was scared his little girl was either blaming herself or worried she was inadequate in some way.

Deciding to talk to someone the next day, Mac went to bed, his mind slowly drifting off to sleep.

Jason let himself into Elizabeth's penthouse, wanting to be there when Cam woke up in the morning. Grimacing as he wandered around, he saw his only choice was the old bed in the master bedroom upstairs or the sofa in what was the playroom. Since it was closer to the room where his family was sleeping, he was soon fast asleep.

At almost six he heard the soft cries coming from the bedroom, then they stopped as both he and his son listened to the soothing tones of Elizabeth talking to the little boy. "How is Mommy's big boy doing this morning? Oh, why does this always smell, yucky Cam."

When he imagined he heard her giggling, Jason moved to the open doorway and found himself entranced as she feed him. Looking up, their eyes meeting, she said "Do you want to feed him?"

"May I?" he asked then before she even had answered, he was sitting next to her and reaching for the little boy and his bottle. When she was certain he was doing everything right, she just sat back and relaxed. Then with a laugh said "You know, if you move in here, you could take care of the late night feeding for me."

"Gladly." he said his eyes still on their son. Then they came up and met hers. "You aren't kidding are you?"

"No, Jason. I am not." she said then settling her nervous hands on her knees, she said "I just have on request, no Sonny. I just don't trust him, I don't think I will ever find myself able to do so. And I won't have someone I don't trust around my, our son."

Not sure what to say, well aware that she had good reason for what she asked, he felt the need to say "Elizabeth, I understand, I just hope that some day you will see, that he truly isn't a bad man. There is a darkness that sometimes happens, he can't control it..."

"Then I definitely don't want him around my child." she said firmly. "Jason, if he knows he has issues and doesn't get help for them... no, not around Cam. It's why I banned the entire Spencer family, well except Lulu at this point. Luke is an alcoholic and Lucky never got treatment for his issues from the brainwashing, and still I am not sure he wasn't that big of jerk before, but that I didn't see it."

"You never told me, what happened. You two used to be so close." he said quietly.

"I came home from Napa, and Lucky was at the airport waiting for me. He never once paid any attention to Cam, he acted like he was just a child I was babysitting or something. Then later on, when I made a point of introducing them he didn't know I heard but he was asking Emily why I had brought him home if I was going to let him be put up for adoption. That it wouldn't do for me to get too attached."

"What?" asked Jason tensing up. When Cam started to fuss, he made himself calm down then saw her holding up her hand. "What?"

"There is more. He then suddenly was around all the time, after Emily said that I was keeping Cam, always kissing up to me, bringing me these presents for him, ones that were totally inappropriate for a baby. He would mess up his name, then once while he was in the living room while I was getting Cam's bottle in Gram's kitchen. I didn't know Gram's had left, she had been trying to play matchmaker. Lucky called Cam a bastard, said that if the only way he could have me was to suck up to my unwanted bastard he would do whatever it took, that like Nik he could be sent off to school or something as soon as the time was right."

Seeing Jason's face, she said "This was two weeks after I had come home. It was the same day I had heard Sonny talking to Sam. I had almost decided to give him a chance, why, I don't know, out of the past obligations, who knows, but thankfully, dear god, thankfully I heard him. I let him think I hadn't then the next day I told Emily and we just started to box him out of my life. Grams just thought that it was because I was busy with the nursing but well... he just didn't want to stay away when I was visiting Grams."

"Is that why you moved into the cottage?" he asked.

"No, I had already found out about the cottage, Steven just didn't want me to move in until everything was perfect. New doors, new locks, new windows, an alarm system. The only thing not done before hand was the pipe in the downstairs bathroom and he finished that not wanting to let in a plumber we didn't know."

"You two seem pretty close?" she heard the question in his voice as he lifted Cam to burp him.

"We are, I was having difficulty breathing and the doctor who treated me knew Steven. He called him and then the next morning, I woke up in the hospital and my big brother was sitting there, terrified that something had happened to me." she said with a wistful smile then added "Turns out while I was pregnant I was allergic to milk suddenly."

She saw his face and knew what he was thinking. While she wished she could say she would have loved to have had him there, right then, she wasn't sure she would have been so she just said nothing, then continued to tell him the story. "He broke down when he learned I was going to be okay, I found out that he had been married, Carolyn, my mother knew but didn't tell anyone."

Looking down, she said "My mother shoving me out of the family, was truly what she had done to Steven long before I was a teenager. He left home believing that the rest of us didn't want him around, because of Heather. He had gotten married a few years ago, Lisa was pregnant and soon after she gave birth they were fighting and getting a divorce when after leaving his house with their daughter, she send the car in reverse and put it into the garage. The house collapsed and his daughter died."

Jason closed his eyes knowing that the man had to have been in pain. "Then you happened?"

"Yeah, he stayed with me, took a leave of absence then he talked to grams on the phone, got an earful about our mother then was told to get his rear end home, that his family missed and loved him. He resigned, moved here but he just can't live in a house, he can't deal with the memories. It's also why he agreed to help with Sam." she said just as Cam let out a loud noise.

"He does like to do that, doesn't he?" he said then chuckled when Cam started to nuzzle his t-shirt. "Should I give him more?"

"No, he is just getting comfortable enough to fall asleep." she said then noticed the time. "Maybe you should lay him down."

Jason felt hurt at the abruptness of what almost felt then an order then saw her face then saw her notice his stiffening. When she placed her hand on his arm as if in apology he said "What is it?"

"I just get the feeling that even if Courtney didn't go to see Carly last night, she will today and I think you need to be ready to deal with your BFF." she said with a lot less hostility than the day before. "I was hoping you could head her off before she came here."

"Do you really think she would come here?" Even as he asked, he swore then called over and had them send a couple of different guards. Seeing her confusion, he said "Carly can get around Max, he won't be able to stop her."

They had nothing to worry about, at that moment Courtney was passed out in a room over Jake's. Her head was buried in the threadbare pillow snoring away as the man in the room slipped out carrying her purse. Taking the offered money, he quickly fled while the Russian went to find his mistress.

Handing it over, he watched as she went through the entire thing then said "Perfect. Access this Dr. Meadows files, get me what I need to know."

Tossing down the reminder card, Helena handed him the purse and said dump it on the floor outside of the room. Two hours later, finding out the blond had been telling the truth, Helena vowed to get her money back one way or another.

Hanging up the phone after getting a drunk Courtney's message, a furious Carly stormed into the main house. "What the hell is Elizabeth Webber doing living at Jason's?"

Sonny stilled for a minute then went back to preparing an early lunch for the boys as he heard the rest of his pregnant wife's rant. "She is helping with Sam, that is what she is doing there."

"I want her out and I mean now, Sonny. Either you deal with that bitch living there or I will. She shouldn't be allowed within five feet of Jason." she fumed. "Neither of them should."

"Carly, sit down and eat and stop worrying about Jason's life and start worrying about your own. As for Courtney, she was told Jason would sell the loft, she could have the proceeds. And no, she won't be living here, I have enough problems without my sister adding to them." he snapped.

When she started to protest, she thought about one of those problems and said "What about her saying that Jason did something to Ric, what was that all about?"

Sonny had the uneasy feeling that while Jason more than likely didn't kill Ric, something had been done to punish his brother for his part in this mess. "I have no idea, but can we go one day without the word Jason coming out of your mouth."

Carly clamped her jaw as she refrained from letting him know exactly what she thought of his request. She was getting the sinking feeling that just because she was pregnant didn't mean that Sonny wouldn't end things so for now, she had to make nice with him.

Eating then heading off to find Courtney, she had checked all the usual places then decided to see if the blond was at the hospital. Finding nothing, she had an idea and quickly went to Jake's, recalling the blond had been drunk on the phone. "Coleman? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I owe this place, if you are looking for your pal, she is upstairs in one of the rooms after putting on quite a show. When her hero didn't rescue her this time, I had one of the bouncers stop her before she was naked and poured her into one of the rooms."

Carly rushed up the stairs after throwing a disgusted look at Coleman and saw that a purse was outside of one of the rooms. Opening the door, she saw Courtney buried face first and violently shook her friend. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Stop, please, just stop shaking me and shouting." she moaned. Then sitting up, felt dizzy as hell then puked up all over the bed and the floor, managing to catch Carly's shoes in the bargain. "Please, just go away, this is all your fault. I should have never listened to you. Now my life is over."

Rolling her eyes, Carly grabbed Courtney's arm and dragged her to her feet. "Get in there and take a damn shower. When you sober up, you can explain to me how the hell you could allow that bitch to get a foothold back in Jason's life. I told you, I warned you that she was dangerous, but no, you decided you wanted better, well where is this better? Where is this new life you wanted? Seems to be you are right back where you were when I met you. Living in a dump and stripping. At least then it was for money, what the heck was last night about?"

"Fuck off, Carly." she said as she burst into tears and then sat down holding her own head.

Sam sat up, feeling pretty good as she listened to the shower running in Jason's bathroom. Pulling on her robe, she fixed her hair then slithered out of her room. The door was wide open but she could see that there was a bag on the bed.

Opening it, she saw the clothes and dropping her robe, walked to the bathroom door which was slightly ajar. Hearing the sound of the shower door being closed, she smirked then frowned a bit at her baby belly before pushing the door all the way open. "Do you need someone to was-"

Sam stood there in shock as she saw a naked Steven Webber toweling himself off. The blond saw her, then glared even as he wrapped the towel around his waist. The dark haired woman couldn't help herself while watching the water run down his chest and into the towel at his waist even as she reminded herself that he was nothing and had nothing. Why else would he have been working for his cousin.

"Miss McCall, what are you doing?" he asked his hands on his hips, then seeing her lustful expression, grabbed another towel and wrapped it around his shoulder then said "Please leave this bathroom."

Sam stepped back, stunned when he came out of the room then walked past her to the doorway. "Wait, where is Jason, why are you in his shower? I need him."

"Is this regarding a medical issue." he drawled out in spite of wanting to get far away from her.

"Yeah, it is." she said then sat down. "Well, where is he?"

"Miss McCall the reason I am here is to take care of any medical issue that might crop up, so why don't you tell me what is wrong."

"No, Sonny said Jason was in charge, I want to talk to Jason." she said stomping her foot. Standing there naked she didn't seem to realize the pitiful picture she presented.

"Yeah, of your security. All medical issues are my responsibility." he replied.

"Well, we will see about that." Stomping to her room, she grabbed her cell phone then called Sonny. "Get over here now or I will call that bitch you call a wife and tell her you are the father of my child." 

Sonny looked up as Jason walked into the room and mouthed the word Sam to him. "Sam, I have a business to run and you might want to recall that the only public tests prove that Ric is the father. Don't tangle with me, you won't like my response. Now, Jason and I are in a meeting, you can just wait until I have a free half hour then I will stop over. In the meantime, the money for this week, spend it wisely, you won't get any next for threatening me."

Closing the phone he said "What is it?"

"I had a run in with Courtney last night. She now knows that Elizabeth owns the Towers. I just wanted to give you a heads up. As for Sam, she is furious regarding Steven Webber. Elizabeth might have had him do this because she is pissed at us, but it was a damn good idea. He doesn't let her get away with crap. I ordered her to stop wearing those heels and she just ignored me repeatedly. He just took them away and snapped the heel on the pair she was wearing."

"I heard last night something about he cleaned out the junk food and stuff out of the penthouse?" he asked.

"He has Milo coming over today to search her room, he made her eat a salad for dinner last night." said Jason who then added. "Max called me early this morning. He said Courtney got out of hand last night at Jake's. I told him to stay out of it unless she got into trouble. Reel her in, Sonny. I am not going to rescue her."

"Jason, no matter what else, she is my sister." he said with a sigh. "We can't just let her..."

"No, you can't let her. I am done. Sonny, she tried to kill Elizabeth and my son. There will be no second chance. Francis and I found out that it was Helena who paid of Courtney's debts."

"Cassadine?" he asked turning pale. "Why?"

"Because she was sleeping with this Conner, at least that is what it looks like. She needs to be sent to the Island, send her, there or someplace else, but I won't rescue her. I won't spit in my family's face that way." he said. "What happened last night, I think it was done deliberately, she thought I would rescue her."

Sonny was pissed at his sister but knew that if he pushed Jason to deal with this for him, his back would be up, so for now, he would protect his sister and find out what she had done that had gotten Helena Cassadine so interested in her. With a sigh, he said "What are you going to do regarding -"

The sound of his cell ringing, interrupted them and Jason listened to what Steven had to say. Hanging up, he told Sonny what was going on and the man gave a slow grin. "Fine, I can use this to get her under control. I am just worried because Carly really is pregnant."

Jason walked out to the door, fed up with dealing with his bosses messy and convoluted life. Entering the warehouse, he saw someone standing there with a microphone. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am looking for Sonny Corinthos, I was told to get a quote from the alleged mafia kingpin regarding the downfall of one Kate Howard aka Connie Falconari. Rumors are that they were involved before she knew Trevor Lansing who was arrested at her place today for federal Rico charges and forcible kidnapping and two counts first degree murder."

"No comment." he said then looked around, seeing a guard coming in, he said "Deal with him and then meet me in our office.

Going back in, Jason said "Who is Kate Howard and what connection does she have to you and Ric's father?"

"Trevor?" asked Sonny with a grimace. "Who knows and how am I supposed to know her?"

"Don't have any idea. Some reporter was here looking for a quote about her past as Connie Falconari."

Sonny felt his coffee go down the wrong hole and said "Shit."

Sitting down, he looked at Jason and said "Connie and I were planning on eloping when I left Bensonhurst, I stood her up, I have never forgiven myself but I wanted a better life than to be another Guido in Brooklyn. She was involved with Lansing?"

"No clue." he replied then told the man "Keep your head on the current mess, let that go for now." Jason knew he was wasting his breath but still gave it a shot even as Sonny called Bernie and asked for a report on Kate Howard meanwhile Georgie Jones was standing nervously in the door about to knock.

"Uh, Mr. Corinthos, Kate Howard is the now former editor of Couture Magazine. She was fired today, Maxie has been bawling all morning about it." Turning to Jason, she said "I got another picture today, Elizabeth told me to bring it to you."

"Is it like the other one?" he asked gently. Seeing her blush then nod yeah, he said "Do you want me to look at it?"

"Want, no. but I know you have to." she said miserably. "Here."

Thrusting it at him, she was about to flee when Sonny asked her "What else do you know about this Kate Howard.

"She lied about who she was, claimed to be a debutante from Greenwich, she did graduate from Rutgers but she changed her name, probably was a fan of Henry the Eighth since she used the name of his last queen for her new one."

"This Couture, are we talking the fashion magazine?" he asked then saw her nod clearly disinterested in it. "I gather it's not your thing?"

"Wrong sister, Mr. Corinthos, I wear what matches and is clean, could care less who declares it in or out of fashion." Walking away, she hurried home wanting to hang those curtains she had just bought after her shift.

Once she was gone, Sonny looked at Jason who gave him the bare bones of the situation... 

At GH, Elizabeth was finishing up the end of her very first shift as a fully registered and licensed nurse when she heard her name being called. Seeing Nicolas Cassadine, she shivered at the idea of it not really being the boy she had known for so long.

"Hi, do you have a minute?" he asked then when they were sitting down, he surprised her by thanking her for her help when he had been himself then for helping Emily. "I feel bad for what I am putting her through, in spite of not knowing who she is. I was also told that they had at one point believed you messed up the meds regarding poor Mary."

When she didn't say anything he just added. "Alexis found out, that I am the heir, Helena doesn't have any proof otherwise so this Conner nonsense is just that, but I am still heading home, I need to clear my head and hopefully find some of Nik's memories."

Hugging her, he did stop and say "Luke Spencer came to see him, gave me this story regarding my brother, it was what gave me hope that I am still in here, because I knew it was a tall tale, I didn't know how, but I knew that if you tossed Lucky into jail there was a good reason."

The dark haired man left before she had even gotten to say a single word. Sitting there in a reflective mood, she hesitated when she saw a different dark haired man, this one taller and one she owed thanks to. "Mr. Alcazar, do you have a minute?"

Nodding the man sat down then listened as she thanked him for saving her son's life. "No thanks are necessary. My brother was a monster, created at my father's feet, what I saw that day, should have me thanking you. I am not going to let myself get sucked into the mess anymore."

"Well, whether they are wanted or not, thank you." she said holding out her hand to shake his. "On my behalf and Cam's."

Walking away, his mind still one what he had learned regarding Lansing and his father and vowed to make the attorney pay before heading back to the family compound. Zachara had taken care of his own attorney, leaving him to deal with the traitor son. Lorenzo would give good money to know who had let the crazy sociopath know the truth.

Stopping in to see the nut case mobster, he looked around, then saw the photos of the two dark haired twenty somethings and said "Where are your kids?"

"Italy, until this is settled. Was Corinthos a partner in this?"

Wishing he could say yes, but his mind on the pretty brunette with the young son he replied "No, I was hoping though. I checked he had no contact with this Howard woman."

With a chuckle, Zachara said "That idiot, Lansing. His son pissed off the wrong man, when the word was put out that Morgan was after him, his own assistant came to me, gave me everything that he had. Are you going to take care of your part of the problem?"

"The minute I find him, Ric Lansing is going to be wishing he was dead." he replied then asked "Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, we have a deal. Are you sure you won't mind leaving this small little burg?"

Lorenzo sneered then said "I stuck around because of a woman but she is crazy as a loon. She tried to kill Morgan's kid and his woman."

"AH, the treacherous Carly Corinthos, the only reason I ain't going after him is he will implode on his own. The man is living in a house of cards and doesn't have the sense to keep it in his pants." replied the Italian laughing loudly before telling Lorenzo. "Are you sure you don't want his wife? She is ripe for the picking?"

"No." Lorenzo left then went home to pack unaware of the man tracking him and plotting his death. An hour later, his luggage ordered done, Lorenzo arranged for the jet to be readied to take him to Milan. Taking care of the last minute details, he drew up some papers then had then sent via his attorney to their rightful owners.

Elizabeth was sitting in Kelly's, eating a late lunch while watching Mac coming in to talk to an arriving Georgie when she saw the twosome approaching. "Don't even open your mouths. Carly there is a restraining order keeping you away and you are violating it."

The blond was forming words but was too angry to even spit them out as she glared at Elizabeth while a red eyes Courtney was just holding her head and wearing dark sunglasses inside. Finally Carly got it together and shouted "Who the hell do you think you are? Stealing my home. Trying to steal my life? I will make you pay."

"Carly Corinthos, you are under arrest." said Mac taking out the handcuffs and ordering her to turn around. When she refused and started to attack him, Elizabeth cautioned him that she was pregnant. Finally getting control, he said to the two arriving officers, "Be gentle, she is pregnant and call Corinthos and tell him to meet me down at the station."

Going over to where Georgie had just entered, he said "I was planning on having some early dinner but I am afraid I have to deal with this." Handing her a box, he kissed her on the top of the head and said "Not a word, young lady."

Protesting, Georgie sat down and opened the present while Courtney just gave Elizabeth a sickly glare then followed Mac out the door. Walking over, she sat down just as Bobbie entered with an upset Lulu and Dillon who was walking a bit behind along with Brooklynn.

"Georgie, I have hired Lulu, you two need to work out the schedule for after school but I want you to be fair. Divide the hours equally."

Her head coming up, Georgie protested "But Bobbie you have already cut my hours."

"I know, but Lulu needs to make some money and I promised Luke she could work here." It was clear that Bobbie wasn't happy but it was also clear she was not going to back down. She had given Georgie more hours than anyone else she had working for her, now, though, she had no choice but to cut into her hours as well.

"I can work during the week but I have plans most weekends, and can't close." said the blond smirking as the red head just walked out. Elizabeth had sat there then watched as both Brooklynn and Dillon seemed to have a hard time meeting their friends eyes. "Georgie, are you still going to be working for me?"

"Elizabeth are you hiring, that is perfect, then I won't have to work at this dreadful diner." said Lulu. "I know that things are a little tense with Lucky right now, but as soon as he is released, things would go back to normal and this way I would be working at my own family's house and..."

"Lulu, STOP!" said Elizabeth while Georgie had moved to the counter looking upset and Elizabeth was sure convinced that Lulu was about to get the job she had offered the other girl. "NO, I am not hiring. I already hired Georgie."

"She can just stay here, Aunt Bobbie won't care." she said with a shrug "Besides, I am family and Kevin is my nephew."

Standing, Elizabeth looked at the blond and said "Well I care and I am hiring Georgie, you can take the job here. I would prefer her help with Cameron and you are mistaken."

"In what?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"That you are family. Lulu, you used to be a nice girl but your attitude since you walked into this diner has me doubting that, and why would you think I would let you take my son to your mothers house?"

"Because you will be living there once you and Lucky get married." she said like it was set in stone.

Emily who had finally joined her friend started laughing and said "Whoa, Lulu. Lucky and Elizabeth haven't been engaged to be married since 2001. And if she marries anyone it will be my brother Jason."

AT that one, Elizabeth was now glaring at Emily who folded her arms and said "Well you have to admit it it more likely than Lucky."

"Dillon there, is more likely than Lucky." she said glaring at her then looking at Lulu said "I want nothing to do with your brother, he was arrested in my home, using my son's clothing for something that I won't even mention to you."

"Well like he said if you had kept your laundry up, that wouldn't have happened." snapped Lulu who saw that everyone was looking at her in disbelief including Dillon so she toned it down and said "Maybe I should listen to your side, Elizabeth."

The new nurse just looked at the blond then called out to Georgie for two more glasses of sweet tea and ordered her to join Emily and her. Lulu then sat down as well then said "Well, I am waiting."

"For what?" asked Elizabeth.

"For you to explain yourself." she snapped while Brooklynn glared at Dillon then moved to sit down near Georgie as if to say she was on her side.

"Lulu, Elizabeth owes you no explanation." said Georgie then saw the blond stand and walk to the counter to pour herself a drink. "Elizabeth, I still have to find a part time job elsewhere if I don't work here."

"No, you don't." said Emily glaring at the blond who had stolen Tracy's Beemer and crashed it. "Lulu, whose idea was it for you to go to Bobbie?"

"My father, you might want to remember we own half this diner. Oh, and if I am going to be working here, I don't do floors and as for cleanup, not in this lifetime." she sneered.

"Too bad." said Georgie then taking a leap of faith called Bobbie who was on her way to one of her infrequent shifts at GH and said "Bobbie, I am going to be working for Elizabeth and the only schedule that Lulu says will work for her is in conflict with that so since like Lulu says, she is a part owner, I guess that means I have to quit."

Hearing the screeching, Georgie held the phone away from her ear and put it on speaker as Bobbie all but promised Georgie her first born, then rescinded it in a way that had pretty much the entire diner laughing when Georgie said that having to take Carly was enough to make her flee the state.

When Lulu's eyes widened as she got what her Aunt was saying she shouted in protest then pouted then finally threatened to call her father. "You go right ahead. You work for me, that was the deal, Leslie Lu Spencer. You work when and where I said. I was being overly fair regarding your schedule because I knew as soon as you repaid Tracy you would be gone, but now... but now, you work the weekends, when Georgie don't want to and don't you dare think you can dictate to anyone who works there who will do what."

With that there was silence from the phone then Georgie smirked and said "Get the picture."

Lulu stormed out then stood at the door and snapped "Dillon, your mother said you were to drive me where I needed to go."

With a put upon sigh, he looked longingly at Georgie who just shook her head in annoyance then at his niece who said she was staying for a while. Then with a glance at Emily asked if she could catch a ride.

The three women talked quietly while Georgie finished working out her shift then warned the other girl what was going on regarding Lulu then sat down yet again.

"Wow, how did you know Bobbie would take your side?" asked Emily.

"She just accepted a contract with the PCU Lay professors for them to borrow the diner on Tuesday nights and the contact is only as good as long as I am their waitress." she replied then with fading grin said "Things haven't been so good around here. She has been losing customers every since well. Since Carly has been hanging around."

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth who used to work there.

"A lot of the regulars have stopped coming, they told me that they won't come in as long as they see her or Courtney here. I don't know the whole story, since it was before my time, but they used to peak in the window and if they didn't see them come in, but since they might come in afterwords, they aren't even checking before going elsewhere now or are getting strictly take out."

"But why isn't take out good?" asked Brooklynn who then listened as they explained about appetizers, drinks and desserts. "Oh, so that isn't too good, is it. Why doesn't Bobbie do something?"

"Because Carly is her daughter and Courtney is Sonny's sister." said a knowing Emily and Elizabeth. "Wow, this is destroying her business."

"Yeah and when you add Lulu working here, I am so looking for another job." said Georgie. "Tips are down and if it wasn't for helping Elizabeth... I wouldn't have had the money for school clothes this year."

Jason was talking to Francis when he got the word that Trevor had been found dead in his cell. The police were on their way to arrest Anthony Zachara but he well know the old man would be free soon enough. When he saw Ric slipping into the warehouse, he pointed him out to the blond Italian then they went to listen in.

"Sonny, you have to help me." he said as he paced back and forth in front of his brother's desk. "Lorenzo Alcazar has put out a hit on me. He thinks I betrayed him to the feds."

They could see the sweat pouring off the attorney as he tried to find an escape from his problems. That he had gone to Sonny proved how desperate he was. "Look, I have something I can offer up in exchange. Something good."

"You have nothing I want, Ric. I know about my sister and Carly, I know about the DNA switch, what else could you have to offer?" asked Sonny always the business man even as he tried to find a way to spin giving in to saving his mother's son.

"Alexis, Alexis Davis has a deep dark secret, one you really need to know. Please, Sonny, I really need your help. If that won't do, I know where AJ Quartermaine is."

Suddenly seeing a way to wrap up two problems with one solution, Sonny said "I will see about getting Lorenzo to call off the hit, if you do something for me."

"What?" asked Ric. "Anything?"

"Give me all your files on Lorenzo, on Zachara on the whole thing. Then we will talk. Regarding AJ, I am well aware that he is on Grenada. And I truly don't care what you have on Alexis." he sneered. Seeing Jason waiting in the door, he said "Now, why don't you bring me those files, like I said, then we will have something to talk about."

Ric left, desperate for help. Slinking around, he thought about the rumors regarding Morgan and Elizabeth then felt his mind shift as he debated grabbing her to get what he needed. Trying to decide if Sonny would be willing to leave the files alone in exchange for her life...

He had just about arrived where he knew she would be when he felt the hand on the back of his neck, then the tight squeezing. "You sick and pathetic bastard."

"Morgan, what the hell do you think you are doing?" he choked out.

"I knew it, I knew the minute Sonny said he would think on it you would try something. Go home, Ric, pack up your suitcases and flee but don't ever so much as let the thought of Elizabeth or our son cross your mind." he whispered next to the man's ear.

He saw his skin turn shallow, then shoved Ric away "Yeah, we know everything and I mean everything. Including that you screwed Sam McCall, but don't worry her kid isn't yours."

While Jax was entering his office at the not yet open hotel, he saw Courtney sitting in one of the chairs, holding her head and seemingly crying. Shaking his head in annoyance, he asked "What are you doing here?"

"Jax, can we talk?" she asked. Cursing that she looked so pitiful, he led her into his office then said "Talk."

"I, I need your help." she was well aware that Jason wouldn't believe her, not this time but she was truly being blackmailed. "I uh, I was sent this earlier this morning. I found it in my things at Kelly's, since that bitch Elizabeth Webber got me kicked out of the home Jason bought me."

Hiding his smirk, he soon lost it when he saw the photos. While he couldn't stand Courtney, even she didn't deserve to be stalked. "You need to to go the police. There is nothing I can do for you. Talk to Mac Scorpio, or one of his detectives."

"I can't, they don't like me." she whined as she got that no one, truly no one was going to believe her this time. Cursing her idea of AJ stalking her when this time she truly did need help, she snatched the photo back and walked to the door. Once she had left, Jax made a call and said "Mac, someone is taking half naked pictures of Courtney Matthews. I know she is a pain in the..."

"Did you see them?" he was asked then told to come down to the station where Mac pulled out the ones he had intercepted before they had gotten to Maxie. He couldn't bear to look at them, but he had had one of his female CSU staff go over them with a fine tooth comb.

While watching for Jax who said he would stop over after his meeting at the hospital, Mac went to deal with Lucky Spencer who had been in court for jury selection. Seeing his attorney, the new DA and Luke, he was asked to join them. "Mac, the DA said you are the one pressing this... can't we work out a deal?"

"No, Luke we can't." he said then looked at the DA. "Are you considering this?"

"No, they came to me, I told them I would listen but this idea of no jail time, no records, I can't do that, if he should do something else, it would come back and bite me in the rear." said the man who had taken the job just two days before.

"Scott, I don't know why you are representing Lucky and I really don't care but we consider what Lucky did a precursor to escalating sexual violence. With the Spencer's history, I am surprised you would even think of representing him."

"What history?" asked the DA who said "You told me he was a just..."

Mac looked at the man in disgust and said "We need to talk."

Once in Mac's office, Mac explained the history of the Spencers, Lucky's past with Elizabeth and what he had done recently and how Luke had talked Elizabeth into letting him keep Lucky away instead of getting a restraining order. "Why didn't you come to see me, before even talking to him?"

With a sigh, Jeremy Stallworth said "I was told it was an open and shut case. I thought that if I could get something, we could save the taxpayers some money."

Scoffing Mac said "I hate to say this because I like to believe that Justice is blind but Elizabeth's family would have raised holy hell."

"I wasn't too worried, I heard that Spencer though he doesn't look it, was a former Mayor and is married to Tracy Quartermaine, in fact she was the one who called me."

"Did she happen to mention that the onesie in question belongs to Cameron, her nephew's son." He saw the moment the DA realized he had stepped in it. "Yeah and that nephew is Jason Morgan."

"Crap." he said with his head in his hands. "The press would be all over this, she assured me they had connections to the Herald the only local paper."

"She does, her family owns it but Edward would be the one calling for your head. Tracy runs the pharmaceutical division." he said dryly. "Look, you were played, I get that, but you might want to understand that even if it was just Tracy there was no way I would sign off on this... Lucky Spencer is a potential domestic violence death waiting to happen."

Walking back into the interview room, Stallworth looked at Scott Baldwin who was now sure he had what he needed as he offered counseling for Lucky. "Two years, he serves at least one. Probation for five and he is listed as a registered sex offender."

"NO!" Luke was not letting his son be labeled.

"Yes, or we go to trial. Mr. Spencer, you should know that if it goes to trial... he is facing all the above but with the added at least six years." Scott waited until they were alone then called Tracy. "Your bluff failed. Lucky is going to have to take his offer."

Luke grabbed the phone and went to a corner where he got into a terse shouting match with his wife who pointed out that she had done all she could. "Tell Edward, either he backs off or I make your lives miserable."

Tracy swore then hung up. Looking at her son who was watching a movie and turned off the television. "You thought you were just having fun, now Luke is trying to force me to get that son of his out of trouble. Happy now?"

Dillon sat up and started to say I was watching that but just said "You were the one who took his money, mother. Give it back and he will go away."

Scoffing, she said "You really can't be my child, there is no way. Luke has no intention of leaving this house, of walking away from the Quartermaine estate. Your hero is a con artist who yeah, is a lot of fun on the surface, but you just don't get it. HE IS NOT GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT CAUSING LOTS AND LOTS OF TROUBLE. And watch out for that daughter of his, she is just like her old man."

Dillon shrugged his shoulders as if to say whatever and turned his movie back on. He felt a twinge of guilt, but then just reminded himself that Luke was his friend and his mother HAD stolen his money. Calling Georgie, he was told she had nothing to say to him. A bit upset, he didn't mind when his new stepsister sat down next to him and watched the movie with him. 

Jason saw Elizabeth sitting on their bench and walked down to join her. "Hey, how was work?"

Amused at the question he asked and the unspoken one in his eyes, she said "Okay, for the first day. I talked to Lorenzo Alcazar and to answer your other question. I won't let Carly drive me away from a place I consider peaceful. I just won't bring Cam down here."

"May I sit?" he asked then was gestured to join her. "How did it go with Alcazar?"

"Fine, he just brushed it off. Uh, Carly was arrested again." she said with a sideways glance. "I warned Mac she was pregnant."

"Sonny said thanks for that, by the way. He went to the station, Mac let him take her home after posting bail. How did Lucky's trial go?"

"I don't know, I won't be there except when I testify. I hired Georgie to help me, with everything I have to do." she told him. "Bobbie's business is in trouble."

"What? How?" he asked then hearing the story said "I will talk to Sonny about Carly. Can we take a drive, do you have time?"

Jason was worried about pushing things, but he needed a set of ears that wouldn't be biased in Sonny's favor and who knew the whole story plus, he just wanted some time, with just the two of them.

"I have to pick Cam up at Grams around six. So I have an hour and half." she said then laughing as they walked to the truck said "If I show up any earlier, I will get the evil grandma eye."

Explaining how Audrey loved having Cam there but when Elizabeth showed up felt like her granddaughter was there to take him away. "So if I tell her six, I try to make it six-thirty. But since tonight, she is having the postponed dinner with Steven and I."

Groaning he said "Does that mean I am on Sam patrol?"

"No, because Steven is truly evil." she said with a laugh. "Besides, you were invited by grams. Anyhow, he bribed Georgie with two hundred bucks to keep her occupied. Sam thinks she is getting a treat, but pizza is actually okay for her."

"Tell your brother I will take care of the money." he said backing out of the parking spot and missing seeing Carly and Courtney who were watching with narrowed eyes as the two of them pulled off. When they went to follow, they were stopped when they recalled Carly had sent the limo to pick up her dry cleaning.

Entering the diner, they soon had their coffee and burgers. Complaining to one another about how they were being robbed by Elizabeth and how no one seemed to care that she was ruining their lives. Soon it was the dinner rush and when Bobbie entered the diner, there were only two tables filled.

A kid wearing headphones and her daughter and best friend. Sighing she tried to get them to leave with her but they just whined that they hadn't had dessert yet. Going to the office, she sat down and began to work on the books then heard footsteps. "Mike, what can I do for you?"

"Got a moment." he said then sat down and gave her the news. "I have been clean and sober for six months. No gambling either."

Seeing her surprise he said "The other night, I left here, got as far as Jake's. Sat down and just stared at the drink. I called my sponsor and went to a meeting instead. Anyhow, the reason I did this, well at first it was because I wanted to make my daughter proud of me."

Then with a sad grimace he said "But when she received all that money, she told me her plans and it became clear that no matter what, she would prefer anyone else was her father... Anyhow, I was just in the diner, I saw there was no crowd and it was pretty clear the reason why. So here."

Taking the check, she looked at the amount then him and said "Mike, what is this?"

"It's good. I promise. That night, before my first Gambler's anonymous meeting, I bought a lottery ticket. I will be receiving checks for the next twenty years. I just took it as a sign that I was meant to never gamble again."

"Mike, I am happy for you, but I can't take your money." she said with a smile.

"Then how about this. You hire me, at no salary, just let me work here and I will try to help you turn things around."

"I can't, I just can't do that to my employees. I had to cut Georgie's hours today, she didn't deserve it, but with Lulu starting, she was the last of my people who hadn't already been cut. I can't justify paying them as it is, we have no business, not really."

"Okay, I just was trying to find a way to help since we both know that neither of those women will listen to us." he said with a sad grin.

As he stood to leave, she said "Hey, Mike. I have a better idea. Let me see if I can to it, but I will let you know tomorrow, okay?"

"You don't have to indulge me, Bobbie." he replied. "I meant what I said, I am done with abusing things."

"No, this isn't anything like that." she said her mind racing as she tried to figure out if it would work. 

At Vista Point, Jason pulled over and said do you want to walk?

Strolling to the stone fence, she said "What is going on?"

"You know that both Carly and Sam are pregnant, that Michael and Morgan... well Bernie called me back while Sonny was out dealing with both Carly and her today. There is a woman from Sonny's past, she has a son. He found out because at first it wasn't clear which of the woman was his mother, Connie or Olivia Falconari."

"The woman running that magazine that was all over the news, real name right?"

"Yeah, well turns out this Olivia was also involved with Sonny." Taking the photo out of his pocket, he handed it to her then said "See?"

Shocked at the resemblance, she said "It could be a coincidence."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. Then there is Alexis' daughter. Lansing was in his office, looking for help because he pissed off the wrong person. He is claiming that Kristina is Sonny's."

"She might be. I was wondering as well, but I understand why Alexis kept it quiet." she said then seeing his face reminded him what had been going on then. "What do you think Carly would have done to her?"

Shamefaced to realize she was right, he suddenly said "I think she knows. When Carly and Sonny split up earlier this year, Alexis represented her but it was clear she was blackmailed with something. Oh, crap."

"What?" she asked.

"She knows, they are both keeping secrets. This is going to explode... in Morgan and Michael's faces."

Her mind slowly counting she said "Sonny is going to be the father of six kids... this isn't good Jason." she stated then asked "What are you going to do about this boy in the city."

"Young man actually, he is almost 19." he replied. "I have to tell him, mainly because he needs protection. With the secrets surrounding his aunt coming out, there will be someone who take a look. Secrets like that don't remain hidden for very long."

Jason held out his hand to help her stand a bit then said "It's almost five thirty."

"We have to go, are you going to stay for dinner?" she asked curiously.

"Your grams or Sam McCall. I am staying." he said with a smile. "Besides, I have to find out what she meant about needing a new stove."

Groaning, she glared then muttered "I was cooking water and forgot about it when I saw this butterfly outside and wanted to paint him. I forgot the pan and it not only burnt but eventually melted to the burner. We were lucky we didn't have to have the fire department come."

"So, I should hire a cook?" he asked with a sideways teasing look.

"Why can't you cook?" she volleyed back then saw his eyes slide sideways. "You can, you can cook, you just wait..."

"I can do a few things, Sonny insisted when..." he stopped talking then saw her close up. Knowing he was taking a chance and sure she was convinced it was because of Courtney he reached out gently for her arm and said "Back when you were staying with me. He said you would exist on brownies otherwise. I said you did a mean can of soup though, I defended you."

Elizabeth was quiet the rest of the ride home, Jason regretting even bringing it up as they pulled in front of Hardy house. Then she stopped him and said "I am sorry you felt you had to go out of the way to learn to cook. I would have been fine."

Seeing her reach for the door, he said "Wait, I did it because..." Swallowing he said "I was hoping you wouldn't leave, that you would stay and take a chance, then I became scared and pushed you out, I am sorry."

"I am sorry too." she said then added "Zander, that whole mess, I was doing the same thing, breaking your heart before you broke mine. Then when I put myself out there, I was so scared too. I was on a ledge and when you didn't seem to open up, when you in fact closed down on me... I thought it was too late, that you lied to get me to leave you alone."

"Never. I just... I wanted to tell you what was going on, but instead of following my instincts I listened to Sonny who I knew was ill. Then it just snowballed. I lost you and I was back to feeling nothing. I reached for a life preserver and instead of it being my salvation it was my ruin, at least as far as us." he said gently. "I loved you so much but things just kept happening... and we were further and further apart. You seemed to hate me so I just denied my feelings, I felt like they were wrong, like I was wrong."

The tears sitting in her eyes dropped as she said "I know, I felt the same way. You were shutting me out, then Carly was bragging about how you were so much in love with Courtney and then being so horrible to me. Then you yelled at me for slapping Courtney and asked me to keep it a secret and were married to Brenda... you were right, we were so far apart and it just got worse and worse until I was pregnant with Ric Lansing's child and being told he was a rapist... then that he wasn't. Then I miscarried and Carly was grabbed on your wedding day... I just was already in so much pain..."

Lifting her hand to his lips he gently kissed their tips then said "Things got a way from us and I know that this, this talk isn't going to resolve all of our differences and we will be having a lot more talks, because things were so ugly for so long... but Cam and you, the three of us are a family... a fractured one right now, but I have hope."

Looking into his eyes, she said "Me too, for the first time in a long time. There are issues, scary and dark ones but right now... right now... we will have to take that leap of faith you were mentioning."

Hurrying inside, Jason felt a bit out of place when he saw that there were more people than clearly Elizabeth had expected. Emily was there along with Lila and her butler. Steven was talking to Cam saying he would have to stop stinking his diaper up soon, that it was slightly offensive to the weaker sex. Soon they were all seated at Audrey Hardy's antique dining room table while Cam was in his carried cooing and carrying on at all the attention he was receiving. 

Across town things were happening. Ric Lansing was caught by Lorenzo Alcazar's men and shot and left for dead as a message to any other traitor. Anthony Zachara's second in command took out the South American while driving a large black SUV, certain the witnesses would report it was Morgan since the gun was one formerly registered to the mobster.

His next plan was to take out his boss but when he arrived the crazy man got the drop on the enforcer. He was soon buried in the back yard under the rose bushes. 

Lucky Spencer was not happy, he was going to trial but he was certain Elizabeth wouldn't testify against him. After all they were going to be married... Luke was heading home to the Quartermaine mansion unaware that Monica had cleared Lila out to protect her from what was about to happen.

"Hello wife." he said sitting down at the dinner table and reaching for a steak with his bare hands. Making a point of dominating the conversation and being as obnoxious as possible, he looked around and said "I have decided that since this is going to be my home..."

"No, Luke, this won't be YOUR home, this is MY HOUSE, not Tracy's' and you don't seem to be getting the message so I made a call. Mac Scorpio sent one of his officers over to supervise the removal of your worldly goods. You may stay for dinner but afterwords you are going to be leaving the premises or I will be pressing trespassing charges against you."

"Now wife, you aren't going to be allowing this to happen are he threatened as he made it clear she could go to jail.

"Monica, you can't do this." she said then closed her eyes as her annoying sister-in-law made it clear she could and would be doing just that.

"Shall I give Mac a call wife?" he threatened. Dillon watched then turned his head when his mother glared at him. Seeing Lulu's wide eyes and scared look he asked "Monica, is it okay that Lulu stays?"

"Since I am not for kicking children out into the night, yeah but she obeys the house rules. #1 rule, she keeps her mouth shut regarding my grandson and his mother and #2 her father isn't allowed here, ever."

Lulu thanked Monica even as she felt sick at the way her father was being treated. When the meal ended, Luke was escorted off the estate reminding Tracy what she had to lose if things didn't change in forty eight hours. "What are you doing Monica, are you trying to get me sent to prison?"

"Tracy, don't commit the crime if you can't do the time." she snapped. Then looking at Dillon said "But this time I agree with Tracy. What you did, was impulsive and clearly done without any thought to your own family. I would kick you out but like I said regarding Lulu, it stands for you too. You helped create this mess, you had better come up with a solution to solve it."

"But Mom-"

"Is your mother, it isn't your job to fix her mistakes. Oh, and Tracy I heard what you said to Georgie Jones. Take a good look at who your son is hanging with now, then come see me." she said getting up and walking away from the table while Dillon looked around confused. 

Sonny had just sat down to eat with his sons when he was told that Bernie had the information. "Tell him I want to see him first thing tomorrow morning."

While feeding Michael and watching a fast asleep Morgan he listened to what Carly had been telling them and wanted to lecture his wife... she just couldn't let things be. "No, Courtney and Jason aren't getting back together, Michael."

"But Uncle Jason isn't happy now and Aunt Courtney made him happy, you know she did." he protested.

Sonny tried to tell his son that these were grown up things he was messing with, but saw from the stubborn expression on his face that he wouldn't understand, at least not yet.

After dinner and having tucked the boys into bed, he asked "Did Carly tell you when she would return?"

"No, Mr. Corinthos, she not telling me anything." replied the nanny as she went to bed herself. Letting Leticia know he would be running out for a bit, Sonny decided to track down his wife after making sure that Sam had been dealt with.

At the penthouse, Sam was smiling gratefully at the Jones girl who had brought her a pizza. Stuck drinking milk with it, she was at least grateful for not eating another broiled chicken or salad. Offering to pay her to get her one once a week, Georgie regretfully declined then because she was a bit skived out at how the woman was acting said "Elizabeth arranged this, not me. Now if you will excuse me."

Fleeing, she saw Sonny and told him about the pizza in the lobby before heading home to finally get a good nights sleep thanks to the curtains protecting her privacy. Placing the two hundred dollars in her college fund, she picked up the book she had just started reading and changed into some pajamas.

Hearing footsteps, she saw Maxie entering and said "How are you?"

"Jessie and I had a fight, but it was over something small. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Working, by the way, Lulu Spencer is now working at Kelly's." she warned her sister well aware that like her Maxie didn't like the blond who had gone away a few years ago.

Groaning, Maxie said "I so have got to get that job at the Metrocourt. Hey, why don't you come to work there?"

"I have a job." she reminded her sister then deliberately opened her Dale Brown book.

Sonny had made it clear to Sam that she wouldn't be controlling him and was leaving when he heard the two voices in the hallway. Listening as they couldn't get into the penthouse, he heard the same elevator ding they did.

When the two blonds fled down the stairway, Sonny left the penthouse just as Jason and Elizabeth were unlocking the door. "Jason, we have to talk."

Nodding, he handed Cam to Elizabeth then saw Sonny start to enter his old penthouse, urging him to towards the elevator, as soon as they had pressed the down button, he said "What is it?"

"This would have been more comfortable inside." he pointed out.

"But Sam is in my place." He pointed out then saw Sonny got it and then sigh.

"She isn't going to forgive me."

"No, at least not any time soon but she also made it clear she doesn't want you around Cam." he warned.

"I get it, especially after what just happened." he said then grimly told Jason that he had dismissed the guard. "I hadn't wanted anyone to hear me talking to Sam and I screwed up. Courtney and Carly showed up ten minutes ago and tried to break into the penthouse."

Swearing Jason said "What do you think they were going to do?"

"I don't know, but they had a bag and it was moving." he replied. Seeing Jason's eyes narrow he said "They were going down the stairs."

Calling for two guards the minute they reached the lobby, the four of them went for the stairs and locked down the elevator.

Hearing the sound of the two women bitching, Jason sent the guards back to their post as Courtney said "I told you she changed the locks."

"Well, I will get a key from Max, I am sure one of the guards has one. It won't be that hard, just turn on the waterworks and cry on his shoulder, it worked last time." she crowed then stumbled a bit cursing as she landed against the railing. "Why didn't you find a smaller snake?"

"This was the only one the pet store had. That bag is moving again. We need to get rid of that." Said Courtney lying to her. She had seen the sign and after deciding that she wanted Jason back wasn't going to bother with just scaring Elizabeth, she wanted her dead and if Carly took the blame, oh well.

"We can just toss it in the dumpster." said Carly clearly out of breath as they arrived at the second floor landing. "Thank god the lobby is one floor down."

"Carly, we are parked in the garage." whined Courtney as she looked at her feet in the thin sandals.

"Why couldn't that bitch leave her door unlocked this is all her fault."

"I know, I mean, who does she think she is, stealing this from Sonny. At least he would be happy if it worked. Jason too, he would have had me to help raise his son. Not that I want to, he looks too much like his mother."

"It wouldn't have mattered, that snake could have gotten both of them or just the kid, then poor sad and pathetic Elizabeth would just have had to commit suicide." crowed Courtney when Carly had said that she was just hoping to get the bitch to leave town.

Sonny saw the look on Jason's face then the man walked away growling for Sonny to handle it because he would kill the blond if he saw either of them. When his partner had gone through the fire doors, Sonny looked up just Carly stopped dead when she saw him.

Courtney hadn't seen her friend stop and just plowed into the slightly smaller blond sending her falling down the stairs. The bag was dropped on the landing when Carly reached for the railing; the snake got open and it slithered close to the blond and bit her on the bare foot. Courtney fell down the same stairs just as Carly reached for her stomach and landed on her friend who was now screaming in pain.

Sonny called for help from the lobby guard then 911 as the snake slithered down the stairs. The guard and Sonny got Courtney off the top of Carly and laid her next to the woman while Sonny held his wife who was clearly losing the child she was carrying. Shooting the eight foot in length snake, the guard saw Sonny's sister start to convulse just as the ambulance arrived.

Starting to call Jason, he was told by Sonny not to as he explained wearily to Detective Garcia what was going on. The man called his boss who had just gotten home for the night. "Sir, we had a problem at the Towers."

AT the hospital, Courtney was given an anti-venom while Dr. Meadows took care of Carly. Coming out of the room, she said "Sonny, you are going to have to decide for her, but Carly needs a hysterectomy."

"Can it wait until she wakes up?" he asked only to be told no, that she wouldn't wake up with out at least a partial one.

"Just do the partial." he said then turned when Dr. Webber rushed in.

"I was called regarding a snake bite?" he asked the head nurse who just pointed at the treatment room.

Going in, he saw the bagged snake and said to the attending without looking at the patient. "Crap, how the heck... I thought this was a pet store incident..."

"Don't know the story but they have the dead snake." he was told.

"Well there is nothing we can do. Someone needs to tell the family to be prepared for bad news."

"Her brother is waiting in the lobby."

Going out, Sonny was talking to Jason who had arrived looking thunderous when he was told what had happened. "I know you are angry but right now, I need you here."

"They brought that snake to where my family lives, Sonny. Don't you dare expect me to feel sorry for either..."

Slamming his hand on the door next to them, Steven glared at Corinthos. "Who where they after my sister or your mistress?"

"Does it matter?" asked Sonny tiredly. "It could have harmed both of them."

"Harmed? HARMED?" Steven counted to ten then saw Mac Scorpio entering. "That snake, I saw it in the pet store when they needed me to arrange for a needle filled with the antiserum kept there for another snake. I saw the warning sign on the cage. It clearly states that it is deadly, that it's venom kills instantly when bit in the neck or any other pressure point. Your sister tried to kill someone. More than likely my sister from the expression on Morgan's face."

Jason looked at him and said "What do you know."

"Courtney Matthews is going to be in a hell of her own making for the rest of her life. She is going to be paralyzed. The snake was a South American Lancehead. From the size a fully grown male, the deadliest of the breed."

"What store? Why would they sell it?" asked Mac.

"They didn't. I received a call from them. The Humane Society found it in a abandoned home, they were the only place with storage until it could be transferred to a zoo cage. It was stolen this afternoon around four, I got the call while at my grandmother's."

"That was what that was about?" asked Jason who recalled what he had been saying to someone he had called.

"Yeah, the only venom already done up, won't arrive until this evening at the earliest." he told the three men. "Mac, the sign made it very clear what was going on and I know that it was awake when I was there. The owners of the shop were waiting for a sedative for it."

"Thanks, Sonny. Don't try to send her out of town." warned Mac. "Either of them."

Jason walked away with Steven, not saying a word to Sonny as he went to tell Elizabeth what was going on. "Just when I thought things were starting to work out."

"Jason, my grandmother refers to your friends as repugnant for a reason." he retorted. "If you want things to work out, you need to stop being so passive regarding them."

The blond hurried home, just in time to see Elizabeth putting Cameron down into his new bed. Looking around, he saw the room was rather sparse only for her to grin and lead him into the next one. Seeing all the packed stuff, he listened as she said "I am going to divide the stuff between the playroom and here, hopefully it will all fit."

Ruining her good mood, he told her what they knew. "They were trying..."

She was shivering as Jason pulled her into his arms and whispered yeah. "I promise you, you have nothing and I mean nothing to worry about. I won't let them get close to you again."

Not saying a word, Elizabeth vowed to make damn sure of that as she watched her son sleep. Carly and Courtney had been given one too many chances in her book and now it was at an end. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7

Carly and Courtney were both in a coma for almost a week, the quiet created by the two blonds being out of it allowed some of the mess to settle down.

Mac had found out that the Pet Store had been visited by Courtney, who had expressed no interest in the snake but was seen on their security camera later that day with an unknown male. Unknown at least on the surface, but Jason had noticed something peculiar in his walk. The same odd lope he had seen while watching Diego Sanchez.

Unfortunately Sonny had heard Carly and was almost certain she had had no idea how dangerous the snake was, not that it mattered to Jason, he just wanted her dealt with but it had to Sonny who was feeling intense guilt about making such a drastic decision for his wife.

Jason had vowed to find a way to make her pay without exposing himself to jail time. He had just gotten his family back there was no way he was going to lose that kind of time with them.

Looking up as Max let Dillon into the office; he gestured for his cousin to take a seat then watched as the boy nervously kept tapping his hand on his knee. "Why am I here?"

"I need your help with a few things." he replied then was astonished when the younger blond confessed to his part in the Luke forcing Tracy to marry him scan. "I know that Georgie was right, but Luke is my friend. Mom did take his money."

Now getting what the calls from Alan had been about, Jason said "I will take care of that, but I was more interested in Diego Sanchez. What do you know about him?"

"His sister was deported then he learned the truth, that she was actually his mother. He has no family left and is in a group home since Courtney wasn't capable of keeping him." he recited. "He is fun, a bit intense but I think he likes Brooklyn."

"Does he have some interest in photography?" asked Jason then was told they were planning on taking the same class at school in it. Hearing a knock, he saw Ned's daughter entering and when he asked her about Diego got the same answers, other than a slight twitch when he asked about photography.

Finding an excuse to get rid of Dillon for a few minutes, Jason bluntly asked "Have you gotten any strange photos of yourself?"

When she tried to lie, he said "You are not the only one and I can't help if you continue to lie to me."

Stuttering as she told him about the pictures then said "But I doubt that Diego had anything to do with them, there were a few versions of Sage Alcazar singing with them, he didn't know her."

"Okay, but do me a favor, if he should ask, just mention I saw him with a camera the other day." he replied then watched her leave. Hesitating, he thought about her living in those college dorms and called his cousin. "Ned, we need to talk."

"Jason?" asked the record producer. Getting the story, he said grimly "I will get her into the city, but she isn't going to want to stay. Things have been bad between her mother and her."

"Just ask Lois what is more important her daughter's life or her needing to relive her dreams through her kid." he snapped. 

Heading home after a little talk with a now very pissed off Luke Spencer who had been told his marriage no longer existed; Jason arrived just as Elizabeth returned from the hospital pushing Cameron in his stroller. Seeing how beat she was, he offered to get take out then had both Cam and her relaxing with him as they enjoyed the newly renovated penthouse.

"How come you are so tense?" she asked then said "If you can tell me?"

"It's the Diego situation, Brooklynn was also getting photos then there is Dillon and his blind ignorance to how the real world works." he said telling her all he knew.

"What are you going to do? Can you help Tracy?" she asked.

"Yeah, Francis took care of it after I left, our people contacted someone in Vegas. By tomorrow morning, Luke will have moved on to harassing someone else." he said with a sigh. "I am coming with you tomorrow when you are to testify."

"DA Stallworth will love that." she said with a laugh as she explained how he had gone from being rather distant and condescending to her to trying to kiss up. He had been a bit put off when she had suggested he just do his job and stop catering to whoever he thought had more influence.

Hearing a knock on the door, Jason saw Cam's guard standing in front and then took the package from a silent Brooklynn who looked a bit upset when she saw Jason handed them off to Elizabeth. She opened them and after a few minutes closed her eyes saying "They are the same as the others."

"Elizabeth are you...?" trailed the brunette.

"No, nothing like that; Jason just felt you would be more comfortable with me looking at them than him. Brooklynn, you are not the only one receiving these. We know of at least two other women."

There was an opening in the door and another teenager slipped in. Handing Jason an envelope, she said "They are addressed to Maxie."

Elizabeth saw they were the same then the last item and said "Okay, Georgie call your sister, Jason, I hate to say it but you need to go through a certain blonde's stuff and see what you can find. If there is a connection other than the one we already suspect."

Nodding he went over to where Cam was sleeping and then started over to Elizabeth but the two younger girls were already there discussing things with her. Their eyes met over the two scared teenagers and then he quietly walked out the door.

Seeing Sonny leaving the other penthouse, he had to keep from reminding him about their concerns regarding Sam. Since Carly's miscarriage and surgery, the other man was spending a lot of time with the woman who was carrying his child, giving her thoughts of a future that she most definitely wasn't going to have with him.

Max followed his two bosses into the elevator, wondering about the tension he was feeling then saw Jason's glance his way. "Sir?"

"Max, not right now, but the three of us need to discuss how Carly is able to get so much information from you. It shouldn't have happened and if you had been any other guard, or less trusted, you would be dead." he stated as clearly as possible.

Seeing Sonny's frown, Max said "Mrs. C is the bosses wife, I -"

"His wife who almost killed Elizabeth and my son." he pointed out fiercely. "And it wasn't the first time she tried. Your priorities need straightened up, the rest of the guards were warned, you and those you are protecting are not to be let within fifty feet of my family. My family is to be protected just as much as his and that you can't seem to do that is starting to make me wonder if your loyalty is to Sonny or to his wife."

Max flushed, wondering if Jason was aware of his crush on Carly. "I was told that I was to protect Mr. C and his wife above all others."

His lips now pressed together, Jason hissed "So if Carly walked up to my family with a gun, you would let her shoot Elizabeth rather than harm her, is that what you are saying?" 

"Yeah." he said slightly confused. "You were the one who told us that they came above all others."

"NOT IF THEY ARE THE ONES CAUSING THE HARM." shouted Jason as the doors slid open. Looking at Sonny who hadn't said a word, he snapped "This is why I am bringing in my OWN people, I can't trust you guards. Oh and Max, the day that you let my family get hurt, is the day I kill you, do you understand me?"

Leaving Jason never saw Sonny's frown as they got in the limo. Looking at Max, he said "I haven't forgotten you were the guard on Carly when she went to the FBI that you came to me immediately but right now, it is very close to being forgotten. You know that Carly is a loose cannon, and I have seen how you sometimes look to her before responding to my orders. Jason is right; your loyalty seems to be to Carly over the rest of my family."

"What does this mean, Mr. C?" he asked worried about his job and his life.

"Just that for now on, I think you should stay at the hospital keeping an eye on Carly. That seems to be the best place for you." With a sigh, Sonny thought about it then winced at all Jason had almost lost yet again.

AT GH the next morning, Courtney had woken up, but she couldn't move. Nothing on her was working but her eyes. Struggling to get someone's attention, anyone's, she heard the sound of a nurse in the room. Finding hope, she saw the person taking her stats then turn to leave.

Elizabeth stopped at the door and said "Oh, I know you are awake, Courtney. This, what you are living with, you created. This was what you meant to happen to me or to my son. This living death. You will remain like this locked away in some facility until your body deteriorates. And with all the medical miracles going on, that is going to be years and years of boredom, of watching as the rest of the people you know have lives."

The tears flowing had Elizabeth turn around and walk back. Picking up the small cloth on the table, she dried her eyes then said "You poor dumb blond... you screwed yourself good this time. Oh, your pal Carly, she miscarried. Will never have more children. Oh, one more thing, since you can't tell anyone. Sam McCall her kid, it's Sonny's. Yeah, your best friend is going to find herself out on her ass, he has already been over to visit with Sam daily since Carly lost the kid...yeah, you get what that means." she said taunting the blond as she lightly laughed walking out the door.

Outside, she leaned against the door, sick with anger at herself. She loathed this woman, knew that she had intended this fate for her or even worse death, yet she felt guilty about tormenting her. Yet at the same time, she felt she owed it to Cameron, she wanted to hurt the blond for her plans to kill her son. She wanted her to give up, wanted her to just let herself die.

Lucky was led into the courtroom where his family was waiting. Not seeing Nik, he said "When is Nik coming, I need his help with getting to talk to Elizabeth, they won't let me and she needs to know that..."

"Mr. Spencer, you won't be talking to witnesses and if any member of your family should even attempt it I will add intimidating a witness charges to your counts and arrest them. Do you understand me." said Stallworth while Scott just yanked Lucky into the defendants chair and told him to shut up.

As first the 911 operator testified regarding the call, then the two responding officers told their story before Emily was called to testify the Spencers were confused as she explained her history with both of them, then her view of their past until the DA started asking about Elizabeth's dunking into the river and visit to GH.

"Your honor, what could an incident caused by someone other than my client have to do with this trial?"

"Mr. Stallworth, do you have an explanation?" asked the judge.

"Your honor, we are trying to prove that Mr. Spencer has an unreasonable view of his non relationship with Elizabeth Webber. Ms Quartermaine had a conversation with Mr. Spencer that day that points directly to what led up to these charges and refutes Mr. Spencer's version of events."

"Okay, I will allow you some leeway, but don't push it."

"Lucky showed up at GH, he had been one of the officers at the incident, he wanted to know how Elizabeth was. I answered him then asked if it was true that Carly Corinthos had pushed her in." stated Emily. To most of them it was pretty innocuous, they had no idea she was going to be saying soon.

"He said yes then said that it was Elizabeth's fault her son had ended up in the water. That she shouldn't have been down there with the stroller. That when they had their own kids, he would have to insist she stop going there. That what if instead of Cam it had been their child." The jury was now looking at Lucky not sure what to think.

"Since I had been there when Elizabeth told him they weren't going to be getting together just the day before I sarcastically asked him when they had started seeing each other. He looked at me and said when she returned from Napa. Now, I knew Elizabeth was not interested in revisiting their past but what Lucky said next was what freaked me out."

"Objection." called out Scott complaining about her using the phrase freaked out. The judge overruled the objection and told Emily to continue, after tell Scott he could address the subject on cross.

"Lucky said "I can just see us, years from now sitting in rockers on the front porch of Mama's house with our children around us, our own Luke and Laura and their children. She will be knitting. I interrupted him at that point and asked where Cam was in this picture."

The DA hid his smile as to him this gave him proof that Spencer was obsessed with Elizabeth. "What was his response?"

"He said Cam who?" There was a whispering in the galley and the jury was now looking at Lucky with a slightly affronted expression on their faces. "I replied exactly and walked away because Elizabeth and I had talked about it and we knew that engaging Lucky just creates more drama."

The DA said "I have no more questions."

Scott listened to a whispering Lucky then told his client he would call her back later with no intentions of doing so. He would quietly release Emily at the end of the day but for now said "I have no questions for this witness at this time but reserve the right to call her back to the stand at a later date."

After what one of Lucky's oldest friends had just testified to, Scott was not looking forward to the next witness who was Georgie Jones. "Your honor, may we break for lunch now?"

The judge looked at the clock then at the DA and asked "How many more witnesses do you have lined up for today?"

"Two your honor." he replied.

"Well, lets get your part done, we can go on break before the cross." Scott moaned but watched as Georgie Jones came into the courtroom wearing an age appropriate skirt and shirt. He had hoped she would have suddenly turned into a goth chick or dressed inappropriately but no, she had to be the same sensible girl he had known most of her life.

His only hope had been that she would not be credible but as the DA ran her through what had happened the day she was babysitting Cameron Webber, he began to face that Laura's son was going to jail for a very long time unless he tripped her up on cross, he was well aware she didn't like Lucky.

When she blushed while saying that Lucky had said he had to get rid of the little cock blocker, the jury ate it up while Luke cringed as he got how badly things were about to become.

"I called the police and told them I heard an intruder, I just didn't tell them it was Lucky." she confessed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I knew that if they thought I was in danger they would hurry over since my dad is their boss." she stated. "Lucky has been scaring me for weeks, the way he looks at my teenager sister... the way he..."

Scott objected but the DA saw the looks on the juries faces when they saw Georgie look at her sister who was in court for moral support. Georgie was told to move on but even Scott knew her comment wouldn't be forgotten.

"The police arrived and they took Cameron to safety but he wanted his binkie so I returned to grab it and saw them arresting Lucky."

"According to Officer Garcia when you heard them telling Lucky to wash his hands and pull his pants up, you stopped them why?"

"I had been taking a summer forensics class at PCU, I knew they should have gotten proof that he had er... well...uh... you..."

"Is Ms Jones going to answer or are we going to be here all night?" sneered Scott. The teenager glared at Serena's dad then turned blood red as she spat out that he had ejaculated.

The DA felt bad for the teenager but gleeful at the mistake; a now contrite Scott looked up and mumbled he was sorry. "Anyhow, they now wanted plastic gloves and I had some so I ran downstairs and put on my sunglasses so I didn't have to er... you know and took them to them."

Mac had slipped into the courtroom in time to hear his daughter's testimony and winced while considering talking to all his officers about proper police procedure and always have a kit on them. But when the DA finished talking Scott said "Your honor, I only have a couple of questions."

"What happened to wanting to the long questioning you mentioned before?" asked the judge once both attorneys were at the bench.

"May I just get on with it?" he asked wearily. Getting permission he asked "But that wasn't the end of your interaction with Mr. Spencer was it. You made a comment that didn't end up in the official report. Why is that?"

"It has no bearing on the case, but if you want I can tell you what was said." she retorted then looking towards the jury with a smirk "What Mr. Baldwin is talking about is that I said "I don't want to be scarred for life, hey Lucky, when you were told size doesn't matter by every woman you dated, they lied."

"Do you feel that was an appropriate remark to make?" he asked. "I mean, are you sure you are qualified to judge the size of Mr. Spencer. I mean just how many have you seen?"

Scott needed to toss some dirt on the witness but knew he was going to pay in the end when he saw her smile at him.

"I don't feel this is an appropriate question for one of my friends fathers' to ask however as to the remark, yeah. It was just as appropriate as the remark your client made at our mutual Aunt Bobbie's when he said that the size of my breasts would be a wonderful handful to our cousin."

Scott was now sweating but Georgie didn't let him interrupt when she continued on by saying. "I also have read medical textbooks and know that the average male is around four inches flaccid and 6 erect. Since Lucky was rather straight at the time I made the comment after all he was less than that four inches, yeah, I would say I can judge. And for the record, Scott, unlike Serena I am still a virgin."

The DA had taken a sip of water trying to hide his smile as the intelligent teenager tore through the defense attorney but the ending was beyond even his wildest explanations as Scott started to choke and then sat down while suffering from a mild case of shock as he said "No more questions for this witness."

When the judge announced a recess for lunch, the courtroom emptied rather quickly. The jury now would be focusing during lunch on the last witness's testimony and more than a few of the woman found themselves taking a look as Lucky was led from the courtroom.

Mac walked up to Scott and snapped "You went too far with Georgie, have you lost your mind?"

Luke was almost convinced that Scott was tanking the case it was going so bad for his son, but realized he had no other choice but to continue and then if Lucky was convicted get it overturned. With a heavy sigh, he pushed past Scorpio and said "Who are they putting on next?"

"Elizabeth Webber." said Scott as he walked away well aware they had no chance to impeach the young woman. He saw the red head talking to the DA and knew that she was representing Elizabeth in the case as a result of Alexis Davis' connections to the Spencers.

Elizabeth showered and changed, then went to where Jason was sitting reading files in the waiting room. "You really don't have to be there for this."

"Yes I do." he said firmly then stuck the files in the hands of the nearby guard and said "Take those back to Elizabeth's penthouse. Oh, and check with Bernie make sure that he give the McCall woman the right ones, this time."

Seeing Elizabeth's expression he said "Sonny is buying her a house for after the baby is born, she saw some I was looking at and made the mistake of thinking they were for her."

"Oh." she said not sure why it bothered her he was planning on moving out. "We should get going."

Nodding at his parents, Jason started to put his hand on her back only to withdrawal it when he saw her tense up. The ride to the courthouse was quick but neither spoke a word to one another as she mentally strengthened her defenses for what she knew was to come.

Seeing her attorney, she was drawn off to the side then gave a quick chuckle then said "Poor Georgie..."

"She was fine; she left here with her father and sister. I think that is one very tough young woman. Now are you up to this?"

Nodding she said "Thank you Miss Miller, I know this is a long way to come..."

"Not really, I had been looking forward to using that prick Richard Lansing for target practice but now it looks like his father's employer took out both father and son." she said a bit mournfully.

Elizabeth had heard in passing about Ric's death but she hadn't wanted to think about how he got the way. She hadn't wanted to feel guilty if Jason had done it and yet she had been looking forward to skinning him in the legal arena until all that was left was bone.

Scott held his breath as Elizabeth Webber testified. He brought up Ric Lansing, but all that had done was bring up how Ric had refused to get a restraining order against Lucky. Finally getting her off the stand, he was grateful when Stallworth rested his case.

Calling his first witness, Scott was annoyed when Lucky screwed up the name of Elizabeth's son, yet again. He then blamed Audrey Hardy for Elizabeth not dropping the charges. "She had the nerve to tell me that I had no right to be there, that what I did was wrong."

The DA didn't even cross examine him, just let the words that had flew out of Spencer' own mouth convict him. Deciding to call the psychiatrist in spite of Luke's protests, it didn't go over well since Lucky protested what the woman was saying. "I am not brain-damaged."

Scott just got Luke's attention then sent a note to the DA who frowned then wrote back "NO DEAL."

Resting his case, well aware that all that was happening was digging Lucky an even deeper hole, he asked that they give closing statements the next day. Luke waited until they were back at the station then went to arrange for what had to be done.

Breaking into Tracy's office at ELQ, he growled when he found nothing. Stopping at the new hotel, he was pissed to find that Jax had nothing in his safe either. Same with Corinthos, just papers, no money. Then recalling the rumors about a missing Lorenzo Alcazar, he went to his estate and found fifty thousand dollars. "Alkie, why do I think this isn't your primary safe?"

Breaking into the police station, he got Lucky out of his cell and announced. "Cowboy, we have to make a break for it."

Two hours later, they caught the first boat leaving not realizing it was a Corinthos smuggling ship.

The next day Mac explained to a furious judge about the two guards now patients at GH and the one who might not make it. "We are tracking them, but it looks like his father broke him out of jail."

Turning to Scott, the judge said "Your client was a fool. WE proceed with closing statements. Bring in the jury."

An hour later, they went to the deliberation room and came back just as quickly with a verdict of guilty. "Lucas Lorenzo Spencer the second is now an escaped prisoner. Please inform the US Marshals office that we believe he fled the country."

Calling Elizabeth who was at the hospital, Mac gave her the news then said "I know that Morgan has guards on you, but still, be careful."

Hanging up, she frowned then looked around to figure out who the guard was. She knew they were there and were men that Jason considered loyal only to him after all that was going on with Max. Seeing him finally, she waved him over and gave him the news.

When he didn't react she said "Why is this not a surprise to you?"

"Can't answer that ma'am." he said then grimaced and said "Elizabeth."

When she blinked he said with a slight grin "Uh, Francis warned me, not to call you anything else."

Walking back to the hub after saying an absentminded thank you, she heard the news that Carly had woken up and had had to be sedated when she was given the news. Seeing Sonny walking down the hall, looking like a broken man, she just looked at him then went back to work. She felt some pity but at the same time couldn't help thinking that if there were any two people who shouldn't be parents it was those two, at least together.

Meanwhile, Emily went to visit her patient she gave special attention to, every single day since she had been brought in. "Hello, how are you doing today?"

Looking into the eyes, she said "Yeah, you are still in there. You know, the Hippocratic oath, says I should first do no harm. I thought about this, last night and I don't see what I am doing as anything other than well... I guess you could say community service."

Pulling up a chair, she said cheerfully. "Okay, where were we. Oh, I know. Jason and Elizabeth when he returned to save me. I could see that my brother..."

By the end of the half hour visit, Emily was feeling much better and her patient, well she wasn't. Leaving she stopped at the doorway then said "Tomorrow, we will be up to where you worked your wiles and tricked my brother into believing your sorry ass was a loving caring person, poor AJ."

Courtney had been told by her doctor she would never move, that they would be no improvement in spite of the painful physical therapy. As she lay there crying, she heard her brother's voice then Jason's and felt a sense of hope.

When they entered, she tried to move, tried to let them know she was still in the shell of a body but they didn't seem to care. "What do you want to about Sam?"

"If Carly finds out the baby is mine, damn. This is going to get ugly." he moaned. "I got the file, that kid, Dante Falconari, he is mine. Shit, this just keeps getting worse and worse."

"Why do you care?" asked Jason annoyed. "You know what Carly and Courtney did." He was not thrilled with his boss, now Sonny was making plans to head to Bensonhurst to talk to this Falconari woman.

"I do, but she was carrying my child. I can't just walk away like that." he said frustrated. "Why can't you just let it go for now?"

"And what? Wait until she lulls us into submission then makes another attack on Elizabeth." he said harshly. "I don't think so."

Looking at Courtney, Sonny said "I am sending Courtney to that clinic, the one in New York."

"Fine, she can live out the rest of her life there." stated a clearly hostile Jason who then said "Elizabeth thinks that this is a worse punishment for her than death... I just want you to know, if she gets better..."

"I know and I wish I could say I objected." he said then looking at his sister asked "Did we do this?"

"No, Carly and she were masters of their own fates. I felt bad when the car accident happened, like if I hadn't lied to Courtney about my feelings for Elizabeth, if I had just fought for the one I really wanted, that things would be different but you heard Carly, she would have just tried to get rid of her, no matter what."

Sonny wanted to protest then asked "How are things going with Cam?"

"He is so innocent. I come back to the penthouse at night and he is there, asleep. I sat there the other night in his bedroom, and all I could think was the time I lost with him... but then I remember getting to feel his first kick... I am there when he wakes in the middle of the night; I am there when we bathe him."

Turning his back on his sister, feeling slightly guilty for wanting Jason and Elizabeth to work things out, he asked "And Elizabeth?"

"She let me be there for her, yesterday during the trial. We are working on things, but it is going to take time. A lot of damage was done, on both sides... we both acknowledged that. We talk about things, but when the tensions get high, we back off."

"You need to just air this stuff, Jason." he said. "You need to let her know how you feel as well."

"I do, I am. Like I said we working on it. What about Max?"

"I haven't decided. I am thinking about promoting him to the Casino." he said with a grimace. "He might not have been responsible for what happened, but I won't take the chance. You are right; he would let Carly do whatever she wanted." 

Carly was wheeling herself down to Courtney's hospital room, needing to see for herself that her best girl friend was really that serious. "Mrs. Corinthos, what do you think you are doing?"

Looking at the dark haired nurse she said scornfully "I am going to see my sister-in-law, Courtney Morgan."

"No, can do. You are restricted to your room and we have no patient by that name." she snapped. The man slipping down the hallway gave a smirk and thought to himself how right she was, technically it was still Courtney Quartermaine but she didn't know it.

While Carly was ordered back to her room and Max threatened if she didn't stay there, AJ pulled on the lab coat and entered his wife's room. "Hello Courtney."

At home, enjoying her evening off, Elizabeth listened as Steven and Emily talked about Sam McCall. "I would feel sorry for her since she is clearly deluded but then I recall her file." said the student doctor.  
"I don't." replied a cold Steven. Seeing her expression he said "She is looking out for number one. I have had to repeatedly cancel or remove Chinese food from her possession, she had a bottle of tequila in her room, this after I had Milo search it."

"Yeah, but with Sonny-" she started to protest then heard the knock on the door.

When Elizabeth opened the door, Sam stood there with her hands on her hips and said "Where is Jason?"

"Not here. Why?" Steven asked as she looked at him then shifted her eyes away.

"I have a problem." she admitted. "My stepfather Cody called; he wants me to let him up here and is not happy that I can't."

Making a call, Elizabeth listened to what the guard in the lobby had to say then made the call. Telling Jason what was going on, he just grimaced. This was one of the problems with Sonny, now he had to go and deal with this con artist who thought he had found a way to collect from his stepdaughter.

"Keep her upstairs, do not let her leave." he stated before adding "I was already on my way home."

About fifteen minutes later, he said "Send her down to the lobby, I just arrived."

Sam gave a triumphant grin then went to the elevator. Elizabeth let it go down, then saw Steven's expression and asked them to stay with Cam. Edgar came inside and her brother whispered in her ear before watching as Elizabeth took the freight elevator to the lobby.

Once down there, she saw that Jason was waiting with a dark haired middle aged man wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. Eavesdropping she got that he thought Sam had killed her mother and that were charges pending in North Carolina. "If you don't want to give birth to that brat in jail, I want money, lots of it."

Looking at Jason, he said "I don't know who you are, I do know who that Corinthos guy is, so don't try to mess with me, I can go straight to the cops, your boss wouldn't like that now, would he?"

"No, Sonny would be unhappy." he said then seeing Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye said "I will take your deal to him. How much?"

"A million sounds about right." he said arrogantly before leaving the building. Elizabeth watched as Sam threw herself into Jason's arms and began to weep. "Jason, you have to help me, I can't go to jail, I can't give birth to my little girl in jail, please."

"We will take care of it." he said his eyes meeting Elizabeth's. "I have to go talk to Sonny."

"NO!" she yelled desperately. "You can't tell him, if you do, there is no saying how he will react. Just kill him, just get rid of him."

"Sam, I can't do that." He said as she grasped him tightly seeming to be hysterical. "Look, go back upstairs; I need to take care of this situation."

"I just hate that I have no one to rely on, Sonny is busy with his sons, that doctor is so mean to me and I thought that girl, well I thought we would be friends but she acts like she is better than me." Sam pouted, pressing against Jason and mentally thanking Cody for his greed.

Rubbing her back, he said "I have to head out to take care of this, if you want me to deal with him, I have to leave, Sam."

Thinking she was getting what she wanted, she gave him a tremulous smile and wiped the tears away and said with a slight sob, "Please, just come back home to me, so that I know what happened."

Nodding he watched her head to the elevator then looked at Elizabeth. "Would you tell Steven to keep an eye on her tonight? I don't know if she was faking or if she was really upset but I am not going to take any chances on this being a set up."

Without another word, he left before Elizabeth got a chance to tell him to be careful as she hurried back upstairs just in time to see Sam smirking as she entered the other penthouse. Hesitating, Elizabeth decided to see if her brother and Emily would help her with a small plan of her own.

After a weird glance at one another, Steven said "I am up for it. What about your, Emily?"

"Sure, but are you sure that this is going to work?" asked the doubtful intern. "I think we might be better off going to Sonny and telling him what she is attempting."

"That is Jason's responsibility and with Carly miscarrying, I think that Sonny is dealing with a lot of guilt, besides, I think that Ms Samantha McCall might be in for the shock of her life."

Jason tracked down Cody McCall to a small flea trap of a motel on the outer edges on Port Charles. Calling Stan he asked him how hard it would be to get a tap on the phone.

"I already have one, and from the looks of things, he doesn't have a cell so this might just work." Sure enough, two hours later after listening to the man watch bad reality television, Jason overheard the call he had been expecting.

"Yeah, it worked. Morgan bought it. You just do your part and I will disappear as soon as I get that money." He sneered then said something that Jason's couldn't catch.

When the man hung up, Stan called him and said "She called the number then told him that he had done a good job and she would arrange for him to get something extra for attacking her tomorrow."

"What did he say back?" asked Jason.

"Just that he wasn't so sure about causing the miscarriage, that he really thought she was in over her head by playing games with the mob. She said she wasn't too worried that you were an easy mark."

"I want three men here tonight, I have to go and see Sonny as soon as they arrive." Stated Jason. Leaving soon after, he warned the men that they were to watch but not engage the man. "I want to know everyone he talks to, everyone he meets and most importantly where he goes."

Stopping to see his boss, Sonny shook his head at the news then said "I really am not surprised. I am going to offer her money when the baby is born, if she doesn't leave, well then I will use this to get custody of the kid. She is clearly not capable of being a mother. Whatever else, you have to say about Carly, at least she is a good one."

Jason walked out in disbelief at the words coming out of his bosses mouth. Now that Carly couldn't have kids anymore, she had been practically raised to Sainthood and he was not happy about that at all. Making a call, he said "I need you to arrange for Dante Falconari and his mother to come to town."

"I don't know, just find a way. And I want you to arrange for the guard to keep an eye on Courtney while Carly is visiting. I am sure that she will do some talking to her and I don't trust Max to tell me what is said."

Francis agreed then said "Sonny was meeting with that woman, we could use that."

"Fine, but then you make sure that this Howard/Falconari woman is kept an eye on." Said Jason even as he cursed at idiocy of his boss. As if he didn't have enough troubles with the women in his life, he had to go out and chase down yet another one.

Heading to the safe house, he saw that the lights were on and hurried in. "How is he?"

"Fine, but how much longer am I going to keep this a secret, Mr. Morgan?" glared the coffee skinned woman.

Looking at Lorenzo Alcazar and seeing he was looking a bit better he said "Just a bit longer. I have to find out if I was right about who tried to take him out."

"Then why don't you ask me." Snarled the man lying there in pain. Grimacing as he struggled to sit up, he said "It was Zachara's second in command. My best guess is that he wants to take over. He heard us discussing my deal with the old man and now…"

"Esposito is dead, there is a newly dug grave on the property." He said then asked "Do you want to contact him?"

"No, just this daughter of his. Claudia has a tendency to go off half cocked like your ex-pal Mrs. Corinthos, without the obsession over multiple men. Why did you save me?"

"I didn't, my man Francis Corelli did. He was looking into something regarding your niece and that new kid Diego Sanchez who is stalking a few women here in town."

Swearing he said "He came to me wanting a job, I turned him down, he said he would prove himself to me, take care of a problem I missed. I told him I didn't miss problems that if it wasn't taken care of it was for a reason."

Telling him all he knew he saw Lorenzo tense up then ask for a phone. Making a call he said "Take care of that Sanchez kid. Immediately." 

Jason was home soon after, checking in, he was a bit surprised to see that Cam wasn't in his crib, but that turned to worry when Elizabeth wasn't in her bed. Hurrying over to the other penthouse, he saw that she was sitting up talking to the dark haired woman who looked a bit annoyed to have her there.

"Oh, hello Jason. I was waiting up with Sam, "Steven and Emily were called in for an emergency at the hospital so you are going to have to spend the night here." She said with a slight smirk when she saw his wide eyed look."

"Steven heard she was pretty upset after her visit and I know how hard it can be to sleep after dealing with something traumatic like that. So, we are going to head off to bed now."

"Do you want me to carry Cam for you?" he asked with a smile when he saw the little boy wearing the onesie with the motorcycles.

"I was going to leave him down here, if you were planning on spending the night." She said standing and stretching. She was amused to see his eyes following her every movement while beside her Sam's eyes narrowed a bit.

Sam said hastily "Well, maybe you should take your little boy home for the night. I am sure that I won't be sleeping that heavily and if he should cry, it might disturb my sleep and you know how important it is for a pregnant woman to get her sleep."

Elizabeth gave her a sweet grin then said "You know, you might be right. So maybe we should both head up to bed and let Jason keep Cam."

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to take care of your own son? After all he isn't Jason's responsibility." Sam was trying not to create a scene but what did it take for this chick to get that they weren't her babysitters. "Besides, I have something to talk to Jason about, alone."

"Fine." Said Elizabeth as she went to the stairs then said "Jason, the center room."

Hiding that he was a bit stunned, he said "Yeah, did you want to have Cam's portable crib brought up or is he sleeping with us."

"I think maybe you should bring it up when you come up to bed. I am going to borrow a t-shirt." She said as she went up the stairs to the shock of the pregnant woman who turned to Jason and saw him checking on the annoying little bastard.

"Why can't she go to her own house? Wasn't that why she kicked Carly out of the penthouse, so she wouldn't be here intruding on us." She snapped. "And seriously, expecting you to take care of her kid so she can sleep, I mean, really what kind of person does that? Besides, I need to talk to you; I need to know what you did to my stepfather."

Not really sure what was going on, but gathering that Elizabeth did, Jason just played along with whatever she was up to, especially if it allowed him a chance to hold her while she slept.

"Sam, what I did or didn't do to your stepfather it is better off you don't know." He warned then said "As for Cam, he is my son. So yeah, Elizabeth knows that I will keep him tonight, like I do every night. She takes care of the daily feeding and I do the night time ones."

A bit flummoxed, Sam said "Your son?"

"Yes, Cameron is my son. Now, I would suggest you head up to bed and get some sleep. I will be staying down here because Cam likes to eat in about fifteen minutes, then I will be taking him up to his mother, like I do every night and we will soon be fast asleep together." He said not sure why she was acting so shocked.

Sam had hit a wall and didn't know what to think. Soon upstairs in her room, she went to her secret hiding place then cursed when she saw it was empty. Hearing the sound of liquid splashing she saw Elizabeth standing there holding the bottle of vodka. "Looking for this?"

"Give me that." She snapped. "How dare you, get the hell out of my bedroom."

"No, now the nice thing about these penthouses is that they are soundproof, so sit down, Ms. McCall. We need to have a woman to woman talk." When Sam just glared, Elizabeth said "NOW!"

Sam sat down and looked at the annoying nurse. "What?"

"The rules from here on out. You don't go to Jason with your phony made up problems, you don't go to him with your backaches, your stomach aches, your complaints regarding anything. I was insecure enough to let one version of you come between us, well not again. So, stop trying to get him into your bed. You are here because that kid you are carrying is Sonny's not Jason's."

When Sam started to talk, Elizabeth said "Uh huh. Jason isn't sent texts and reminders of your appointments, he isn't sent copies of the ultrasound, he isn't sent anything but reports regarding your safety. Now, I could have just let you keep this up because I trust Jason, you however are embarrassing yourself and frankly the pitiful way you have been acting well… like my brother said You are going to deserve it when Sonny goes for custody of this kid and you are out of his or her life."

"That won't happen, he promised me so." She said smugly.

"Sam, Carly whatever else I think of her, the one thing I know, is that Sonny does love her in his own perverse way. And now that she can't have anymore kids, she is going to be despondent. Eventually the truth regarding your child's paternity is going to come out, what do you think she is going to say and ask her now guilty husband?"

"No, he promised, there is no way I am giving up my kid. No way in hell." She insisted.

"Good, because I don't think either Carly or you are really qualified to be a parent but I also don't believe in taking a child away from it's natural parent unless there is no other choice. So here is what we are going to do."

"WE?" she asked doubtfully.

"We…" Elizabeth said firmly. "You are going to start obeying the dietary requirements, you are going to go to parenting classes and I think at least one AA meeting a month. I am going to work with you on how to be a good mother however if you just once try another plan regarding Jason or even make the mistake of suddenly seeing my brother as fresh meat, I will destroy you."

Sam looked at the woman she had thought as spineless and said "Why should I be scared of you?"

"Because you underestimated me." She said with a slight snarl. "Sam, I am not a fool, nor am I stupid or naive. What I am is a woman protecting her family and you are a threat to that, oh not to Jason, but that you doing something foolish might create more problems than he can handle at the moment."

"So what do I get for being a good girl?" she asked.

"Nothing more than what Sonny originally offered you. I am just trying to keep him from taking your child away and giving it to the one person on this earth I will do anything to keep from screwing up yet another child."

Meanwhile, Steven and Emily were at the Quartermaine mansion, discussing Sonny and his growing family of children. "So, what do you think of Elizabeth's plan?"

"I am mainly worried about Michael. Morgan is young enough that it shouldn't make a difference but Michael, well he has been through a lot." Replied Emily as she sat down and explained unaware that her eldest brother was hiding out in the other room and listening.

"Courtney will be sent to the NYC convalesce home, good riddance to bad rubbish. Carly will be here raising cain but hopefully with our help she won't be able to guilt Sonny into handing over that baby to her."

"What about the other kid?"

"Oh, he is a teenager. I don't think we have too much to worry about there." She said while her mind went to what Elizabeth had said regarding Kristina, she wasn't too happy with the lies but if Ned knew, she couldn't complain about it.

"So the plan is Carly out this Olivia in, but what is the difference?" asked Steven.

"According to what Bernie dug up, she is graduated from City College, made it on her own as a single mother, this Dante is attending the same school and looks to be studying the law. Now compare that to social climbing, made it on her back, seriously obsessed Carly and who would you prefer."

"Got it. But what do we do about her, she isn't going to just go away."

"May I make a suggestion?" asked the voice from the dark end of the room. Emily saw AJ and glared at her brother before saying "What are you doing here and you stay out of this, I am not going to let you ruin this."

"I came back to town when I got some news. By the Way, the family's money is back in the bank. I just wanted to screw with you all when I thought everyone was suddenly so happy for the golden boy, then I learned the truth. I just didn't tell Edward."

Looking at AJ, Steven said "Just what did you learn?"

Telling them about his little foray into Atlantic City, he then smirked and said "And one more thing, turns out Courtney is a bigamist. Ric Lansing was incompetent and never filed our divorce papers."

"So she is still your wife?" asked Emily as she imagined the blonde's reaction to learning this even if she couldn't express it.

"Yup, I told her today when I stopped in to visit her. Then I let her know that I am filing the paperwork in the morning as soon as I have visited Jason." Seeing her reaction he said "Don't worry, I have no issues with the golden boy. I just want to be the one to tell him that his marriage was never legal."

"Who knew, AJ Quartermaine making his brother's day." Said Emily with a slight giggle.

"I know, but if I had known then… you know what… I think that Sonny might have been saying he didn't want them together but…" AJ didn't finish his statement before sorrowfully adding. "I screwed up and this time I have no more of a chance to be near my son."

Steven had heard the whole story and wasn't so sure about that, he wasn't that found of any of the participants of this mess other than his sister but truly thought that the world might be a lot better place if Carly and Courtney didn't exist.

Across town, Mac Scorpio was woken up by a call from Detective Garcia. "Sir, that Diego Sanchez kid just sped away from a police roadblock and crashed his car into the Vista Point Ravine."

Swearing softly, he got dressed and went to check on his daughters before heading out. Arriving at the scene he was told the boy's body had been found. "Why did he speed away like that?"

"Uh, sir that is the reason I woke you up." Said Garcia showing him the envelopes with the names on them. Mac took a pair of gloves and pried them open, swearing when he saw both of his daughters, Brooklynn Ashton who had suddenly gone out of town. "How did he get these ones?"

Then stopping Garcia asked "The road block, what was it for?"

"Rumor was that Esposito was seen at the Cold Keg, I sent two officers to question the owner and he confirmed that he had seen him there."

Mac wondered about that one, he had heard that it was a hangout for the Zachara men but he wasn't so sure… "Have you gone out to the Zachara estate?"

"Yeah, his new attorney won't let anyone get close to the nut case." He groaned then added "But the officer I have parked on the drive nearby reported a huge amount of traffic in and out the last couple of days, like company was coming." 

Jason woke up first, looking down at the woman who was now curled up against him. Hugging her, he heard their son waking up and slid out from underneath her. When he had fed Cam his bottle and burped him, he said with a soft whisper as the little boy cuddled closer "Your mommy did that last night. And want to know a secret, I am going to make sure she does that for the rest of our life."

Elizabeth had been awake, watching as Jason fed their son, but now, she just drifted back to sleep, secure that Jason would take care of their son.

Sonny answered the door that morning and said to the woman standing there "Thank you for coming."

"Why am I here and don't act like I wanted to come." Snapped the dark haired woman. "What is going on Sonny?"

"Look, Olivia, I know about Dante and I think we need to talk." Seeing her expression, he was beginning to think that having his other guest here for this talk was not going to go over well. When they entered the study, Olivia saw Kate/Connie and called her a bitch and said "How could you betray me this way?"

"Don't blame her, blame the reporter who came to me asking questions, I think we need to talk ladies." He said then sat down and for the first time in his life was honest with the first two women he had betrayed.

There was almost a cat fight but in the end, Kate and her cousin walked away while a stunned Sonny just sat there smirking as he was checking his body for singed hair. Meanwhile, Carly was sitting across from the new gynecologist and was a bit confused. "I never had a DNA test run, I knew who the father of my child was."

"I am sorry, Mrs. Corinthos, but my paperwork shows a test proving your husband was the father." Said Dr. Lee as she suddenly saw the name in the corner and realized that the temp had put the wrong paperwork in the wrong file. "Er, I am sorry, it looks like there was a mix up."

Carly yanked the papers from the desk and read the name. Swearing she stood then landed back in the chair. Grabbing the nearby phone, she made a call and said "Get to GH, now. That bitch Sam McCall is pregnant with Sonny's kid and if you don't tell me what is going on, I am going to make your life a living hell."

Jason couldn't believe that Carly had had the nerve to call Elizabeth, let alone threaten her. Seeing her closing her phone, he said "I will take care of this one. It is way past time that my so called friend got a dose of truth. I need you to do something for me, tell Sonny."

Grimacing she said "Georgie is due in a few minutes, I will have to wait until Steven comes back for Sam though."

"No, I will stay here." said the brunette in question with a heavy sigh. Looking at Elizabeth, she said "I will take your offer. If you are right about this, you might be my only hope of keeping my child safe."

When Georgie had taken Cam back to the other penthouse, Jason and Elizabeth headed down the elevator, he pulled the emergency stop and said "Do you think she believed us."

"Yeah, I do." she said with a grimace. "Is Francis watching."

"And Stan has her phone bugged, the house phone bugged and even the apartment. Cody McCall was taken care of last night. Elizabeth, are you sure you want to be a part of this?"

"For my brother, yeah. Jason, the epic mess between AJ, you and Carly doesn't even begin to compare the the hell that Heather Webber put my family through all those years ago. Steven is doing this because of her and because of how his little girl died. I don't trust Sam."

"Did you mean it when you said you trusted me?" he asked quietly.

"When it come to our son, to dealing with her, yeah and I am getting there on a friendship level. We, I well both of us still have a lot of work to do. Now, I am off to deal with your other friend while you deal with the banshee."

Jason muttered more like Medusa as he got into his SUV then watched as she drove out of the garage in her minivan. Driving toward GH, he thought about it and knew that this was going to get ugly but that it was way past time to clear the debris from his life that Carly had created all those years ago. 

Meanwhile, Elizabeth pulled onto the drive for Graystone and was standing at the door when a dark haired teenager came to it and glared "Who are you?"

"Elizabeth Webber and you?" she asked then said 'Dante, nice to meet you."

Scoffing he said "Yeah right. Now if you will excuse me I have to rescue my mother from the devil."

Just then the dark haired mother of the teenager stormed out the door. "Dante what are you doing here?"

"That should be my question. Why would you be visiting this man?" he asked.

When Olivia started to explain, Elizabeth hesitated then said 'We don't know each other, but we need to talk. In town there is a diner, called Kelly's on the waterfront, if you wait for me there we can talk."

"Why would we?"

"Because Elizabeth doesn't like me at all." said Sonny then asked "Is something wrong with Sam?"

"No, but there soon will be. Carly knows." she said with a heavy sigh. Growling he asked "How?"

"I don't know but she called my cell phone, Jason is going to deal with her, but you might want to join him." Hearing the sound of footsteps, they saw Michael rushing to the steps. "Dad, what is she doing here?"

"Michael?" asked Elizabeth. A little over two years ago she had spent quite a bit of time with the boy and had thought he had at least enjoyed being around her.

"I know all about you, I know that you are the reason Uncle Jason isn't happy any more. I know that you made Aunt Courtney hit you with a car. I know everything and you need to leave my house." he ordered.

Elizabeth started to go, embarrassed by his behavior then stopped turned and walked over to where Sonny was standing and deliberately engaged him in conversation. "Hey, I told you to go."

"And you are barely nine, when your father asks me to leave, then I will do so. Until then I will ignore you like the rude little boy you are. When you eavesdrop on adult conversations, Mikey, you don't get the whole story. Now I heard how you treated your mother a few months ago, if you had been my son, I would have sent you to your room to think about your behavior. Clearly someone needs to."

Sonny stood there in shock as she scolded his son. He was starting to tell her to go when he saw the look on Micheal's face, the way he expected his father to back up his demands and said "I actually agree with Elizabeth. I think you need to go to your room and when I join you we will have a long talk about how this behavior is now at an end. Go, Michael, I won't tell you again."

Stomping away, he glared at Elizabeth then pouted as he sat on his bed with Leticia standing next to him. When his father finally joined him, Michael shouted at him. "How come you didn't back me up. Mom wouldn't have wanted her in her house, she is a tramp."

"Leticia, go down to the kitchen and get me the dish soap." Sonny said then glaring at the little boy said "Elizabeth Webber is nothing of the sort. Your mother resents her because she is a wonderful person who your Uncle knew long before you Aunt came into the picture. And you are a child, you don't dictate who can or cannot enter this house, do you hear me?"

"No." he said stubbornly. When Leticia returned, she had brought the soap to Sonny who showed it to his son then said "If I ever hear you use that word again, I will wash your mouth out with soap. Do you hear me little boy?"

"I am not a boy." he snapped.

"Actually you are. Your mother and I let you get away with too much because of our own bad behavior that stops now. Leticia I want you to supervise as he removes every single game cube from this room, I want them downstairs in my study. Michael until school starts in two weeks you are grounded from you games and then you will only get back those that are age appropriate."

Downstairs, Sonny sat down and compared his child who had just left to the one upstairs and knew he was creating the same sort of spoiled brat he had loathed when he was a kid, well no more.

At GH, Carly had just hung up from listening to what her son had had to say. Well she would just see about that, wait until Jason heard about how she was talking about his first born son. Standing, she paced back and forth, wanting to get out of here and return home where clearly things were out of control.

She had it all planned. Jason would help her get Sam's daughter to replace the child she had miscarried and she would help him take Cameron away from Elizabeth now that they knew the truth. They would go back to being one happy family with Courtney as his sleeping beauty wife, to be kept in glass and only admired by her distant husband.

Hearing footsteps that she knew oh so well, Carly smiled when Jason came into the room and closed the door. "I won't be so happy if I were you, Carly. We need to talk. I told you we would at some point and that you wouldn't be happy with the outcome. Well that day is now." 

Chapter 8

Hearing footsteps that she knew oh so well, Carly smiled when Jason came into the room and closed the door. "I won't be so happy if I were you, Carly. We need to talk. I told you we would at some point and that you wouldn't be happy with the outcome. Well that day is now."

"Jason." she said with a huge smile on her face. "I could never be angry with you."

When she tried to hug him, he reached out and grabbed her upper arms, pushing her down into the wheelchair and said "No, you don't touch me. You don't smile at me. You should be considering yourself lucky to be alive because if it wasn't for Sonny you would be either dead or as still as your partner in crime down the hall."

Blinking a bit, she said "Huh?"

"Courtney, the woman who brought a poisonous snake to kill the woman I love and my son."

"He shouldn't be your son." she snapped. "You were tricked, Elizabeth did something and that is how that brat was created so he isn't real, he just wasn't suppose to li-ah, happen."

"Elizabeth did nothing, nothing Carly, that is all in your head." he snapped.

"She is a lying manipulative bitch and you refuse to see, Jason. She has done nothing but cause trouble since the day I heard her name." she said.

Staring at her he said "Seriously, do you hear yourself? Have you forgotten trying to trick Tony Jones into believing he was the father of your kid. A man you sent over the edge whose only crime before he met you was being married to your poor downtrodden mother. He was mourning the loss of his daughter when you stuck your hooks into him and yanked his heart out."

When she started to protest, he said "What part of that was a lie?"

She tried, but just found she could come back only with "But he kidnapped Michael, he hurt our-"

"He kidnapped AJ's and your son, yeah, he did. However he wasn't trying to kill him, he wasn't trying to get rid of him. Where as you, and Courtney, were. And Elizabeth, Elizabeth wouldn't have to trick me Carly, I would have gladly offered her any spot she wanted in my heart."

"No, that isn't true, you knew I didn't like her." she said desperately. "You knew that Courtney and you were meant to be, so we could all be together."

"No, Carly we weren't. Oh, and the night that Cameron was created, Elizabeth fell asleep while we were waiting for word regarding Emily, I picked her up and carried her to a bed, I kissed her, first, not the other way around. It was me who started things. I wanted her, I wanted that one chance, to take the chance... hell that night was the only reason I married Courtney. I woke up not remembering what had happened but feeling content, so I thought well, this is it. I have accepted I won't ever have Elizabeth, I finally did what you so desperately wanted, I married Courtney in spite..." 

Jason sat there stunned. "Oh god, I never told you. You were kidnapped, and I never told you."

Carly was growing happy convinced everything was going to be fine but then Jason finished... "I was standing there at the alter, feeling sick to my stomach. Something was wrong, I knew it. Then we found out about you being missing. I was sure that was it... but then you were returned and I was out on my bike and it finally hit me. I was feeling sick because I knew I was making a mistake... that I didn't want to marry Courtney. Then everything happened... I watched my sister almost die, then Elizabeth was hit. I felt like hell forever after that, but then I realized that I wanted what I felt that morning after we found out Emily was fine so I married Courtney, thinking that was going to fix things... yet, doing so sent me even further away... from my heart, from Elizabeth and nothing felt right after that."

"No, that isn't true. You wouldn't do that. She is a little nothing. She can't satisfy you." Carly was trying desperately to convince him that she knew best.

Snorting in laughter at this point, Jason said "Carly, you have no clue, none. You still think I am the same 22 year old kid who screwed you. You know nothing about my sex life or wants."

"Yes I do, Courtney told me." she said making him sick with the idea of her wanting to know such things.

Shuddering, Jason said "Then you really know nothing about my wants. How many times do I have to tell you, things with Courtney weren't what they seemed. She was my way of rebelling against Sonny. And I was her escape from my brother. Then I just let things happen, I should have just told the truth, back then and walked away."

"No, I know all about it. I know that you romanced her, that your marriage proposal was so romantic." Carly could see it all in his head, his picking out the ring, the words he said...

"Uh, you planned that not me. Remember?" he asked a bit concerned for her very obviously long gone mental state. "Carly, my relationship with Elizabeth... well why don't we start back at the beginning, I have heard for years about our friendship from your point of view, time for you to hear it from mine."

Sitting back, Carly looked at him with interest as he said "We had sex, Carly. Looking back it wasn't even very good sex. It wasn't that I was new at it, it wasn't because of my love then for Robin, it was that it was tawdry and frankly forbidden that made it seem fun. Even then I knew at least exchanging names was required. Hell Courtney was more honest about it then you; at least she got that what we had was sex."

Shaken a bit, Carly just put that down as his being devastated the blond was now in a coma because that bitch Elizabeth changed the locks. "You knew I had feelings for Robin, yet you ruined that for me, and if you had truly loved me, wanting me to be happy, you wouldn't have done that."

"But, Jason, she would have never made you happy, she couldn't. She was just a little nothing, nobody important liked her." Carly was sure of it, after all, why would they.

Jason agreed with Carly that Robin wouldn't have made him happy, not in the long run but he wasn't going to tell her that, instead he just concentrated on the end of her statement. "Carly, Robin is and was very well liked, you are the only person who didn't like her."

"No, Max said the guards didn't like her very much. That she was always condescending and bossy towards them." she protested.

"Carly, I have been angry with Robin for years, but now, I have to say, she was right. AJ had a right to know he was Micheal's father." Jason thought about the time he had lost and felt guilty that he had had that stolen from him.

"No, you were Micheal's father, she took him away from you, from us." Carly had to make him see that what he believed was a lie.

"No, she did what was right. I stole something from my brother, now that it was taken from me, I understand AJ's anger, his pain. You tried to steal my son away from me just like you did to my brother." Carly snored, yeah right, like he would want that little mewling brat that Elizabeth gave birth to.

"AJ isn't your brother, you don't love him." she replied taking on the less argumentative part of the statement.

He grabbed the back of the chair and said "Carly, you don't get to tell me how or what I feel, I am not some kid who needs to be led around. I am a grown man and you keep avoiding this, but you need to listen to me. I don't love you, I don't even like you most of the time. The promise I made to Michael, to always be there for him. Yeah, it will be true, but not at the expense of my own son, of my family."

"NO!" She yelled. "We, Michael and I are your family, we are the ones you love."

"Carly, where are Sonny and Morgan in this dream world you live in." Jason got the feeling they didn't even exist in her head.

Blinking she said "They are there, of course, they are. I just meant that you put us first, above all others. Like was meant to be."

"No, Carly, it wasn't meant to be, we aren't some star-crossed lovers, we were a one night and you just haven't gone away. I think the best way of doing that is to make you face reality. Carly, you of all people know that I have been in love with Elizabeth since I was shot."

"No, Jason, you don't." she said touching his arm. "Please, please just listen to me. You had just lost me in marriage to AJ, then I slept with Sonny. You were heartbroken, that is why you got shot that night. I broke you but instead of letting me fix things, you were trapped by that manipulative little bitch, Elizabeth."

Shaking his head, he scornfully said "Carly, you are conveniently forgetting I was shot before I saw you with Sonny. And Carly, I was heartbroken regarding Michael, not you. You were just the attachment that came along with the little boy I wanted before I knew better."

"Knew Better?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Better, what it was like to have your own child, to know that there is someone out there in this world who should never be taken from you. What I should have done, five years ago was grabbed Elizabeth, taken her away from here and helped her to accept that she didn't owe anyone anything."

"Why, let her family take care of her. Oops, that's right, they didn't want her did they." she snickered.

"Carly; did you forget why you grew up in that trailer park in Florida, did you forget your mother was a hooker, that your father was one of her johns. Elizabeth is the daughter of a doctor, was well loved by him, according to Alan, the man was a bit obsessed with saving the world, but he loved his little girl, Audrey Hardy is like a momma bear with her favorite granddaughter."

"Well, no one else likes her." Carly started to say the guards didn't, but then stopped frowning when she realized that Max had always avoided answering her when she asked.

"Carly, her brother Steven, he loves her, he moved across the country to be with her, My sister, my parents, Lila, they all like her." Jason knew he loved her, but he also knew that he had to tell her to her face before admitting it to anyone else.

"Lila likes everyone, she even likes me." said Carly smugly while Jason stared at her.

"Yeah, well not any more." he said then went on. "Elizabeth and I were broken apart by lies and games as well as our own trust issues, well no more. Carly, when I walk out of this room, you are to forget you have ever met me. I am nothing to you because you, you should be dead. If Sonny didn't want to protect your sons, you would be."

"But Jason..."

"Carly you are a bitch, simply a bitch who thinks that the world owes you something for what, god only knows. You are loud mouthed, crude, and have no, I mean no class. You think that I should give my life over to you, well so did I because of a promise I made while I was still forming. Well, I didn't make that promise to you, I made it to a motherless boy whose father wasn't capable of taking care of him. Now, he has a father, even if his mother is one of the most selfish, self destructive women I have ever meet."

"But Jason, that is why I need you in my life, why I need you to be there for me."

"Carly, I can see what you get out of that, but what do I get out of being your friend? Because all I see is a lifetime of you interfering in my family; of treating my children like they should be second to your son. A lifetime of being called a hundred times a day over stupid crap that only you care about. So, I am ending this nightmare and getting my life back."

"But Jason, we are your life."

"You know, that is what the Quartermaines said when I woke up, I didn't listen to them either. Carly, I am going home, to your old penthouse to the woman I should have been married to years ago, then I am going to put my son to bed and then curl up with his mother."

"NO! Jason, she will trick you again, then you will be stuck with her forever. I have a plan you see, you go for custody of your son and I talk Sonny into taking away that horrid Sam McCalls little girl. We raise them all together. Courtney can be your Sleeping Beauty, your unattainable true love and I will be there to help you, we will all live together..."

Jason looked at her then said "No way in hell. Carly, I wouldn't give you a gold fish, let alone another one's child. I regret giving you back Michael more and more every single day. You just don't get it. Elizabeth and I are going to be raising my son and any future children we have. As for Courtney, she is no more this sleeping beauty than you are."

"But Jase..."

Carly saw it in his eyes, the blow was coming but she still had hope, she would always have hope. After all, he was Jason, her best friend in the world.

"No, Carly I regret the moment I let you go up those stairs at Jake's. I regret ever meeting you, and you can beg all you want. I am done. Carly, I don't love you, I never did. Now before you start to make plans to 'fix things' between us, before you starting acting like a five year old on crack, know this, I won't be there to fix things never again. I have more important things to do. "

Walking out the door, he went to do what he said he would. "Jase?" she called out brokenly as she walked to the door. Outside in the hallway she watched him talking to his father then taking his son into his arms. "Let's go find your mommy, Cameron."

Settling down onto her bed, she heard footsteps then saw Sonny standing there. Glaring at him resentfully she spit out "What?"

"I told you, I tried to warn you. Now you are out of his life. I sometimes wish you were out of mine. I love you Carly, but sometimes you make doing so way too hard. Now, you have been cleared to leave in the morning. I will be back, we need to have a long talk."

"Are you going to explain about how you lied about Sam McCall's brat?" she asked coldly.

"No, because Carly, we weren't together when that child was created. You have no right to make any demands on me regarding my children with other women. Now, I have to go home, I have instituted some changes regarding the boys and I don't want to be late for dinner."

"The boys eat dinner without us all the time." she protested.

"That ends today. From now on, we are going to act like a family and if you want to join in, you need to act like an adult." he snarled then left. Calling Kate, he asked "Would you like to meet my sons?"

Mac took the call then said "When?"

Hanging up, he thought about it then pulled out the file. Calling the DA he said "Spencer and his father were caught in a cargo container in Singapore."

"File the paperwork to have them extradited." replied the man who then felt his eyes widen as he listened to what Mac had to say "Wait, can you send someone to confirm?"

"I have a contact in that part of the world. I will have him do so." replied Mac who called Anna Devane's nephew. Getting things taken care of while waiting for the call he went to talk to Garcia who said "We have had no luck finding this Esposito."

"He is Zachara's man, have you talked to him?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, the detective said "He talked to me for a few minutes, then kicked me out saying he was having a welcome home party. Turns out his kids just got back from Italy."

"Stick the file in the cold case." said Mac with a sigh. Garcia groaned then said "You think?"

"Yeah, papa bear cleared the way for his little bears to come home." he said. "And we know we won't get anything on him."

When his phone rang Mac listened then swore "How do they look?"

Calling the DA back he said "They were found in a case of kiddie porn being brought into the country. My contact says that Spencer Jr looks like crap, the father not too bad. And just file the extradition papers for when they get out of prison twenty years from now."

Calling the judge, Stallworth gave him the news, then calling Scott said "Your clients were caught in Singapore with kiddie porn."

Swearing since he knew how serious that was here, but that there is was an automatic jail sentence no trial, Scott made the call he was not looking forward to. After Leslie begged him to help, he regretfully explained the realities of life there. Calling Tracy he was surprised when she didn't seem concerned, but the hard boiled woman promised to not tell Lulu like Leslie had requested.

Jason was surprised at the call, setting Cam into his car seat, he called Sonny and said "Anthony Zachara wants a meeting, Lorenzo is going to be there."

Sonny had been hoping that Alcazar was dead, but just told Jason he would see him later before hanging up the phone and introducing Olivia and Kate who were barely talking to one another to his boys. When Dante entered and gave Sonny the cold shoulder, barely saying a word through the meal, Michael thought he had a partner in getting the women out of his father's life.

Looking at the little boy in disbelief, Dante said "No, and if you do anything to upset my mother, I will make your life a living hell. Got it. As for Auntie Kate, she is on her own. I won't help you, but other than warning her, I don't give a darn."

As they boys went to bed, Sonny talked about his two sons and Dante with his 'therapist', Kate and Olivia heading back to the small boutique hotel she had found in Hayes Landing and Dante went to find some trouble. Entering the small diner, he heard the two women arguing and looked around to see no customers.

Separating them, he said "What is the problem?"

"Lulu is delusional and upset that her pervert of a brother fled town to escape going to jail with the other pervs." snarked Maxie.

"Your bitch of sister is the reason..." said Lulu with her hands on her hips as she glared at the annoying blond.

"No, I would say jerking off using baby clothes is the reason he was found guilty, not my sister. Your brother is a pervert who likes to look at young girls. I heard him telling Lucas that about Georgie's breasts, and he has been lusting over me for months, EEEEWWW, like I would touch him." she sneered forgetting her teenage crush on him.

"Hey, I don't care about any of this, I just wanted a bowl of chili, a grilled cheese sandwich and a cup of coffee, do you think that one of you might be able to handle that." he snapped sitting down at the counter.

Lulu decided she would take care of, after all he was cute, not Dillon cute, but he would do. Seeing Georgie walking in with the man in question though, had her saying. "Maxie, you take care of him."

"No, I am going home." she protested. "My shift ended..."

When Georgie saw the man was getting up to leave she snapped "I will do it. Lulu, you are here to work, Maxie go home. Dillon like I said, I haven't any idea what was wrong with your friend. This town is full of nutcases, why don't you go ask one of them."

Dante was amused, while she had ordered the others about, she had poured him his coffee, given him cream and sugar, written up his order and stuck it in the window before picking up the phone. "Bobbie..."

Giving her aunt the lowdown, she said okay I will do that. Turning to Lulu she said "Your Aunt asked me to stay around until closing."

"Good, I can head home with Dillon." With that she and blond went in back to grab her things under the counter, Dillon because he was still smarting from the telling off he had gotten regarding Luke from Georgie as well as the way she had made it plain he was more than welcome to date Lulu.

"I said stick around, not do the work, Lulu. Now go ahead and st-" She growled when another person came in and Lulu had already flounced to the back. She was tired and had had plans to ask Maxie to just hang this evening and now she had to deal with this mess. Exhausted she asked "May I held you?"

Pulling back a bit, he looked at her then heard the chuckle of the man at the counter. Seeing her confusion, he said "Well if you really want, but don't you think we should be exchanging names before putting our hands on one another?"

When the cook rang the bell, Georgie automatically put the food down in front of the first man and then saw his face. "Is something wrong."

Bursting into laughter, he said "Sorry but you really don't know what you said, do you?"

When she just flushed and mumbled no he took pity and said "I think you meant to ask if he needed something, but what you said was you wanted to hold him."

Looking over at the man, she felt her jaw drop and her face was now aflame as she said "NO, that wasn't what I meant."

"So you really wanted to ask if you could hold me?" he asked enjoying her confusion. Then he through her a curve "May I have a strawberry milkshake and a burger with cheese."

Placing the order, she saw Lulu and Dillon leaving the back and before she could get her attention, Lulu had already fled the restaurant. Swearing silently she said "Some days it just doesn't pay to get out of bed in the morning."

The two men silently ate their food, watching as the girl filled salt and pepper shakers, collected ketchup bottles and generally wiped up a bit. At ten minutes to nine, they both froze and had the same reaction to the three clearly made men that came in and sat down.

"Hey, sweetie can we get a couple cups of coffee?" called out the one.

"Its' almost a hundred degrees still, your work at a coffee warehouse and you come to Kelly's and drink ours?" she called back in disbelief.

"Maybe we come for the pretty company." said the big guy who had seen Georgie grow up. In truth, Francis, Max as well as their bosses had made it pretty clear that when there was only one waitress at the diner, for there to be protection, especially on the younger Jones girl.

"Complements won't get you anywhere." she replied as she poured the coffee then returned to the counter where the two men looked springer puppies about ready to pounce. Seeing their nervousness, she was worried until the strawberry shake cutie waved her over.

Reading his note, she blinked then saw them both looking and said "How about we introduce ourselves here. I am Georgie Jones."

"Dante, Dante Falconari." said the one who saw her grin at something then the man on his right replied "John Zachara."

The tensions were back, this time on the other side of the diner. Feeling like she was negotiating a truce of epic proportions instead of trying to get a diner closed she said "And your reason for stopping here this evening?"

Deciding this was the strangest visit to get food he had ever had in his life, John said "Because I just got back from Milan, Italy where my dad shipped me and I missed a good burger. What about you?"

With a smirk, she said "I came in to see if my sister wanted to go to the movies with me. Princess Diaries part II. Now I have to go and talk to the other table.

"Wait, you didn't ask what he was doing here?" Johnny pointed to the other man.

"Well, I already know the answer to that one." she replied.

"Really, and what do you know about me, Ms. Jones?" asked Dante amused.

"Dante Falconari, son who doesn't want any connections to his father, Sonny. Mother's name is Olivia, you were supposed to start City College but lost your scholarship when the truth regarding your parentage became known. Now starting PCU and more than likely not happy about it. Oh, the reason you are here, Sonny's overly sauced Italian dishes probably gave you a yen for some real food."

"Would you care to explain?" he said not really happy she knew so much about him.

"The same reason those men are here and sticking around. I work for Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan. I am her part time assistant." she said with a chuckle then saw the disappointment on the other man's face. "Mr Zachara, you object to who I work for?"

"Only the male part because I think I finally got it. Those men, they are going to remain as long as I am in here, right?" he said nodding towards the guards.

"I don't know, I was about to ask them." she said with a smile. Walking over, she got confirmation and then looked at the two men now blatantly eavesdropping and said "I will be fine. Mr. Zachara isn't here for nefarious reasons and as for the other young man, he is Sonny's son, surely you don't find him a threat?"

"Mr. Morgan made it clear to protect you from even members of Sonny's family."

"Well next time Michael comes in and tosses a milkshake, please, I would love you to stop it, as for Dante... I will sic Maxie on him."

Standing, they asked "Are you sure, Miss Jones?"

Looking at the two men, she said "Yes, I am sure. Now go back to work. I will be fine."

Returning, she told them not to worry about paying but was handed the money by both parties and told to keep the change. With a sigh, she closed down and told the cook she was leaving. "Night."

"Night Miss Jones, I think Miss Spencer really went too far this time."

Not really caring, she had enjoyed the time working tonight, admiring the view. Her mind went back to her one disappointment, Dante was Sonny's son and even she had heard of Anthony Zachara and knew her dad would have a cow on her looking at the man.

Jason entered the meeting room and saw Lorenzo Alcazar sitting at a table while a silver haired man was talking to a female in the corner. Sonny joined them and sat down before saying "Why are we here?"

Anthony looked around then said "Mr. Morgan, please sit down. Claudia, leave."

Storming out, she looked over at her father and said "You wouldn't make Johnny leave."

"Johnny has the sense to know when to shut up and who not to disrespect." he snapped then when she had left looked around the room before asking Lorenzo if he was sure.

Smirking he said "What you object to, I don't find so offensive. She is going to be a handful, but I think we will do fine together."

Sonny got nervous only for Anthony to cackle and say "Calm down, Corinthos. I am done and this is my way of preventing a war."

Looking at the lunatic, he said "Going into partnership with Alcazar, in this territory, that won't keep a war from coming."

"Yes it will. He gains my docks for his arms, we are both into pharmaceuticals, not the hard stuff and the rest, goes to you with one simple agreement."

Stunned, Sonny said "What?"

"Johnny, my son is protected and under your man's wing. Not yours. No connections to the business just protection from Mr. Morgan."

"Why would I trust you?" asked Sonny. 'How do I know you aren't just putting a fox in my hen house."

"Because we are going to be working on getting me out. I made a mistake, I told some of the people I thought I could trust. They went for power, power that wasn't theirs to get. I am leaving the country, permanently. Moving to the land where my wife thrived."

Seeing their expression, he said "I have brain cancer. Inoperable."

Nodding, Corinthos got it, then said "I must talk to my partner, so I will let you know tomorrow."

The men nodded at one another, then Lorenzo stopped them from leaving when Zachara did. "What he didn't tell you, Lansing did damage. I am taking the docks, dumping the contacts onto the open market. I would take the lanes, and do the same if I were you."

Looking suspiciously at the man, Sonny asked "Why are you telling us this?"

Turning to Morgan he said "Diego Sanchez, he was a problem. They found pictures of Sage, I was not happy to know that his mother was a maid for our family. She told him I was his father. It wasn't possible, I was never intimate with her."

Nodding, he walked away then Jason and Sonny got into the limo. "What do you think?"

"He is being honest. What happens next?" asked Jason knowing that Sonny had had his own issues they needed to talk about.

"Crap, a year ago, six months ago, I would have taken the power and ran with it. Now... I just found out about Dante, Michael is acting out. Morgan spends more time with the nanny then his parents... then there is Sam. Carly, needs time in Shadybrook."

"What about the two women?" he asked wondering where his boss' head was.

"Kate and I are friends and that is all it will ever be. Like what I had with Alexis before I blew it out of the water. She is here to help me with Olivia who rightfully loathes me. Olivia and I used to fight then end up in bed together... I don't want to do that. I am talking to someone, not a doctor because we both know that doesn't go over well, but someone who used to be one."

"Really?" asked Jason.

"Yes. I heard what you said regarding Elizabeth and you, I saw what you meant regarding Brenda... it's too late for Brenda and I, but for my kids, I will get help. They are going to need me. Olivia, is a close second..."

Letting to go, not certain Sonny would truly ever get help, Jason said "What do we do?"

"I don't know, clearly we need to talk to the kid... what do we know about him?" asked Sonny as he tried to find an answer.

"Smart, went to Europe to escape from Trevor. Other than that only that he is about 19 or 20."

"I will call Bernie. I think if he isn't a hot head we bring him in, but what worries me, he wants you to provide the protection, not his future son-in-law, why?"

"The sister, she clearly wants to be at the table, he doesn't want her there." replied Jason as the limo arrived at the Towers, telling Sonny goodnight, he was pulling off his tie as he walked towards the elevator.

Seeing Francis, he gestured for him to come along and said "What did you find out?"

"Nothing good. Sam has been trying to reach her partner or whatever he was. She is obeying Elizabeth's list. She went to the class today. Didn't give Steven one bit of trouble regarding you not being there when she went to the hospital."

Francis continued. "Emily is waiting for you, Nicolas left the country last night, took Helena with him. She was expecting it, but now she is worried because well, Sonny will find out in the morning, but Courtney might be pregnant."

"This twin's kid?" he asked in disbelief. "I thought she couldn't get pregnant?"

"Yeah, that is what they think. Dr. Meadows described it as some miracle kid. Oh, our set up of Spencer, worked. He is going to spend the next few years in Singapore. You might have to warn Sonny about Bobbie coming to him for help."

"He won't give it. Not this time." said Jason who then told him what had happened at the meeting. Seeing his smirk he asked "What?"

Telling him about the incident at Kelly's, he said "Sonny's son and this Zachara kid, both were flirting with her. Georgie working for Elizabeth, might give the Zachara kid the inside track."

Shaking his head at the nonsense, he said "What about Alexis Davis, you said she was acting a bit off."

"Nothing more than a sick little girl. I let her know if she needs something to come to me." replied the guard. "Carly didn't stay at the hospital, she went home with her mother."

In the hallway between the penthouses, Jason said "I have to talk to Steven Webber, can you get him for a minute?"

Doing so, Francis saw Emily asleep in the man's bedroom and knew that Jason was not going to be happy about that.

Steven stood in the hallway, running his hand through his messy hair then said "She behaved, Emily is here."

"You and my sister." he asked surprised.

"No, not at this point. She is still hurting from the mess with Cassadine.' he said with a sigh. "Plus I am still not up to dealing with my loss, we are friends, working on more."

Jason went into the other penthouse and down the now familiar hallway to where Leticia's old room was only to find it empty. A bit concerned, he saw from the back stairs, a light in the upper part of the penthouse. Following it, he saw Cam sleeping for the first time in his now completely finished bedroom and then an open door where Elizabeth was fast asleep.

Entering, he removed his dress shirt, then kicked off his dress shoes and pants. Knowing he should go and get some sweats, he instead looked at the beautiful brunette and was soon curled up next to her. Kissing her arm, he felt her turn and rest her head against his shoulder. "Uhmmm,"

Falling asleep, Jason reminded himself to show her the houses in the morning.

Elizabeth woke up with her legs tangled with the bare ones belonging to Jason. Smothering her moan of desire as she moved in anticipation of getting up, Elizabeth was wishing Jason had worn his usual sweats because the feel of his muscles from where they were so intimately tangled up, had her wishing things she knew they weren't ready for.

Soon sliding off the bed, she noticed she had caused the sheet to slip low on Jason and saw he was slowly hardening. Not sure she wanted to know the cause, Elizabeth quickly fled to the bathroom and the safety of the newly installed larger shower.

In the bedroom, Jason breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down at his waist then said ruefully, "Another cold shower."

Standing, he went to find out where his clothes were and soon found them in what was part of the master closet. Starting to head back through to the master bedroom, he saw the closet door and decided to see if that lead to a bedroom. Opening it, he stopped, unable to move as he saw a soapy Elizabeth using the shower head for something other than washing off.

When he heard her moaning, Jason felt his own body begging him to join her as he saw her knees start to give way. When she landed back on the narrow bench, Jason went to move forward when he saw her head come back against the glass wall then her legs widen as she began to pant.

Starting to touch himself, Jason almost lost it when he heard her breathlessly and quietly moan his name. His own legs wanted to give away as she started to move her hand lower then sudden came. The shower head slipped out of her hands and he could only watch as she touched herself for a few seconds more.

"Wow. Dammit, Jason, why do you have to do this to me?" Jason was in shock then figured out she wasn't actually talking to him as she reached down and went back to her normal showering routine. Backing away, Jason found the guest bathroom and did his own self satisfying before dressing knowing that he would never forget what he had just seen.

Joining Elizabeth in Cameron's room, he was flushing a bit, even more so when she didn't seem to even react to him. "Bobbie called me."

"Carly?" he asked wondering if he should bring up what he had just watched.

"Yeah, well no. Lucky was caught in Singapore and she wanted me to convince you to help." she said in shock. "I told her I wouldn't ask, that while I agreed it was wrong place, wrong time, I didn't want anyone to think it meant I would go back to rescuing Lucky."

As he updated her on what was going on, she said "This Zachara kid, why not move him in across the hall when Sam leaves? The marriage won't take place until November, right?"

Not wanting to admit that he hoped that none of them would be living there by the holiday season Jason heard the knock on the door and let in Georgie. Leaving for the day, he stood there amazed he hadn't had the courage to mention what he had seen.

AT the Quartermaine house, AJ was explaining to his parents what was going on. "So, anyhow, I talked to Cassadine, even when I finally get divorced for real from Courtney, the child won't inherit because of the marriage clause. This whole thing is a mess."

Leaving, he made sure to let them know where he was going, then drove out to Sonny's fancy estate. The guard stopped the entering SUV and Jason got out of the passenger side. "AJ, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Sonny." he said "Regarding Courtney, and I guess you have to be there too."

Once inside, Sonny said that Michael was with Leticia. "Quartermaine what do you want?"

"That idiot, Lansing, never filed my divorce papers from Courtney." he said then tossed them down. "I didn't find out until I filed to get married. I need you to sign as her legal guardian so that I can get free of this mess."

Jason hid his laughter at the idea of his never having been legally married to the blond, then watched as Sonny took the papers and said "I will take them to your cousin, then return them."

"Fine, but could you do so soon. Cassadine has a vested interest because of the baby she is carrying." he replied then walked to the door then turning said "I would like to see my son, and Jason, dad told me what Carly did to you. How does it feel?"

When he had left, Jason saw Sonny's face and said quietly "He is right, you know."

"He isn't fit to be a parent." growled the man.

"Neither is Carly, there are some that would say the same about us." he pointed out then said "Who are we to judge?"

Sonny started to protest but knew that this was the one subject he and his partner would never agree on. "I got the file on that kid, he is actually been kept out of the family business, you know that he could still be a plant."

"I am meeting with him, seeing him face to face." replied Jason. "Then we need to talk about Alcazar's suggestion."

"No, there is something more we need to talk about." said Sonny. He had been thinking about this for days, maybe weeks, months, all he knew was that he had to do this, for his family. "I am considering retiring. Moving to the Island and raising my family in safety. You have run things before, and we can slowly ease out of..."

"I don't want to be in charge." said Jason firmly as he added "We need to consider making Francis an enforcer, then you and I can run things equally but no, Sonny. If I take over, you are out and I am stuck, this way we would both have a level of security."

Sonny wanted to say that he was out and that was that but then he stopped. "Sometimes I forget you have a family now, too. We will find another way. As for Francis, I agree. But we need to start bringing in some younger men."

Things started to go much smoother over the next month. Carly hung around looking wounded and was furious when Sonny restricted her access to their children but she was also hanging around at Jake's hoping that Jason would come to stop her.

Sam was playing by the rules, biding her time as she picked out a house from the groups of real estate files. Sonny and she were talking but he had made it clear she was one of many by introducing her one day to Olivia and their son Dante. She had listened in dismay as he had sat down with his attorney and they had pounded out an agreement regarding child support, security and the housing and child visitation agreements.

The few remaining Spencers had been shocked to be told that there was no helping out Luke or Lucky, not this time. Bobbie had even gone so far as to try to reach Sean Donnelly only to be told there was nothing he could do. Lulu was hanging on by a thread at the Quartermaine mansion, it had been suggested she move in with her aunt but she was slowly gaining ground with Dillon.

The Jones girls had quit working for Bobbie who now that half of the double mint twins wasn't hanging around, found her business was starting to pick up. She had hired Mike to help her revive the diner, from painting to remodeling the rooms upstairs. The hotel was to open at the end of the year and Maxie was helping the owner of the new fashion boutique while Georgie was only working for Elizabeth.

Courtney had slowly been losing what little hope she had with the daily visits from Emily and Carly. The blond thought she was helping her friend, she needed her well to get Jason back, unaware that the more she talked, the more Courtney faced that nothing in her past had been what she had thought. The day her divorce was actually final, she cried as AJ talked to the doctor who explained that Nik would be gaining custody of her child if it turned out he was a Cassadine.

Sonny was dealing with his baby's mamas and coming to an agreement with Jason regarding their new arrangements. With the three local men working together, things were quiet in business. Lorenzo seemed preoccupied with the woman he was marrying who seemed to enjoy his own view of life.

Her brother was slowly getting used to Port Charles. He had found a place to live, was considering taking classes or even open a garage like he had once dreamed. The man he had met that first night in the diner was also taking classes, they had both been rather disappointed to find that the waitress was still a high school student and more so that her father was the police commissioner.

School had started and within days Georgie was ready to string up Lulu who had been furious to find out that as a junior she couldn't drive to school. When she had pointed out that Georgie was only weeks older, but driving, Georgie had acidly pointed out she was a senior.

Brooklynn had returned from her visit with her parents. Dillon and she were freshmen in college and Georgie felt a distance begin between them as they went to college parties and she was still playing soccer, and working hard on her grades so she could get a scholarship.

It was the first of October while volunteering at GH when she next saw the handsome milkshake drinker from GH. "Hey, how are you?"

Looking up, she said "Fine, can I help you?"

Wistfully wishing she had asked to hold him again, he held up his hand and said "I cut myself."

"Here, let me get you a nurse." she said then went to find Elizabeth and Steven who were both working in the Emergency room that day. Steven stitched him up and gave him a tetanus shot. As he picked up his paperwork, he said "I saw you in the paper the other day. Congratulations."

Blushing a bit, she said "It's not a big deal."

"They seemed to think it was." he pointed out then said "See you around."

With a slight smile, she went back to working on updating Patient room numbers while hiding her blush. Elizabeth had seen them talking and moved over to the other side of the hub. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"No, we are just friends." she said with a sigh then watched as Emily came down to talk to her friend then saw her kiss Steven on the cheek. "Elizabeth, have you ever felt like the rest of the world is in love and you are on the sidelines?"

Nodding, the nurse hid her expression as she walked to take care of restocking the supply room. Once there she let go of the stone expression and thought about her morning where Jason had asked her opinion on the home where he planned to have Cam visiting but clearly not her. That had hurt because she had thought they were working towards a future.

Instead it looked like he was planning for after Sam McCall had given birth and they were all free to go back to their regular lives. When she was finished, she closed the door and was returning to the hub when she saw Jason coming her way carrying Cam while he pushed the empty stroller with his other. "Hey, are you free to get out of here soon?"

"About a half hour." she said then asked "I thought you were going to put Cam down for the night?"

"I was, but our son has other plans." he replied then said "I was thinking about something and knew that we need to have another talk."

Nodding, she went back to work, counting minutes before she got off. When she was relieved, Elizabeth grabbed her fall coat then stopping to make sure Georgie had a ride, she went with Jason to the parking lot. When they pulled off, she was surprised to realize she fell asleep.

Waking up as the car was turned off, she said "Jason, where are we?"

"Come with me, please?" he asked then led her into the unknown house. When she had sat down he said "I wanted to talk to you, about us. Where are we going?"

"I was hoping you would tell me." she said then looked around then thought of the house plan and said "Wait, isn't this..."

"Yeah, I was hoping you would consider moving in with me. Being a family?" he asked holding his breath. "Elizabeth, please say something."

"I just, what do you mean as a family?" she asked trying to postpone the inevitable.

"Us, Cam, you , me and hopefully when you are ready more children." he said softly unaware that he had make her heart stop. "Elizabeth, I know that we have had a lot to come back from, but do you think we are at a place where we can well... admit that we want more than just to be friends."

"Yes, I think we can." she said then asked "How much more?"

"I was thinking, we move in, keep things like they are at the penthouse, for now... but when you are ready maybe we could... consider... I just want us to try."

Seeing her flinch, Jason didn't know what the problem was but his phone rang before he could find out. Cursing he listened to what Anthony Zachara was telling him. "I will deal with it."

Standing, he said "I have to go, but Elizabeth, please consider trying. I want Cam and us to be a family."

Her lips trembling as she sat there, shocked to realize that one again what she wanted was much more than what Jason had in mind. Nodding, she was in a trance as he drove them to the Towers, just as she thought about telling him she wouldn't settle for half way, he walked them to the penthouse.

"I love you, I know you are not sure if you can trust me, but Elizabeth I just wanted you to know that."

Stunned, she stopped him from leaving. "Jason, I love you too."

Smiling at her, he leaned in and kissed her before saying. "Then all we have to do is work on the trust."

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 9

Sonny sighed when Kate had left. He had been shocked when she had talked to him this evening after the boys were asleep. He felt a tad bit better about the past. She hadn't turned up either, she had ran away that night, heading off to school.

Walking to the window, he thought about the changes his life was going through, then felt the need to call his doctor. They had gone back into his past and were now up to his marriage to Lily and it's aftermath. As the man who had lost his license for overprescribing drugs helped him deal with his issues, Sonny brought up his son and his attitude.

The doctor had forced him to see that while yeah, Michael was only reacting to his parents mess; he was also acting like them. Hearing those words, being told that his behavior was a mirror of Carly's and his, was a bit off-putting, but he knew it was the truth.

When Sonny went to bed that evening, he was slowly but surely coming to realize that things, more things that just his career had to change...

Jason slipped into the penthouse, exhausted and annoyed. He had asked Anthony's daughter for a favor, a simple pickup while in Rome buying clothes for her wedding at the suggestion of her father and brother, instead of getting what he wanted, he was now stuck with the most ostentatious piece of glass he had ever seen in his life.

Standing at the window, pouting a bit as his plans for Elizabeth's birthday kept getting pushed back, Jason gave a heavy sigh. "Hey, when did you get home?"

Turning, he watched as the woman in question came down the stairs carrying their son. When she handed Cameron to him; he lifted his sweet smelling little boy and watching Elizabeth felt teary eyeD but then said "He wants to play."

Sitting down, he watched as she went to get a bottle for him then giving Jason a beer sat down gracefully and said "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it wasn't business, more along the lines of a favor I had asked him for." he replied then setting down the bottle, moved closer to where she was feeding Cam. "It's four in the morning, do you have to work this morning?"

"No I am doing an eleven to eleven shift." she said then handed Cam to him as their son burped and finally fell asleep. Jason soon had them both tucked into bed, and then went to make a call as he figured out the correct time in Italy. Frowning a bit, he said "You already sold it?"

Hanging up, he finally crawled into bed feeling a bit confused as to what this annoying Zachara woman was up to, hopefully her brother might be able to get him some answers.

Carly stood in the entrance way of Sonny's house, furious to be kept waiting. When she saw Leticia carrying Morgan down the stairs, she demanded to be handed her son only to be told that the nanny had been ordered to turn the child over to his father first.

Starting to curse, Carly followed the woman into the dining room where she saw a dark haired woman with Sonny. Michael was at the French doors, complaining to another unknown person while Leticia had walked over and given the little boy to his dad.

"Sonny, who are all these... people." she asked as she pushed her way in.

Looking around, he said "Dante, would you take Michael to school, this morning. Michael we will talk about this more later." The younger boy scowled but knew he wasn't going to get his way. His father had been very strict for the last month, while he had tried to go to his mother, he had frequently been caught and then punished for trying to go around his father's new rules.

Carly stopped him and said "Wait, I want Michael to stay, I barely see him anymore."

"Carly, he has school, he is leaving." said Sonny then asked if she wanted to hold Morgan. Pouting a bit, she took the little boy then glaring at the skank still sitting there; she finally relaxed when Mikey told her goodbye, then the college student said "See yah later, Mom."

Startled, and then smirking since Carly knew that the brunette couldn't be a threat, not if she was that old.

As they finished eating, Olivia stood and said "Thank you for breakfast Sonny, but I am late for meeting with Jasper Jacks."

When she had left, Carly called out for Leticia and sent Morgan back upstairs with her. "Sonny we need to talk about what is going to happen from here on out."

The mobster looked at the woman in astonishment, she had barely spent anytime with her younger son, just passed him back to the nanny after her major complaint had been her lack of time with the boys, she had missed picking up Michael the day before and now she wanted to dictate how things would go from here forward.

He thought about it and decided that the answer would be not until she got herself some help. Counting to ten as she flew off the handle at his message, Sonny found himself wishing for the time when he could pawn the Carly problems off on Jason, but knew that this time, this time he would have to handle her himself. 

AT GH, Elizabeth was barely on the clock working when Steven stopped her and asked if she was going to be there for Sam's latest tests. "No, actually I have to meet with Tony Jones and Alan Quartermaine regarding Susie Carmichael."

"The woman who won't let anyone else treat her, but you?" he asked then leaving saw a pale Alexis Davis leaving the pediatrics ward. "Ms. Davis, is everything okay?"

"Yes, my daughter just isn't feeling well and Dr. Thornton decided to admit her." she replied then went to get Kristina some of her favorite clothes and toys as she tried to be strong for her little girl.

Meanwhile Elizabeth had been thanked by Tony Jones for her help with one patient when he got a call about a possible dementia patient wandering around. Elizabeth walked into helping and, she was now in with the elderly patient they had found wandering around out in front of the hospital, trying to get something that would tell them who she really was. Hearing a loud noise, she opened the door and saw a clearly upset woman talking and not making a lot of sense to the new detective.

Her eyes widening, she walked over and said "I think we found her."

"Oh god, is she alright?" asked the woman who went on to explain that she had brought her father in for treatment and had left her mother with a nurse who had promised to watch over her. When the nurse finally turned up, she was apologetic but explained that she had caught someone stealing meds from the dispensary and had gone to call security. "When I came back, Bobbie said she thought you had come to get your mother."

Calling down, they found it had been a simple misunderstanding but the woman was clearly exhausted when she left with both of her parents, after confessing to Dr. Quartermaine that she knew she was in over her head but couldn't just commit her parents to a home. Alan had an idea, one he wanted to talk to his family about; hopefully they would be interested in taking over responsibility for the adult daycare he wanted to create. If nothing else, maybe a fundraiser he thought to himself.

While he walked off, thinking on how to get help, Elizabeth was paged to the fifth floor. Arriving she saw Sam talking to her brother who didn't look happy. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, but we will discuss it later. Sam, you need to head home and obey Dr. Meadows orders." he said before going to find Emily and telling her he needed to talk to Elizabeth and her. When they were in the waiting room he gave them the news. "Sam's blood pressure is elevated; she needs to lower it. We had a bit of a problem, I have to reach Jason."

Calling the mobster, he said "Carly was here, today. Attacked Sam then told her that she would be playing mother to her child. Then fled when the guard intervened."

Calling Jason, they were told that Sonny had just called him. Carly had been at the house causing trouble and that the guard on her would now be changed. Jason got a beep and answered his phone. Listening to what Sonny had to say he asked "Have you considered having her committed?"

His partner mentioned he had a meeting with Bobbie the next day then hung up explaining that Max had just located Carly that she was at the Brownstone. Assuring Jason that he would now have two guards on his ex-wife, besides Max, Sonny went back to working on his changes...

Having dealt with all business issues, Jason's mind went straight back to the glass he had wanted and wondering how it had gotten messed up. Deciding to confront the Italian woman he called her brother who was still chuckling as he explained about her being ordered to meet her fiancee at Kelly's diner.

Jason still wasn't happy about the glass and he had decided to let Lorenzo and his fiancee know it as he saw them sitting in front of Kelly's, the Zachara woman looked like she would prefer to be any place else but Alcazar was finishing up his sandwich and chili while looking around.

"A moment please." he stated as he walked up. "When you picked up the package I requested, it was a blue-"

"Vase?" asked Claudia who then said "That thing was what you wanted as a gift for your future wife?"

"Yes." he replied while glaring at the dark haired woman who looked at him in annoyed disbelief. Lorenzo was looking between them then said "The bill I received, Claudia what did you do?"

"It was small, insignificant, I thought he was supposedly making some grand gesture." she said with a shrug. "It's at Crimson Point, I will have it brought to you, I just think that she..."

"Elizabeth?" asked Lorenzo as he looked at Morgan then said to his future wife "She would prefer that vase if it is the one I saw."

"Fine." she snapped. "I just was trying to be helpful. Wait, what happened to the gorgeous vase I had sent instead?"

"I will send it over, right away." said Jason thankful he wasn't going to have to keep it even as he saw Alcazar trying to hide his frown. He was certain that that red and fire wrapped vase would soon find its way to his house where it would be 'accidentally' broken soon enough.

Glad to have that dealt with Jason drove to the house where he had one of his security people working with Stan. "How long?"

"Jason, at least a couple of weeks." replied the techie. "The windows, the gate and the alarm system were already ordered. The interior work can't start until you give us some color ideas."

"I have to find out from Elizabeth." he said frowning then thought about how Emily had gotten his penthouse finished as quickly as she had, he called his sister. "Emily, I need you to drive out past Vista Point to the old stone farmhouse."

"Why?" she asked looking at her phone then across at Elizabeth who had just joined her in the cafeteria. Her eyes widened as she heard the answer then she replied. "Fine, but you so owe me."

Hanging up, she thought about what was needed and quickly and without subtlety just said "Jason has bought you a house, I could be sneaky and just ask around what he needs to know or you can just go shopping with me."

Almost choking on her drink, Elizabeth felt her back being smacked and turned to glare at her brother who just shrugged and walked off as he gave her an unrepentant grin. "Em, what are you talking about?"

The young blond who had come to the hospital needing to talk to Elizabeth was furious as she listened to what Emily was saying. "So, so this is why you turned down my brother? You found a better offer?"

Looking at Lulu, Elizabeth said "Your brother was never an option; I never wanted him to be. When I returned home, I made it very clear that I wasn't interested. Lulu, what are you doing here at the hospital? Why are you asking the same old questions, again and again?"

"I need your help." she said sitting down expectantly. "I want to move in with you instead of Aunt Bobbie. Then I can help with Cameron and you won't have to pay Georgie to babysit."

"No." she replied then when the blond started to protest, Elizabeth asked "Georgie Jones works for me doing quite a bit more than watching my son. Besides, I won't have you being rude to Jason."

"Why would I be dealing with Jason?" she asked. "I mean, I can just avoid him when he comes to visit with Cam."

"Jason and I are living together, Lulu." she said then saw Monica approaching. Seeing the older doctor grimace when she saw the blond, she decided to end things now. "Lulu, since you are working at Kelly's, wouldn't it make more sense to live with your Aunt then someone you don't get along with."

"But when Lucky returns..."

"I will hopefully be still living with the father of my son." she stated. "Now, I have no idea why you suddenly came up with this out of left field offer, but the answer is no."

Lulu flounced off and placed the call in the hallway just past the swinging doors. "Carly, she didn't go for it. No, not a chance. My only hope is that Georgie quits."

Lulu wanted to help her cousin, the money she was offering was great, but she had since learned that the two dark haired men she had seen in Kelly's were rich as well as handsome and Tracy had made it clear that she would not let her date her son.

Back in the cafeteria, Monica was listening as Emily explained what Jason wanted and how he had expected her to keep it a secret. "Well secrets don't work out well between the two of you, so here, go meet him at Wyndhams."

Across town at the local high school the crowd was cheering for the Port Charles Trojans soccer team as they defeated yet another county rival. Georgie was high fiving her teammates when she saw two men off to the side. Running over she said "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Dante looked at her and said "Watching." He saw the way her eyes slid to Johnny, like she didn't want to look but couldn't help herself. He had seen them together while stopping in at the Towers and knew his pal had won the girl, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be friends with her.

"I meant, why?" she asked with a smile as Johnny reached for the towel around her neck. Folding her arms to hid her sweat covered front, she didn't realize all she was doing was emphasizing it for him. "Hey, I am sweaty, I need that."

"I see." he replied then used the end to wipe her face as casually as he could. He saw the woman dressed similarly to Georgie but wearing a whistle coming their way. "We have to go, are you working this week?"

"Tomorrow, like usual for Elizabeth." she replied then with a wave went to find out what her coach wanted as they watched.

"Georgie, who are those men?" asked the older woman as she glanced at where they were rapidly fading into the distance. "Are you sure you should be talking to them?"

"Relax, Mrs. Crizner, John works for the same family as me and Dante is related to them. They were just here to watch the game." she replied breezily as she went to shower. Getting teased by her teammates about the older men, she did stop a bit when the forward said "I have seen them before, at least the taller one. If he is single, can you introduce me?"

Georgie just shrugged while wondering why the girl's interest bothered her even as she said "He is in college, Rosie."

"Sounds even better." she purred as she tossed her shirt down then after getting the number and tossing it in her locker went to shower.

Frowning even more after looking in her book and handing over the number reluctantly, Georgie joined her then changing went to GH where she located Elizabeth admitting she had forgotten the nurse was working a late shift. "I am going to take Cameron home."

"Thanks Georgie." she replied then looking at her watch said with a sigh "Tonight, I have to work until eleven. I stopped in during my break and ate lunch with Cam, but he was asleep during my second break. By the way, how is your streak going?"

Grinning the goalie said "Nothing has reached the net yet." She had not had a goal scored against her since the beginning of the soccer season and they were almost into the playoffs. Georgie had been talked to by a couple of scouts, along with Mac but she didn't want to accept an athletic scholarship unless she had to.

When Jason arrived at the penthouse with Johnny they saw Georgie reading to Cam from her Advanced Literature book as they sat curled up in the oversized chair in front of the fireplace. "Georgie, Sonny sent dinner if you are hungry."

Looking at the pasta, she joked that all those carbs would have come in handy earlier but for now, she would just eat some of the salad he had sent. "Jason are you going to pick Elizabeth up?"

Nodding, he was already over watching his son as he reached for his daddy. Picking him up, Jason said "I am heading over as soon as I feed Cam, and then give him his bath. There won't be a guard in the hall, he is in with Sam. Will you be okay with Johnny staying?"

Flushing when she saw Johnny picking up the book she was currently reading, she tried to get it from the Italian while Jason's back was to them. When he lifted it up above her head she glared then mouthed to him to hand it over.

No, he mouthed back then gave her a smirk.

Fine she replied then reached out and unbuttoned his jeans and yanked down his zipper before he could react. Johnny swore silently and tossed her the book, not wanting her to see his reaction as he turned and zipped them back up. He had expected her to tickle him like she had earlier that month, this, this was not a good thing he reminded his body.

Georgie smirked then when Jason turned then shaking his head at the two of them walked Cameron up the stairs. "I wouldn't mess with me, who know what else I might undo?"

Georgie wanted Johnny to see her as an adult not a kid, she had talked to Maxie about it and her sister had just said to talk to him. Instead she had decided to mess with him like she had heard a couple of guys down at the station talking about. She had seen his reaction, clearly he didn't see her as a child, at least she hoped not.

"Hey, if you want my jeans off all you have to do is ask." he taunted then moving to the other side of the table helped himself to more dinner. "I thought you weren't working tonight?"

"I forgot Elizabeth had a long shift today." she replied then went back to studying. While she would love to have this well needed talk she was aware that while watching Cameron that wasn't a good idea. She wouldn't do anything that ruined Elizabeth's trust in her so for now, she would flirt with him then ignore her desires until he did the inevitable and take her home this evening.

Seeing his sitting on the coffee table in front of her, she said "There are six chairs right there, you know."

"I am fine." he replied as he ate his dinner while watching her. "Why, am I bothering you?"

"No, you don't bother me." she replied tersely once again feeling like he was picking at her. "Nothing gets between me and studying."

As he sat there watching, he was amused to realize she hadn't turned so much as a page, just kept looking at the same one. "You know..."

Her eyes came up and crossed from how close he was. "What?"

"What?" he stated back. "Is something wrong?"

"You are annoying, you do know that. No wonder your dad shipped you to your sister, he was probably hoping you would gain some manners." She said moving in as close as she could then pulling back.

Snorting he said "You haven't met my sister have you?"

"No, but I am sure she is perfectly nice." she replied primly. "Now, if you will excuse me."

"Huh?" he asked from where he had moved closer.

"Could you, I don't know stop eating so close, I can hear you chewing." she stated. Then looking at him decided to have some fun with him since studying was now out of the question. Her body wasn't going to let her forget how being around the man made her... restless, yeah that was the right word, her mind snorted as not even it believed her. "Johnny, I was wondering something, since you seem to like spending so much time hanging around with me."

"I don't 'hang' around with you." he said protesting the wording of it. What he was doing was a carefully planned siege with the intent of dating her when she was old enough. For now, they would flirt but the lines would not be crossed.

"Okay, how about stalking?" she said as he sat his plate down on top of her text book.

"No, by definition that means it is unwanted attention." he said as he found himself reaching for her only to pull back when he heard Jason returning down the stairs.

Telling Johnny he would be back and to keep an eye on things until he return, he then told Georgie that Cam was fast asleep and handed her the speaker. At the door, the enforcer stopped, looked at them and said "And Johnny, if you can't behave, Georgie has my permission to ask you to move into the hallway."

He could hear the soft laughter as Jason waited for the elevator doors to open. His mind went back to the Christmas he had done something similar to Elizabeth with that small cap. Hearing a door opening, he looked expecting to see John only he found the guard who was on Sam standing in his old penthouse doorway. "Sir, Ms. McCall needs to speak to you."

Counting to ten as he listened to the pregnant girl complaining about Carly, about the house that Sonny had promised and then about the way she felt all alone. "I have no one, Sonny promised you would be here for me and that annoying Steven Webber has been keeping my messages from you. I know you have a son, but Sonny promised you would be here when he wasn't but you weren't."

"Sam, I thought you dealt with all of this. I am sorry if you feel all alone but Sam we are not friends, I can't replace whoever is really your pal. Elizabeth and I have our own family and I know that Sonny told you I would only be doing your security, nothing more." he said firmly. "You have had what, almost a year here in Port Charles, do you have NO friends, is no one you can talk to?"

Pouting a bit, she said "Women don't like me."

Rolling his eyes he said "Sam that might have something to do with the way you dress, the way you act and frankly that you have no real interests. Why didn't you go back to one of the meeting of that mother's group Elizabeth found for you?"

"Because they hated me." she said crying on his shoulder. Looking at his face while letting the tears fall; she saw him stiffen then he helped set her onto the sofa and made a call. "Sonny, Sam needs to get out some."

She saw him looking at her then saw his expression before listening as he hung up then made another call. "Emily, is Steven Webber there?"

His sister reached over from where she was curled up on the sofa watching a movie and handed her phone to the doctor and mouthed her brother's name. "Morgan, what is going on?"

Listening he could hear the woman yelping in protest in the background and sighing told Jason. "Fine, but your sister doesn't like her."

Jason really wanted to say he wasn't sure he liked that Steven was spending all that time alone with his little sister but then he recalled the doctor could say the same thing to him and just grimaced before saying "Could you do me one favor, just don't mention my sister to me."

Looking at the woman sitting next to him then standing for his own protection, Steven whispered "Hey, I have to listen to my sister and yours plotting out what to do next, I should tape them and force you to listen as they discuss things no brother wants to think about let alone hear. I will never be able to take a shower in that penthouse again."

A bit confused, Jason felt his eyes narrow then seeing Sam watching him intently said "If you will excuse me, I have to pick your sister up at the hospital."

Hanging up, Jason said "Sam, if you abuse this privilege, you are back to restrictions. Now, if you will excuse me."

"Oh thank you, Jason." she said and hugged him tightly deliberately leaving lipstick on his collar. The nurse who was supposedly on her side didn't deserve a man this hot, this rich and this powerful. She might have given up on Sonny, oh, she was still planning on taking him for all she could, but she had decided earlier that day when no one but no one had rescued her from the annoying blond that she wanted the one person, the one man that Carly thought was her own personal property.

And if that little nurse got hurt along the way, oh well, obviously she wasn't women enough for him, Sam had heard her talking to the other brunette and knew that she wasn't have sex with Jason Morgan. And no man, none could resist her when she set out to win them...

Getting away as quickly as possible, he called Elizabeth who said she was filling out her last charts even as they spoke. Heading to shower and change, she listened as he filled her in on Sam's latest nonsense. "I still don't get it, why cry on my shoulder?"

Elizabeth was on her way to the parking lot and saw Jason still talking to her on his phone under the streetlamp. Seeing the lipstick, she froze for half a second then suddenly laughed. When he turned in shock, she said "I do, she wanted to make me doubt you."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Take off your shirt." she said pointing to his outer t-shirt. When he stood there wearing only the muscle shirt while she held his long sleeve one, he saw something on the neckline, then got it. "What the heck?"

"Relax, I am not worried." she told him calmly. "I don't doubt your love for me and after seeing this game played by Courtney at Carly's direction, I won't fall for the same thing twice. I am well aware that my only worry now is your obsessive need to please Sonny. Sam, well I would talk to her but she would take that as a sign she got to me. So, we just ignore her, ignore this and after picking up some milk, we head home and have a long talk about anything, everything else."

As he helped her into the SUV he told her what was going on at the penthouse and saw her worry. "I will talk to John."

"No, that isn't the problem. It is that I think they need to talk and stop playing game." she said wearily after running into the grocery store. Arriving home, they saw the two were sitting in the living room, you could cut the tension that existed with a knife and when Jason asked Johnny to follow Georgie home, he could see that the man clearly wanted to refuse.

Jason took the younger man in the hall while Elizabeth looked at a stone faced Georgie and said "What happened?"

"Nothing." she said.

"Georgie, I know that nothing and if you don't want to lose him and or what you might have, talk to Me." she demanded.

"A girl from my soccer team, she asked for his number. I gave it to her. He didn't say no, Elizabeth." she said her voice catching.

"Did he say yes that he would go out with her?" she asked calmly. When Georgie looked down at the floor but slowly nodded no, she said "Then take this time to talk. I mean it, no more games, no more flirting before you end up like I did. Jason moved on with Courtney because he thought I didn't want him and you know where that all started. Long before she even came to town. I couldn't admit the truth, that I was past Lucky and I just kept describing us the same way he did, as more than friends."

"But-" she wanted to protest. "What if that is all he wants? To be friends?"

"Then ripping off the band aid might hurt but not as badly as the thousand little cuts you will be self inflicting if he is interested but thinks you aren't." she said then looking down at her own feet admitted. "Georgie, I know that you have issues, after the off and on relationship with Dillon, but with the right guy... if Johnny is what you want, don't let anyone or anything interfere except the two of you. Talk to him, truthfully."

Out in the hall, a bewildered Johnny was explaining to Jason that he had no idea what was going on. "Things were fine, we were agreeing to talk later, and then my phone rang."

"Who was it, on the phone?" Jason asked then listened as John explained. "Some girl who knew I was friends with Georgie, she said she was hoping I would come to some party they were throwing for making the playoffs. I said I would let her know."

Not sure, but seeing Steven coming off the elevator got his opinion. "Dang, are all mobsters idiot when it comes to women."

"I am not a mobster." said the dark haired man in an icy tone.

"Fine, anyhow. That girl was asking for you to come to a party. Did she say Georgie was going to be there?" Steven asked while leaning against the wall.

"Uh, she said the entire team." Then groaning Johnny said "She said almost the entire team. Why do I think that the one who won't is Georgie. But then why would she invite me?"

"Moron, she probably is interested and how do you think she got your number?" he asked.

Groaning, Johnny said "But I am not, I mean. I would give anything for Georgie not to be in high school, why would I date some high school student? I am college and several years older then them."

Elizabeth and Georgie had been opening the door and when she saw the younger girls face, then her hit the down arrow, she pinched the annoying prat and said "Good luck, why do I bother?"

Re entering the penthouse, she almost closed the door in Jason's face then blushing said "I am so sorry but those two..."

"Remind you of another two thickheaded nitwits?" he said reaching out and pulling an unresisting Elizabeth into his arms. When her head rested on his shoulder, he said "Wow, were we... never mind we were... I mean I wish I could blame all our problems on others but we created a few of them ourselves."

Removing her arms from his waist, Elizabeth ran her hands up his chest to his neck and said "Yes we did. I let my own insecurities blind me to the fact that you had some, I had this image in my head of you being perfect, of you being my superman, but you are just a man. A wonderful, flawed, not so perfect man."

His eyes were sparkling as he leaned back against the door then said "Where as I have always seen you just as you are. Perfect for me, and I was too scared, too worried about protecting you to realize the safest place for you was here, in my arms."

Johnny waited until he had parked behind the younger woman then followed her up to the house. She stopped him, put her hand on his chest and almost moaned at the warmth she felt in spite of the fall weather. She just wanted to give in, to rest her hand on his shoulder but he was not interested.

"We need to talk." He said then seeing her start to protest stated "Either we do so downstairs or I slip up to your room and we talk there, either way it is going to happen."

Opening the door, a bit annoyed that her father wasn't up, that Maxie seemed to be missing in action, Georgie said "Okay so talk."

Mac had heard the door open and had come down the hall planning on speaking to his daughter about his call from her soccer coach when he stopped and eavesdropped, a bit worried at the tone in his daughter's voice.

"I like you, way more than I should. Your father would throw me in jail for acting on my thoughts, hell more than likely for just having them." He stated in a frustrated tone. "I keep just hoping, planning on getting through until you graduate. But then we are in the same place, we talk and my mind forgets, my heart doesn't' care and frankly my body hasn't since we met."

""What are you saying?" she asked wanting a straight answer.

"That I would like nothing more than to be in a relationship with you, but we both know that for now, that can't happen. As for this girl, yeah she called but she invited me to a party, one that I had believed you would be attending, it was the only reason I would even consider going. I don't want her, I don't even know her. But you… damn it Georgie. Do you have any idea what you do me to me?"

Mac wanted to go down and throw the jerk out, but how could he when it was clear that the younger man wasn't pushing his daughter into anything, when it was clear he wanted her but wouldn't lose control.

"NO!" she said annoyed and almost crying in spite of herself. "That is the problem, we flirt but then you pull away or I pull away. I saw you talking to your friend Dante's mother the other day and wanted to rip her hair out of her and all she was doing was touching your arm… it bothered me because I know I should…"

"I know the feeling." He replied. "I fight that every single day. That picture in the paper, I found out about it when two guys in my economics class were reading the sports section and talking about it. I wanted to rip their heads off for even thinking let alone looking at you. Yet… you should be dating, you should be…."

"I know. So what are we going to do about it, because Johnny you are not that much older than me." She said quietly. "I am almost seventeen and frankly now I understand why Dillon was so annoyed with me when we were dating. What he wanted so badly, I wasn't really interested in, yet I see you and all I want is to…"

"Please don't finish that statement." He said groaning. "Because I know what you want to say, I only wish… one year. Georgie. Not even that. We are in October, you finish in May, that is not even seven and a half months."

"A lot can change in that amount of time." She pointed out. "So what do we do between now and then?"

"I think after my sister gets married, in January, I take that trip to Europe I have wanted." He said "Then I return in May. It's the only way."

Flinching a bit, she started to wish him well then stopped looked at him and said "No. Elizabeth is right, if we want this we fight for it. Starting now." Before he could answer she walked over and pushed him down onto the sofa and sat down, her knees on either side of his legs.

Taking a deep breath she said "I am going to fight for what I want." Dipping her head, she gently brushed a kiss against his resisting lips then recalling what she had been reading; Georgie smiled then lightly licked his lips. That worked, before she could pull back he had his hands wrapped in her hair and was holding her close as he ravaged the very willing lips that were returning each kiss with equal fervor.

"I hate to break this up." Said the masculine voice with a sense of irony "But I really don't want to shoot Mr. Zachara on the sofa, I don't think we had it scotch guarded."

The two sprang apart looking guilty as sin. Mac wanted to tell them to not date but clearly it had been long discussed and decided upon. "There will be rules, we won't go into them right now, but at some point the three of us will be sitting down and talking this out. For now and until we talk, if those hands, Mr. Zachara travel any further north before she is eighteen, you will lose them. Do we have an understanding?"

His mind already finding way and idea of how to get around that dictate, he nodded yes then with a quick kiss on Georgie's rather bruised lips said to her that he would see her tomorrow. "I will make clear to this Rhonda girl that I am only interested in attending if you do."

"No, I will deal with it." She said firmly. Then looking at her father, kissed him yet again before pushing him out the door. "Dad,"

"Georgianna, I am not going to lecture you since I heard most of the conversation but please be careful." He said then hugging her thought about it then on his way up the stairs realized that she had been less distant with Maxie and him since what had to be the beginning of this well relationship didn't seem the right word, friendship maybe?

Grateful that something seemed to have changed, Mac went to bed and listened as both his daughters finally came home and headed up to their own rooms.

At the penthouse, Elizabeth had fallen asleep curled up on Jason. He hadn't wanted to put her to bed but after doing so, went to the bathroom and his mind went back to what Steven had told him and wondered if Elizabeth had done what she had that day knowing he was watching.

Showering and solving his own hard problem, he was soon tucked up in bed beside her smirking as he had an idea of his own. One that if she had preplanned hers would give him a small measure of revenge, and if she hadn't, might jump start her into thinking about giving the physical side of their relationship a chance.

Later that morning, Elizabeth woke up feeling warm and secure. At first thinking that Cam had woken up, she listened and heard nothing but soft breathing through the intercom speaker. When Jason's arms tightened around her waist, she gave a soft smile, happy that they were working on figure things out. This, what she had right this minute could only be enhanced as they worked towards togetherness.

Then the strange sensation happened, she felt an inner glow as she realized what had woken her up was Jason gently kissing her shoulder. When she felt his hands on her stomach, gently caressing her followed by yet another kiss, this one to the sensitive spot behind her ear, she started to tense.

"It's going to be fine." He whispered quietly. Elizabeth was eased onto her back, her heart beating so fast she would swear it was about to come out of her chest as Jason just kept placing delicate little kisses down her neck then up to her lips.

"Jas-" The words were kissed away, leaving no doubt as to his intentions as he gently teased her with his lips and his tongue, before deepening the kiss even as the hands on her stomach moved higher, awakening her body to the need flowing through it. Before she could even protest she was naked, her body exposed to his intense gaze.

She could feel the heat, the practically living need between the two of them as he pressed his own body against hers and from shoulder to toes all she could feel was his arousal, and how her own was responding to him.

Their eyes meet, blue on blue then she whispered the words that were beating a tattoo in her head "I love you."

"I love you too." He said then watched as her eyes closed and she parted her lips for him. Feeling like he was reliving some strange dream, he accepted her offer and sank into her mouth, his lips and tongue gently teasing, exploring before sensing her acceptance allowed him to deepen the passion.

As Jason stroked her tongue with his, Elizabeth clutched at the broad shoulders in front of her and her fingernails dug sharply into his waist as his hands teased her by moving closer and yet not touching her breasts even as she arched her back as though offering them up to him. Jason ran his hand down the silky skin, down the still flat stomach, the swelling hips and the silky thighs he wanted to lay between.

"Jason…" Elizabeth wasn't sure what she wanted to say but before she could even continue his hand eased up and cupped her pale smooth and perfect breast as if to claim possession. Elizabeth felt herself trying to regain control as Jason grazed the tips with his fingers, before yet again cupping her as he leaned down and took just the tip between his lips.

As he moved between the succulent globes, Elizabeth felt need, serious deep need traveling from her now aching breasts to her inner thighs, making her press them together as if to try and control the want. Sensing something, a bit worried she might pull back, Jason kissed his way up to her lips then pulled her back into the sensual web he was weaving, needing her to be with him.

Elizabeth felt like she was losing control, worried that something felt wrong, like she shouldn't be doing this. "Jas-"

Lifting his head, he didn't know what it was he saw there but he was determined that they were not going to end, he knew, somehow he knew that if they stopped, more would be lost that just this moment, this time together…

His mind went through a dozen different thoughts, a dozen different ways of dragging her back into the place where only they mattered. Then he saw it, the slight shift in her eyes, the slight but most definitely response that said she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Feeling a sense of relief, an almost desperate need to claim her, to mark her his…to possess what he was afraid would never be his, Jason had no idea, none where this was coming from even as he looked into her eyes then closing his he made his claim.

Elizabeth felt Jason's fingers tangling in her hair even as he reached her now trembling lips and laid long deep kisses upon them, not stopping until her lips were swollen and bruised before moving on towards the hollows and curves of her neck.

As his hands, lips and eyes moved on, she tried to regain control of her senses but before she could Jason had laid siege on her now aching breasts. When Elizabeth lifted her hands, caressing Jason, she found herself pinned to the bed with her hands over her head as Jason's lips tugged at her breast while his tongue continued its intimate torture of strumming her turgid nipple.

When she bit down on his shoulder, needing to feel him, needing some sort of control, he glided his hand down her now trembling body and skimmed over the part of her that ached the most. "Say it." He commanded his finger tips so close yet not giving her what she needed.

When he saw her eyes open, then the red hot need, he all but begged "Elizabeth…"

"I love you." She felt like the words were wrested from her body as his eyes seemed to glisten even as his hand explored her innermost spots. When she felt his thumb teasing the now taut nub, her moan of want seemed to send him to an even darker place, one that wouldn't allow her any respite as he prepared her for what was still to come…

Soon if felt as if her body was no longer her own, like he had used his lips, his hands and his body to lay claim to her whole being as no part of her was left unexplored. Her mind was centered on one thing and one thing only, her body and her heart were long past given over to the man who even now was easing over her.

Their eyes meeting, Elizabeth saw something, something that called out to her as he eased her legs further apart. That something seemed to converge with something inside of her as his erection eased barely inside her hot depths that melted him into nothing more than molten want.

Jason felt that sense of deja vous again at that thought, then pulled back and looked down at his throbbing length as if to reassure himself that he hadn't melted inside of her. Seeing himself just at the brink of claiming her, of the spot that he was marking forever his, sent a shiver down his spine as he lifted his head and took her mouth in yet another mind numbing kiss.

Elizabeth felt his hand moving down cupping her rear even as he thrust inside of her. Her body stretched to accommodate his size even as her fingers dug into his waist then his well shaped rear end.

Pulling away from his kiss, Elizabeth found herself looking at where they were joined, her eyes barely seeing anything in the early morning sunlight that was slowly seeping in past the dark curtains. More sensing than seeing, Elizabeth felt as if she had surrendered something when Jason tenderly brushed her curls away from her face as if to help her see them together.

Her mind clung to the idea that something, something had happened, something monumental when Jason seemed to demand with his body that she return to him as he moved out and thrust back in deeper. When he pulled back out yet again, Elizabeth started to protest and used her legs as she wrapped them around his thighs.

When she heard Jason moan her name, it sounding like it was being pulled out of him she lifted them higher until he could no longer move away. His head now resting on her shoulder, she could hear the deep guttural sounds beginning to come from the very bottom of his soul as he slid in deeper as a result of her actions.

The very Madonna like smile on her face had Jason whispering I love you like a liturgy each and every time he pulled back and reclaimed her. When her hair had yet again covered her face, Jason grasped it with one of his hands even as the other pressed her up for his now hard and quick possessions.

When Elizabeth whimpered, Jason felt her start to come, his own body now changing of the pace and length of possession. When he felt her body start to shake then the tremors inside of her match his own heartbeat, Jason looked into her eyes, needing to see even as she went over the abyss.

His own rhythm broken, he could only watch, helplessly enthralled as wave after wave of pleasure seemed to pull her along for the ride. When Elizabeth could no longer bear the honesty she was seeing in his eyes, her own closed and she felt herself biting his now sweaty and straining shoulder causing his own body to restart the movements that held her in thrall.

When he felt her body arch, her insides now slick with want trembling yet again, Jason found his own release come upon him unexpectedly, until with a loud shout, he came buried deep within her, His body seemed to know it was home.

Elizabeth felt Jason's wet release deep within and at the same time her mind took her back to the hospital a little over a year ago and knew… she knew even as she felt her shoulders start to shake as the tears came…. This, this was what had happened last time, they had confessed their feelings to one another, only as the result of being sleep deprived, they had lost something, something precious and this time, well this time she wasn't going to lose him. Never again.

TBC 

Chapter 10

Jason woke up and reached out to ease Elizabeth back into his arms. She had moved during the night which was fairly unusual because normally they would wake up tangled in one another's arms. When he felt the naked breasts hitting his chest, the blond stopped suddenly as he realized he wasn't wearing anything and neither was Elizabeth.

Tensing, he looked around the room, finding her bed clothes on the floor next to his bed along with the boxers he had worn the day before panicked him as he looked around the room as if looking for an explanation. Sliding out of the bed, hurrying to the shower, Jason broke down, terrified that Elizabeth was going to think he took advantage of how tired she had been from her shift the day before.

After he had toweled off, he sat down on small bench, looking around bleakly. What had he done and how could he fix this. They had just admitted they still loved one another and now he had ruined things. Rubbing his hand against his face, feeling the stubble, he knew he had to shave before getting near the woman he loved and their son with the very delicate skin.

Wiping away the steam, he was lathering up when he saw the bite mark on his shoulder and frowned. As he shaved, Jason found himself staggering as the memories hit. Leaning against the wall, memories of the night Cam was conceived were now overlapping the previous night.

In stunned shock Jason wiped his face with the towel and turned at the sound of soft footsteps. "Hey."

Elizabeth saw his face and was at first a bit worried he was regretting what had happened between them but before she could voice that idea, Jason had reached out and pulled her into an emotional kiss, followed by another then yet another before burying his head in her hair while holding her tightly.

"I love you. You are going to kill me." he muttered into her hair.

"I love you too and why?" she asked amused at the juxtaposition of the comments.

"Birth control, er, I didn't use anything last night." he replied his mind on the idea of having another child with the woman he loved.

Tightening her hug, Elizabeth said quietly "I know."

Smirking a bit as she went to the shower, she said "Care to join me?"

Moaning at the idea of spending the day with his family, never leaving the house, he said "I wish I could, but I am going to get Cam dressed, we have to meet Emily and Steven."

Pouting a bit, she said "I had forgot. Besides I need to talk to my best friend and find out exactly what is going on with her and my brother."

"I thought they were er..." he flushed at the idea while listening as she showered.

"No." she called out. "They might be sleeping in the same bed, but that is all, no sex. That much they both told me. There is no sexual tension there."

As he went to dress Cam he heard the sound of someone being let in downstairs and then heard footsteps on the stairs. Turning to see Johnny he said "You look like hell."

"I feel great, is that offer of a bed still open, I am exhausted. Some moron decided to have a party last night. When I got home from Georgie's the entire apartment building seemed to be there." With that he walked to the door that Elizabeth said held the guest room and all but fell onto the bed, his quiet calm breathing heard in the hallway.

With a chuckle, Jason quickly finished dressing his son and was taking him downstairs to be fed when he heard a knock on the door. "Who do you think? Aunt Emily and Uncle Steven or someone else?"

When the guard in the hall let in Edgar he asked Cam's guard what he was doing there. "We are pretty much in for the day."

"Miss Elizabeth asked me to stop over later so that you could attend the soccer game." he reminded Jason. "I was just wondering if I should take the SUV or let Miss Elizabeth drive her own minivan and follow like I do during the week sir."

"Let me talk to Elizabeth." he replied then asked how things were going?

"With the Spencers corralled, our only worry seems to be Mrs. Corinthos sir." he replied "When she is no longer Mr. Corinthos wife as of next week, that is when I am expecting problems, sir."

Sam heard the blond two doors down and wanted to howl when she heard him knocking on her bedroom door. "Sam, we have to go meet that decorator so you can take care of your house."

That got her out of bed, the idea of having an almost limitless amount of money to spend on herself and this house Sonny had chosen. She had tried to delay, tried to push for a large house until the Cuban had snapped and finally just chosen one.

Today would be the first time she saw the house where she would be raising her little girl. That had pleased her, a daughter mainly because Sonny didn't have one of those. Three boys no girls. She had an idea on what to name she as well.

Downstairs, Steven and Emily were talking about what had the other woman so upset. "So, anyhow, Courtney was transferred and Nik came back to supervise things. The way he was acting, I can't believe how jealous I still feel."

"Emily, you do know that it's not his child." he reminded her. "That he is doing this for his niece or nephew and that this Courtney woman can't move, can't talk and is facing jail time the that by some miracle she could."

"It's doesn't help. Just when I think I am past my relationship with him, bam something happens and I am right back to caring." Resting her head on her friends shoulder, she heard him sigh then said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I do get how you feel. When I heard this Sam was having a little girl... my mind went back to my daughter, to what I lost... then to have someone like her having a child, someone who sees the innocent little baby as a credit card... I just want toooooo..."

Hugging him she said "I know."

Hearing his beeper going off, he grimaced then returned the call. "Fine, I am on my way."

Explaining they needed an oncologist, he said will you let Liz know? When he had left, Emily leaned against the desk she had left in the penthouse and waited for Sam. When she didn't come down right away, she went up and called out. "I am going next door. Sonny's man will be here to pick you up in an hour, Steven said your breakfast is in the kitchen."

Around town, the day progressed slowly. Sam had talked to the decorator even as she admired the fancy house with all the expensive extras she had wanted. Standing next to the outdoor hot tub, she grinned at the idea of the parties, the men, the way her life would be...

Carly was sticking close to her mothers, Max having been removed as her guard and sent to the Casino meant that she couldn't sweet talk the man now on her. Glaring at Francis who just returned the stare, she grabbed the paper, wanting something to do.

Inside she read about the engagement of Lorenzo and Claudia Zachara, convinced this would be a way to help Jason, she made plans to ruin the party being held. Calling around town since she knew what companies Alcazar used, she can canceled flowers, champagne and ice sculptures, only to get a knock on the door.

When Francis let whoever it was in, she just went back to her calls as she tried to figure what else he would have needed. "Well well, aren't we a little busy beaver." drawled the brunette as she sneered at the blond holding the phone.

Turning, Carly said "What are you doing here? Jason will kill you if you so much as..."

"No, actually he won't." she retorted then said "By the way, it was your soon to be ex-husband who warned Lorenzo you might try something like this."

Huffing Carly tried to denial. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I was with the florist when you called, right now, my fiancee is fixing your mess so that my father doesn't kill you. He suggested at first we let that happen but my brother would be upset."

Rolling her eyes, Carly said "It won't last, see Lorenzo is obsessed with me."

"Yeah, that is why it is my name he is screaming when we are fucking each others brains out." laughed the other woman. "Carly, you are a has been. A never should have been and thankfully a case Carly who?"

"You know nothing and I mean nothing about me." she hissed.

"Wrong, I know you are a slut who went after your mother's husband, then didn't know who the father of your child was, then had yet another man claim the kid. When that blew up in your face, you sent the FBI after the man who helped you out, then married his brother the real father. Slept with his best friend and honey, after doing that, no man, not a one would forgive you and in this case the man wasn't even in love with you. Now you are chasing after your soon to be ex, the man you claim is your best friend but who truly you want to have screw you senseless, you have a better chance of the stepfather going there then the ex best friend.."

"Jason is my best friend, you have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yeah right." she scoffed. "Morgan is with the mother of his only child, the woman I am hearing he intends to marry. Carly, why don't you save yourself what little money you have left and head out of town. And come after me or mine again, I will wipe you off the face of the earth."

"Jas-" she started to say but Claudia pushed her into the wall, her hand on the blond's throat and said "Morgan doesn't give a shit. Rumor is he wants you dead but hasn't killed you out of respect for your exes wishes but keep it up, keep pushing things and my guess is you are just another tragic suicide."

Walking away, Claudia stopped, looked back and said to the blond gasping for air. "Don't fuck with me."

Across town, Sam had returned to the Towers, aware that Jason was going to be there alone. The annoying nurse was off attending a soccer game, the brother was at work and she had a clear shot, her last gasp as it were at the man she knew she wanted to get into her bed.

Hearing Morgan in his room, she checked to make sure it was him this time, then went to her room and stripped. Grabbing her silk robe, she was chagrined to realize it wouldn't cover her growing stomach. Looking down, she thought about it, then went to start the shower, pinning up her hair then to the one place no one had looked.

Taking out the small pill, she swallowed it then counted to ten. Feeling woozy right on schedule, she pretended to accidentally hit on the mobsters door. "J-Jason, help!"

There were footsteps, then the sound of the door opening all the way. "JASON!"

The blond rushed to where his sister was now kneeling over an unconscious Sam and called 911 when she said they shouldn't move her. "What is wrong?"

"I don't know." she replied then taking the offered phone asked to be connected to Dr. Meadows. "Her pulse is rapid, her breathing is shallow, skin clammy and her stomach is clenching."

When the medics raced into the room, Jason called Sonny who said he was with the boys at the park and would meet Sam at the hospital. Turning to Dante and Olivia who was with him, he asked his son to take the boys home.

"How about I take them to the soccer game?" he asked. Morgan was almost asleep but Michael frowned at first then reluctantly agreed to go.

Nodding, Sonny and Olivia hurried to GH where the ambulance unloaded an unconscious Sam and Emily who was giving the latest numbers to Dr. Meadows. Jason pulled up then called Elizabeth yet again who said "Jason, I am already here, can you come up to pediatrics."

"No, it's not Cam." she said grimly then looked at a tearful Alexis who was being held by Ned Ashton while Jax stood nearby looking confused. His mind still hadn't wrapped around what Alexis had told them regarding Kristina.

Jason came off the elevator to see Steven talking quietly to Elizabeth while another nurse was writing down information. "Hey, what is it?"

Pulling him to the waiting room she said "Alexis confirmed it. Sonny is the father of her daughter. Kristina is sick, Jason. She needs a bone marrow transplant, and a blood relative is her best hope."

Swearing softly he said "Sam collapsed. Dr. Meadows said the baby isn't in danger but she is going to be admitted. Can you come with me, explain to Sonny exactly what is wrong with Kristina."

"Steven is going to. Jason, what she has, it's a form of cancer." she stated. "Nik wasn't a match, he also had Courtney checked."

"Crap." he said. "Who else can be checked?"

"That is just it, there is less than a ten percent chance of it being a non relative match." she explained feeling a bit sick to her stomach. "Alexis isn't helping matters, she is convinced that if the truth gets out regarding Sonny it might hurt her chances on the transplant list. Steven sedated her; after finally several hours later getting permission to tell Sonny and one more thing, she confessed that Carly did know and that was what she used to blackmail her into representing her in court."

"What did Carly know?" asked Sonny as he came upon the two of them. "First, Sam has been admitted, they are looking at her blood tests, something about she was at Kelly's and has been feeling a little sick since. She said she went to take a shower, thinking it would help when she started to collapse."

"Sonny, sit down." said Elizabeth then she let Jason take over as he explained about Alexis. It might have been funny, the stupefied expression on his face if the subject hadn't been so grave. When Mac Scorpio walked over, Elizabeth couldn't figure out why, the man looked embarrassed to be there even as he said "I don't agree with this, just so that you know and that you can tell Justus."

"Mac can this wait?" asked Jason.

"I wish it could. Sonny, Michael Corinthos, this is a restraining order keeping you at least fifty feet away from Kristina Dave and her mother Alexis Davis." The man handed Jason the papers then stopped on his way to the hub. "You should know, Corinthos, while I loath everything you stand for, no man, no father should be kept away from his child while he or she is this sick. Call your lawyer, Alexis just went too far."

Justus arrived twenty minutes later, read the order then said "She overplayed her card, I can get this undone, but do you want me to?"

"Kristina is my daughter, she needs me." said Sonny.

"Look, let me lay out the facts. Your best way of helping your daughter is to be tested, to have your whole family tested." said Steven as he moved in closer. "Then and only then, deal with the legalities. Right now, Kristina needs her mother calm and rested and if this paper, gives her the illusion of that, don't interfere. I will keep you up to date on her care. She has to do that."

When Sonny started to protest, when he started to argue, Justus said quietly. "Yes I can get the order turned over but in the long wrong, if you want to spend time with your child, you need to listen to Dr. Webber."

His head in his hands, Sonny looked up at Elizabeth, the intensity in his brown eyes, frightening as he asked "Will you be with my little girl, you, not some unknown doctor, please, when you are here, take care of her?"

Wanting to explain she had no control over that, she saw Steven nodding discreetly and said "I will do my best, Sonny. Will you do what they want?"

Nodding, he saw Olivia getting off the elevator and went over to explain. When her eyes widened, then she shook her head, before making a call, Elizabeth asked if she was okay?"

"I will be. Some things never change. Damn, has Sonny never heard of birth control?" she asked annoyed with her old friend and ex boyfriend. "What do I have to do to be tested?"

"Follow me." said Elizabeth who sent the sample to the lab then listened as she said "I called Dante, he will come over after Georgie's game. I think he really likes this girl. At least he hasn't turned out like his father."

An hour later, Sonny was downstairs, sitting with Jason as he talked about security for Sam. Dr. Meadows had confirmed a drug in Sam's system. "Who do you recommend?"

Sam had been waking up, happy her plan was working until Jason said "Marco, since I don't want to pull Francis from Carly nor Kurt from Elizabeth."

"What about bringing back you know who?" he asked. "Do you think he would..."

"No, we need him where he is." Jason said shortly. "Milo, he might do."

"He missed her being drugged in the first place." snapped Sonny.

"No, I asked him. He said she seemed alright all the way until she arrived at the penthouse. I don't know what is going on, Sonny but something is off with this." he warned.

Sam swore, she had been extra careful, even had been a bit off when with Milo. Either the guard was thick as a brick or lying for some reason.

At Kelly's, Lulu was leaving, her shift over and more than ready to head over to the school where she was helping decorate for the dance. "See you later, Mike."

The man just watched her leave, ignoring Milo who had been coming in a lot on her shifts, as well as the Quartermaine heir. Wondering what that was about, he asked Dillon. "Did you two have a falling out?"

"No, but she is upset that I won't help her find a way to stay at the house. She had to move in with her Aunt Bobbie when Monica said it was time to go." Dillon knew that the family didn't like Lulu, but the poor girl had nothing to do with what her father had done.

His mother was barely talking to him, his own brother had called to ream him out yet again for being involved in any way shape or form with a Spencer and he was just tired of it. "Does Georgie work today?"

Blinking a bit, Mike said "Georgie only helps out with the Tuesday catering job now, she is working for Elizabeth full time. Besides, isn't she on that soccer team that is playing its first playoff game?"

At the school, John saw Dante with his brothers and just nodded. The older boy was annoying and he really didn't want to help keep an eye on them. Hearing someone calling his name, he turned and saw a tall blond approaching him. "So?"

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" he asked her.

"The party, are you coming?" she moved in closer to ask, running her hands up his shirt.

Grabbing the hands, he said "That depends on my girlfriend, she might have other plans, so sorry Rhonda, I will just-"

"Rosie." she snapped then walked off. Heading to the locker room, she changed, her sullen mood annoying her teammates as she finally joined them on the bench for the meeting.

After a couple of cheers, a few high fives and good lucks, the team headed out the door. "Why didn't you tell me he has a girl friend?"

Blinking a bit, Georgie said "Can we deal with this later, we have a game to play."

On the field, things were clearly going Port Charles way, the other team was not enjoying the slight chill to the air as they rubbed their hands together and put on gloves when on the sideline.

Meanwhile Lulu had gone home, argued with Carly who wanted her to spend her time helping her get rid of Elizabeth and her kid from Jason's life. Her aunt who had ordered her to be home by eleven reminding her she wasn't allowed to come in again at two in the morning. Then calling Dillon was told he was going to the soccer game.

She had had enough and decided it was time to claim what she wanted and she was going to make sure that stuck up Georgie Jones learned that she was nothing. Walking to the garage, she saw her car had no gas, then smirked when she saw the car under the tarps. Looking at her parents old convertible, she went to find the keys, this, now this was a car that made a statement.

Pulling out of the garage, she frowned when she realized it was a bit different to drive then her late model car but she could handle it, after all, it was her family's legacy.

At the game, Michael was wanting hot chocolate and when Maxie and Jessie saw Dante trying to deal with both boys, the blond offered to take him for some. "I want a drink and chips, plus one of those taffy things."

"A drink, Michael." stated Dante with a frown as he handed over the money.

The sulky boy didn't say a word as the two of them went to get something to drink, Maxie loved her sister but sitting in the stand made her butt numb. Besides, they were already up two to zip and it was almost the end of the game.

Hearing the sound of grinding gears from where he was standing on the end of the stands, nearest the goalie, Johnny turned towards the sound, then watched as whoever was driving the classic car so badly stripped the transmission as they tried to park in the lot behind where Georgie was protecting her goal.

It was like watching in slow motion for the entire stadium. Hayes Landing's Power forward was on a long streak, the only thing between her and scoring was Georgie just as they heard the horn blow then the sound of something being hit then a car's engine revving.

The forward took the shot, Georgie jumped in anticipation just as the late seventies very heavy metal vehicle drove through the fence, the driver clearly out of control as they hit the goal post driving it forward.

There was a hush as Georgie caught the ball, landing on her knees just before the heavy white painted iron goal fell on top of her... There was the sounds of screams, Maxie shouting her sisters name even as Johnny jumped the fence nearest him and medical personal including Tony Jones who had come to tape his niece for his brother all raced to reach the young girl pinned and clearly unconscious.

Just as they arrived, they heard the engine rev again, then the car back off the field, as the wheels spun and the driver fled, thinking they were safe that no one, but no one would ever know it was her that had done this. Fleeing, she parked the car on the edge of the cliff and pushed it over before running down the road.

Calling her cousin, she was crying when Carly said "I am at GH, call someone who can help you. You wouldn't help me, so I am too busy to help you."

Shaking, Lulu didn't notice the man watching her as she stood there shaking even as she called long distance and asked "Nik, I need you..."

At GH, Alan took the call then pulled Mac off to the side. When the man started to stagger, the word was spreading. "Georgie was hurt at the game."

Elizabeth was sent down to Emergency, Jason and Sonny saw her racing to catch up with the medical team just as the ambulance arrived. When they heard Tony Jones calling out to Alan that he had arranged for Dr. Drake to come, they saw his hands were shaking as Mac arrived.

"Tony, what happened?" he asked when the man stood back and watched as medical personal raced to treat his niece and wasn't helping.

"Georgie was hurt, a car was driven into the goal post, it landed on Georgie and she had the ball in her hands and against her stomach. It's not looking good Mac, she had no feeling in her legs nor could she feel pain in her lower stomach."

"If its neurological why..." he started to ask then saw Tony's hands and how badly they were shaking as the doctor said "I saw it, I just keep seeing it again and again in my head... The car looked like that old piece of junk Spencer used to have, it hit the post, the post falling, then the driver, the driver pulling away..."

Elizabeth came out and let Mac know that Monica and Dr. Maruchi were on the phone with Noah Drake only for Tony to rush in. They listened as he demanded to speak to Patrick, not Noah. "What is going on?"

"Monica, Noah is a drunk." he said bluntly then started to help as he looked at the results on the machine hooked up to his niece. When they got this Patrick Drake on the phone, things moved quickly as Georgie was raced up to surgical.

Down in the ER, Jason had called his men when Dante showed up with a clearly shaken Johnny. "Is he okay?"

"No, he was the first to Georgie. She looked like a freaking rag doll, Morgan. They had to heave the stupid thing off of her. It took, damn it took almost twenty men." said the Italian. "Johnny wouldn't release her hand, he promised her he would be there, then that doctor said he had to ride with her, they practically had to rip her hand out of his."

Alan came over, then seeing the stunned man, said "Georgie is in surgery. Jason, a word..."

When Sonny had called Lorenzo who was in bed with Claudia he said "Send your fiancee to the hospital, her brother needs her, then tell your men there is a twenty five thousand dollar reward if they locate Lulu Spencer with an old convertible."

Giving him the rest of the information, Sonny went back to deal with his own mess. Not even his shrink could help him deal with this latest one. Meanwhile Jason discreetly called his men, telling them to find out if it was Luke's old car and who was driving.

There was a helicopter almost two hours later and a handsome young surgeon was rushed into where Tony was trying to save his niece's life let alone her ability to walk again. Outside in the waiting room, Claudia who had no idea that Johnny was even seeing anyone let alone a high school student sat there, not knowing what to do or say, just holding his hand and staring at her brother who seemed gone. Seeing the nurse she had found out was Morgan's, she asked "Do you know what is happening?"

Looking at Mac who was consoling Maxie, she sat down then said softly. "The bar fell on Georgie's spine, they are trying to repair what was done without doing more damage. Plus, she has busted ribs from the ball and a concussion."

"So what you are telling me is that it is bad?" she asked then saw John didn't even seem to be sentient when his father entered the room. "Father, not now."

Walking with her to the hallway, he scowled then said "You want to be part of this business so bad, I have something for you to do. There is this blond, this soon to be ex-wife's of Corinthos. Find out who called her around the time of the accident and what they said."

"Why?" she asked bluntly.

"There was a blond girl, at the Cold Keg, I think she did this." he replied coldly then pointed out. "If it was who I think, she knew your brother was interested in this girl, she came after our family, she pays."

Nodding, Claudia saw Carly sneaking around the halls, following her, she listened as the blond tried to blackmail a very high strung brunette regarding her apparently sick daughter then continued down to where Sonny was sitting with his baby momma and outside the room of his other baby momma.

When she was careful to not be seen, Claudia smirked then walked over and said "So, this is what you do when your not trying to ruin weddings, skulking around the hospital acting like a peeping tome."

"What are you doing here?" she asked rudely.

"Where is Lulu, Carly?" she asked then smirked when the other woman started. "Yeah, you aren't a fool, you know what happened and she will be found. If I were you, I would offer a trade. What you know regarding the blond, who knows maybe you won't be facing so many charges down at the station."

"What are you talking about?" she asked completely bewildered.

"You do know, you are going to be charged with intent regarding the snake you were going to let loose in Elizabeth Webber's penthouse, plus from what I heard, that DA Stallworth, has a whole laundry list of charges he wants to use against you. So, make a deal, save your little cousin's life because if my father finds her BEFORE the police do, she won't last very long."

"Don't you know, my brother and anyone in his life are under the protection of our family. Your little cousin ran, too bad for her it wasn't far enough. Find her, solve the problem and who knows, maybe, just maybe you won't spend years in a jail cell. See, I know what happened to that tramp Sam, I know that it is possible to blame it on you. Now, it might not be true, but with all the other stuff, you might find yourself in Albion for a very long stretch..."

Walking away, Claudia let her father know she did what he wanted then went to find her fiancee. He suggested they elope, pointing out that right now a wedding wasn't a good thing. An airplane ride later, they were married and on their way back to Port Charles.

Meanwhile planes were landing and departing from all over the place including Robin Scorpio and Felicia Jones and Nik Cassadine who was certain he was making a big mistake but couldn't now that he had his memory back lose yet another family member.

Carly thought about what Claudia said then slithering close listened as Jason talked to Francis and Marco who were no closer to finding out who had been driving... thinking on it, she called Lulu who was scared. "Nik said he would get here as soon as possible but he is in Greece."

"Here, go to Jake's, no wait, go to... hhm, I know, go to the Quartermaines, hide out in the boathouse, this time of year it shouldn't be in use."

Lulu hung up, never seeing that her phone was in need of charging as she hurried to safety wearing a scarf and huge sunglasses. The Zachara man followed, wondering who the blond was meeting, he knew she was connected to Corinthos wife and that his bosses daughter wanted the goods on the blond. 

Carly meanwhile went to where Jason was alternating between Sonny outside of Sam's room, talking to Ned in Kristina Davis' room and where the pathetic little waif was waiting for news regarding the annoying bitch who kissed her rear.

"Jason, we need to talk." she said urgently. "Its about the accident."

Stopping, he looked then said "What is it Carly?"

"First you need to reassure me that things will go back to normal, to the way they were meant to be." she said her fingers digging into his arm. "Please, Jason..."

"Tell me what you know, Carly," he stated frowning at the woman.

"NO, not until you promise me that things will go back to the way they were meant to be."

"Fine." he snapped, as far as he was concerned meant to be meant Elizabeth, Cam and he as a family.

With a smug grin at the brunette coming down the hall she said "I know where Lulu is."

Elizabeth stopped, surprised to see Carly helping but when the blond said looking at her with a superior smile. "And I will tell you what you need to know, the minute you tell the muffin faced bitch what you agreed upon."

"She said she wanted things to go back to the way they were meant to be, I agreed." he said his eyes narrowing as she seemed a bit shaky then looked at Carly. "Where?"

"No, I will take you to her, but until then, until you tell the bitch standing there that you don't love her, nope, nothing. We aren't going to move an inch."

Jason looked at Elizabeth who winked meanwhile Carly whose eyes were gleefully dancing as they smiled at the man who was going to give her her fondest dream then turned to watch as he devastated the woman she had loathed for so long.

"Carly, I don't love Elizabeth..." he said then the blond started to crow, sure that the brunette had to be destroyed.

"I told you so, I told you were nothing, you mean nothing and that little bastard you had means nothing, nothing to him, at least not as much as his first born son does. I so owe Lulu, it makes me feel bad that I have to turn her over to him." she was now all but shouting as she added "But that dumb blond gets what she deserves, I paid her to help me, to get you out of my hair, but no, she couldn't do even that. Then to call me for a place to hide, like I was truly going to help her... I mean, she was so dumb she went to the Quartermaines boathouse, like that was going to protect her."

"Carly..." when she had turned toward Jason, he said "You didn't let me finish..."

"Fine, just let her know and we can head out of here and things can go back to like they were meant to."

"Elizabeth knows that I don't just love her, that I adore her, that she... she is my everything." he said the emotions clearly displayed for the crowd that had gathered including the small petite brunette and the pregnant woman both who had had their own plans regarding the tall blond enforcer. "She is my dreams, my fantasies and more importantly, my future. You, you were a nightmare that I thought I had waken up from. What will it take for you to get it... you are nothing, nothing to me."

Carly froze then said "No, you said you didn't love her, and I know you didn't. I don't like her and you know that you shouldn't care about anyone I don't like. That's why Courtney was and is perfect for you. She let... she let me... now, she is even better. A fairy tale princess asleep and won't ever wake up to take you away from me."

Jason shook her hands from where they were still gripping him and said "Carly, you are beyond help."

Turning to Sonny and the doctor standing there, he said "Deal with her."

"Carly, come with me." said the doctor as she tried to ease the blond away.

"No, no, Jason is supposed to be with me. He loves me, I know he does. It's why he was with Courtney, she was a substitute for who he really wanted, for me. I am the best for him, he is the father of my son... you can't... Jason..." as she broke, more than a few people who at first were enjoying the but down of the territorial blond, felt bad as she just crumbled to the floor, her mind stuck on the thought that Jason, Jason was supposed to love her, and only her.

There was silence then Det. Garcia and Maxie's boyfriend went to pick up Lesley Lu Spencer. Sam in shock as she watched who she had considered her greatest foe in regards to Jason Morgan fall apart before her eyes. As she was shooed back into her room, she looked around and saw Morgan comforting Elizabeth and hid her sneer as the weak woman was holding tightly onto the man.

Meanwhile, most in the know, knew that in truth, Jason was feeling guilt and was really the one drawing strength from Elizabeth and left them alone. Sonny drew Olivia off then said "I have to go and find out what needs done with Carly, can you handle hanging around for Sam?"

Nodding, she saw her own son coming towards her, he quietly whispered that Michael had seen the whole thing. "I took him to his nanny but Sonny needs to go and reassure him. Morgan was asleep already."

"Why are they here?" she asked.

"Sonny wanted Morgan brought in to be tested, Michael insisted on coming after a cell call, I think from his mother." he replied his lips pressed together. "What is this I hear that Lulu Spencer caused Georgie's accident?"

Telling her what she knew from the whispered conversations, she then asked "Do you want to wait with me or with your friends, now?"

"I will stay here. They have a room full and her father is sitting with Johnny."

Her eyes widening, she said "Really?"

"Yeah, I knew they talked last night, but other than that, I have no idea what changed." he replied as two more people entered the waiting room.

Mac looked up to see Felicia standing there with tears in her eyes, stopping Maxie from yelling at her mother, he just stood and let her sit down. "John, a moment please?"

In the hallway, Mac said "I have to talk to Georgie's mother, can you get Maxie out of here for a bit."

The dark haired man didn't seem able to respond but Dante who had been walking closer worried Mac was tossing the other man out replied. "We can do it."

Looking at them, he gave a weak smile then said "Thank you. This is not going to be easy because Maxie is angry."

When John walked off a bit, Jason tightened his grip for a minute on Elizabeth then nodded towards the younger man. She went to see if she could pull a few of the others out, but it looked like Tony Jones was coming in. "Wait."

Getting the two men, they all stood around, Maxie barely holding it together. "Uncle Tony?"

His eyes closing he replied. "The concussion is mild, the broken ribs will be painful for a while, but right now, that is good news. She is feeling pain."

Hearing the gasps, he added "Her legs are still numb but once the swelling goes down, we will know more. Drake repaired the tissue, but nothing was broken or crushed. Just several bruised."

Seeing them looking for more information, he knew he had to tell them the worst of it. "However, the swelling, she is going to be a very sick little girl for a while. We are talking at least months."

Shaking, Maxie leaned against the person standing next to her, Jason who had Elizabeth already. "It's going to be okay, thought, right?"

His arm around the trembling girl, Jason saw Elizabeth reach out and take her pulse as another man wearing scrubs entered. 'I hope so. Like Dr. Jones said, the swelling was the worst part."

Maxie was starting to slide to the ground, when Jason lifted her. "Jason, here." said Robin moving out of the way so he could lay her cousin down. Moving in, she checked on the blond just as Monica joined them. "I am going to admit her, I was wondering if this might happen."

Robin followed the them, Monica talking to Jason as he laid her down on the hospital bed, then when he was gone, the younger doctor asked Monica if Maxie was going to be okay?

"I was more worried about her emotional state." she replied then went to get a nurse to file papers admitting her patient. Robin sat in the room, her mind racing at all that had happened since she had come home that afternoon.

Leaving the room, she saw Mac talking to Felicia then say something to some nurse, the same one that Jason had been with earlier then leave. Meanwhile she saw Jason draw off a couple of dark haired men then the woman with one of them, also speak to the nurse.

When she then asked Felicia something and the blond burst into tears, she watched as the nurse, the girl really, drew the blond down the hall. Standing alone in the middle of the waiting room, she said "What now?" 

At the Quartermaine boathouse sitting on the ground, his mind wandering around and trying to figure some stuff out after a trying day, Dillon who had left the game early, bored to death, saw Lulu Spencer slipping in the door. "Lulu?"

"Dillon, I can explain..." she said her words rushed as she tried to figure out what to say.

"No, that fine." he said then she saw the way he was sitting and moved next to him. "My life officially sucks."

"What?" she asked then listened as he rambled that Georgie who had refused to sleep with him was now flirting and more than likely sleeping with some big bad mobster. With an idea, Lulu knew that she had one chance and that was to get Dillon on her side.

"I know, the feeling. I was upset, my dad and brother are in jail, Carly is being horrible to me, and then, I had a car accident and my dad is going to kill me..."

Wiping away her tears, Dillon felt bad as she continued on for another ten minutes then drew her into his arms to comfort her. Soon, they both were without clothes and Lulu had lost something she found inconvenient.

As they lay on the floor, covered with one of the boat tarps, Dillon suggested they run away from home together. When she quickly agreed, he hurried to his room, then his mother's safe. Taking out twenty thousand dollars, he wrote his mother a note and grabbed his bag.

Just as he was returning, he saw the police cars surround the boathouse, then heard them talking from where he stood in the shadows. Stunned and ashamed at being taken in, he looked at the bag then the money and walked the other way. At GH, he found out from his cousin Emily who looked tired how Georgie was and left... catching the next bus going who knew where. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 11

The next few weeks were pure hell. Elizabeth was working long shifts, spending her breaks and meals with Jason and Cam before falling fast asleep wherever there was a flat surface. She was spending time with Sam who was driving everyone crazy, Kristina whose mother was so paranoid, she had driven most of the nursing staff away and Georgie who woke up terrified.

No matter what anyone told her, she was afraid she wouldn't walk again. She had tried to push away her family, shouting, throwing things and finally just telling them to, to leave her alone. Elizabeth was finding even her endless patience frayed when one day she went too far with Johnny, tossing him out of the room.

A bit later, a dark haired woman stormed in, locked the door and glared at the teenager who was glaring right back. "Happy?"

"What do you think?" she sneered as she hit her leg. "Who are you?"

"That isn't important. What is is that you are blaming the wrong people. If you want to throw things, if you want to scream at someone, if you want to hurt someone's feelings, try mine. They don't bruise easily and I don't give a damn if you get mad at me."

"Get out." she snapped.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." with that the woman wearing the red high heels sat down in the chair, then stood and dragged it over as far away from the angry girl as she could and once again sat down. "Now, what exactly is your problem?"

"I c-a-n-t m-oooovvvveee mmmmyyyyy llllleeeegsssss." she said slowly as if mocking the other woman. "Didn't you hear, poor, sad Georgie Jones can't get out of this bed and walk. Don't you know, we should all feel pity for me."

"Too bad it is your legs, it should have been your mouth, it certainly is smart enough." she mocked. "As for poor and sad, more like self pity and self serving. If you are in this bed you don't have to face the real world, you can lay there, watching as everyone and anyone who cares about you, turns themselves inside out to make you feel better. You don't need my pity, what you need is a swift kick in the ass."

"Leave." she snapped then went to reach for something but there was only her pillow. When she threw it at the woman, the long fingers with the red nails, picked it up, walked over and smacked her in the face with it. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"You hit me first." pointed out the other woman as she took another swing. "Does it feel good to rip into your parents the way you did. To tell your father you don't love him, that you wish he hadn't even married your mother? To tell him that he was a fool to take you in."

When she froze, Claudia looked at her then hit her again. "Did it feel good to tell your sister that she was a selfish shallow air head who has no real interests in life?"

Georgie just turned to stone so Claudia hit her yet again. "To tell Elizabeth that she should understand how you feel, to rub what happened in her past in her face, to do the same thing with every single person who walked through that door. Did it feel good to tell Johnny he was a loser who was only dating you because he couldn't get a real woman?"

Seeing the tears the girl was trying to hide, Claudia hit her yet again then said "Well, what is wrong, little girl, you like to fight, you like to use words to hurt, come on, hit me. Here."

Tossing the pillow back on the bed, she stood closer and jeered. "What, you only want to hurt those that actually care, because I don't. Except when you ruin a perfectly good manicure. Come on, little girl. Take me on, what is your problem, don't like it when someone doesn't pity you, doesn't let you abuse them."

"No, now get the hell out." she shouted. "Just go. I don't want you here, nor your sad little reverse psychology."

"Oh, you have this wrong, I don't give a crap. I just want you to fight, fight for everything you lost."

Georgie threw herself back down then pulled the pillow over her head and said "You don't understand..."

"Understand what? That some dumb bitch thought she could get away with almost killing you, that you are not going to fight for what you want? What is there to understand?"

Georgie tossed the pillow off to the side then said "I have nothing, do you understand that. Nothing. Yeah, I will more than likely walk again. But every time I get close to a goal, every time I am close to winning anything, I lose it. I am tired of fighting. I am tired of being the loser. So, yeah, I will more than likely walk, but what then. Will I do it in time to keep my season undefeated? Do I do it in time to ..."

At that point, the younger girl burst into tears and the Italian, unlocked the door and smirked as she walked out to where the nurse was standing, glaring with her hands on her hips. "What did you do?"

"I made her mad, she needs to get mad. Then when she is walking again, she needs to go and rip the blond hair out of that no excuse for a woman blond." said Claudia. Seeing her brother coming down the hall, she saw his face and said "Don't yell, go and see her, before she remembers that you were an idiot."

"Me?" he asked confused.

"Yeah you, I told you that soccer girl visiting everyday was pulling something but you didn't believe me." she said walking away. John thought about the day Georgie woke up as her teammate cried on his shoulder, it wasn't until he heard her talking to some other girls he had gotten she had done it for a bet. Too bad Georgie had seen it and had been convinced he had walked away.

Entering the room, he saw Georgie getting checked over by Elizabeth then when the nurse silently left after squeezing his arm, he said "Are you talking to me today?"

Her eyes looking down, she then looked around the room and saw the mess she had created during her various temper tantrums just that morning and said "I am sorry, yeah, I am talking to you."

"Good, because right now, you should be glad you are sick, I would like nothing more than to take you over my knee and spank you." he growled as he went around picking up the stuff.

Georgie knew she was feeling better when she flushed instead of being embarrassed by the idea. 

Outside in the hallway, Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief then went to the hub. "Epiphany, I am heading out for day."

"Night, Elizabeth." said the head nurse who then asked "What is Cam going to be for Halloween tomorrow."

Guilt hit as she realized she hadn't gotten Cam anything to wear for the party. "I don't know. I will have to see."

Hurrying to where Jason was waiting with Cam, she said "We have to get Cam a costume, tomorrow is the parade of ghouls for the patients."

When she kept rambling, her mind clearly on what she hadn't done, Jason finally just leaned over and kissed her. That got her attention then she said "Jason, what are-"

As he kept kissing her, she just gave in to her feelings. When they pulled back, Jason put his thumb on her lips then said "I have it covered."

"What?" she asked blinking then said "Uh, Jason, he has to wear a costume."

"I know." he said with a smirk then said "I took him shopping after your grandmother came over and mentioned her idea. There was no way any innocent child of ours was going to be a pumpkin."

"Why not?" she asked offended for some reason he didn't understand. "A pumpkin is a perfectly respectable costume. I was a pumpkin my first year."

Not sure what to say to that, he said "I wanted something that wouldn't sent him to therapy when he was a teenager."

Huffing a bit she suddenly laughed then said "I was a bit of a butterball that year. Thank god I grew out of it. So what is our son going to be..."

"Uh, a biker." he said slightly red.

Hiding her grin, she said slowly "A biker, huh. What about the helmet, it would be too heavy for him."

"I have that handled." he said in a tight voice as he realized she wasn't upset. "You will just have to wait until we come to see you tomorrow."

Now she could no longer hid the grin. "And just what is daddy going to be dressed as?"

Sweating a bit, he suddenly replied. "A coffee importer."

"Really, going to borrow one of Sonny's shiny suits and grease your hair back into a pompadour." she smirked as she saw him start to laugh. "Come on,. If you tell me what you are going to be, I will tell you what I am going as."

"I know what you are going to be already, your grams dropped off your costume." he said with a sideways glance. When she frowned he said "You should have known she would tell me, wanting me to I don't know match you."

Imagining him as her partner, Elizabeth felt her heart beat quicken, then a small amount of sweat started to form until he said with a sigh. "I am going just wear jeans and a t-shirt."

"Fine, but you don't know what you are going to miss." she said as she leaned over and said "I might have let you bite me." 

Sam sat in the hospital bed, stuck on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy and instead of getting Jason as her exclusive guard, like she had thought would happen, she had been assigned two men who alternated with an unseen one who she had never met.

Hearing the staff laughing and joking as they discussed the children, she saw someone entering and realized it was Emily Quartermaine who was still acting rather strange around her and Steven Webber, both dressed up as military hospital personal.

"Sam, how are you feeling?" she was asked and the woman wanted to start complaining that Sonny wasn't around, that her only company was Sonny's other baby mama but she figured since there had been a merger between Zachara and Alcazar things were busy.

When she just shrugged, Emily said "How would you like to get out of here, at least in a wheel chair."

"Fine." she stated then saw Steven go to the hallway and have the large nurse bring in a wheelchair. "What the heck are you supposed to be?"

Taking in the long nursing skirt, the braids pinned up, Epiphany gave a soft chuckle, the first time EVER in Sam's presence. "A Voo Doo nurse."

There were no words spoken as Sam was placed in the wheelchair and was taken down the hall. An hour later, she saw Jason walking onto the floor from the elevator carrying the little boy. When they stopped to greet a woman, Sam turned, glad it wasn't that annoying waif Elizabeth Webber. "May I go back to the chapel?" 

Alexis saw the pregnant woman go, knowing she had to talk to her, knowing this was her only chance. She had heard Sonny talking to Steven Webber and Dr. Lee. She knew that Sam was carrying Sonny's child, that since there had been no match located for Kristina, that this, this was her daughters best chance.

However, Sonny had refused to ask her to induce until it was absolutely necessary, as far as Alexis was concerned, necessary meant now. Her little girl was in pain and she wasn't going to let anything and anyone get in her way. Stalking towards where the nurse had pushed Sam, she was stopped by the guard assigned to the annoying con woman.

"Get out of my way." she snarled. "I need to talk to her."

"Mr. Corinthos said no." replied the guard. When Alexis tried to get past him, she was picked up and carried back to her daughter's room by the second guard who put her down just outside the door, then snapped. "Alexis, stop it."

Freezing she looked into the familiar green eyes and said "But I though-"

"We wanted you all to. Sonny and Jason set it up." he replied. "Now, you need to stop, Sam has just as much right to protect her daughter as you do yours."

"No, we all know she doesn't love that kid, that it is a ticket to a large bank account for her." she snapped.

"Alexis, I am not going to argue with you, just stop, for once in your life, listen to what you are saying." he replied. "You and I don't know what the hell Sam McCall is thinking or what she has planned, but her child deserves the same amount of respect as yours."

Alexis just nodded and vowed to talk to the other girl, vowed to make her understand that her daughter's only hope was Sam's unborn child. Walking into her daughter's room, she glared at the man waiting and said "Mac, what are you going to do about Sonny? He has his thugs all over this hospital."

Quietly looking at her, he said "No, he doesn't. You are just pissed at him for the ones he does have protecting Sam McCall. Well too bad. You started this with your legal games. You need to understand one things, as far as Kristina, I am on his side. That is why I came down here, you need to stop. I talked to Ned, made the same thing clear to him."

Alexis felt cornered and went after his most vulnerable spot, his own daughter and said "And if you could do something, anything to save your daughter, to make Georgie not suffer any more pain... we both know you would do it."

"Sonny being here would cause no pain to Kristina, that is your own feeling that would be injured. We both know, that this information coming out, about all of his kids, you feel less special, less the I am the only one he screwed over." said Mac from the doorway. "But Alexis... you forget, this isn't about you, it's about Kristina and whether you like it or not, Sam's child."

Seeing her sneer, he said "Yeah, her child, and the only difference between them is their mothers."

In the hallway, Mac went to the elevator then down to where Georgie was giving it her first try at physical therapy. Seeing the two men talking outside the hydrotherapy room, he walked over and said "What did you two do to get banned?"

Johnny looked up then back down at his shoes while Dante grinned at the man who was fast becoming one of his closest friends and said "Yes, Johnny, tell the Commissioner what you did to get banned from his daughter's sight."

A bit worried that Georgie was back in the self pity mode, Mac saw the flush then the glare and snapped "I don't want to know, right now, I am looking for her cousin Robin."

"Short brunette?" asked Dante. "She was talking to Morgan when we came down to the pool." 

In the waiting room, Robin watched Jason with the little boy she had learned was his son as he got off the elevator. "Jason, do you have a minute?"

Looking at his watch, knowing Elizabeth was not going on break for at least a half hour, he led her to the waiting room. "What is it Robin?"

Sitting down, awkwardly, she said "We used to be friends, more than friends, actually we were engaged and I would like my old friendships back."

His eyes coming up, his mind still on how Carly had wrapped her obsession with him up with the words friends, he said cautiously. "Why?"

"Because when I saw you with Carly, I saw my Jason. The man who lied for no one, the man who knew it was wrong." she said simply. "The man I fell in love with."

Now nervous he said "Well, that man, he is long gone. I grew up, Robin. And the man who was cruel to Carly, he isn't the man you are thinking of. This man, me, I am not anyone's puppet. Certainly not Carly's but not yours either."

"Jeez, Jason. I never thought of you..." she said her eyes widening.

"Robin, you were just as manipulative as Carly." he said then saw her starting to protest. "No, you were. Now, that I have more life experience, I see that and looking back realize I clung to you because you were there and I didn't know who else to trust. What we had..."

His mind went back to his discussion with Elizabeth about her early relationship with Lucky and how she had almost married him and why then continued. "What we had was almost a training relationship for me, I learned the right and wrong ways of doing things."

"Jason, I loved you." she said firmly.

"No, I was a rebound." he said quietly. "I know that because I recently tried to rebound and I lost myself along the way, trying to be something I am not so I didn't feel so much like a loser at love."

Having talked to Brenda, Robin was confident he was wrong. "No, Jason. You were not a rebound, not for me. And while I know you feel like you should marry this girl that gave you your son, I have seen her, I know that she was a substitute for our past."

Looking at her, Jason said "Robin, I am sorry you think that, but no. When you left, I was devastated but because of what you did to Michael. It killed the feelings I had for you. Completely. There was no lingering pain. More like how could I have been so wrong to trust you? Then I was caught up in trying to fix the things you messed up. I lost Michael and I felt nothing, then I meet someone who also felt nothing... and I took a good long look at things..."

Robin just stared, sure that eventually things would be fine.

"Then... then I no longer felt so bad, I realized I had feelings for someone I shouldn't. So I left, but I returned just before her birthday and I knew... so I left again. Returned and left yet again but that time... that time I knew for sure, that the woman I was leaving behind had my whole heart. Then things happened when I returned, my life snowballed out of control, Brenda came home..."

His eyes came up at that point, then looking at her said "Brenda, she did this, didn't she..."

Groaning he said "Brenda never knew about my feelings for Elizabeth because I just... I had lost her and threw myself into something to feel better, but it didn't. Instead I got deeper and deeper into the mess my life had become and when she started to do the same with hers... our lives spiraled out of control."

"Robin, when Emily almost died of cancer, we slept together for the first time. I forgot it, I shouldn't have because it was there, underneath, I was dreaming of her; I would wake up, I couldn't remember the dream, but I do the feelings it created. But to me at the time they were just that dreams of the unfulfilled love I had for her... then when Elizabeth..."

The way he said the other girls name made Robin wince, she could hear it in his voice.

"When Elizabeth returned, I was trying to at least gain her friendship back... then we had something happen... and I was talking to Sonny and what I said to him... it was what made it clear to me that I was not going to walk away this time. I told Sonny that Elizabeth was my Brenda, the woman I would love until the day I die."

The tears slid down her face as she listened to him and recalled all that Sonny and Brenda had been through.

"The difference was that I didn't have Sonny's baggage. Sonny's issues are what cost him Brenda, and me, I am determined to not live a half life, a life of regret." he said with a slight smile on his face that blossomed into a full smile as he looked over her shoulder at the nurse in the black gown dressed as the hottest, sweetest, most incredible looking nurse vampire he had ever seen.

Seeing Jason's eyes soften, Robin turned and saw that they were staring at one another. Standing, feeling slightly shaky... she softly said "I understand..."

In the stairwell, sitting down, she cried for what she had lost and now knew she had apparently never had. Feeling someone wrap something around her shoulders, she looked up into her Uncle Mac's eyes and said "You, you were right."

"I know." he said then sat down next to her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think it was only my pride hurt." she said then asked "How is Georgie?"

"In the pool. She is going to be fine. She has found a reason to fight." he said then hugging her helped her stand then said "Maxie promised Georgie she would pass out the candy tonight, we had better get home before she does anything crazy."

"Maxie? No way." she replied. "Maxie is the... okay, not even I can lie about that one." Giggling they went to the garage, Mac desperately wanting to be upstairs, but he had found himself promising Georgie the day before he wouldn't be. He knew she was worried about how she got cranky after being pushed but when she was at her bitchiest, it gave him hope that in the end... in the end his little girl would be back on that soccer field some day.

Jason stopped in front of his Elizabeth and looked at her outfit and asked "Did your grams use one of her old nursing outfits to do this?"

"Sort of. She had to shorten it, then dye it plus the lovely cap." said Elizabeth pointing to the pointed cap on her head. Jason was amazed she could talk around the fangs she was wearing even more so that she was able to walk in the shoes.

"What is up with the heels?" he asked a bit worried.

"She actually found a pair of these on line, they really wore these years ago." she replied while shaking her head in disbelief. Seeing Cam was now waking up, she leaned in to kiss her son who reached for the pigtail she was wearing and almost got a grip on her cap.

"I don't think Cam likes your costume." said Alan Quartermaine trying to keep a distance from his grandson and yet, found himself wanting to hold the little guy. When Jason looked at him, long and hard, Alan was certain he was about to be told to back off when instead he was asked if he wanted to hold the little guy.

His hands were reaching out before the offer could even be finished and the curly haired little boy looked up at the strange man in front of him and just reached out for the nice and shiny thing hanging around his neck. Alan watched, yearning for more time but grateful to even be trusted to hold the little one.

When Jason tried to free the man from the tight grip, Cam giggled and reached out to grip his daddy with the stethoscope in his other fist. Sliding back a bit, Alan held onto his equipment so that it didn't become too heavy for the five month old who was now trying to put it in his mouth.

Reluctantly Alan went to answer the page now coming over the intercom system then with a smile said good bye to Elizabeth and then a quiet thank you to Jason left to find out what he was needed for. The two remaining, looked at one another then their little boy and then Jason said "I have to go and see Lila this afternoon. She has been asking about Cam, but I kept putting it off..."

"Go." she said then kissing their little boy said "I will have lunch with Hotlips Quartermaine."

"What?" he asked while she explained about Hawkeye Webber and Hotlips Quartermaine, he said "Are you sure there is nothing between them?"

"Em says they are just friends..." she replied then looking at her watch said "Georgie should be leaving the pool soon, I have to go. I love you." and then leaning down kissed Cam and telling him she loved him too. 

That night at the fundraiser for Alan idea of adult daycare at the newly open Port Charles, things went smoothly, no guns, no fires and no drama other than Tracy Quartermaine telling off a reporter who was sniffing around for the story regarding her now missing son.

Claudia and Lorenzo had quietly informed those that needed to know that she she was pregnant, then left while Sonny who hadn't wanted to be there had come, made his donation then talked to Kate aka Connie who mentioned that Jasper Jacks was interested in funding a magazine for her.

He wished her luck then returned to where Olivia was visiting with Georgie Jones after a very loud verbal altercation with Alexis Davis who had accused her of spying on Kristina for Sonny. When his son came out and made it clear he didn't want him there, he said "I am here to see Georgie, not only your mother. Dante, at some point, you are going to have to accept that I am not after your mother, we have come to a truce regarding our past."

Glaring at the man, then watching as he entered Georgie's room, he listened as the man said to Georgie that he had seen Robin earlier that day and was wondering if she was up to answer a quick question for him. When she nodded yes, trying to hide she was in pain from her therapy session, he asked "Would you be upset if I suggested she leave town?"

Georgie gripped the blanket then said "No, I saw what is causing you to worry too. She still has feelings for Jason, even if he doesn't her. I love Robin, but right now... she is not much help."

"Thank you, I will talk to her." he promised then asked "How did the dunking in the pool go?"

Amused for some reason at the phrasing of the question, she gave a small laugh then admitted "Painful."

"I don't know how much it will help but the police, they located the car." he said a bit uncomfortably.

"I heard." she said letting the unsaid part be acknowledged. Sonny wasn't going to fulfill his old promise to Luke, Lulu was going to face what she did. No escape.

Nodding at her as he left, he saw Olivia following then listened at what she had to say regarding Alexis. With a heavy sigh, he never saw Dante following as he rasped out. "God, I agree, I hate the idea of Kristina suffering even one extra minute of pain, but Dr. Lee said that if they induce Sam's child might not make it. And if the stems don't match... it would all be for nothing."

"Have you asked Sam to let them test the DNA?" she asked.

"No, Dr. Lee is concerned about her blood pressure and refuses to let me." he said running his hands through his hair in frustration. "Jason wants me to get the test run without her permission, but I don't think that it would matter. Sam and I aren't married, I can't just give authorization and there is a chance even that would harm her baby..."

Hugging him slightly, she walked back to where Dante was looking at them. "We have to talk about what you seem to be thinking."

"I am just worried he will pull you back into the mess that is his life." he stated.

Looking at Sonny as he walked down the hall she said "Want to know what I see when I look at Sonny, the man who preferred to be dating my cousin yet was sleeping with me. The man who wanted this horrible life he chose, a man with five biological children all with five different mothers."

Seeing his attempting to count she said "Carly and Morgan, Alexis and Kristina, Sam and her child, me and you plus his late wife died while pregnant. Then he has an adopted son. Michael is a spoiled brat, oh, he is getting better but even Sonny admitted that the main reason for the change was that he was so disrespectful to Elizabeth that he had to step in finally."

"So what are you saying?" he asked.

"That the man who just left here is a mess, one that I have no intention of taking on and cleaning up." she replied then saw the young doctor coming down the hall. "Dr. Webber is everything okay? I thought you were at this fundraiser?"

"No, I went but the kids went trick or treating tonight and my grandmother insisted on being home for that so I didn't have a date." he replied.

"What about Dr. Quartermaine, I thought the two of you..." she said.

Laughing he said "Emily and I are friends. Nothing more. Anyhow, if you will excuse me, I have to talk to one of my patients."

Entering Georgie's room, he saw her look at him confused then get a large smile as he pulled the bag out of his pocket. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Elizabeth said if you rat her out, she will make you eat her cooking." he warned then saw Johnny at the window looking tense. A bit confused because the last couple of days things had been going much smoother, he left the young couple alone but the door ajar. Listening he gave a soft chuckle and then went to make his next visit. 

That patient wasn't doing so well. "Hi, Kristina."

When the little girl could barely find the energy to grin, he handed her the small package and said "For when you are feeling better."

"Thank you." said Alexis from behind the blond man who had done so much for her little girl. "I know you don't agree with my choices but they are just that..."

"Ms. Davis, as a man who lost his father due to the manipulations of more than one woman, I don't agree with them. However from a medical standpoint, I do understand that you only want what is best for your little girl. She is holding on, so right now, we need to do what we can for her. You are so focused on the stem cells, that you resist seeing that there are other, better ways of saving her."

"Yes, but the stem cells are almost a guaranteed cure."

"IF they MATCH, something that might not happen." he said quietly. "This drugs regimen seems to be working. Yes, she seems weak but like I said in the beginning, this is going to take time. You are a good mother, a loving mother, but you are also trying to control things that aren't yours to control. I would really like to recommend you talk to our staff psychiatrist."

As he left, he saw the woman sitting with her hand holding onto the very small one of her little girl and knew that what he had said regarding Dr. Winters had gone in one ear and out the other but he was determined to make her see that her fatalistic attitude was not helping her daughter. 

At the penthouse that evening, Jason quietly told Elizabeth about his conversation with Robin. "Oh, Jason, you need to talk to her again. Let her know that you did love her at one point. I know how I would feel if you had said that to me..."

Moving it bit from where they were curled up together, he said "No, I think that this was needed. I wasn't lying and it was better to be honest and make sure she isn't going to become..."

There was a knock on the door and then a guard stuck in his head "Sir, a Robin Scorpio was looking for Mr. Corinthos, should I give her his address?"

"Send her in, Kurt." said Elizabeth, smiling at Jason she went to greet the other woman. "Robin, hello. Sonny moved to his house out on the old town line road."

"I am sorry to interrupt then." she said quietly then saw Jason nod then head up the stairs to where they could hear Cam from the baby monitor. "Elizabeth, before I leave... I just wanted to say... I am sorry for what I thought before talking to Jason today."

When Elizabeth tried to tell her it wasn't necessary, Robin just kept talking. "See, I was... I know this is going to sound stupid but I think part of me, part of me came home expecting to attempt to rescue Jason from that harpy Carly. Then when it was clear that she was out of his life... part of me, part of me went back to the girl who loved him."

"Robin-" she started to try again only for Robin to once more ignore the interruption, determined to get this out.

"No, see I was happy in Paris, I hadn't thought about my relationship with Jason in years... then I saw Brenda recently and heard about Courtney face to face for the first time and Brenda said that Jason seemed to be clinging to her out of desperation. I had this idea in my head... then I found out about Cameron. I had even more wild idea." At this her face flushed as she realized all the horrible things she had thought about the woman who was living in this penthouse.

"But I was wrong, and clearly what Brenda thought was Jason mourning his past was correct, it clearly had nothing to do with me." she finished painfully. "I spent this afternoon thinking what he said to me and while it hurts to know that my feelings were deeper than his, I get it. I truly do. Because what I felt for Stone, I have tried to move on... but some small part of me, will always love him."

At the door, she said "Anyhow, I just wanted to apologize for what I was thinking and what I attempted to do. Now, I have to go and visit and old friend then who knows..."

When she had left, Elizabeth turned out the lights and went up to join her family. Seeing Jason talking to Cam, reading about some far off land, she went to their bedroom and quickly changed before rejoining them. As their son drifted off to sleep, Elizabeth smiled at the man and said "I believe you have a promise from this morning to fulfill." 

Chapter 12 

Jason was a bit nervous, he had planned this out, but he knew that while things between Elizabeth and him were working well, he might be pushing things to ask her this before truly sounding her out. Hearing footsteps, he saw his sister standing there with the very last piece. "Jason, I just don't get it, why soup?"

Smiling he hugged her and took the carafe the Quartermaine cook had given her and said "Someday when we are all old and wrinkled, I will explain."

"Speak for yourself, I intend to invest in a good plastic surgeon." she said with a smirk. Hugging him, she whispered "Good luck and are you sure I can't see the ring?"

"Go." he ordered then looking at his watch went to the window before starting to pace. Yesterday had been Elizabeth's birthday, the day he had planned on proposing but then Sam and Alexis had had an altercation followed by Carly's involuntary commitment into Shadybrook. The judge had requested speaking to both Elizabeth and he before letting that happen.

When he had thought things would work out, Audrey Hardy had shown up at the penthouse with a dinner and birthday cake. When Steven, Emily and a few of her co-workers turned up as well, Jason had groaned when he recalled giving the elderly woman permission for a surprise party.

Looking at his watch, yet again, Jason took out his phone and called Elizabeth only to be told she was on her way to shower then home. "Good, I have missed our alone time."

After changing and pulling her hair up into a loose bun, Elizabeth left the locker room and had almost reached the elevator when she heard her name. Hiding her groan, she turned to see Maxie Jones looking at her. "Maxie, can this wait until tomorrow."

"Can I ride down with you?" she asked nervously. In the small car, she said "Elizabeth, you have birth control issues, right?"

"May I ask why you want to know?" she asked cautiously.

"I can't take the pill, not with my new transplant meds, I could with my old ones but well, anyhow, we have only been using condoms and we had one break. I was late and well, we were worried, especially right now, with everything going on with Georgie, Mac doesn't need to hear that one. Anyhow, I wasn't, but now Jesse and I are well, not doing anything just in case but I wanted to talk to someone, but not to Dr. Meadows and then they have to talk to Dr. Quartermaine and that is just too..."

The elevator car opened, Elizabeth motioned for the blond to follow her and once they were seated in the minivan said "Okay, I get the picture. Maybe, as uncomfortable as it is, you might need to talk to Dr. Quartermaine and if the Dr. Meadows issue is that she delivered you..."

Relief was now on Maxie's face that Elizabeth seemed to understand. "Okay, there is a new Dr. Lee, maybe you should consider talking to her and let her talk to Dr. Quartermaine for you."

"Thanks, but I just wish Monica didn't have to be involved." said Maxie flushing brightly.

"Okay, one word of advice, if you are old enough to be having sex, you are old enough to take responsibility for your reproductive health." she said. "Now I understand the Monica issue, but Maxie, she has been married several times, had numerous affairs and a couple of kids, I think she gets the picture."

Laughing a bit at that, Maxie said "Thanks, I just can't talk to Mom, she still seems to think I am sixteen and then there is her coming and going. She went back to Texas this morning, Georgie said she didn't care but how can she not. Mom just leaves us, at the drop of a hat."

AT the Corinthos residence, Sonny was explaining about Sam's baby and Kristina to Michael. His son was not happy, first an older brother who shows up out of nowhere, now he had a sister only a few years younger than him and another sister on the way. Deciding, enough was enough, Michael stood and went to call the brother he had recently gained.

Dante drove out to the mansion, where he picked up Michael and took him to Kelly's and after getting two milkshakes, drove to Vista Point. "Okay, vent all you want. No one will hear and I won't hold anything you say against you."

Michael proceeded to do so, from complaining about Kristina, Dante had to hid his twitching lips when he got that that was because she was a yucky girl, to his worry that now that his mother wasn't around, his father might marry Sam. "I don't like her, she is phony."

Agreeing silently with that one, he asked "Are you upset about your mom?"

Michael sat his milkshake down, then walked to the other side of the view station as the stars twinkled overhead and softly whispered "Yeah, dad and Uncle Jason don't seem to care and Uncle Jason never comes over anymore. No one will tell me what happened to Aunt Courtney and all I hear from listening to the guards is that Uncle Jason is getting together with Elizabeth Webber and has his own child now."

"Okay, your Uncle Jason and your mom." Dante thought about it then said "Your mom did some very bad things to Elizabeth and your Uncle Jason was very angry about them. He loves her and has for a very long time. Since before you dad and mom got married but things broke them apart."

"They why did he marry Aunt Courtney?" he asked.

"Have you ever had a misunderstanding with one of your friends, then hung around with someone you wouldn't normally?" When Michael nodded yes, looking confused, Dante continued. "Did you then make up and realize that the reason you were fighting was because of something stupid then that the person you were hanging with had created even bigger problems between you and your friend?"

"Yes." he said cautiously.

"That was what happened between Jason and Elizabeth, then your Aunt Courtney and for Elizabeth someone else, made things worse between them. Now when they learned the truth, they wanted to be together but your Aunt Courtney wasn't happy about it. She took a very scary snake that kills people and tried to hurt Elizabeth with it."

"But Mom said Aunt Courtney was perfect for Uncle Jason and he was always with her, before."

"Okay, first, he was lonely, like you were regarding your friend and as for your mom, her sickness, it goes back a very long ways."

"You mean like when she was with Mr. Alcazar?" he asked starting to feel better.

"No, actually from the sounds of it, even longer than that. I just know that she did some very bad things and now, they were so bad that even saying she was sorry wouldn't fix them."

"As for Cameron, yes he is your uncles son. He is still around, I have seen him at the house when you were there."

"But he wasn't there like he was when Mom was calling him all the time."

"Mikey, until Jason had a son, he had all that time to devote to you, but when you have your own family, then they come first. Not that you neglect others but the majority of your time should be with your wife, you child, not your nephew."

"But Mom used to say that I was Uncle Jason's only child, that he raised me."

"Yes, he did when your mom was first sick, he did take care of you, but that was only one year. Most the time you have been with Sonny right?" When he nodded slowly, Dante said "And your mom, well what she was saying, was part of her sickness."

Still not getting it completely, he then asked "Where are mom and Aunt Courtney?"

"Your mom is bac-er, in Shadybrook a type of hospital. And your aunt is in another type, one for people in a coma."

"Mom woke up, is Aunt Courtney going to?" he asked.

"I don't think so, Michael. She is very, very ill." he said then added. "And if she wakes up, she is going to jail for a very long time."

Nodding, Michael stood then said "I just really hope that dad doesn't marry this Sam woman. I really, really don't like her."

Elizabeth entering the new house, walked around until she saw the lights on in what will be their back porch and said "Jason, what is all of this."

"Dinner." he said then she looked around and saw the portable heaters and then the carafe. When Jason poured her out a bowl of soup, then handed her the crackers and removed the cover from the grill cheese sandwiches, she laughed then joined him for their meal.

"Why here?" she asked waving her hand at the house. "I thought I was barred until Emily finished decorating?"

"Since I know she took you with her, I figure that this is the perfect place." he said then they talked about their day while slowly eating. Cameron had spent the day with his father at Lila's and they had been interrupted repeatedly by everyone from Ned to AJ on to Tracy who had wanted to complain about the post card she had gotten from Dillon telling her he was backpacking through Europe.

Elizabeth had told him about her day playing diplomat, about Maxie needing to talk to her then laughing told him about Georgie and Johnny ending up in the pool together and Mac walking in. "He reminded him that the hands weren't to go north or south and Georgie splashed at him. It was almost a normal day for all three of them."

"Claudia is pregnant, Alcazar has been annoying about it." said Jason grimacing. With Sonny at the hospital so much, he had been responsible for dealing with the end of the Zachara organization and the selling off of the parts that neither organization wanted. "He acts like he was the first man to ever get a woman pregnant."

"And we have Sonny as proof that isn't true." she retorted then blushed at her own comment only to hear Jason give a rueful laugh then agree.

"He is in over his head, at least with Sam. He keeps thinking he is in control, then she pulls something else and we are right back to trying to spike whatever she has planned. Add to that, Alexis and if it wouldn't endanger her kid, I would let the two of them go at it."

"I don't think Sam knows why Alexis is so eager, she thinks it is just because she is pregnant, I don't think she knows that Kristina is Sonny's daughter."

"Of course she-" an arrested expression crossed Jason's face and then he said "God, I hope you are wrong. If she learns that, she is going to want him to marry her for the stem cells. She keeps pushing when they are together, now that Carly has been dealt with."

When it was close to the time he had told Audrey they would come for Cam, he felt his hands start to shake then stood abruptly. "Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

She had been surprised by his sudden movement, but the question shocked her. "Really?"

Pacing back and forth in front of her, he started to talk. "Yes, I love you, and I know that you aren't really ready to completely trust me, at least as far as Sonny and my working relationship. Then there is that you will be related to the Quartermaines, that is reason enough for most sane people to say no. Then there is the guards, they restrict your freedom, and Emily says I am moody, but you haven't so, maybe it is only when I am with..."

Elizabeth stood and reached out to stop the blond. "Jason, are you trying to talk me out of marrying you or into marrying you?"

"Into marrying me, you have no idea how much I want you to say yes." he said then lifted his eyes to meet hers the fear very evident in them.

"Yes I do, and Jason, yes I will marry you." she held onto his hand even as she stood on her toes to kiss him. "Jason, I love you so much. I know that you can put our family first, you have proven that over and over again. I am even dealing with Sonny, we may never be friends but I am trying, for your sake."

Hugging her tightly he said "He wants us as out as much as can be. What happened, what you said to him, it resonated. You might have managed to do what I never could. He is finally, getting help for his issues. There is this doctor... you, you did that."

Suddenly he grinned then picked her up and whirled her around. "Wait, you said yes."

"I may have to change my mind." she said laughing as he sat down with her still in his arms. "One of the things I love about you is your calmness, your ability to say a lot without saying anything, but tonight."

"Too late, you said yes, now you have to marry me. If you try to back out, I will tell Grandmother, and you know she will tell Emily..." he said while kissing his way down her neck. "Then Edward will find out, and everyone else, who know, maybe I will tell your grams, she was most definitely on my side when I explained why I needed her to babysit."

Pulling back a bit, she looked at him and said "Grams?"

"Yes, she had this strange grin on her face. I was a bit worried because she suggested an early wedding too." he replied then frowned when he saw Elizabeth looking off in the distance.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She was acting a bit off when I had lunch with her today. Speaking of that, I don't know how you eat those pastrami on rye sandwiches, they are disgusting. I had one today, I still don't know why I ordered it."

Jason gave a soft chuckle then said "I have no idea, but right now, we have to go and pick up our son, then I have plans for us this evening. You and I, alone in our bed, with Cameron hopefully sleeping through the night."

Quickly they blew out the candles he had set up, turned off the heaters, then went to the front. Seeing Marco there, Jason told him they were heading home and he should do the same. "Boss, before you do, you should know, Steven Webber has been trying to reach the two of you."

Grimly calling Audrey, worried that something had happened to Cam, they were told that Sam had not known about Alexis and Kristina, that Elizabeth's thoughts had been correct. Arriving at the hospital, Jason asked. "Steven what happened?"

"Sam, she found out about Kristina, got into it with Alexis, told her that there was no way she would allow her daughter's stem cells to be used. That Kristina had nothing to do with her kid. That if she didn't make it, it wasn't her problem."

"Damn, that probably set Alexis off." replied Elizabeth. She understood both sides of the situation, but hearing the rest made her just as furious as her tense brother in front them.

"Sam didn't know I had arrived, I was waiting, I didn't want to create more problems, but she said, damn, she said that if Kristina died, it would be no skin off her nose, that it would only mean her daughter who she is planning on naming Adella would be Sonny's only daughter and she was perfectly fine with that."

"Holy hell." said Jason as he got what was going on. "Does Sonny know?"

"Yeah, he took her out of here, but I am more concerned because he sent for Father Coates."

"This keeps getting better and better." moaned Jason. "By marrying Sam, he can give consent, can't he?"

"That is just it, he won't have to. Sam agreed to give consent if he married her and agreed never to have no contact with Kristina and to cut her out of any inheritance." Steven didn't tell them that Alexis was perfectly fine with that, all pretty much were aware of her feeling regarding Sonny.

"She is going to use this child, just like you predicted." said Steven. "Kelly Lee took herself off the case, she was there when Sam stood in this chapel and blackmailed Sonny with that little girls life." 

In Georgie's room, she was watching out the window when she heard footsteps. Turning she frowned then said "Johnny isn't here."

"I know." she replied then said "Thank you for getting him to go home. He needs sleep."

"Something is going on, I can feel it. The nurses are all tense and I just saw Jason and Elizabeth return to the hospital. Will you help me find out?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." she said then told her what she had overheard.

"Wait, Kristina is Sonny's, wow, that is just wow... then this Sam... wow she is evil, isn't she. To do that... takes some doing. A child could die..." Georgie's mind went to BJ and Maxie and how the adults in that instance had been all about saving an innocent and mourning for the lost little girl.

Looking quizzically at Claudia she asked "Why are you here? I mean it's almost eleven."

"Lorenzo had to go out of town, I don't have a lot of friends..." she said with a shrug. "Besides, I like you, you do bitchy really well."

Laughing at the backhanded complement, "I am usually the nice girl, this..." hitting her legs "... this just brought out the mean in me. I am doing better though, I only snapped at my Aunt Bobbie once today when she made a heavy sigh about poor Lulu not meaning to do what she did."

"Next time tell her that poor Lulu is a spoiled bitch who needs to be sent to military school." she replied.

"Nah, I just pointed out that maybe Lulu facing charges for what she did was a good thing if it meant she didn't turn out like poor sad Carly locked up in Shadybrook."

Claudia gave a bark of laughter and said "I thought you liked your Aunt."

"I did, but when I pointed out she had stuck up for me when it came to the diner, she said that maybe if she hadn't, Lulu wouldn't feel so left out. Like that had anything to do with it. This idea that Lulu is trying to use, that she is a poor put upon unloved teenager. I might have bought it, if she had shown the least bit of regret but every time I turn around, she is talking to some reporter."

"I read about her parents, I am surprised she hasn't arranged for an interview with her sitting next to her pale comatose mother at Shadybrook." sneered Claudia who saw a shadow and went to the doorway. "Thank you Vito, right on time."

Bringing in the bag she closed the door and offered Georgie one of them. "Dinner, or well I guess a late night snack. I love being pregnant."

Taking the offered take out container, Georgie laughed as they quietly ate their food. Suddenly she started laughing and saw the Italian girl looking "It's just well... I was messing around with Johnny one day and said that he was shipped to you to learn manners and he said "You have never met my sister, have you?"

"I believe in manners when the time is right, otherwise, I have learned that being blunt all the time keeps you from being walked over. My dad, I try to love him, try to respect him but he was never a nice man. When he learned he was dying, he got religion and all the sudden, he wanted better for us than what he had been forcing us into... now, he is going to Italy, there will be no tearful goodbyes, no hurt feelings, just an old man going someplace safe for him to die. It's why Lorenzo went with him, not me. Its also why I was on your case about your family."

Seeing her look at her, Claudia said "If you ever repeat this, okay, here it is. I wish I had a family like yours. Johnny and I, well when Lorenzo and I move away, next year. I don't think we will keep in touch. Oh, an email here and there, a call maybe a present sent one way or the other but the day to day stuff, no. My father created a chasm between us, one I don't know I want to end."

"But you are creating your own family... with Mr. Alcazar." she pointed out.

There was a grin, quickly hidden then Claudia said "For once, my father chose the right man for me. I owe him for that, I never expected to care this much, to love him... but I do... it's why I am okay about Johnny. He has his friends, he has a self confidence in love that I never had, for him... that will be enough." 

Elizabeth saw Alexis crying on the rooftop, walking over she hugged the woman and asked if she could do anything?

"No, I just... I keep losing people I love... my mother, my sister, then I named Kristina after both of them, what was I thinking? I might have just as well drawn a target on her back." she said in between sobs. "Now, now my little girl may not make it and her best chance, her best chance just blackmailed her father into marrying her."

Patting Alexis on the back, Elizabeth awkwardly eased them back inside where it was warmer then said "Do you want me to call Nicolas?"

"No, he has his hands full. Lulu is going to jail, there is no stopping that one, Luke created a ruckus in Singapore and now is facing an even longer sentence. Courtney IS pregnant, he is trying to figure out what to do with the baby, plus he is scared Sonny might go for custody. I can't burden him."

Seeing Steven walking down the hall, Elizabeth smiled when he handed Alexis a cup of tea and Elizabeth the machine hot chocolate. "Alexis, why don't we go to the chapel."

Shaking his head no, then mouthing about Sam and Sonny, he suggested they go to the waiting room near peds. Sitting down, Elizabeth asked about Kristina, her likes her dislikes... and listened as Alexis admitted with bewildered astonishment that her little girl wasn't a carbon copy of herself.

"Our kids, they are their own little selves, Alexis. That is what makes them wonderful. I think it is great she likes candy, that she is that active. When this is over, when she is back to her old self, enjoy those moments."

"I just... I never considered being a parent, not after my first child died." she said softly. Elizabeth had had no idea that Alexis had had another child. "Then when I found out, I lost my sister in a senseless battle for territory in her father's world."

Elizabeth hesitated then said "Alexis, that isn't true. You lost Kristina because of the explosion at the warehouse, yes. But Luis Alcazar, didn't come after Sonny because of business, it was about Brenda."

"But-" she started to protest then saw Elizabeth looking her straight in the eyes and said "He went after their business."

"Yes, but it could have just been a coffee warehouse and he still would have went after them. He was obsessed with Brenda. I mean, look he went after Jax, how was that related to Sonny's business?"

Alexis felt her jaw moving but nothing came out then Elizabeth went in for the kill, "And Alexis, I don't blame you for being angry with Sonny, but your problem has nothing to do with his work, and everything to do with the lousy way he treats women. He slept with you then ran straight back to Carly... I would want to kick his ass too..."

"I knew, I knew even as I was sleeping with him I would regret it, I knew the moment I went down there I was going to do that." she admitted.

"Yeah, I get that." she said "When Jason and I slept together, when I remembered it, well I had no regrets. I did feel like I was guilty of what Courtney had done to me, to Jason but in the end... my only regret is forgetting."

"Don't you worry about your safety, your son's safety?" she asked.

"If it was Sonny's child, yes. Sonny has no control, he has some major issues and acts without thinking sometimes, but with Jason, no. I don't worry. I trust him to protect us. To be there. And I know he will do his best to protect Sonny's kids as well."

"I just don't have it in me, not anymore." she said "The danger from Sonny's world..."

"Alexis, some more of that tough love, but have you forgotten you are a Cassadine and that your stepmother Helena is even more dangerous than any of Sonny's enemies?"

She saw the older women turn white from fear then said "Exactly, right now you are sitting ducks, at least with Sonny's guards around, Kristina would be safe from her."

Down the hallway, the unholy union of Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos and Samantha McCall was consecrated by a clearly unhappy priest. Sam grinned through the ceremony and Sonny looked like he had swallowed glass. Epiphany and Stan who had been talking to his mother when Sonny had come looking for someone, had agreed to be the witnesses.

After being told he may kiss the bride, Sonny glared at the woman, kissed her quickly then looked at Sam and whispered "You have no idea how badly you just screwed up."

"No, I think I got what I wanted." she replied smugly. "You and I are married. I am now Mrs. Sonny Corinthos. Wife of the biggest mob boss on the East Coast."

"No, you are wife of the ex-boss, Jason took over the business before I entered this room. Along with most of my assets." replied Sonny. "I own my house, the coffee warehouse and nothing else."

Sam frowned then said "But, that can't be legal."

"Actually Mrs. Corinthos, it is." said the man entering along with Jason. Justus looked at Sonny and said "I filed everything earlier this evening. The family's are aware of the situation and several have made offers to help."

Jason looked at Sam then said "Shouldn't the blushing bride be back in her hospital bed?"

Epiphany took that as her cue and soon had a protesting Sam back into her room and suggested she climb back up into her bed. Steven came in later, took the agreed upon sample and hurried down to the lab. "I need a rush on DNA for this."

"Against the Davis girl, right?" asked the lab tech who said "I pulled that one up already. I thought we already had a sample on file for this McCall woman and her baby."

"We did but there was a problems with a lab tech and some tampering, we just want to be sure."

Bobbie heard the news and gave a heavy sigh. Sonny had married Sam McCall, what a travesty. That that woman had gotten away with all of this, with ruining a family... she didn't doubt the tramp had gotten pregnant on purpose.

Walking down the hallway, she stopped outside of Georgie's door, then raised her hand to knock, hesitated then walked away. Her niece was angry that she was trying to help Lulu, but she didn't seem to understand that Lulu had no one, absolutely no one in her corner. Yes, what the younger girl had done was terrible, but eventually Georgie would walk again, she would have a life... was it fair that Lulu would not.

If she was branded a criminal, what kind of life would she have. At least if it was only a misdemeanor like she wanted Scott to push for, or for it to be declared an accident, no one would suffer. Watching as the dark haired woman left the hospital room, Bobbie frowned, amazed that Mac didn't have a problem with his daughter hanging out with mobsters and their wives.

Thinking on it, then knowing if she went through with her plan it would ruin any chance of peace in her family but knowing she couldn't reject her last chance of saving Lulu, Bobbie made a discreet phone call and gave the reporter what she had anonymously. 

Elizabeth talked Alexis into sleeping for a while on the cot in Kristina's room, then went to meet Jason who was standing grim faced talking to Sonny outside of Sam's room. "Did it work?"

"We don't know, I just hope so." replied Sonny. "Elizabeth, I know we aren't exactly friends, but thank you, on Kristina's behalf for all you have been doing. I know that Jason and you both have been doing as much as you can to make this work. Your brother just left, he made it clear that as soon as the results come in, he wants to induce."

"I know, he told me." she said "Kristina is dealing well with the drugs, but the stem cells, they will cure her. I hope for you sake, that Sam's daughter is a match."

Jason and she left, heading to the SUV. His new fiancee was fast asleep before they even pulled out of the parking lot. Arriving at the Towers, Jason lifted her and carried her into the elevator, finally arriving home. As he got her into bed, he had changed her out of her clothes and into some pajamas, then went to shower and climb in next to her.

Before falling asleep, he took the item he had found in his pocket and slipped her ring onto the correct finger before gathering her into his arms and falling fast asleep.

Audrey wasn't happy that the guard refused to let her carry Cam's diaper bag but was amused when he stuttered at avoiding the word old while talking to her. "Should we wake them up, what do you think Cam?"

The little boy just gurgled then arched his back when he saw his play swing. Getting the message, Audrey put him inside of it, then hitting the start button stated. "Someday, someone is going to have to explain to me why you find that thing so exciting."

Coming down the stairs, Jason laughed quietly then when she turned at the sound explained. "He likes to feel the wind, watch, he will close his eyes... there..."

Seeing the curly haired imp do just that, Audrey said "I had to head over to GH this afternoon and while Lila offered to keep him, I just didn't think you would be that comfortable with Edward hanging around."

"Thank you for keeping him last night" he said then looking at his son added. "I hate when he isn't sleeping here but last night... we weren't sure that things wouldn't finally be resolved."

"I heard about that McCall woman's blackmail. She is a very unpleasant sort of person, isn't she." she queried then went to the door. "I love having my great grandson, so you don't ever have to thank me for keeping him, I would appreciate a great granddaughter at some point soon."

Shaking his head at the idea, Jason knelt in front of Cam and asked "So, do you want a little sister? Someone to play with, someone to grow up with?"

"Hey, just what are you planning?" asked Elizabeth as she came down the stairs with her hair still a mess and wearing her bathrobe. Kissing her fiancee, she sat down on the coffee table and said "I think I have some say in this plan."

"Do you not want more children?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, I do want them, but first, I want to have this one out of diapers." she said before kissing Cam on the top of his head. Then pulling Jason to his feet, she then pulled him over to the sofa. "But I do want to say one thing. I love you, my future husband."

"Um, I love you too." he said before kissing her. "Can we hide here all day?"

"Sounds like a plan, by the way, would you please help me with this?" she asked then opened her fist and showed him the engagement ring that was now in her palm. Smiling, he slipped the simple diamond ring onto her finger then kissing her said "There are sapphires in the band that go with it. You said you didn't like elaborate rings."

"It's beautiful." she said then looking at her hand said "When did you put this on me, because I am rather upset that I don't remember."

"You were asleep." he said. His eyes softened as he recalled the incredibly beautiful picture she had made the night before, fast asleep and curled up in his arms. "I wanted it to be the first thing you saw this morning."

"It's very lovely, but Jason, the first thing I love to see in the morning is the way you look at me when you wake up." she replied softly. "I see us, a future, babies, a family... a life lived together."

Enjoying their quiet morning well aware that their afternoon would be anything but, the newly engaged couple played with their son, fed each other and made plans for moving into their new home. 

At GH, Audrey dealt with the yearly nursing plans, then followed Alan to his office and asked "What is being done about this McCall woman?"

"Nothing, Sonny married her to get the stem cells for Kristina. We can do nothing about it. I never thought I would meet someone that makes Corinthos seem less vile but this woman, she might just be worse." he replied in astonishment. "Your grandson overheard what she told Alexis, he sedated Kristina's mother yesterday."

"Alan, have you seen the paper this morning?" asked Tony Jones as he entered the office. Tossing it down, he said "I can't believe someone would run this article let alone do so without verifying it."

Getting the gist of it, Alan called over and asked his father if he had okayed the article in the paper. "What article?"

"There is an article claiming that Mac Scorpio is in bed with the mob, that the reason they are pressing so hard on Lulu Spencer is that the Zachara family have threatened to kill her for hitting Georgie. It's completely baseless and slanderous."

Edward went to get the newspaper and called his editor who was crowing about the huge get. "Did you verify anything you wrote?"

"The reporter assured me his source was pure gold." stated the man. "Hey, you only told me to never go after your grandson, you said nothing about the other families..."

"I want that reporter in your office when I get there. You have twenty minutes. And if he doesn't have a damn good explanation, both you and he are fired."

Mac was furious as he got out of his car in front of the Herald, seeing Edward Quartermaine getting out of his limo, he went to confront the man, only for him to hold up the paper and say "I didn't authorize this but I will be getting answers and I assure you, a reprint will be done today."

"If Georgie reads this..." he trailed off his mind on her recovery which had been doing so well, but being dragged through the mud, and having her family dragged as well as Johnny, would not go over well.

"I will take care of this, you go and tell your daughter that the truth will be told and someone's head is going to roll." he stated then went inside and up to the editors office. Seeing the reporter standing there, arguing with his boss, Edward said "I want to hear from this so called gold plated source."

Flushing the reporter protested "I won't reveal them, I promised."

"Young man, if you ever want to work again, I suggest you get them here." threatened Edward.

"But-b-but, I left out the part where she works for your grandson." he said starting to sweat. "I left out everything she told me regarding..."

"She... huh, now, young man." Turning to the editor, he said "I want a special edition, large print with an apology to that young woman started. Unless I miss my guess, someone used us to try and get that sorry excuse Lulu Spencer off."

"Look, sir. I talked to the Spencer girl myself, she truly has had a hard life." he protested.

"Did she happen to mention getting kicked out of boarding school?" snapped Edward as he went through a litany of things that Lulu had done before coming home. "As for that family of hers... what do you expect. That cousin of hers, another Spencer who acts like the world owes her something."

The reporter came back in the room, swallowing hard. He knew he was done here in Port Charles, but he had been at the print deadline when the call had come in and he had written the article without checking with his other sources. When his boss had loved the article, had said it would be on the front page, his ego had stopped him from telling the truth... now... now he was about to be fired.

Hitting play, he let them listen to the ten minute call. Looking down, he never saw his bosses eyes widen then close as he knew he himself was about to be fired. He could see the look in Edward Quartermaine's eyes that this was terrific screw up, that whatever he knew was not good.

With a cold voice, Edward announced "And who did she say she was?"

"Just a concerned nurse at the hospital." he answered.

"And from that, that nonsense you went after a teenage hit and run victim? Someone who has grown up here, someone you could look into, someone whose very first breath resulted in an article in this paper?" he thundered. "You idiot, that voice, that concerned nurse. First of all, she is Bobbie Spencer Jones."

"But wouldn't that make her related to the girl?" he asked.

"To both of them. Her ex husband Tony Jones, yes, the one who slept with her daughter, is Georgie's uncle. She is also Lulu Spencer's aunt. Lulu was living with her, she got the car from Bobbie's house."

Cringing as he realized that his mistake was bigger than he knew, "What now?"

"I don't think I have to explain that to you. You are done, I would head out of the country, try freelance because you are done with any reputable newspaper. Perry, fix this, I want a paper out on the streets and delivered by two. Then I want you to make sure that Mr. Millville here is outed for the hack he is to every single AP paper in the country." 

Striding into GH, Edward called out his son's name as soon as he arrived on the correct floor. "Where is Bobbie Jones?"

"Talking to Tony about Lucas, why?"

"Follow me." he snapped. Arriving at the waiting room, he saw Lucas talking to his parents. Hitting play, they all heard the words coming from the small recorder. Tony froze then looked at Bobbie who just felt ill as she tried to explain.

"Tony, you have understand, I have to protect Lulu, I am the only one left..." she said weakly when she saw her son just shake his head and walk away. "You have to understand, it's not like I truly lied, I mean, Georgie is hanging around with the mob, and that boy she is seeing..."

Tony said "BJ would be ashamed of you." Walking away, he just bowed his head then went to call Frisco.

Alan looked at the woman he had known for over twenty years and said "Georgie didn't deserve what you tried to do. I can't suspend you because this wasn't hospital business but I would suggest taking a leave of absence."

Starting to protest, she saw Edward's expression then heard what he had to say and stopped, frozen at as what she had done hit. "Bobbie, your idea for a bistro, with Mike Corbin. I am withdrawing my investment." 

Georgie had read the newspaper online and while upset was more angry that Lulu and Bobbie had dragged Johnny who she didn't even know though the mess. Making a choice, she called Maxie who said she was at work. "Are you okay? Have you talked to dad?"

"Georgie, he is angry on your behalf. He said he is used to being muddied up in the paper." she said then asked. "How did Johnny take it?"

Looking at the headline that said Mobster's teenage moll, then went on to claim she was working for Jason Morgan, that her father was dirty and Georgie said "I haven't seen him yet but do me a favor... find Lucas. You and I both know that this is connected to the Spencers and how he reacts to his family issues."

"I will, after work." said Maxie as a woman came into the newly minted hotel boutique.

Calling Johnny and getting his voice mail, then the same thing regarding Dante, Georgie thought about it then went to make a call. Upset to realize she didn't have the number, she had an aha moment and went to check her old messages.

Sure enough, she still had Lorenzo Alcazar's phone number.

"Ms. Jones, is everything okay?" Pulling back a bit, she said "Well caller ID just gave me a heart attack but otherwise I am fine. May I have your wife's phone number?"

"One minute." said Lorenzo then looked across at his wife who was eating breakfast and mouthed Georgie Jones at her. When she quickly held out her hand for his phone, he just shrugged and handed it to her. Reaching for the newspaper, he read the headlines then saw his wife stand then reach for the paper.

"Georgie I will be right there." Then listening sat down then said "Are you sure?"

Hanging up five minutes later, she looked at Lorenzo and said "What can you tell me about the Spencers and just what do you know about the Port Charles Herald."

Arriving at GH just as Jason Morgan and his fiancee, Claudia followed the nurse pushing the stroller up to Georgie's room. When the two had spent some time cooing and playing with Cam, she entered and said "We need to talk."

Closing the door, she said "The Herald ran a special edition."

Reading it, Georgie said "It's too late, they did what they wanted already."

"I gather we are here for a reason?"

"Yes, according to Georgie you might have the best hope of defusing this mess. That you know this Bobbie pretty good and that Edward since you are the mother of his great grandson would be putty in your hands."

"We want to let it go, then deal with Lulu in court." said Georgie. "I am not worried, Scott Baldwin is going to represent her at Bobbie's request."

Thinking back to Lucky's trial, Elizabeth laughed then asked "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, that worked real well the first time." stated Georgie. "Anyhow, I know that Mr. Quartermaine talked to my dad, and that he was really angry. I just want to deal with this in the courts. Can you convince him to not demonize Lulu in the press, just report the truth."

"I can try..." she trailed off then asked "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I am going to just stay quiet, work on being able to walk again." she said then added. "With everything else, did you see the sports section. Showing them that Port Charles lost in the soccer quarter finals. "Too many people lost something because of what she did."

Hugging the teenager, Elizabeth said "Then I only have one question, how is the homework coming?"

Growling she said "I hate reading Moby Dick. Why on earth do they consider this a great American novel? Seriously, what about Catcher on the Rye or Huck Finn? Heck, I would rather read "Gone with the Wind."

Picking up the book, Elizabeth tossed it to her and said "Tough, I had to read it, you will survive. Now what am I taking back for you today?"

"Just that pile there." she grumbled. "I don't get why they won't let my dad or Maxie do this, you have too much to do, Elizabeth."

"They wanted someone unrelated, sorry Georgie." she said then with a smile at Claudia took the folder and left.

"Georgie, where is Johnny?" asked his sister in the doorway.

Explaining she hadn't been able to reach him all day, she saw the older woman frown then leave. Calling his phone, she didn't leave a message, knowing that there had to be a good reason he hadn't called her back. 

Jason slipped into the warehouse and looked at Alcazar and said "Are we all here?"

"They are in the office." he reported then seeing Morgan looking at him. "Truce or no truce, your men were not going to allow me in your office."

Lorenzo said "Helena Cassadine was dealt with this morning. I made sure that Nicolas Cassadine knew that I had it done. I told him that no one would be unhappy about his helping Lulu but that at the same time he had better not keep up the smear campaign. That the case was going to be decided on it's own merits."

"Spencer and his son disappeared last night." said a deadpanned Morgan. "Shame, how that happens when you break the law overseas. Cassadine should be getting the call regarding his mother, and Bobbie about Carly."

Lorenzo said with a sigh. "I don't want her free not that you do either, but what if that is the result?"

"No, they would transfer her to the state run facility." Jason had checked on that. He wanted to get rid of the threats from the Spencers, all of them but he had promised Sonny he wouldn't kill Carly unless she stepped foot out of the mental health facility.

"Now about Ms McCall..." Lorenzo didn't have any part of that mess but he didn't want her killed it if was going to come back on what they were trying to clear up.

"She wanted money and power, right now Sonny has neither." Jason stated. "Why are you so willing to help Alexis Davis?"

"My brother and her battles had nothing to do with me, I still am furious that she killed him but I do get the need to protect your child... beside Spencer gave that Sanchez kid tips, it's why the pornography in Singapore."

Not really surprised to find that Lucky had some small part in that mess, Jason and Lorenzo were dealing with the last of the contract when his phone rang. "Jason, Sam McCall just suffered from placenta abruption. They took her in to surgery, you might need to get here for Sonny."

"Elizabeth?" he could hear she wasn't telling him something."

"Jason, the baby might have been without oxygen for too long. It doesn't look good." she grimly announced then hung up.

Arriving at the hospital he saw Sonny pacing back and forth but the part that shocked him was the look on Steven's face. When the man pulled him over, he whispered. "We need to talk. The blood tests came back on McCall. Something strange popped up."

"What is it?"

"Just this, Ric Lansing is the father, but that isn't the strangest part... that is that Alexis and she are at the very least cousins." he hissed. "They share the same allials on the father's side. Oh, the good news is that her baby will match Kristina, but the rest of this... Sam being a Cassadine, do we tell anyone?"

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

This is light Liason, because I needed to put things where I wanted them to move on to the next part of the story.

Chapter 13

As they waited, Jason holding onto Elizabeth; Sonny paced back and forth. He felt conflicted about this child in ways that made him feel sick and angry with himself. Looking back he had been happy when Lily had told him she was pregnant and devastated at the loss of the baby and the woman he had cared about.

Then had been Carly and the baby they had created the night he had betrayed Jason out of a need to prove himself right about Carly... With a angry snort, he couldn't help cringing and thinking how wrong that had gone, then she had lost the baby but he had gained Michael.

Michael... the little boy who was so angry and resentful. The little boy who wasn't going to understand his marrying Sam. He had been doing better since Sonny had been listening to the doctor and really dealing with his son's issues but he knew that that was a very thin line.

Then there had been Morgan, the son he had almost lost before his birth, first from his half brother kidnapping his mother then the whole Lorenzo Alcazar drama. He couldn't help wondering if his shooting Carly had anything to do with the nightmare she was now living.

Sonny's mind traveled back to Morgan and how the little toddler was just gaining his own feet and gave a small grin. That quickly went away as he thought about Kristina and all she was going though. His daughter had been living with this disease before he had even found out he was her father and poor Alexis had been taking care of her all alone.

He understood why she had done what she did, Olivia had helped him deal with that. Made him face that his ego was keeping him from seeing that he held a big part in that mess. Then he had gone looking for her the night before, to tell her about the deal with Sam and heard Elizabeth talking to the attorney and after wincing at the unflattering but truthful portrayal of himself, had let go of any lingering anger.

Dante, his adult son that he had just met. Dante had bonded with Michael, had spent time with Morgan and had even been allowed in to see Kristina. Alexis letting down her guard enough to know that the young man would be good for his sister.

His mind went back to the child that Carly had lost the night she had tried to harm Elizabeth, he didn't know how that would have turned out, but he mourned the loss of the child she had carried. Then there was Sam, Steven Webber had told him that the results were now saying Ric Lansing but that there were some problems...

That they would need to run fresh tests as soon as the baby was born... a little girl... one who would save her big sister or her cousin, but either way he had decided to claim her. His mind kept going to Ric and how his father had twisted his mind. He didn't wish that on any child let alone one that would have Sam McCall as a mother.

Hearing footsteps, he saw Kelly Lee coming out and removing her mask and the cap on her head. "Sonny, we need to talk."

Sitting down, he looked on in shock as she explained "But two of them?"

"Yes, it was why things were so confusing. The ultrasound showed shadows but with all the scarring that Ms. McCall has, we had no idea. The problem is that we need permission to operate on one of the little girls."

"I will sign whatever you need." he said then listened as she explained about needing the shunt on the brain, that there was internal bleeding. "What about the other little one?"

Reaching out, hating to be the one to give this sort of news, she said "The other little girl... she didn't make it."

Rejecting the words even as she said them, he looked at her in horror then was told. "We have reason to believe that she was stillborn inside of her mother since the incident that landed her in the hospital. We need to perform an autopsy to find out what happened but you should know, that the stem cells, hers were a match to Kristina's. Dr. Webber took them straight away to her pediatrician who is scrubbing up already."

"Thank you, for everything you did. Before, before they take my little girl down, may I-" his voice broke as Kelly Lee gave him a sympathetic smile then led him down the hall. Jason and Elizabeth who had heard the whole thing, sat there both stunned at what was going on.

In another waiting room in a different part of the hospital, Nik sat with his Aunt Alexis who was shaking in fear as they took her little girl to the operating room. Seeing Ned entering, she flew into his arms and cried silently.

Nik stood, knowing that Ned would stay with Alexis. He went to find Bobbie, she had rejected the idea of going on leave and was still working in spite of the bad time she was having. The red head was filling out charts as he walked up. "How are things?"

With an angry scoff, she said "Lulu is refusing to listen to reason, I am a pariah at a hospital I have worked at for over twenty five years and now I have gotten a call from Singapore informing me that Luke and Lucky have disappeared. Arrest warrants have been issued and if they turn up both will be returned there and each will have twenty years added on to their sentences, but other than that. I am peachy keen."

Ignoring the bitter tone, he gave her the rest of the news. "I got a call from Shadybrook, they are under new management, I have to move Laura. I am taking her back to Switzerland, she was having some success there until Luke convinced me she needed to be close to her family."

Thinking on the pink message slip she had in her pocket, Bobbie pulled it out and returned the call she had been ignoring. Her eyes widening, she said "You can't do that. The state facility isn't an appropriate place for my daughter."

Hanging up after arguing for another ten minutes, she gently slipped the phone into the cradle then said numbly "They are moving Carly to the state facility close to Buffalo. The judge signed the orders this afternoon and there is no changing his mind."

"Just go tell Sonny, you know he will take care of it." he asked a bit surprised

"I can't. He divorced her and made it pretty damn clear that things are over. He even has papers drawn up that sever Carly's parental rights." she replied. "What am I going to do?"

Nik really didn't give a damn about Carly but felt for Bobbie. "Let me make a few calls in the morning."

"By then it will be too late, they are moving her at first light."

Nik headed down towards where Alexis was waiting, well aware that his Aunt would be of no help to him. Seeing Sonny approaching, he listened as they stiltedly talked about Sam giving birth and the surgery going on. Ned asked about Sam and was told "She is back in recovery. The one baby didn't make it and the other... the other is having a stent put in her head."

Sonny had decided to name the little girl who didn't make it Adella and the one who had after his first wife Lily. Justus has already filed paperwork with the courts have Sam declared incompetent. She would received visitation with their daughter, but her actions had clearly shown that their child was a means to and end.

Jason and Elizabeth had talked to Kelly Lee at Sonny's request, given the news the nurse said "Please let us know when she wakes up. We will be checking in on Georgie then going to find out how Kristina is."

"We just gave Alexis and Sonny the news." said Steven approaching with a smile. "It looks to have been a success. We will find out from tests tomorrow what care she still needs but for now, she is heading back to her room."

"Are you restricting visitors?" asked Elizabeth.

"Sonny and Alexis only, along with Ned." he informed them. "I heard about the two babies. Now comes the part I am not looking forward to, figuring out what is going on with those DNA tests."

Thinking on it, then reluctantly telling her brother and Jason they needed to speak privately, she said "Alexis had a child years ago. From what she told me, the baby would be close to Sam's age."

Nodding grimly, Steven went to shower then personally run the lab tests. Meanwhile Jason and Elizabeth had gone to see Georgie and found her playing cards with Johnny. "What happened?"

"Sam gave birth, to twins. One didn't make it." Explaining the rest, Elizabeth asked "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep soon?"

"I am fine, I was too excited to sleep." said a grinning Georgie then showed them her toes moving. "I would have never guessed that seeing my big toe wiggling would ever have me this excited."

Jason saw Johnny smirking then starting to lift a card just as Georgie said without turning around. "No cheating. I can see you in the window."

Hugging the girl, Elizabeth quickly pulled Jason out of the room to leave the two of them alone. "Has Sonny talked to the boys? Or even Olivia? Where is she? I haven't seen her since yesterday?"

"He is going to tell the boys a bit later, Olivia is helping to keep them occupied along with Dante and she is keeping a low profile for now." Jason said before kissing her on the lips. "Now before we head over to deal with what is surely to be a tense situation, I say we head up to the roof."

With a quick grin, they went up to find peace and quiet. Elizabeth was soon encircled in Jason's arms as they kissed. Things were getting a little heated in spite of the winter weather when her brother came onto the roof and gave a small cough.

"Elizabeth, we checked, your suspicions were correct. Alexis Davis is Sam's mother." he said sorrowfully. "We are going to have to decide what to tell her."

When Steven had left, Elizabeth almost wished she hadn't suggested checking on things. No one deserved to have to deal with what Sam McCall was sure to mete out to Alexis.

"Let's wait until they are all out of the hospital." she said then with a sigh rested her head on Jason's shoulder. "We need to tell Sonny."

"I need to tell Sonny. This mess just keeps getting worse." he replied then asked her "What happened this morning, did you talk to your doctor like you promised?"

Hiding her grin, she said "I made an appointment for Monday. By then things will have calmed down a bit and my blood pressure won't get me in trouble."

Jason was still worried, Elizabeth had almost fainted early that morning and while he knew that she had been dealing with a lot since the death of her father, he was scared he might lose her.

Lorenzo saw his wife talking to someone on the phone then when she hung up asked "How is the young lady?"

"She has my brother all tied up in notes and it is mutual." she said looking confused then said "We promised to be open with one another, so here is one of those ugly things I need to be honest about. When I was Georgie's age, Trevor, well he..."

Her head drooped low, trying to find the words. "He said I seduced him. That the way I dressed and acted, my father... Anthony..."

"I know." he said then settling her down, looked at her then away before saying. "Your father told me. That Trevor raped you and to protect you, he let the man think he didn't believe you. That he sent you to your Uncle for his protection."

Claudia gave a harsh laugh then stood, before spinning nervously then pacing back and forth then looked at him. "That is revisionist history. The words he called me, whore, tramp, slut, he asked me..." her voice broke then she said "HE asked me if I enjoyed it."

Standing, Lorenzo pulled his wife into his arms, his eyes closing as he got the pain she was in. As she cried, he just held her then asked "Claudia, have you ever talked to anyone about what happened? A professional I mean?"

With a bitter laugh, she said "How, with what goes on in our lives, how could I do that?"

Kissing her forehead, he thought about it then about how she presented herself and had an idea then asked "What do you think of Elizabeth Webber? I mean, her personally."

Wondering about the quick change in subject, she answered cautiously. "I would say she is sweet, too sweet, kind, caring. She probably never dealt with too much. Mommy and Daddy more than likely gave her everything she ever wanted."

Hating to bring another woman's past into this, but needing to make a point, he said "Try Mommy and daddy abandoned her at 14. She came to New York to her grandmother's on her own. She had a date with that Spencer kid for a dance, she was stood up then raped that very same night in the park. I know you are aware of the whole Spencer mess. As well as what happened after that, but one more thing. She drank poison when she was barely nineteen to save those she cared about."

Hearing her gasp, he said "If you won't talk to a professional, why not talk to someone who has been through something just as bad."

Claudia sat up, looked into his eyes then said "Why do you care, this doesn't change our deal."

"Because our deal as you call it is our marriage and strangely enough, I think you are the perfect woman for me." he said dryly. "You are smart, driven and will do anything for your family. But like me, part of you is broken. I am healing, I want you to take a chance, go talk to someone that can help you, someone who won't judge, who won't criticize you. Try, for me for our child."

At the Corinthos residence another late night conversation was taking place and someone was eavesdropping. "So Justus came to see me and confirmed, she is going to be kept away from the surviving little girl."

"Wow, sick stuff, Mom." said Dante. "But the stem cells saved the Davis girl?"

"Yes, your sister is going to be fine." stated Olivia trying to get him to open up regarding all the siblings he was gaining at such a fast speed. "I am going to see if I can do anything for Sonny are you going to be okay with this?"

Looking at his mom, taking a few minutes to think on it, Dante said "Yes, because I believe you when you say you are over him. I am going to try and ease into this with poor Michael, so that when Sonny tells him it won't be such a shock."

When Olivia had left, Michael considered going back up to his room but instead entered the small room. "Dante, did Dad marry that woman?"

Seeing his older brother's shock, he said "Why would he do that?"

"Sit down, Michael and I will try to explain." Telling the young boy all he felt was important, he asked "Do you understand why he did it?"

"To protect Kristina." he said a bit of a groan and moan. "A stinking girl."

Hiding his grin, Dante said "Yes, but also for your new sister, another girl."

"Dante, dad has a lot of kids, doesn't he?" he asked. "Will he still want me since I am not really his?"

"Oh, Michael, being someone's parents has nothing to do with biology." he replied.

Carly was transferred early that next morning. Not sure what was going on, she had been sedated then placed in a straight jacket before being led to the white van with no windows in back. Two hours in, she was starting to get nervous. "Where are we going?"

Looking at the driver, the doctor said "To your new clinic."

When the blond went back to staring off into space, the driver asked nervously. "I thought she was drugged."

"She is, a light sedative to keep her docile." When the signs for Rochester showed up, he said "We have to stop at the clinic here for lunch and to use the facilities, then we can drive straight through."

At Shadybrook, Bobbie and Nik showed up with a stop transfer order only to be told that the patient was already gone. "I will see what I can do to bring them back tonight."

Making the call, she said thank you. "They were stopping for lunch, she will be returned later this evening. You must have her transferred to this other hospital in the next forty eight hours."

The doctor got the news, then said "We are being ordered to take her back."

The long drive home was tense, they didn't have enough sedative to keep Carly calm so they only gave her half a dose. Arriving in Port Charles, they were called by a nurse. "The patient is to be temporarily held at General Hospital while they figure out what do with her."

Arriving at GH they turned the patient over, Epiphany Johnson wasn't happy in spite of finding orders in the computer regarding the woman. "Are you sure she was to be brought here?"

"I don't know, it just said for us to come back." he said with a shrug. Giving the head nurse the file on the patient, he said "We were told to leave the patient here."

"Fine." with that the woman took the file

"Don't worry, we will get you settled in then when the doctor comes he will explain everything." she said in as soothing a voice as she could when she couldn't stand the patient. Calling Shadybrook, she scowled at what she was told. "Then you had better get someone here, Carly Corinthos is now in our lock down ward."

Maxie had slipped in to see Georgie who had had a tough session. As she joined the various people in the hospital room, she said "I just want to know, what do you know about what is going on?"

Claudia handed Emily the empty to go box then looked at the petite blond and said "You do know you make no sense, right?"

"I understand her." said her sister laughing in spite of the spasms her legs were currently having. "Yes, Sam gave birth to twins, yes one is Ric Lansing's and the other is Sonny's. No, they don't know which is which yet and no, she hasn't woken up yet."

Shrugging, Maxie said "By the way, I heard that Kristina Davis is going to be okay. Brooklynn was here a bit earlier and she said she was going to come down and tell you."

"She did." said Georgie softly. Things between them had been distant since college had started and it had gotten even worse when she had rejected Dillon's offer of getting back together. "Things aren't doing so well between us."

Maxie left soon after planning on meeting Jesse for dinner at Kelly's. Claudia had left after promising to call back later and then Emily who had been checking in and out regretfully announced that she had to head back to work.

Lying there, Georgie half-heartedly lifted her text book, she had all of her school work done maybe she should... "Georgie, can we talk?"

Lifting her eyes, she saw Rosie and a few of her teammates all dressed up and at the door. "Sure, come in."

Rosie hesitated then closed the door with the others still on the outside. "I uh, I was told not to come that I didn't deserve to be here but I owe you an apology. For trying to... for trying to flirt with that guy." Rosie had been ordered to apologize and she would grit her teeth and do so, not like she gave a damn. She was so sick of hearing about Georgie Jones from people at school and even her own parents acted like she could do no wrong.

"Rosie, you wouldn't be you if you didn't try things like that." she said then added "I am going to walk again, so don't start pitying me and acting all condescending and superior. When I am out of this bed, I am going to be the same girl you knew before, the same girl you acted like was way beneath you."

"Look, I just can't stand you." she said honestly. "This oh so smart act you have going on, then the way the team acted when you kept us scoreless. We were part of that team, but everyone acted like you were the reason we were winning. Then there is the ex-boyfriend, Dillon. Please, you act like you are perfect, little miss I can do no wrong. I never liked Lulu Spencer, but at least she is honest as to who she is, you just act like you are a complete angel, come on, like you really want to volunteer here. You just do it for the way the you are held up to the rest of us as a role model. If they knew the real you..."

"Rosie, shut up. You don't know a thing about me or why I do what I do. Now, please leave." she ordered. Rosie stopped at the door, then throwing Georgie a sneer, left, pushing her way through the girls still waiting.

As they entered, the girls had a small heavy package then one of the freshman said "Georgie, sorry about that. Did you know that tonight was the end of the season banquet for the district?"

A bit surprised, she said "No, no one told me."

"Rosie was upset, they handed out the awards and well, here." she said handing her the bag. Georgie opened it then felt wistful as she read that she had gotten Soccer player of the year. "You know, the press votes on it along with the other coaches. Rosie thought she was up for it and well, when she found out she wasn't... she is just angry."

"That plus, Vassar didn't offer her a scholarship like she thought they would. Only Cornell." announced one of the other girls.

Georgie looked down at the award then said "I can't help thinking I got this because of my accident."

"Please, tell me you are kidding." scoffed one of the other girls. "Georgie without you, we lost, big time. We didn't make it past the first round of the playoffs, we lost to Hayes Landing, for god's sake."

"Still, I can see the article tomorrow, local paralyzed athlete wins." she said then added "Besides the Quartermaines own the paper."

"Now you sound like Rosie." snickered one of the girls. "Seriously, you only lost what, three games in four years, Georgie? Besides, I know that you turned down the scholarships. I just don't know why?"

"I don't want to be a soccer player attending college, I want to be a college student. Even if it means I only attend PCU." she said quietly.

The dark figure slipped in, the guards were easily distracted and the patient was all alone and defenseless. Seeing the woman lying there not moving, the person smirked as they stood over the dark haired bitch. When the intruder saw the hand move, then a foot shift they stepped back, waiting for her to wake up.

"Samantha McCall." was all that was said to the now barely awake woman, "Or rather, Corinthos, nice trick there by the way."

"What do you want?" croaked the woman. "What is going on."

"You gave birth, twins by the way." Then added "One didn't make it. Probably killed herself when she found out who her mother was going to be."

"Get out, you sick, sadistic..." Sam didn't know who this woman was, but she didn't like her at all.

"The other one, well she is more than likely brain dead."

Sam looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. "Oh Sammy, guess what I heard a delightful little rumor. Those real parents, the ones you have been searching for for years. You know with your expectations of hurting them for deserting you. They have been found. Too bad for you, it is too late." She would make damn sure of it, there was no way the truth of what she had done was going to be exposed.

"They are dead?" she asked annoyed at the news as she came to just a bit more and started to get the feeling that she was in danger.

"No, oh and Sam they were rich, very rich." snorted the shadow. Lifting a pillow, they said "As for too late, no, you are the one who is too late."

There was a struggle, the woman in the bed, reaching, desperately trying to find the call button then not finding it, trying to push the pillow off her face even as she gasped for breath. As the pressure eased, Sam was sure someone was going to save her, but then the person said "Nighty night Sam."

Then two minutes later, the shadow eased away, then there was just quiet.

Epiphany had just hung up from her conversation with the chief of staff, Alan had told her that he would take care of the Carly Corinthos issue. Getting ready to end her shift, she saw that not all of her nurses had signed off on their charts.

"Nurse Thompson is there a problem?" she asked the nurse.

"I had to spend a few more minutes with that patient belonging to Dr. Quartermaine. His oxygen level was off a bit. I only have the woman you had them bring down here from obs/gyno and Georgie Jones."

"Let's go check them out so we can head home." she said then after finding Georgie grimacing from the pain and offering a pain pill.

"No thanks, the Tylenol is fine." she said gritting her teeth. Then asked "Epiphany can I get some pudding or something?"

"Sure, sweetie, I will have them bring you up some." she said then they went to check on the other patient. A bit confused to see the lights out, they turned them on and saw the patient was still sedated but that the medical equipment was disconnected.

Moving over, Epiphany saw the face, the open eyes and told the nurse to call Dr. Quartermaine, then security. Her eyes wide open she asked "Is she dead?"

"Nurse Thompson, do as I ordered." with that the young nurse rushed into the hallway and made the call. The two guards started to enter the room, then turned white as they explained that they had moved away from the door when their boss had sent a senior guard to talk to them.

"We were only right over there." they announced while Alan who had already been on his way to deal with Carly and Bobbie Jones, stopped and asked if they had seen anyone?

"No one, there was no one in there. Only the nurse checking on her about a half hour ago." said the one guard.

Alan sent for Sonny, then called his son. "Sam McCall was murdered."

Jason who was at home with Elizabeth and their son, said "I am on my way."

Mac arrived, followed by two of his detectives. "What happened?"

"Sam McCall is dead, from the looks of it she was smothered." Said Alan as he led the man into the hospital room.

An hour later, Epiphany having assured Mac that her nurse hadn't been in Sam's room he grimly had the body taken to the coroner then went to talk to his long list of suspects. After finding out that Sonny was the only one with an alibi, he almost concentrated on the man until Steven Webber gave him some news.

"Mac, I have something I need to tell you." he said reluctantly. "I had a discussion with Nik Cassadine earlier, gave him some news. We ran tests before Kristina's surgery and Sam's DNA proved she is related to them. It's one of the reasons that her daughter's stem cells worked for Kristina."

"How related?" Nothing surprised Mac anymore and frankly Sam acted as cold as most of the Cassadines he had met did.

"We aren't sure." he said not confirming what Jason and he suspected. Mainly because he had no proof. "Anyhow, Nik didn't take it very well. He was furious and threatened me. He wanted to run fresh tests, I told him he was more than welcome to, once Sam was awake and able to consent. He stormed out of here and I went to deal with the Carly Corinthos situation and didn't see him until a few minutes ago."

"What was he doing?" He really doubted that Nik had killed Sam but who knew, maybe there was a way she would have gotten part of his inheritance.

"Coming out of the staff locker room." he stated.

Mac was about to go looking for Cassadine then found Alan Quartermaine looking for him. "We need to talk. It looks like Carly Corinthos escaped from the lock down ward. The staff at Shadybrook said she was supposed to be brought back there."

"I don't get it, I thought she was already there?" he asked.

"She was, but the new owners are changing the purpose of Shadybrook and the patients are being move out. Carly was supposed to be sent to the state clinic outside of Buffalo, but Bobbie got a restraining order to have her sent to Belview instead."

"How did she end up here?" asked Mac wondering if he was going to be bringing Corinthos in for questioning, he knew that the man had had her committed but heck, even he would have felt bad for the blond ending up in the state hospital.

"From what I was told, they were in Rochester when the order came in and they were bringing her back to hear when a nurse called the transport team to divert to GH. The problem is that no one at Shadybrook authorized that."

Swearing softly, Mac said "Bobbie, Bobbie did this, didn't she?"

"That was what I thought at first. I just called her into my office to question her, but she just about freaked and I hate to say it, she didn't do this." grimly stated Alan.

Mac said "So Carly is here?"

"No, she isn't. I just checked. She was checked into the lock down ward by Epiphany Johnson, then the nurse there said someone showed up claiming to work at Shadybrook, ten minutes ago, Mac." Alan then said "There are cameras, you need to see this."

Taking Mac down to the security area, he said "With all the problems we have had, I had cameras put in and didn't tell anyone where they were." Telling the guard to hit play, Mac watched in astonishment as Helena Cassadine walked into Sam's room and then left, followed by a trip up to the ward.

Then Carly leaving with the woman. "What on earth?"

"Do you notice that she isn't being forced to leave with the woman?" asked Alan softly.

"What is going on?" asked Mac yet again then went to make a call. "Wait, what did you say Garcia?"

"It looks like Carly Corinthos was murdered this evening." he repeated. "I am down by the docks, they had a floater tossed off a Cassadine ship."

"When?" he asked.

"Just now, I was down at Kelly's, having a late dinner." he replied. "What should I do?"

Mac went down the hall to where Alexis and Sonny were standing along with Jason Morgan and Justus Ward. "Why on earth would Helena kill Sam McCall? Then help Carly escape then murder her?"

Nik entered the cabin, then said "Grandmother was all of this necessary and why did you kill that McCall woman? You told me she isn't Alexis child."

"I won't allow your father's unwanted brat taint your blood line. The kid won't live and now that we have found out the truth about your sister, we can leave this town far behind."

"What about Bobbie Jones?" Nik had always liked Bobbie, she had been kind to him in the beginning before she had started to expect him to solve her Spencer problems just like the rest of them.

"She is nothing, besides, letting her live while her child dies, is more than punishment for just being a Spencer." she sneered. "Now, when we arrive in Greece, you need to explain to your sister the truth."

Nik watched her leave, then went to Lulu's room. "Nik, thank you for saving me."

Hugging his little sister, he frowned when she asked about rescuing Luke and Lucky then said "Before we discuss them, I have something to tell you. Mom is on board. We won't be returning to Port Charles."

"I can't, I guess, not as long as Georgie Jones dad is pressing on this accident. I mean, I didn't mean to hurt her. I just lost control of the car." she protested. "It's really not fair that I have to leave."

"Lulu, I have some news. With some news that we found, it turns out you are really my sister. Completely and totally." he said with a smile.

"Wait, no that isn't possible, I mean, Luke, Luke is my dad, I am a Spencer." she protested with a sinking heart as she saw the look on his face.

"No, you aren't. You are Princess Lesley Cassadine, no more silly peasant nicknames, no more having to bow to people like your cousin Carly. You are a princess." he said regally as he walked to the doorway. "As for Luke and that half brother of ours, well they tried to escape and didn't make it."

"We have to look for them, Nik." she said reaching out to stop him. "We can't just leave them there in that horrible place."

"Yes, we can." When she started to protest, he said "Well, this doesn't bode well."

Leaving he locked her in her suite then went to tell his grandmother. "That didn't go over well."

In Port Charles, Jesse Beaudry and the two uniformed officers were ahead of the second boat with Mac and Garcia along with Cruz and the newest detective Harper when they landed. Hearing the click, the one man said "Don't move."

Jesse had his foot in the air and put it down, then there was a huge white light then nothing but a large roar. The men still on the second boat landed in the water, while the sky lit up white, then red then yellow and finally white again.

The citizens of Port Charles woke up, thinking they were having an earthquake. Then the sirens started, then those down by the docks watched as the island they were so used to ignoring suddenly caught on fire. The men in the water, were soon rescued as fire boats and others were soon trying to put out the flames. 

At a Brownstone, the distraught woman who felt like she was losing everything could see the lights as she walked down the streets now filling up with people until she arrived at her diner. From there she could see Spoon Island and would swear she felt the heat of the flames.

Letting herself in, Bobbie saw what looked like to people sitting at a table. Walking over, she gasped when she saw it was Luke and Lucky, then moving closer realized they weren't moving. Trembling, she saw the note on the table and that it was addressed to Barbara Jean Spencer.

Opening it, she read "The war is at an end."

Sliding into the chair, next to her brother's dead body, she shifted Lucky's by accident and his head fell off and rolled over to the jukebox. Starting to hyperventilate, she buried her head in her hands then lifting them found herself unable to do anything but stare into the lifeless eyes of her nephew as she heard the roar of the fire and the screams of the sirens. 

Chapter 14 

The citizens of Port Charles woke up, thinking they were having an earthquake. Then the sirens started, then those down by the docks watched as the island they were so used to ignoring suddenly caught on fire. The men in the water, were soon rescued as fire boats and others were soon trying to put out the flames.

Sliding into the chair, next to her brother's dead body, she shifted Lucky's by accident and his head fell off and rolled over to the jukebox. Starting to hyperventilate, she buried her head in her hands then lifting them found herself unable to do anything but stare into the lifeless eyes of her nephew as she heard the roar of the fire and the screams of the sirens.

Emergency crews soon had the police officers back on dry land, transporting them to the hospital just to be safe, but it looked like there had only been one fatality. Jesse Beaudry hadn't stood a chance. "We need coffee."

Mac who was wrapped up in a thermal blanket, shivered as he sent two of his staff to Kelly's. Break in if you have to, right now, I am not to chuffed about offending anyone from that family."

"Sir, I had them bring you some clothes from your locker." said the DA as he arrived. Mac debated then decided to borrow one of the showers at the diner. Hurrying along after the men he had sent there, he stopped when he saw them standing in the doorway.

"What is it?" he asked then they both stepped aside so he could enter. The macabre scene stunned him. Bobbie Jones sat at a table, her head in her hands as she sobbed while the obviously dead body of Luke Spencer sat next to her. But across was a body without a head, hearing something he saw one of the uniformed men retching then pointed over to the corner.

Well, there was the head he thought to himself as he kept from throwing up just barely. Lucky Spencer's head was leaning against the jukebox, upside down with his eyes open and what seemed like staring at him. "Simpson, go back and get the DA, Andrews, have them send an ambulance and the wagon."

Entering, Mac walked over to where Bobbie was, knelt down then said "Bobbie, what did you see?"

Still crying, she reached out and gripped his arms, then handed him the note in her lap. "Helena, Helena did this."

Reading the note, he swallowed his disgust then said "Bobbie, I have to ask. Did you know about her visit to Carly tonight?"

"Carly?" she asked blinking. "Why would she visit Carly?"

Swearing under his breath, he said "Bobbie, has anyone stopped over to visit you, this evening?"

"No, Mac, what is going on?" she asked.

"I have some bad news. Carly left the lock down ward with Helena voluntarily. We then got a call from the Coast Guard. Bobbie, they saw a body being tossed off of a Cassadine Cargo ship. It was her."

"Is she at General Hospital?" she asked. "I have to go, I have to see my-"

Mac stopped her as she stood and said "Bobbie, she didn't make it. She is dead."

"No." she said shaking her head. "Carly has nothing, absolutely nothing to do with the Cassadine Spencer stuff. Why would Helena hurt Carly?"

"Sir?" said Simpson in the doorway. "Uh, I have some news."

Mac came to the doorway then listening swore silently. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, Nicolas Cassadine paid Lulu Spencer's bail. Then she was seen down on the docks, leaving with him. The ship just went into port just before heading for the Seaway for inspection. Neither of them were on there."

"Bobbie, did you know about this?" he asked the woman who just sat there, staring at the headless body of her nephew.

"Sir, Garcia had reported that Laura Spencer was released from Shadybrook into the custody of her son." Mac said "Has anyone heard about Helena Cassadine?"

"Yes, sir. That was why the Mounties called sir. Her dead body was found on board this ship." said the officer. "They said from the looks of the color around her lips, she drank poison." 

After returning from GH with the news, Jason and Elizabeth both felt sick at what the Russian woman had done, but both agreed that Alexis had to be told about Sam, but not right then. As they were trying to figure out the rest of the mess, they saw the sky light up, then a slight shaking of the building.

There was a knock on the door, then Francis stuck his head in. "Spoon Island just exploded. My man said for it to have had this impact, it had to be a very large bomb."

Deciding to head over to the empty penthouse that Sam had been living in, they stood on the cold balcony and could see down the river as the sky was aflame with bright colors and the sound of sirens and the flashing of lights on emergency vehicles..

Jason called Sonny who immediately checked on his family to be told they were fine. Calling Jason back, he suggested staying out of it. "We don't want this mess coming back on us."

An hour later, one of his men had called and gave them the latest news. Elizabeth shivered, having dealt with Helena and knowing how ruthless the woman was, then asked. "Do you think it is safe?"

"I don't know." he said quietly as they were soon joined by a few of the guards then there was a knock on the door. "Sir, Lorenzo Alcazar needs to speak to you."

"I am going to check on Cameron." said Elizabeth while Lorenzo entered the penthouse with a grim expression on his face. "Mr. Alcazar."

He tried to smile but it was clear that he had bad news as she quietly left. Once the door was shut, the Venezuelan said "I just got word. My middle men in Asia, found out after Spencer was dead that there was a long standing offer for Spencer's body. Helena brought it back here. It's at the diner, she left it for the sister to find."

Swearing, Jason said "Can it be tied back to us?"

"No, I used backdoor contacts. There is more. Cassadine played his grandmother. But I doubt he blew up the island, my guess is that was her idea." Taking a deep breath he added. "The mother was transferred quietly and now it looks like he took his sister as well."

"I don't think he is planning on returning. It explains why most of his local property was put up for sale."

"He has discreetly put GH up for sale, problem is that in this economy, no one is biting." said Lorenzo.

"My family will buy up his shares, more than likely." said Jason with a sigh. "What I want to know, is why now?"

"To save his sister. After all, she is all he has left." said Francis from where he was sitting. Francis got a call, shocked he said "Repeat that please?"

Jason went over and gave Elizabeth the news. "So, Nik did this?"

"My guess is Helena did the rest, Nik just took Lulu and Laura then advantage of Helena's plan. We found out that she was called from the medical lab so my guess is that someone there kept her up to date. She more than likely killed Sam because she was Alexis' daughter."

"Jason, that doesn't make sense. Why not kill Kristina as well, then?" She pointed out that both were Alexis' children. Blinking on it, she said "Wait, Helena got someone in the lab? We need to find out when and who?"

Knowing what she was thinking, he kissed her and said "Elizabeth, no Cameron is ours. Emily had the tests run by someone she has complete trust in. It was a different lab tech, the who did Cam's tests, she went to work for the police, Alan recommended her, he told me about it when your brother wanted the tests on Sam and the children rerun."

Relaxing a bit, she said "I just can't help it. I mean, I have always been afraid of too much good stuff. There is always bad news around the bend."

"Not this time, not if I can prevent it." he replied then looking at the clock, "We should head up to bed, we are both going to have a lot to deal with tomorrow."

"I was looking forward to sleeping in." she groaned then said "Now, we have a lot to deal with, plus you have to be there when Sonny tells Mikey, he is going to need you."

With a heavy sigh, he said "Actually Sonny asked me not to be there. He thinks that might work out better. He said something that does have me worried, we can talk about it tomorrow, but for now, lets just concentrate on us and get some sleep."

Nik paid off the Captain then went to check on his passengers. He had always wondered a bit about Lulu, how his blood had been necessary to save her way back when, how Lucky's hadn't worked. Then when he had overheard Helena talking about Sam McCall and her true origins, he had been shocked. Scared, he had gone along with his grandmother's plans, then made damn sure the one last person on this earth who knew the truth was dead.

Laura had given birth to both Sam and he, he had been shocked to learn that the Cassadine line frequently gave birth to twins. Too bad Helena had been concerned enough about the family line, otherwise she would have killed the annoying woman before now. His mind on the sickly children at the hospital, if the child had been a boy, he might have been able to fight him for the power and money he had worked hard for all these years.

Certain that the truth was covered, he had considered Alexis, but she was now consorting with the enemy yet again and he didn't trust her not to tell someone. He thought about it, then decided it was better that when Sam McCall was buried, that she be thought Alexis' bastard child then for the truth to be known.

Looking in on his mother, he felt bad for her, she was in a world all her own, driven that way by Luke Spencer. Now, Luke was dead, after infecting his sister with the nasty bad habits of the Spencers. Kissing his mother's cheek, he walked to the room where a now sedated Lesley was sleeping.

"You will learn your place. You might not be able to be out in society until I get this small mess to go away, but as my sister, my full sister you have a worthwhile mission in life. To live up to the Cassadine ancestry. And you will, I will ensure that you will be a princess to be proud of."

Leaving, he went to his own suite, then took out the files that Stefan had had created back when he had been looking for a wealthy heiress to save his family's finances. Annoyed with himself as he thought about all the time he had lost by letting his love for Emily influence his decisions, Nik decided to find himself the proper wife, with the proper bloodlines and wealth to back it up.

At the hospital, Emily went looking for Steven and found him in the nursery talking to a wan Sonny Corinthos. When he joined her outside the glass wall, she gave her friend a hug and whispered "Is he okay?"

"Strangely enough, yes. I heard him on the phone with a doctor, talking about his sons, then discussing what to do regarding Sam and the one baby with Justus."

"This baby, Lily, is she?" she felt crass even asking.

With a smile, he said "Yes, those tests came back a few minutes ago. Adella, the one who didn't make it was his brother's child. He is going to bury them together in the family plot."

Shaking her head, she saw his confusion, then said with a sigh. "It's just Lily, his first wife is there. Now, Sam, and I can't help wondering where they are going to bury Carly."

His lips twitching even as he tried to control it, Steven got her down the hallway before finding himself laughing. "Lord, with everything going on, I guess I needed that."

Emily looked abashed for a minute then said "I know, I do know that it was wrong, but seriously..."

Burying her head in his shoulder, she said "I can't believe the rumors, that Nik was somehow involved in this, that he spirited Lulu away. I just don't want to imagine that the man I once loved..."

"It's true." said Bobbie as she approached. They could see the mascara tracks down her face as she came to them. "He took Laura out of Shadybrook, that one was already in the works, but this to do this... Luke and Lucky... in the diner... head... I need... I need to..."

When the red head collapsed, Emily saw her parents coming down the hallway with Mac Scorpio who stopped Steven and asked "Has Maxie been here all evening?"

"Yes, she is in with Georgie." he replied then saw Alan and Monica turn Bobbie over to Epiphany Johnson, then Monica talking quietly with Mac before heading towards Georgie's room. Meanwhile Alan gave them the news.

"Jesse Beaudry was killed, he stepped on a land mine over on Spoon Island." he announced grimly. "Otherwise all the victims were connected to the Spencer Cassadine mess."

"What was Bobbie talking about regarding Luke and Lucky?" Hearing the news, Steven said in shock. "I can't believe it, but I feel for Bobbie right now."

Mac took Maxie out of Georgie's room leaving just Johnny and her talking. He had returned with ice cream, wanting to take her mind off the pain from the leg spasms only to be shown up by the sky lighting up and half the harbor catching on fire.

"I wonder..." Georgie heard her sister screaming no, no, no... then looked at the television that was on mute in the corner, with the words across the bottom about a dead police officer and knew. "Oh god, Maxie."

Johnny held her, as they listened to Monica and Mac taking her sister to the morgue at her request. "The Cassadines strike again."

Giving Johnny the history from freezing the town, the dead sons returning and how crazy granny loved to terrorize people. They soon turned the news up as the reporter on screen went over just that history. When they mentioned how the blood feud happened, Johnny asked with a frown, "I am confused, what is Alexis Davis to this mess again?"

As she explained, he said "Wait, so why not harm the kids?"

Her eyes widening, Georgie said "Who knows, honestly. Hey, do me a favor. I am tired..."

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked going to grab his coat, worried he was keeping her awake.

"No." she said blushing then quietly asked "Would you sleep with me, at least, you know, hold me?"

As they maneuvered around, him helping her ease her legs a bit, he saw her frustration and anger at not being able to do so herself and just reminded her that she was getting there. Soon asleep, both having troubled dreams, Georgie had no idea that Epiphany Johnson had come in to check on her and saw her legs moving a bit.

Calling Dr. Webber just before getting off from the graveyard shift, she gave him the news. He grinned then called the physical therapist he wanted to work with the young girl. Entering the room just as Mac Scorpio returned to the hospital, he gave him the news. "Her legs moved a bit."

They both stopped at the picture they entered in to. Georgie asleep, her legs now curled up over Johnny's hip and his hand on hers while her head was resting on his torso. Waking the two of them up, Mac just gritted his teeth then listened as Steven gave them the news.

"Wait, you are saying... my legs... I thought you said at least a month... oh my god." seeing the large grin, Steven watched as she hugged her boyfriend then her very tired father.

"So, what does this mean?" asked Johnny practically. "What happens next?"

"We start her with a therapist. Georgie, I know this sounded a bit..." The last time they had tried to talk to her about what was going to need to happen, she had tossed the water pitcher at him while sarcastically commenting that Cameron and she could learn to crawl together.

Thinking back on her acidic comments when he had told her there was a good chance she would have to learn to walk all over again, she said "I don't care if I have to learn to crawl first."

"Well, it won't be that bad." he assured her. "I am going to have your uncle Tony run some scans on the swelling on your spine. See how far it has gone down and what we can see underneath now. Mac, unless you want a different doctor?"

"I am fine with Tony, Georgie?" he asked leaving it up to her.

"Uncle Tony is fine." she said then gripping Johnny's hand said "Hey, can you call Elizabeth for me?"

"Yes, and I had better let Claudia know, or she will be pissed." he said reminding her that his sister was very interested in how she was doing.

"She was supposed to be here later today." she reminded him. Then when he left to take care of things, she looked at her dad then at Steven and asked "How is Maxie?"

"She is taking this very hard." he replied then said "Monica is monitoring her, they sedated her last night." 

Elizabeth and Jason saw Audrey when they arrived, the elderly woman hugged her great grandson then announced she was stealing him away for the day. "I have pies to bake and he will be the perfect companion."

"He or the guards that come with him?" asked Elizabeth shrewdly while laughing. Turning to Jason she said "Grams uses real pumpkins but they are hard for her to cut."

Concerned he offered to arrange for someone to help only to be told that she had that part taken care of. "In spite of what my granddaughter is saying... I have already taken care of that."

Seeing Elizabeth's eyes narrowing, she said "Young Mr. Giambetti took care of it for me in exchange for a pie."

Kissing Cameron and telling Audrey they would be by around noon, they went to see what kind of fallout had happened over night. Seeing Alexis looking ready to fall apart, Elizabeth went over and asked "Is everything okay with Kristina?"

Glancing up to see Jason and Elizabeth she said "My daughter is fine, it's the rest of my family. Oh my god, Elizabeth, Nik, what did he do? To help Helena, then to blow up that house, then they told me Helena is dead, what happened? What caused him to go this far?"

Sitting down, she let Jason know she was going to stay with the attorney, then said "Alexis, I have no idea. He has been acting a little off, but this... I have no idea. I mean, I wasn't expecting this at all."

"Me either, then there is this idea that Sam is my child. It's impossible, I don't care what the tests show. I gave birth to a boy, not a girl. I am certain of that." she admitted. Seeing Elizabeth's surprise she said "Your brother told me after Nik so kindly sent me a note, trying to assure me that it was true."

"Alexis, are you sure it's not wishful thinking? This idea of her not being your child." she gently probed.

"Elizabeth, I held my child in my arms, it was a little boy, he was still attached me to at the time." she said softly. "I know, I know that Helena is capable of just about anything, but this time... I think someone for some reason, wants me to think that Sam is my child." 

Jason meanwhile had gone to the nursery and saw Sonny quietly talking to Olivia. He wasn't too sure about the woman and her relationship with Sonny, but yet... she had a way of dealing with him, one that he had never seen before. She didn't a act like he hung the moon, gave him back the BS he liked to dish out and was just as good with the kids.

"Jason?" Turning he saw Dante who then looked in where his father and mother were talking. "I have Michael with me, Sonny wants to talk to him here. The things is, he saw the news. It's been hard to avoid. He knows that Carly is dead, that Sam is dead and that one of the babies didn't make it."

"How is he doing?" he asked still worried about the way the little boy was going to react.

"Strangely enough, he has been talking. His mom he took that news hard, but Sam had me worried, he wanted to know if Sonny killed her?" he admitted quietly. "I told him about Helena but he didn't get why she was so determined to wipe out the Spencers nor why she had hurt Sam. As for the baby, that was the one that has me worried. He at first said good."

"What?" asked Jason harshly.

"No, not like that." he replied sadly knowing why the man was worried. "He went on line looking for some reason before we know about the baby dying, read what the article said then came back asking questions. I answered the best I could then asked him how he felt about the baby dying. That was when he said that. Then when I asked why he said that no one should have to live like the article said. Then he asked about the remaining baby, I told him that the little girl would be fine."

Seeing the smile on Dante's face, Jason frowned a bit. "Then he asked if we could trade her in for a boy. He is very unhappy to have sisters."

"Jesus." said Jason "At least if that is the only worry there, I can rest easy."

"No, the issue with his mother, he is asking questions, Jason. Good questions actually." admitted Dante. "He is getting that there was something wrong with her, but now, he wants to know why this Helena killed her, and why his mom left with her."

"Jason, do you have some time?" asked Alan looking rather unhappy even as he waved the CD he had in his hand around.

Sonny had come out of the nursery, leaving Olivia with his little girl. "If this is about what I think it is, I need to see it, I need to actually see it before talking to Michael."

Looking between the two men, Jason got the feeling there was something on that CD he wasn't going to like. "What do you two know?"

"Come with me." Alan said then when they were in his office he said "There is a security camera in the room of every single patient in the mental health lock down ward. I had them installed and no one knew about them."

Hitting play, they saw Carly on the bed, then saw the door open. "What do you want?"

The person in the nurses outfit entered the room. "We have much to talk about, Mrs. Corinthos. I have a deal for you."

"What kind of deal?" then a hastily thrown in "Not that I am interested in anything you have to offer."

"Yes, you are." she smirked. "That you are even in here is proof of that. So, here is the deal. I want something erased from the computer, you want freedom."

"I have no knowledge of anything regarding computers."

"No, you don't. Do you? You earned your money the old fashioned way, didn't you my dear." replied Helena. "You slept your way into rich men's bedrooms then married them for the privilege of raising your children. You know, the only reason I never came after you, I admire you. You have no class, no brains, really nothing to appeal to most men. There are certainly way more beautiful women in this town than you, Elizabeth Webber, that inane Emily Quartermaine, even the very lovely but too young Maxie Jones is prettier. Yet, you managed to claw your way up from the sewers."

"Oh please, that muffin faced Elizabeth, Pretty, she is nothing, absolutely nothing." sneered Carly.

"See, like I said, gutter trash, but I do admire your tenacity. Now as I was saying, I have a use for you and if you help me, I will make sure you are free."

"Why should I trust you?" asked Carly.

"Because my dear, I am going to let you in on a deep dark Cassadine secret." she said "One that prevents me from betraying you."

They could all see the wheels in Carly's head spinning then she asked "Okay, tell me."

"My dearest grandson Nicolas wasn't the eldest child, his sister was. But I had no intention of letting a girl child stand in my way, so I turned her over to the same attorney I told to deal with Natasha's unwanted brat."

"What do you want?" asked Carly as she stood and took the clothes that Helena offered.

"You are going to use your mother's code, the one I know you have and make Lesley Lu Spencers medical records disappear."

"Why?" asked Carly.

"That is my business, now do we have a deal?" she asked then offered the key card to Carly. As they left the room, the three men watching the recording all looked at one another and Alan hit stop.

"What is on those records and why would Helena care?" asked Jason.

"Lulu, my guess is that Lulu is a Cassadine." When they all looked at Sonny he said "At one point, Luke and I were in his nightclub, it was about the time that Nik showed up. He was drunk and confessed that when Lulu was first born, so quickly after Laura returned from Greece, he had suspected she was not his."

Mac had not been happy when his teenage daughter insisted he go home and sleep, she then had Dr. Quartermaine back up her order. As he showered then went to bed, his mind still racing with all that was going on, he kept trying to figure things out only to finally fall asleep and missed hearing the phone ringing.

Kate Howard read the note, still in shock even as she tried the number of the police commissioner yet again. "Are you sure this is the correct cell phone number?"

Her assistant Clarice trembled a bit and said "Yes, Ms Howard."

Having just gotten her magazine back due to Warren James wife insisting he hire her back, she had ruthlessly purged any trouble makers and had everyone on their toes. "Well, I need to speak to him."

"Ma'am, he might be busy dealing with..."

"Fine, get my driver to bring my car around, I will just have to track him down." she snapped then picking up the letter and the envelope then left to deal with this latest nonsense.

While Lorenzo was on the phone with Italy, Claudia had stuck around, now that he was dealing with South America, she went straight to GH. "So I hear you are going to be well enough to kick some blond rear end."

"Maybe." said Georgie as she smiled "I uh, have to work on this learning to walk stuff, and it will take some time. If you are looking for Johnny, he went to class."

"Shouldn't you be studying?" she asked as she saw the books on the desk.

"I am, I just already read this book." she said holding up her latest assignment. "But I guess I should be glad it's not Moby Dick again. Did you hear all that is going on?"

"That Davis woman, the McCall woman, the Spencers and the Cassadines. Yeah, we heard." she replied. "That cop, he was here visiting you, wasn't he?"

"He is, was dating my sister." she said sadly. "Her doctor sedated her."

"Oh, that's right, she was a heart transplant patient." said Claudia sitting down then asked "How are you with Lulu getting away?"

"Not surprised." she said then added "Still want to kick her butt, but for now, I am just going to concentrate on my friends and family and getting well."

Claudia and she kept talking as the dark haired woman tried to bring the subject around to Elizabeth Webber without appearing obvious then said the hell with it and just asked. "Georgie, Lorenzo wants me to talk to Elizabeth Webber about that I was attacked several years ago."

Expecting pity, she tensed up then was surprised. "Elizabeth would be a good one to talk to."

Looking at the younger girl, she saw her face and said "I was expecting that oh, how sad crap."

"Not from me. Like you said, you are tough, it sounds like you had to be. And I have worked here for years as a volunteer, I have seen that face before and you know what, none of them wanted pity. Revenge, to heal, to just make it disappear and you know what, Elizabeth still attends meetings when she needs to. And so does Mrs. Hardy."

"Her grandmother goes, talk about a support system." Claudia found herself once again envying the woman for her family.

"No, Mrs Hardy was raped a very long time ago." said Georgie softly. "I only know about it because she came to our school, there were some date rapes, she talked to a friend of my sister's who was a victim. Got her to open up."

Sitting there, Claudia just about snapped she was so tense then she said "I have to go."

"Claudia?" The Italian stopped at the door and looked at the girl in the bed. "Either one would listen, if you wanted them to. And both, both are good at doing just that. They won't judge, they won't offer pity, just words, time and they will tell you the same thing they tell every woman. That it wasn't their fault."

Just leaving, needing to get away, Claudia hurried to the docks, wanting fresh air.

Mac had just arrived at the station when he was informed that Kate Howard was waiting to speak to him, that they had analyzed the tapes from the hospital and the data Carly had tried erasing. "Okay, tell me."

Listening, he tried to figure out all the connections then the visit from the fuming at being kept waiting Kate Howard answered the last of his questions. "Thank you, Ms. Howard."

At the hospital, he gathered everyone and said "Alexis, I have where your son is buried."

Shattering a bit, she saw Jax entering the room and leaned on her good friend. "Where?"

"On the Crimson Point estate of Anthony Zachara."

"Why there?" asked Sonny suspiciously.

"Trevor screwed up, simple as that and the baby died before he could be put up for adoption. He held out for more money and the nurse didn't realize the baby was allergic to cow's milk." he said holding up a copy of the letter. Lansing had a bank box in Ms Howard's name."

"What about the records?" asked Alan. "Why did Helena want them erased?"

"Tests proof conclusively that Lulu Spencer isn't a Cassadine, she set it up to make Nicolas grateful to her for some reason." he said shrugging. "There is a International BOLO out on her. Sam's tests do match Laura Spencers."

There was some muttering then Sonny asked "What is going to happen with Carly? Michael wants to bury his mother but I was told her body couldn't be released yet."

"I have the paperwork here. We needed to do an autopsy." he said then added "Corinthos, we tracked the drugs back, the ones in Sam. She had to have taken them herself. They are fast acting."

Standing he whispered "What did you say?"

"She dosed herself for some reason." he replied. "I have no idea the why, maybe you can shed some light on it."

Steven thought about it. He had his own ideas and from the look on his sister and Jason's faces, they had the same one. Sonny felt sick even as he faced that Sam had essentially killed one of her own children while trying to con him. "Thank you, I have an idea, but it is too late to do anything about it now."

Sonny left GH, needing some time to come to terms with all that had been going on, meanwhile Elizabeth had visited Georgie, worked her short shift then left with Jason. As they picked up Cameron, he made plans to get away, just the three of them in a few days. 

Maxie and Mac attended Jesse's funeral service, Maxie holding strong while talking to his parents, then breaking down with her sister. As she tried to hold on to what she had, she found her sister's pal Dante around a lot, giving her support. "Why are you here?"

"Because Georgie can't chase you around, right now." he said. "Besides, I feel like third wheel around the two of them."

Sighing, she said "I just hate feeling sad, I can handle anything else, angry, humiliated, happy, even vengeful, but sad, I just hate it."

Hugging her a bit, he said "I get it, Michael is the same way, he is trying to deal with grown up things at way to young of an age."

Maxie thought about the sparsely attended service for the blond. She had not wanted to attend but had gone because she knew that Georgie would have been there for Lucas. She had seen Michael who had looked too old for his age.

"Where is he today?"

"At home, he has been being tutored." he said. "He wants to go back to school after the New Year. They kept it quiet about his mother being part of Helena's plans, so he shouldn't have too bad of a time."

"Maybe, I can help." she said. Seeing his surprise, she added dryly "I know what it feels like to go to school and know that everyone and I mean everyone is talking about you." 

Sonny was the sole person there when Sam and Adella was buried. Several people had offered to attend, including Alexis. However he had turned them all down. Looking at the small coffin, he thought about what Sam had tossed away and just dropped the calla lily on the top of the silver box and said "I would have loved you no matter who your father was."

Walking away, he felt tired, too tired for his age. Heading home, he saw Lily being held by Leticia and Morgan crawling on the floor with Michael playing cars. "Hey, were is everyone?"

"Ms. Falconari went to a meeting with Mr. Jacks regarding the hotel and Dante went to the hospital." she announced then left the grieving man with his two sons and daughter.

Michael waited until the two littlest kids fell asleep then quietly talked to his dad about his mother and then about not wanting to go back to school. "Michael, how would you like to move to the Island?"

"Really?" he asked then said sadly "No, can we go someplace Mom has never been to?"

That night, Sonny quietly talked to Jason on the phone. Jason said he would think about it AFTER talking to Elizabeth. "I need to make sure that she is okay with all of this."

Hanging up, Jason sat her down and said "That was Sonny."

Cautiously she said "Jason, what is it?"

"He wants to take the kids away for awhile." he stated. "A long while, actually. He is still going to be involved but more from the Miami end. You know that things are settling down, what we have going on with Alcazar."

"Wait, I thought two of you had to be here? I heard they were moving to Italy." she pointed out the flaw in the plan.

"It wouldn't have had to be that way now that we dealt most of the Zachara properties." Things were clearing up business wise, but with the more legit shipments came more paperwork. That would fall more on Jason's shoulders. "With the changes, I am going to bring in Johnny, I don't know that Dante is moving with his father."

Getting that things would be different, she said a bit worried "Are you sure you can trust Lorenzo Alcazar, for years he has been your enemy."

Taking a leap of faith, he said "Yes, I am because of the way the partnership is set up, he has most of the illegal stuff, we are just skirting the edge. It would mean fines, but no jail time. Nothing that would be worth territory except the docks and shipping lanes and we dealt away the dangerous ones."

Burying her head in his shoulder she said "I trust you, Jason. The choice is up to you. In a way, I think without Sonny here, things might be..."

"Calmer." he said then added "I agree."

Sonny made the announcement that after Christmas he was moving to Florida. Alexis and he had worked out a deal regarding Kristina under threat from a family court judge. A bit sad to know that his daughter wouldn't be around daily, Sonny knew that with the tense situation between her mother and him, that might be for the best. 

As the holidays drew near, things started to come together. Georgie was improving, Jason was plotting to give Elizabeth the perfect wedding. She just laughed and told him she just wanted the wedding, them, a priest and a couple of witnesses.

Christmas surprises were being taken care of all over town, AJ had returned with the news of Carly's death. Sonny had been scared since he had brought home a wife, only to be warned that he would be watching, waiting. "Someday, I am going to get to know my son, Sonny. You might want to consider whether or not he will hate you after I tell him the truth."

Sonny was working with his doctor who was already planning on moving to South Florida himself. He knew that time would tell, but for now, he would work on things regarding AJ by not working on them.  
He had been a bit surprised when Olivia chose to stay in Port Charles, some part of him had expected her to come with him.

Meanwhile there was a man in a boat, watching a blond and plotting to steal her away. Just as he was about to give up, he had an idea, then made a call. Smirking when he realized that no one would be expecting what he had planned, he made his preparations then went to get the news from Port Charles.

Thanking his contact, he glared at the white washed beaches, then his eyes narrowed when he saw a familiar looking petite brunette on the docks disembarking. Looking at the magazine he had bought in town, then back through the binoculars. "Why oh why are you here? And what is your interest in this mess?"

After another call, he his eyes were drawn back to the greetings going on and knew, he just knew that something, something was seriously wrong here.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 15

December 1st

They were sitting waiting for Kelly Lee to bring her the results. Holding onto Elizabeth's hand, Jason saw she was biting her lip. "Elizabeth, what is it?"

"What if I am wrong? I mean, that is why I didn't tell you, I don't want you to be disappointed." she said almost tearing up. "I mean, I could just be anemic or sick, or ..."

"Or pregnant." said the doctor in the doorway. "Congratulations. The two of you are going to have a baby in seven months."

"A baby? Really?" asked Elizabeth as she lite up like a Christmas tree. Kelly could tell that the father was equally excited but seemed to be worried about his fiancee who sudden sat down in shock.

The irreverent doctor looked at one of her favor nurses and said "Well I would hope so, either that or puppies, but I would hope it was a baby."

Turning to Jason, Elizabeth pressed a kiss on his lips then said "A baby, we are having another baby. Dr. Lee is everything okay, I mean, you know my history."

Looking as the blond looked at her anxiously, Kelly reassured them. "You are healthy, we will monitor you just like any other pregnant woman but yes, you seem to be fine."

"Can we keep this a secret?" asked Elizabeth suddenly. Seeing Jason frown, she said "For at least another month, I just don't want to tell anyone until after we are married."

"Yes, for now. But you do need to tell Epiphany." said Kelly Lee.

Watching the happy couple leaving holding hands, Kelly slide the file into her drawer and sighed "I love my job." 

At the station, after yet again dealing with the Singapore police who were still pressing to have the bodies of the Spencers sent back to them, Mac groaned when their representative said "Very well, I will arrange for a doctor to come and verify the deaths then we will agree to the bodies being released for whatever their relatives want done."

Mac finished signing the last of the paperwork regarding Jesse's death, then the various other cases his department had closed, seeing the file labeled Lulu Spencer that still remained on his desk, he looked at the calender and growled at her still being free.

Sean had promised to help but Nik had somehow bribed someone in Athens to have his Island declared diplomatic territory, therefore they had to finesse their way on and arrange for Lulu to agree to turn herself in.

It had been at least two weeks since his last contact, picking up the phone, he frowned when he was told by Sean's assistant that he was out of the country until at least after Christmas.

December 5th 

Tony Jones hung up the phone, wondering if not telling Mac was the right thing to do but decided that as long as it worked, he would keep his mouth shut. Leaving his office, he checked on his patients, then was heading towards the cafeteria when he saw his ex-wife talking to Elizabeth Webber,

Listening in, he stopped and said "I apologize on Bobbie's behalf, Elizabeth. The strain of losing so many has been too much for her."

Holding onto the red head's arm, he ignored her trying to jerk it away as she kept demanding to talk to Elizabeth. "What do you think you are doing?"

Hissing as she was finally able to jerk her arm free, she said "I buried Luke and Lucky yesterday. She should have been there, at least in honor of their past. I agree things hadn't been so good recently but they had a long history together."

"Bobbie, stop it, NOW!" he ordered. "That long history was basically his trying to control her since the moment he returned from being kidnapped. Let it go. Now, I know that things have been difficult for you, I think you might need to consider taking a leave of absence. Go visit someone, anyone because right now, your attitude sucks and truthfully no one and I mean no one wants to deal with you like this."

When she just glared he said "I talked to Lesley, she is going to visit Amy and I think you should go with her."

With a frosty glare she said "If everyone wants me gone, fine I will leave."

Tony continued on towards the cafeteria while Bobbie in a fit of rage wrote out a letter of resignation, went to see Alan Quartermaine and tossed it at him. "I am done, that everyone in this place seems to forget all that my family has done for them, for this town. I can't believe the way you have all acted since I lost my family."

"Bobbie, you might get more sympathy if your family hadn't also been responsible for some of the biggest problems in this town. I think Port Charles will be a much better place without Luke, Lucky and most importantly without Carly. I don't think she did a single good deed in her life except giving birth to those two boys. And we both know the damage she did with and to Michael."

"Go to hell, Alan. Your son was equally responsible for that mess. If AJ hadn't been a drunk..."

"Then Carly would have used someone else." he pointed out. Then when she had left, he called his wife and gave her the news.

Monica who was getting ready for Maxie Jones visit, just shook her head at the news from Alan, her friend had been throwing a pity party for days, that was understandable after all she had just lost most of her family but this sudden canonizing of all of them was what was upsetting people.

Hearing a knock, she watched as Maxie entered, looking a little better than she had recently. After her check up, she talked to the blond, worried she might be falling into well established patterns of destructive behavior, instead the younger girl surprised her as she told her what was going on.

"I have been helping Michael, deal with what his mom did and having people treat him differently. It's helping." She didn't add that just being friends with the undemanding Dante was as well. She knew that while her father might not object to them being friends, he really wouldn't like her dating Sonny's eldest child. No matter the rumors that things were at an end business wise.

"I heard they were moving." Monica said cautiously. It had hurt that her eldest grandson would be gone, at least here in town, she could see him on occasion.

"Yeah, for a year or so. Sonny thinks that it might help bond them as a family." she said with a slight chuckle. "Dr. Quartermaine, does he hold the record of the most kids with different moms or is there someone else?"

A sly chuckle of her own later, Monica admitted ruefully that she was quite certain that he was the winner of that dubious honor. 

Tony saw Elizabeth once again, this time talking to Jason who was holding their son Cam while they were clearly waiting for their pediatrician. Knowing that Morgan loathed him but still, he couldn't help it, he liked Elizabeth, she was a wonderful person. "Is something wrong with Cam?"

Smiling she said "No, just his shots."

The little boy was smiling and gurgling and Tony winced certain that in a few minutes that happy little boy would not be so happy. He was so glad he wasn't a pediatrician, let alone Cameron Morgan's. Jason would probably maim the poor man for making the kid cry.

When he had left, Elizabeth saw Jason relax a bit and squeezed his hand before going back to their conversation. "So, what do you think of my idea?"

"I just am not sure that Steven is going to want to go along with this. Then there is Emily." he pointed out. "I still think there is more to their friendship than friendship."

They were planning on where to honeymoon and Emily had offered to watch Cam for the week they were away. Elizabeth was hoping that her brother would stay with Emily and Cam, she knew that Steven had been missing his Cam time and had thought this was the perfect solution.

"Maybe we should wait, until after..." she left out giving birth, they were still keeping the baby quiet and didn't want anyone to overhear just yet. Though, Elizabeth thought her grandmother had guessed something was up.

When Tony had arrived down in the basement, he heard the sound of his niece talking to her boyfriend and gave a sigh when she admitted that it was a struggle trying to get her legs to do what she wanted.

"I just can't say stuff like that to my dad, he has so much going on." she admitted. "I don't want him to worry about me."

Johnny looked at the young woman about to exercise her pain away in the pool and said "Georgie, he is going to worry either way. You should at least tell him so he knows what is truly going on."

"I know, but it was like Thanksgiving. He cooked all that food, brought it to GH, all because Uncle Tony was worried about my spine getting bruised if I went to the house for just a few hours. I hate that he felt like he had to do that. I just..."

Kissing her, he said "Let's get you out of this chair. Then worry about how he feels. Okay?"  
Pouting a bit, she slipped down into the pool, loving how the buoyancy made her feel almost normal again. When Johnny had changed into his trunks, she found herself admiring his body then flushed when she saw him watching her spy.

Swimming laps, working the leg muscles, she found that the water gave her courage as she grabbed the edge of the pool in the deeper end and looking at her boyfriend treading water in front of her and said "When were you going to tell me?"

With a sigh, he said "Why did you and my sister have to become friends. She hates most women, but no, the two of you just have to share secrets."

Laughing she let go and reached out to grasp his shoulders. As the water flowed around them, she kissed him only for Johnny to pull her closer and deepen it resulting in them starting to sink. Reaching the bottom, they both toed off the cement and pushed their way to the top.

"Uh, drowning for a kiss like that, might be worth it." he said with a smile and another quick kiss. "Okay, yes, I talked to Jason. You have to know what they have planned. Claudia has been talking about it for days now."

"Well, do you not want to work for him? Or is it something else?" she asked quietly.

"I have no idea what I want, except to be with you." he confessed. "I would be free and clear of what my father did, either way. It's just I worry with Corinthos and his eagerness for power, I know that Morgan and Lorenzo will keep things clean, but what about Sonny?"

Tony drank his coffee, ate the piece of pumpkin pie then sat there, thinking about what he had been told. Then standing decided that it was time to consider a move. Heading up to see Alan he announced. "I am considering that chief of staff job at Memphis General."

A bit shocked, Alan said "Is this because of Bobbie?"

"Yes and no. I am hoping that if Lucas and I are down there, she might consider moving to a new city where no one would know her history, nor her families. Give her a fresh start and of course, me too."

"I will miss you." he said but shook his friends hand. "Who do you recommend to take your position?"

"Drake, the son, not the father." he said firmly. "Noah, had a good run, but now, he is drinking too much and clearly is not at the top of his game."

Alan made the call, then set up an interview with the younger of the Drake men before going to see Epiphany Johnson regarding Bobbie. "If she chose to go, would you recommend her for a position?"

Thinking on it, she said "As a surgical nurse, yes. As a ward nurse, no. She needs to spend some time dealing with her past issues before she is put in charge of others."

Hearing the sound of a stroller, he watched as Sonny talking to Olivia and followed by two guards took him is little girl home. Lily Corinthos was doing very well, she had been growing at a steady rate and her head had healed.

When Jason showed up, Alan looked around and saw Elizabeth by the elevator with Cameron who had been crying. He had known the youngster had been getting his shots, Jason had told Lila the day before when they had visited. Heading back to his office, he saw Sonny shaking hands with Jason, then nodding at Elizabeth before going down the hallway. 

Kristina was with her mother as the doctor gave them the latest news. "She is going to be fine, Ms Davis, Mr. Corinthos."

Talking quietly, Alexis agreed reluctantly to come to Florida for Christmas so that the children could be together. She wasn't happy with it, but knew that cooperation was the word of the day from the judge. Next year she would be sure to have plans in place long before the idea of Christmas even entered Sonny's head. If he wanted to see his daughter, he would come to wherever Alexis wanted.

Once in his office, he talked to the head hunter at Memphis General then said "I have to bring one of my patients with me. Her parents died and the young girl lost her fiancee on the same day."

They had been eager for years to have a brain surgeon of Tony Jones caliber, that they were getting a chief of staff in the same deal and the man just said "We will gladly take care of that for you."

His hands were shaking a bit, as Tony made the overseas call then just said "It's taken care of."

December 10th 

In Port Charles, they had had their first snowfall. Jason was outside of Audrey's house putting the baby sled that had once been Elizabeth and Steven's in the SUV after his son's great grandmother has spent about twenty minutes with Cam outside.

Returning to the house where Lila and Elizabeth were drinking hot cocoa while Emily was making a third cup, he saw Audrey teasing her grandson about the disaster his day had been.

He had escaped from dealing with Alexis Davis who had wanted him to answer questions regarding a patient who was also her client by hurrying into the staff locker room while she was distracted for a minute. She had not given up though and fifteen minutes later overheard Emily talking about needing to change that Steven and she were meeting Elizabeth for lunch at Kelly's. Alexis had pushed her way into the locker room just as he had exited the shower area and came around to where his locker was wearing just a towel.

The lawyer had yelped then turned to run from the room like she was on fire. Emily who had been entering at the same time had almost landed on her rear end but Steven had automatically reached out to rescue her and all she had done was gotten a good grip on his towel.

Which since Alexis had caused the door to stay open when she fled meant that several hospital members and Georgie Jones who had been on her way to the pool with Claudia since Johnny wasn't available that day had gotten a very good look at the young doctor's 'assets'.

To make matters worse, Emily's momentum had resulted in both of them falling. Claudia hadn't been able to resist using her new picture phone to snap a quick shot and within hours his naked bum had ended up all over the hospital.

Hearing her friend Audrey snickering, Lila shook her head at her old friend then saw her grandson just shaking his head. "Audrey, now you know, that isn't very nice."

"Lila, when you open a hospital memo and see your grandson's naked behind, then we can talk." she retorted then laughed yet again at the shock she had had.

"Maybe Elizabeth can paint Jason's for us to see." laughed Emily while Jason glared, "So, Elizabeth care to offer a comparison?"

"NO!" she squeaked, her mind on Jason's ass and knowing it wasn't appropriate thought while in the presence of both their grandmothers'. "Besides, I have very carefully avoided looking at the picture. There are somethings a girl just don't want to know about her brother."

"Claudia was a bit disappointed she wasn't quick enough to snap the front view before we fell." said Emily, turning red. She kept telling herself it was only friendship, that that was all it could be, but her body since the day before had let out the beast within that she had been tamping down in connection to Elizabeth's brother.

As she looked over at the blond, her eyes drifted south then feeling someone watching her, saw Elizabeth's raised eyebrow and knowing look and just said "Excuse me, I have to go finish shopping."

When Steven offered to go with her and she hurriedly rejected him, they all watched as first the one then the other quickly left. "Do you think it is going to be a repeat of these two?" asked the older woman.

Audrey looked at Lila then at Jason and Elizabeth who were now wrapped up in their son who was waking up and said "I really hope not. I don't know that I can wait five years."

In Greece, the man on the fishing trawler watched the brunette who was talking to the young blond girl then at the other brunette who had joined them. There was clearly some disagreement but the taller woman seemed to understand the crying girl.

Still sneering, the man watched as the threesome walked along the rocky part of the shores, missing seeing what was going on at the other end. The Prince had left the island for the day, so it had been the perfect time to take care of this part of the problem.

He watched as two men knocked out the guards, then removed the catatonic blond and put her in the boat. As the sunset, the two men who were unconscious started to wake up just as the speedboat returned from the mainland.

"Sir, we have a problem." announced the butler. Handing Nik a not, he watched as the younger man turned blood red then said "Get me the best, now."

"Sir?" he asked.

"Scott Baldwin took my mother off this island. That he got this close, that he was able to disrespect me on my own land..." Nik was fuming. "I want someone who will have no problems eliminating my problems."

The call went out, but Nik had no idea that Scott's obsession with Laura was being used as an excuse. He tripled the guards, telling them to stay out of sight of his guests then went to greet them. Seeing his sister who looked brilliant as his hostess, the training she was going under at the tutelage of one of his own former instructors was starting to turn her into a lady.

As he worked on his plan of making Mac Scorpio look foolish for arresting her, he greeted the two women. "Robin, thank you for coming. When Brenda said she asked you, I was a bit worried that you would not listen to Lesley's side of the story."

Keeping her thoughts to herself, Robin listened as he once again excused what his sister had done. She was trying to figure out this sudden attention towards Brenda, let alone Lulu now being called Lesley and the change of wardrobe let alone her sudden act of class.

Finally when he stopped she said "I try to make up my own mind about things."

"I know, after all you were the only one who actually had the courage to stand up to Jason Morgan when he was lying for that tramp Carly." he said with a slight smile that chilled her to the bone.

"Sir, you have a call in the library." Both Brenda and Robin saw the slight flash of anger in Nik's eyes at the interruption of his staff but Robin was the one who saw the fear in the older man's eyes. When Nik had left, Brenda said "I wonder what that was about."

There was a few minutes of quiet, the Lulu smiled brightly and asked what they were doing in Paris for fun.

There was a thud, then another before the sound of breaking glass and the blond seemed to be pretending to ignore it as then there was silence. Nik came out and said "A business issue, I have to head back to Athens to deal with it. I will be return tomorrow and we can discuss your charity; Brenda."

"Actually Nik, I have to head back to Rome. I have a fundraiser scheduled." she replied wanting nothing more than to just get away from the weird vibes she was feeling.

"I will arrange for my jet to return you, tomorrow, after our tea with the Countess." he said then left ordering his butler to insure his guests didn't leave.

Once in Brenda's room as quickly as they could leave Lulu, the two women exclaimed to one another "What on earth is wrong with Nik?"

Robin tried to get a call out and was told there were storms out to sea that were interfering with the reception but yet the satellite was working fine. "Brenda, I really don't like this. First that story Nik told us, regarding Spoon Island, I know that Uncle Mac said it was possible, but now, I am getting the feeling we are part of some sort of plan and I don't like it."

"Me either, I just want to get out of here." she said shivering. "Look, can you stay in here with me tonight."

The man on the fishing trawler took the message and said "Just make sure that she makes it to Memphis safely."

While Courtney Matthews was a piece of work, she was pregnant and for that reason alone he would make sure she didn't end up a pawn or lost in the system. They were already planning on sending the child to her brother when it was born.

"Two down and one blond to go, but what on earth is going on and why are Brenda and Robin here?" asked the man. Making a few calls, he got some sleep then saw the speedboat returning just as dawn broke.

At ten thirty, he was talking to his guests on the veranda playing the congenial host but it was clear that Brenda just was suspicious. He needed to make her relax then thought of the perfect way. "I know that I have been acting strange, but there is a reason. I am just rather nervous."

"Why?" snapped Brenda bluntly.

"My fiancee and her mother, the Countess of Roulin are coming. Before all the interruptions, I was going to ask you to help me plan our engagement party as a fundraiser. She has of course heard of your charity work, then I recalled your friendship with Emily's family..."

There was just enough of truth in that statement to make Robin relax a bit but not completely while she wanted to smack Brenda for what looked like clearly buying into it. When the two women arrived, Robin grew even more confused. While Nik talked about the fundraiser, it was clear that the Countess thought that Nik and the two women were clearly a lot closer than they were.

When the Countess heard about Brenda's fundraiser that evening she offered to fly her back but Nik suddenly announced he was going to Rome anyhow, so he would fly his friends home.

As the five left the island, Nik pulled his sister off and said "You are doing a great job so far, see I told you you could do it. All it took was letting go of this idea you were some lowly Spencer."

Surrounded by servants, sending their guests on their way, Lulu returned to her room then threw herself across her bed, bitterly angry at how much her brother kept denigrating her father. As she burst into tears at having to pretend she didn't love her family, she heard a noise.

Looking up, she saw the man on the balcony outside her third story window and said "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"The who isn't important, the how is. I came to get you off this island." he stated being careful not to lie. "Be ready to leave tomorrow morning when I come."

Lulu didn't pack a single thing, not wanting to ever see the expensive but boring clothes that Nik was making her wear ever again. Early the next morning just before dawn she was woken up and asked "Do you want to get out of here or not?"

"Do you have a first name at least?" she asked the older man.

Hesitating because he knew she had to leave willingly, it was one of the reasons it had taken so long to get to her. "Andrew."

"Where are we going?" she asked as she put on some shoes. The man looked familiar to her, convinced that he was here to rescue her Lulu felt her Spencer sense telling her things would be okay.

"I have a boat, then to someplace your brother can't find you. Helena has him convinced you are his sister, his blood sister."

"Why would she do that?" she asked.

"Because she needed to control him." The man didn't tell her that Helena had originally offered her up as a Cassadine female heir in exchange for Nik getting the man's daughter as a wife.

Hitching on, Lulu never saw the cold smile as they rappelled down the building. When she was on the boat, he said "We have to meet the helicopter out in the middle of the sea."

An hour later, she saw the military helicopter but still had no fear, nor when they transferred over to the large commercial jet. "Why are we flying into Washington?"

"First flight I could arrange." she was told then handed a magazine. Casually mentioning the two brunettes, 'Andrew' got that Nik was using their past living in the same town to make himself look better with his future in laws.

"Why?"

Shrugging she said "They were worried about the Cassadine connection, then the news about Port Charles and then when they met me, that suspicious fiancee googled me and found out about stupid Georgie Jones. I mean, seriously, it wasn't like I meant to hit the snobby bitch."

'Andrew's' fist tightened where it was hidden under the newspaper he was holding as she continued "How are you going to keep me from getting arrested when I arrive in Washington, if they run my name?"

"It's already been handled." he said knowing she as going to think that meant she was getting off of the charges.

"Good, I mean, seriously. Georgie Jones is such a drama queen, I am sure she is faking not being able to walk just to get sympathy and the attention of that Zachara kid. You know, he liked me first." she added. "I can't wait until I see her face when I walk in the door."

"Neither can I." he muttered then lifted his paper and pretended to read it to keep from strangling the blond.

Telling her they had to hurry when they landed, she missed hearing what was said was the final destination of the flight thanks to the iPod he offered her.

December 14th 

Georgie was now using the walker as she wandered down the hallway. Looking at the holiday decorations, she was heading for the sofa when she saw Lorenzo kissing his wife then get on the elevator. "How are you feeling?"

"Isn't that my line?" asked the dark haired woman. Sitting down, she said "We had an appointment with Dr. Lee about the baby. I am to eat more vegetables."

As they talked, Georgie hesitated then said "Have you considered talking to Elizabeth about what we talked about."

"Yes, I am going to do so after the new year. For now, we are planning what we intend to take to Italy with us." she replied then seeing Georgie's frown said "With my Uncle Rudy down, we have to take over that end."

"I am going to miss you." she stated.

Dumbstruck, Claudia said quietly. "That is the first time in my life anyone has ever said they will miss me, I think we need to see what kind of drugs they have you on."

Reaching out, hugging the stiff woman she said "You know I am not taking anything more stronger than a mild pain reliever."

"Then maybe you should be. And why aren't you studying?"

"School is on break." she pointed out and said "I want to do something fun, want to help me start some trouble?"

"Now that is my kind of fun." said the woman with a slight smirk. Listening she said "We might have to avoid Dr. Webber, he isn't to pleased with me right now."

"Yes but you have the eternal gratitude of every single straight woman in this hospital." she said with a chuckle. Then frowned and said "Except Elizabeth. Even Mrs. Hardy thought it was funny."

"She just wants him to get laid so she can have a grandkid."

"That too." said Georgie. "I was so embarrassed, I didn't know where to look."

"Don't you mean where not to look?" she asked then seeing the girl blushing said "Now, I am very happy with what Lorenzo has and how he uses it... but..."

"TMI!" said a laughing Georgie then with a side glance said "What about Johnny? Can you manage a..."

"Want a look at the goods before purchasing? Huh?" she teased the teenager.

"It's always a good idea to go over something before buying." stated the older woman who said "Georgie, your father is on the phone for you."

Taking the phone, Georgie blushed at the idea of Monica Quartermaine knowing what they were talking about. "Dad?"

"When?" she snapped. "I want to be there."

Turning to Claudia she said "Change of plans. The mistletoe can wait. Lulu Spencer is being brought back to Port Charles as we speak."

"Come on. Wait, you need to change." she said then followed the younger girl impatiently as they helped her change. Monica said "I had Reginald bring the Bentley over. He had just returned Lila to the house." 

Lulu was leaving the plane, thinking there was something familiar about the corridor then as they came around the corner she stopped suddenly, her rescuer right behind her. Looking into Detective Garcia's smug face she said "Hah, you can't arrest me. Tell him, Andrew."

"Frisco, on behalf of Georgie..." Mac didn't say a word watching as Lulu looked between the man behind her and himself then he watched as it dawned on her that she was not getting out of this.

"You tricked me, you lied to me, how could you do that." she fumed. "I am a Spencer, I know when someone is lying to me.. but you... and..." his words were replaying in her mind and she had a sinking feeling in her stomach when she saw Georgie leaning on railing watching along with a news crew.

"YOU BITCH, YOU STAND THERE SMILING, WELL WE WILL SEE. I can't be charged, my brother promised, he said as long as I st-" Turning she kicked at the man she knew as Andrew. "You lied to me, you lied about who you are."

"No, I didn't. I told you my name was Andrew. It is Andrew Jones. Frisco to those who know me." he said with a cold grin. "Lesley Lu Spencer, you are just getting exactly what you deserve." 

In Greece, Nik sat down in his study reading the file on his desk. Tossing it in the fire, he looked around furious at the news. Courtney was gone, that he really didn't care about. The baby was a girl, so she wasn't a threat. His mother, well she was the one person he would go after, as for his sister, his HALF sister, she can wallow with the pigs.

Turns out he was trying to turn swine into silk. Calling his fiancee he was told "The engagement is over, Prince Cassadine. You left out a few things. I just got off the phone with a reporter from the states. Find someone else to marry."

"Your family is the one that needs my money, so don't act like you were doing me some favor." he snarled. "We both knew what we were getting out of this deal."

Tossing the phone, he sat down and went through the list. Hearing a noise, he didn't see the man slip behind him and garrote him. "That was for killing my mistress. Queen Helena was twice the man you would have ever been."

On Christmas Ever the annual General Hospital story and Santa visit was underway. Dillon had returned only to be yelled at by Brooklynn, ordered to repay the money by his mother and when he had gone to see Georgie, seen her at home, with another man.

When he had stopped in at the police station to visit Lulu, he had almost given in to her tears when he remembered he had nothing that would help her. The blond upon being told that, coldly told him to leave as she wondered where her Aunt Bobbie was.

Bobbie however had met an ex-client, John Durant and was currently on her honeymoon with the man who had just made her wife number five, thinking he had an in to take down the mob. It was on New Years when he mentioned doing her a huge favor and moving to Port Charles that he learned her daughter was dead, that Sonny had banned her from contact with Michael and that she had no intentions of moving home.

The families were gathering, Jax with Alexis as she talked to the new brain surgeon Patrick Drake. Kristina was with one of the little girls she had met and was sitting playing quietly. Meanwhile the Jones girls were talking to each other, glad not to be elves while Dante and Johnny were discussing their holiday plans.

"I am leaving to head to Florida right after the party." Dante said, but his eyes kept sliding to Maxie who was lit up with the colors on the tree.

"Georgie and I will be at the Scorpio's. Lorenzo took Claudia to New York for the week." he stated then grinned when his girlfriend pointed out Rosie, her classmate dressed as an elf along with a few others she knew.

Settling in, they watched as the Quartermaines descended along with Steven and Emily. Looking around, Georgie saw that Jason and Elizabeth had snuck in the back way. Watching as Jason rested his hand on her stomach while she held Cam, she said quietly to Johnny. "I think Elizabeth is pregnant." 

Jason rested his hand on the new baby, the other one encircling his wife. No one knew they had eloped, he had not wanted to start the new year without her as his wife, he just had refused. Elizabeth had been a bit surprised as he her kidnapped, then married her surrounded by snow just outside of town with only Father Coates, and their grandmothers as witnesses along with Reginald.

Resting her head on Jason's shoulder, Elizabeth couldn't help recalling all that had happened that year, the fire at the hotel, the death of her father, then the fallout and the good that had come from that. She was now married to the father of her children, the man she loved...

Kissing Jason's jaw, she whispered I love you just as Alan opened the bible and began to read... 

A/N: Originally there were going to be one shots regarding Emily and Steven and Georgie and Johnny but decided that I couldn't post them on RTN so I asked and here is the epilogue you wanted. 

Chapter 16

Epilogue (2009)

Jason was trying to calm down Cameron as the five and a half year old bounced around the house excited at the idea of his favorite relative coming to visit just in time for Christmas. "Cam, Mommy wants you to change your shoes."

Pouting a bit, he said "Daddy, but what if she arrives before I put them on."

Picking up the curly haired tot, he said "I promise, we will be back downstairs before your grandmother arrives."

Heading up the stairs, Jason stopped to pick up the motorcycle lying on the landing and tossed it on the kindergarteners bed then grabbed the shoes. Finally getting them tied, he said "Why don't we see if Jake is ready, okay?"

"Okay daddy." answered the youngster as he ran down the long hallway to his brother's room. The four year old was sitting calmly playing with his own bike while his mother was trying to dress his little sister. "Mommy, is Jake ready? Can he wait with us downstairs, please?"

Nodding yes, Elizabeth reminded Jason that he still had to make sure the men were taken care of before they left on their second honeymoon. Kissing her quickly then tickling their daughter he went to lead the two now rambunctious boys back to the living room.

Kissing Bella on the top of the head as she started to join her family, Elizabeth saw the door opening and watched as the two boys rushed to hug Audrey. "Grammy, Grammy, guess what? Mommy and daddy are taking us on a boat."

Hugging them, she looked up just as her granddaughter joined her. "Well grandma has a surprise, she is going too."

Their eyes widening, they were shouting yes as there was another knock on the door. "Sir, the car is ready."

"Thank you, Cody. Are you joining us today?" asked Elizabeth as Jason just nodded at his local next in charge. Seeing his eyes, she said 'I guess not, I do promise, Kelly Lee would be on her best behavior."

"For Dr. Lee or for a normal woman?" he rumbled then smiled when the two boys greeted him then reintroduced him to the elderly lady.

"We are taking Grandma to see the hospital." announced Jake proudly.

There had been a major renovation of GH that spring, the Quartermaines now solely owned the very busy private hospital where yet another surprise awaited Audrey, one that Elizabeth knew would make her proud.

At Pentonville prison, Lulu Spencer was being released for good behavior. Standing just outside the door, she saw a car pull up and ask "Lesley Lu Spencer?"

Nodding, she got inside and asked "Who sent you?"

"Your Aunt Bobbie. I am to put you on a plane to where she is living now." announced the driver. At the airport, she picked up the local paper then followed the man to the commercial jet liner and was soon flying first class to Atlanta.

Getting cozy, she ordered a drink then opened up the paper. The Money/Business page was all ELQ, Jacks Enterprises and a new company called CAJABE Investments. Just skimming since she had no interest in any of it, she moved on to the local section.

Sighing as she read the police blotter and pouted a bit not to recognize any of the names, she moved on to the Entertainment section. There she scowled as she read about Brooklynn Ashton playing the songstress bad girl on some nighttime soap, then about how her Uncle Dillon and Lulu's first lover was making his first indie movie.

Idly wondering if she could blackmail him with the fact he was her first lover, she struggled but couldn't recall any way of proving that. Shrugging her shoulder, her scowl got deeper when she read about Kate Howard and her new fashion editor, Maxie Jones. The article mentioned that Maxie was the muse of world famous artist Franco who had just had an exhibit at a local gallery.

She gave a quick laugh when she read that Jasper Jacks was yet again dating model Brenda Barrett, the woman had come to town for a fundraiser and without the specter of their past, they had rekindled their romance. There was a little aside that that might be because her ex, former gangster Sonny Corinthos was rather busy creating his own football team.

As she read about the man who now lived in Hampstead Florida, she was a reminded that he had once been married to Carly by the mention of his children. Dante who had become a lawyer and was dating and expected to propose to(grr) Maxie Jones. Lulu didn't like that one, it wasn't fair that she got the hot looking guy.

Another ill-legitimate child, Corrie who was a senior in high school and planning on attending George Washington University the next year. Her mother had been an FBI agent sent after Sonny.

Michael who didn't look much like his mother, Lulu thought was now a high school student and a rarity, a hockey player in South Florida. The article mentioned how he often saw his biological father AJ Quartermaine who lived in Costa Rica with his stepmother. Carly must be spinning in her grave about that one, thought Lulu.

Morgan, Carly's younger son was now in elementary school, the same with Kristina who lived in Port Charles with her own mother. Lily the daughter named after his late first wife and whose mother had died giving birth to her was turning five. Then there was Catherine, she was Sonny's adopted daughter but rumors were her mother was his late sister Courtney's whose dead body had just shown up in the Port Charles morgue one night a few years ago.

And his current wife Claire, an attorney was pregnant. Lulu just shook her head, feeling like Sonny just tossed Carly in the rubbish heap and had moved on to the next one. Arriving in Atlanta, she left the paper behind, good thing, learning that Georgie Jones was about to graduate Summa Cum Laude from Oxford's Queen's college would have sent her around the bend.

At the large house owned by her aunt, she was hugged then seeing all the women asked if she was having a party. "Honey, there is a party going on every night here at Ruby's."

Looking at the woman wearing the classy gown, Lulu admire the outfit then followed her aunt just as the first guest arrived. "You are having a party, should I change into something?"

"Uh, no." she replied. "Those women are here to work. You just get some sleep and we will talk tomorrow. There are some issues we need to discuss."

Bobbie had no intention of letting her own niece join her stable of girls. She had been a bit pissed to be back where she started; when John had divorced her, she had been shocked to find out he had raided her accounts and the only thing she had was the house he had been forced to give her in the proceedings.

She had tried hospital work, but with the economy being the way it was, she had returned to what she knew made money and kept a roof over her head. She had a very exclusive clientele and sometimes provide a little extra to her better paying customers.

Lulu ignored the order, she was out of prison and intended on living life to the fullest whenever she could. So chasing a girl down, she got a dress and soon was joining the party. When a man offered her a drink, then led her off she thought nothing of it when he made it clear he wanted sex.

In a bedroom, she was a bit surprised at how he wanted her to take charge, but hey, he was pretty hot and from what she had heard the other women discussing he was a pro athlete. After wards, he stood, then walked to the bathroom door. "You certainly weren't worth the thousand dollars, now I need a shower, so go get me a beer..."

Sitting up, she glared then what he said hit her. Slipping her gown on, she was heading down the central staircase and looked around.

There was a knock on the door, then two men entered and made an announcement that had her shaking in her borrowed high heel shoes. "Atlanta PD, everyone stay where you are and pull out some ID."

Lulu's eyes met her Aunt's when the man she had been with stumbled into the hallway naked and hugged on her saying. "I am ready for my next round, Miss Bobbie does supply just the best stuff. Why don't you try a little harder for that dough I just gave her for you."

Shaking her head, Lulu knew she was going to jail for a very long time when the man fell to the ground and started to shake, the white powder still visible on his upper lip.

At GH, Audrey greeted old friends, saw Epiphany talking to her son and an older gentleman she recalled as having been a janitor at one point. Coming to join Monica who said "Alan has a surprise for you."

Arriving at Steve's old office, she entered, feeling nostalgic as she looked around, then what the door plate said sunk in. "Oh my."

"Grams?" Turning she saw her grandson, and with a proud smile hugged him saying. "Both your father and grandfather would be so proud of you."

"His wife is pretty happy with him too." Announce Emily from the doorway where she rubbed her belly. "As for his son, I don't know what he thinks except that he wants to eat."

Hugging Emily, Audrey couldn't help recalling how the two of them, both still hurting had slowly eased their way around their pasts and had finally gotten together three years before. Emily insisted on moving in then they had had a chance to adopt a orphaned baby girl who they thought was all alone in the world.

Her grandparents had shown up and taken the little one home. It had just about destroyed them, but it HAD made them face that their feelings weren't just friendship, nor more than friendship, that they were in love.

They had worked hard, spending time with Lainey Winters dealing with their issues. Elizabeth had been ecstatic when they had finally announced they where getting married. So had Alan and Monica, though Edward had been grumpy about it, not wanting to lose his last grandchild at home.

But reminded of his beloved late wife Lila, who had died the year after Jake had been born, he had come around to accept that she was in love with the handsome young doctor.

Audrey saw Alan talking to someone at the end of the hallway and when the couple joined them he asked "Audrey, did you meet Patrick when he came to treat Georgie Jones five years ago?"

"Yes, I did. You remind me of your father a bit, looks wise. Robin, I heard the two of you are married, and that you have a little girl." Audrey had been so relieved, she had always felt for the young woman's whose life had changed in an instant at such a young age.

The young doctor showed her a picture of Emma and said "She is just the smartest thing, you should see Uncle Mac with her."

"How is he?" she had heard he had been dating Alexis that summer for a while then had suddenly married Sonny's ex and Dante's mother. That had stunned a few and Alexis had moved on, slightly embarrassed at being dumped so publicly. Mac had clearly felt bad, but Olivia had he had bonded when they had waited for almost a week for word their children were okay after a hurricane hit the island they were on for a photo shoot for Crimson magazine.

Elizabeth was prying Cam out of the Santa Claus throne when she saw a little girl with curly black hair and brown eyes come rushing up. "You have to move, Santa won't come if you are sitting there."

"He doesn't come until after Grandpa Alan reads the story." he answered smugly. "So there."

"You don't know anything, you are a boy!" she snarled "Boys are made of toads."

That got Cam's attention. "Mommy, really? I am made of toads?" he asked excitedly. "Does that mean I can eat flies?"

The dark haired woman came up to capture her wayward daughter and saw Elizabeth. "How are you?"

"Claudia." she said surprise and then hugged the woman and whispered "How are you?"

"Surprisingly well." she admitted. "At least I was until my husband decided to come back here for the holidays. He has the idea, I am the one responsible for making it work. Sarafina was worried Santa wouldn't find us, she desperately wants to sit in his lap to reassure herself he knows where she is going to be tonight."

Lorenzo joined his wife, then greeted her friend. Elizabeth and she had eventually had their discussion on what had happened to Claudia, unfortunately, his wife had kept delaying it and then when she had wanted to talk about it, had been Valentines day.

The rawness of the conversation and the back and forth they had had, created a bond that had shocked both women as they dealt with their rapes and the way others around them had reacted at the time of each event.

Anthony had lived for another two years, allowing Claudia to get closure as she had confronted her father with what had happened and his terrible parenting. When their little girl Sarafina had been born, he had at first been worried, she had refused to take parenting classes, had rejected the mommy and me groups. But there had been nothing to worry about, that became clear the day she had held her daughter and vowed to be the best mother she could.

"Where are Johnny and Georgie?" asked Elizabeth looking around. "I thought they would be back for the holidays."

"They said they had their own plans for the day." remarked Claudia. "Something about it being an anniversary of sorts."

Laughing a bit as Elizabeth recalled the sign she had seen on the hydrotherapy room door on her way in and how she had been a bit surprised at it being out of order then thought about what she had almost walked in on Christmas night five years ago and wisely kept quiet.

Elizabeth had worked the night shift that evening and after things had quieted down along with Emily had had a very frank and interesting discussion regarding sex versus making love with the younger girl who had admitted losing her virginity in the pool.

Smiling a bit, as she recalled how that had led her to canceling her plans with Jason that night and how now on the ten year anniversary she had one last chance to fulfill her own dream. Elizabeth stopped over and talked to Edward and he agreed to make sure the key was where she wanted it then she looked around to where Jason was standing with a huge smile on her face.

When Jason raised his eyebrow as if to say what, Elizabeth whispered in Emily's ear "Would you mind driving the kids to the house after this. Jason and I have something to do."

When Georgie and Johnny did finally show up, they quickly announced to those they cared about that they were finally getting married. Mac had never been real comfortable with them living together in London as she attended college and he ran the London division of CAJABE.

Georgie had graduated in June, having rejoined her classmates after the new year. Her father had been there, proudly photographing his Valedictorian daughter; he had had to wipe the tears when she had thanked him for always being there for her.

When they were talking after she had been given her diploma he had seen Frisco quietly exiting the ceremony and had felt bad for a minute at what he had gained and the other man had lost though his own choices. Then Georgie had hugged him then her annoying boyfriend and Mac was back to once again being dad.

When they had joined the party thrown for her by Claudia at the Metrocourt, he had been worried at how few of her classmates were there until he had seen her talking to several women, and had come to realize his little girl was all grown up and had moved on from them already.

Mac's mind came back to the present as his daughter gave him a tight hug then said "Dad, we are going to be staying in the empty penthouse at the Towers for now, but I really want to talk to you about retiring from the force. I have an idea..."

Alan read the story, then at the end passed the book onto Steven as a symbol of his retirement then Santa arrived, Sarafina being a bit upset when Emma pulled down her daddy's beard and exclaiming out DADDY!

"Elizabeth, why are the kids going with Steven and Emily?" he asked as he joined his wife in their truck.

"We have something to do." she replied then directed him to the docks. Seeing what used to be Kelly's and was going to be tore down after the new year, she pulled Jason down to their bench and sat down with him. "I was thinking about that past tonight and I realized there was something I always wanted to do but never got the chance to."

"What is that? We both know it's not our being together in the studio." he teased her at the reminder of just the previous week's lunch break that ended with them almost caught by Emily when she had come looking for her brother. Cody had told her that Jason had gone upstairs with Elizabeth to check something out in the studio. He had had no idea what needed checking out was his wife.

"No, come with me." she said then letting them into Kelly's, the diner was dusty but the electricity came on and she walked over and hoped this worked. Soon the jukebox light up and she mentally thanked whoever was looking out for them that the lost songs played included Christmas carols.

As the words to have yourself a merry little Christmas played, she asked "Dance with me?"

"Yes." he said hoarsely then held her tight, reminded of the last time they had done so here. "You know, I was so confused, I was getting too close to you, back then. And you were so young."

"Jason, ten years ago, tonight, I faced something as we were in that tiny studio, something I had been dealing with all summer and fall long." she said looking up. "The night we danced, I had put the past away, then midway through our dance, it became about us, not Lucky, not my lost dreams, it became about us. I so badly wanted to kiss you that night."

Tilting her head as Frank Sinatra told them to hang a shining star, Jason kissed his wife, the gentle kiss he had dreamed about giving her all those years ago. "I love you, Elizabeth Morgan."

"I love you too and so does our newest one." Putting his hand on her stomach, she watched as his eyes lit up just like with Jake, just like with their little girl. "Jason Morgan, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"The same thing you do to my heart every single morning we wake up wrapped up in each others arms." he said softly. As the song's refrain quietly repeated in the quiet diner with the snow falling outside, Elizabeth was grateful for all she had and the future they would share together.

The End. 


End file.
